Mente frágil
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: *HIATUS INDEFINIDO* Tan pronto obtuvo su título profesional en psiquiatría, su padre le impuso un gran reto. Le asignó el caso de Yami Motou. AU Seto/Yami
1. Chapter 1

**Mente frágil**

**Capítulo 1**

_Advertencia: este fic es AU(universo alterno). Además, yo no soy psiquiatra ni tampoco tengo planeado estudiar psiquiatría. Sé más o menos de algunas enfermedades mentales pero eso no me califica para conocerlas a fondo. Así que a pesar de que ya he investigado un poco acerca del tema, puede haber inconsistencias. _

* * *

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo intentaba ignorar los gemidos y gritos que se escuchaban, tan incesantes y escalofriantes al mismo tiempo; como si aquello se tratase de un campo de batalla. Más bien, procuraba concentrarse en el olor típico a hospital que inundaba todo el ambiente.

Era curioso realmente, que un hospital psiquiátrico oliera igual que uno _normal._ Uno de esos hospitales pacíficos. Esos lugares donde no había personas locas rondando por todas partes. O mejor dicho, y utilizando el término médico, personas 'mentalmente perturbadas'. En su profesión, la palabra 'loco' no se utilizaba.

A su parecer, sin embargo, la palabra era más que apropiada.

La presente situación no era una agradable. Siempre había mantenido el pensamiento de que la psiquiatría no era un campo profesional que pudiera adaptarse a su persona. Su carácter no era el que debía tener un psiquiatra. La paciencia no formaba parte de su personalidad. Le gustaban las respuestas rápidas, las soluciones que se dan de la noche a la mañana.

Pero cuando se trataba a una persona insana, ninguna solución era pronta.

Había visto muchos casos ya. Demasiados en realidad. Aunque él no había atendido ninguno, pero estaba más que enterado. Después de todo, su padre era el dueño de ese loquero, que en el idioma médico se llamaría hospital psiquiátrico.

Según su punto de vista, la palabra 'hospital' no era la adecuada para describir ese lugar. 'Cárcel', en cambio, describía mejor la estadía de los pacientes.

Todos los _locos _eran monitoreados las veinticuatro horas. Aún aquellos que nunca causaban disturbios.

El lugar se dividía en tres secciones. Los médicos las nombraron el ala norte, el ala este y la oeste. Pero él prefería llamarlas con tres originales nombres. El primer nivel del infierno, el segundo nivel del infierno, y el tercer nivel del infierno.

En el primer nivel, se encontraban los pacientes que tenían un comportamiento bueno, llegando casi a lo que podía considerarse como normal en términos psiquiátricos. Estas personas tenían más libertad. Podían relacionarse entre ellas y salir a los jardines del hospital. También podían comer en el comedor.

En el segundo nivel, estaban los pacientes con trastornos más profundos, pero que no causaban disturbios. Eran los individuos que de vez en cuando presentaban ataques ligeros y controlables. Por esa razón, al ser sus ataques esporádicos, se les daba libertad, limitada claro. Podían salir a los jardines siempre y cuando estuvieran acompañados por un médico y podían comer en el comedor, pero siendo siempre vigilados.

Y por último, estaba el nivel de los psicóticos, lunáticos completamente desquiciados, que eran un peligro para ellos mismos y para los demás. Estos 'pacientes' eran los más problemáticos y difíciles de tratar. Y a diferencia de las demás, cada una de estas personas tenía una habitación individual, pues poner a dos de esos locos juntos daría como resultado una masacre.

Para su gran desgracia, en ese momento se dirigía hacia ese nivel, que los médicos llamarían el ala norte. Algunos también lo llamaban el ala 'de los casos especiales'.

Recién había obtenido su título de licenciado en psiquiatría, después de haber dejado boquiabiertos a los profesionales con su tesis. Algo que era de esperarse, pues siempre había demostrado ser más inteligente y perspicaz que los demás.

Aunque lamentablemente, no le gustaba en lo absoluto su profesión. No la había ejercido aún, pero desde un principio no le había gustado.

Sin embargo, su padre lo había obligado a estudiar psiquiatría.

Y ahora, ese mismo hombre le había asignado su primer caso.

El caso de un joven de veintidós años, llamado Yami Motou. El mismo joven que era considerado como uno de los casos más difíciles de todo el hospital.

-Estuvo un tiempo en el ala este, pero tuvimos que trasladarlo aquí después de que atacó a un guardia e hirió a su psiquiatra- Su atención se concentró en el hombre que caminaba a su lado. Era el director del lugar, la mano derecha de su padre. Un hombre de edad avanzada, de cabello negro ligeramente canoso y ojos negros. Vestía una gabacha blanca. Algo normal, pues todos los psiquiatras allí vestían así. Excepto él, claro. Desde un principio se había negado a usar la gabacha. A su parecer, eso tan solo haría que el paciente levantara la guardia tan pronto lo viera. Creía que los pacientes veían la gabacha blanca como un símbolo de intimidación. Y los mentalmente perturbados, tendían a responder con violencia ante la intimidación.

Había sido una sorpresa realmente, cuando su padre pareció meditar su punto de vista, y aceptó permitirle usar ropa común para atender su primer caso.

Por esa razón, vestía un simple pantalón negro y una camisa de botones azul, que combinaba con sus ojos también azules.

-¿Con qué lo hirió?- preguntó, su voz resonando por el desierto pasillo.

El director se detuvo, logrando que el ojiazul hiciera lo mismo. Sus ojos se juntaron con los del más joven.

-Con sus dientes- fue la respuesta. Después de esto, el hombre comenzó a caminar de nuevo. –Estuvo cerca de cortarle por completo la oreja- afirmó luego.

El ojiazul tan solo suspiró con frustración. ¿Qué clase de monstruo le había asignado su padre?

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, siguiendo al director.

-Imagino que ya está enterado de los detalles más importantes sobre este paciente- comentó de pronto el hombre.

-Es el primer paciente menor de edad que ha tenido el hospital. Llegó aquí a los dieciséis años, después de supuestamente haber matado a sangre fría a cuatro personas, siendo una de ellas su hermano menor- contestó. Por supuesto que había leído partes del historial del joven. Solo algunas partes, puesto que el archivo de ese paciente era enorme.

Pero había hecho bastante, considerando que su padre le había anunciado apenas el día anterior que le asignaría su primer caso.

-Creo que 'a sangre fría' se queda corto, joven Kaiba. Ahora tiene acceso al expediente del paciente. De seguro se encontrará con las fotografías de los asesinatos. Son… muy perturbadoras- afirmó el director, arrugando ligeramente su semblante en una mueca de lo que parecía ser asco. –El joven ha estado aquí por seis años, y aún no estamos seguros qué trastorno padece. Tiene síntomas de varias enfermedades, desde paranoia hasta personalidad múltiple y esquizofrenia- agregó.

-¿Esquizofrenia?- preguntó el ojiazul. Según lo que había leído en el expediente del joven, no había signos de esquizofrenia.

-Insiste en que un demonio lo visita todas las noches. Pero imagino que por el momento solo ha leído la primera parte del historial del joven. Esto lleva tiempo. Tómese todo el que desee. Con este joven ya no hay apuro – comentó, acercándose a una puerta de metal, que tenía una sola ventana pequeña cubierta de barrotes. –Es aquí- anunció.

El ojiazul tan solo asintió. Se estaba preparando para ver a un joven completamente demacrado y de semblante enloquecido. Al menos, solo así podía imaginárselo.

-Solo tenga presente que debe ser cuidadoso. Este paciente es extremadamente manipulador y puede reaccionar de manera violenta en cualquier momento- advirtió el hombre, antes de abrir la puerta.

-Se preocupa demasiado- le dijo. Esta vez el director sonrió ligeramente.

-Usted es el hijo del fundador de este lugar. Por supuesto que me preocupo- afirmó.

-Supongo que es de esperarse- murmuró el ojiazul, caminando dentro de aquella habitación de paredes blancas y acolchonadas. De inmediato, su mirada se centró en la figura que se encontraba en una de las esquinas. La persona estaba sentada, abrazando sus piernas. No podía verle el rostro pues varios mechones rubios lo ocultaban. Pero podía notar el… peculiar cabello que poseía el joven. Nunca antes había visto un cabello tricolor que fuera natural.

-Voy a cerrar la puerta ahora. Un guardia estará vigilante por si necesita… salir- anunció el director, pronunciando la última palabra con un claro doble sentido.

Sin dejar de mirar a su nuevo y primer paciente, el castaño asintió, escuchando poco después cómo la puerta se cerraba. La luz no se extinguió, pues la habitación tenía iluminación propia. Un bombillo que estaba resguardado por vidrio blindado.

Hubo silencio. El ojiazul se concentró en mirar bien al joven. Era mejor analizar la situación antes de abrir la boca. Después de todo, estaba tratando con un loco.

Como todos los pacientes de esa zona, el menor vestía una bata celesta. Solo los del ala norte utilizaban una bata. Los demás usaban camisa y pantalones. Pero ahí, un simple pantalón representaba un peligro inminente. Además, normalmente a los pacientes se les colocaba un brazalete con su nombre y número de habitación. Pero éste sistema no se utilizaba ahí. Era sorprendente lo que una persona demente podía hacer con un simple brazalete.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Salió de sus pensamientos tan pronto oyó esto. Para su sorpresa, la voz que se escuchó fue suave, casi juvenil.

-Seto Kaiba. Soy tu…-

-Nuevo psiquiatra. Lo sé- la voz del joven se endureció notablemente.

Aún desde su posición, el ojiazul pudo notar la sonrisa socarrona que se formó en los labios del paciente.

El de cabellos tricolores se movió, poniendo sus manos frente a él. Y así, empezó a contar con sus dedos.

-No fue uno. Fueron más. No fueron dos. Fueron más. No fueron tres. Fueron más- continuó contando de esa forma, que por unos segundos confundió al castaño. Pero después de todo, las acciones de un enfermo mental no tenían que poseer coherencia alguna. –No fueron diez. Fueron más. Y ya no tengo más dedos en las manos para contar- afirmó, la seriedad inundando su voz, a pesar de las palabras sin sentido que pronunciaba. –He tenido más de diez psiquiatras. Ustedes nunca se rinden- susurró.

Lentamente, el joven levantó la mirada, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia su nuevo médico.

El ojiazul no pudo más que sentir profunda sorpresa al mirar los ojos del menor. Un fiero color carmesí los inundaba, como vino tinto en una copa de cristal. Nunca había visto ojos así. Era un color autoritario, casi intimidante.

Pero claro, él no se intimidó en lo más mínimo. Podía estar al lado de un loco en ese momento, pero nada podría intimidarlo.

Al menos el rostro del menor no estaba demacrado como lo había imaginado. De hecho, su piel parecía casi porcelana. Sin marca alguna.

-Eres muy joven, psiquiatra. ¿Ya se cansaron los viejos de atenderme?- preguntó con evidente burla el ojirubí. -¿O es acaso que cambiaron de táctica?- agregó. –No tienes más de veinticinco años. ¿Eres psiquiatra tan siquiera?-

-Preguntas demasiado- afirmó el ojiazul, recostando su costado contra la pared.

-Eres diferente… te ves relajado. Los otros siempre estaban alertas…-

-¿Debería estar alerta?- interrumpió el castaño. El ojirubí se alzó de hombros.

-No sé. ¿Deberías estar alerta?- imitó la pregunta.

-Te gustan las preguntas- profirió el ojiazul, como una afirmación y no como pregunta. –Una manera de obviar una situación, ¿quizás?- interrogó luego.

-Me estás analizando ahora. Todos hacen eso… como si fuera una maldita rata de laboratorio. Analizan, observan, analizan, observan, analizan, observan pero nunca escuchan. Las paredes escuchan mejor- afirmó con rapidez en la voz. Sus brazos volvieron a abrazar sus piernas, y su mirada disgustada volvió a centrarse en la pared a pocos metros. La habitación en la que se encontraba no era realmente espaciosa. Parecía un simple cubo blanco. –Todo es blanco… odio el blanco- susurró.

-¿Por qué?- fue la simple pregunta… que provocó una gran reacción.

-¡Cállate! ¡No preguntes! ¡No preguntes por qué!- las exclamaciones escaparon una y otra vez del joven, quien se cubría ambas orejas con las manos, y mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. La posición parecía la que tomaría una persona cuando escuchaba un ruido ensordecedor.

Pero el ojiazul ni siquiera se inmutó. Al contrario, había esperado encontrar algún 'factor detonante' que provocara una reacción como la que el joven tenía en ese momento.

-¿Y por qué no puedo?- preguntó, presionando más el tema. Sabía que tampoco podía permitir que el ojirubí se saliera de control. Pero necesitaba encontrar los trastornos y problemas en el joven para poder darles solución.

Por lo que podía ver, al menor le aterraba tener que dar razones. Es decir, contestar una pregunta que tuviera como eje principal el 'por qué'.

-¡No lo digas! ¡No preguntes! ¡Ellos siempre lo hacían! ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué había sangre en tu ropa! ¡Por qué mientes! ¡Por qué los mataste! ¡Por qué los mataste!- las exclamaciones escaparon. Fue tanto el escándalo que el guardia que se mantenía del otro lado de la puerta se asomó por la ventanilla de ésta.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó a través de los barrotes.

El ojiazul lo miró por unos segundos, antes de asentir.

Al principio, el hombre mostró un semblante que mostraba cierta desconfianza, pero pronto asintió también. Él no era el psiquiatra después de todo. Era un simple guardia.

-Cálmate. No volveré a utilizar esa pregunta- afirmó entonces el castaño, con suma tranquilidad. El director se lo había dicho, y además lo había leído en el expediente, su nuevo paciente era manipulador. No podía mostrar ninguna emoción, sino el joven se aprovecharía de eso. Lo bueno, es que él tenía práctica en el tema de esconder emociones.

De hecho, estaba seguro que todo el escándalo que hacía el ojirubí tenía un objetivo, tal vez inconsciente, pero lo tenía.

Por fin, los gritos cesaron. Los ojos del menor se juntaron con los del castaño. Y el ojiazul no pudo más que sonreír mentalmente al notar la confusión que mostraban aquellos rubíes. Al parecer, no había estado equivocado. El joven ya había empezado con sus planes para manipularlo.

Pero para desgracia del ojirubí, él no era una persona que pudiera ser manipulada.

-Odio tu tranquilidad. Y ese maldito semblante neutral- murmuró el menor, de manera casi venenosa.

-Apenas han pasado pocos minutos y ya hablas de odiar- afirmó el castaño.

-Sé odiar fácilmente. Odio tu tranquilidad… no encaja con el ambiente. La odio… la aborrezco. Muestra algo más- susurró.

Ante las palabras del joven, el ojiazul se alejó de la posición en la que se encontraba. Caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba Yami. Cuando estuvo cerca, se arrodilló, quedando de frente al menor, quien de inmediato apartó la mirada.

-De mí no obtendrás una sola emoción. Tal vez a tus anteriores psiquiatras los hayas manejado a tu antojo, pero conmigo, eso se acabó- afirmó en apenas un susurro. Un tono de voz que pareció molestar al ojirubí. O eso podría pensarse basándose en lo que el joven hizo luego.

El ojiazul tuvo los reflejos necesarios para alejarse rápidamente, cuando el menor le escupió. Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía, se contuvo de tomar al joven por el cuello. Debía recordar su profesión. Debía tener paciencia.

-Tienes suerte de que mis reflejos sean precisos- murmuró sin embargo, sin poder contenerse. Definitivamente, no había nacido para ser psiquiatra.

-¿O sino qué? ¿Me habrías… golpeado? No, no creo que mi psiquiatra haga algo como eso… o mejor dicho, no creo que tenga _permitido _hacer algo como eso- se mofó el joven, riendo ligeramente de manera burlesca.

-Puedo hacer lo que quiera. Eres mi paciente ahora. Si yo digo que tu tratamiento se basará en golpes… se basará en golpes- afirmó el castaño. Por supuesto que estaba mintiendo. Golpear a un paciente estaba completamente fuera de discusión. Tan solo quería… probar un poco al joven.

-Sigue mintiendo y te cortaré la lengua- murmuró el menor, casi en forma de siseo.

-Eso no sucederá. Porque desde hoy empezarás a cooperar- afirmó el ojiazul, acercando su rostro al del menor, de forma casi intimidante. Sabía bien que intentar intimidar a un loco no era buena idea, pero ciertamente no le importó ese detalle por el momento.

El semblante del ojirubí cambió de inmediato a uno serio, casi de piedra.

-¿Y si no quiero cooperar? ¿Qué harás?- preguntó, sintiéndose ligeramente inseguro. Su nuevo psiquiatra no era como los demás. Lo hacía sentir casi incómodo e impotente. No le gustaba eso en lo absoluto. Quería tener el control. Era su vida, tenía derecho de controlarla. No quería que nadie tomara el mando de su mente.

-¿De verdad quieres que trabajemos con amenazas?- interrogó el ojiazul.

Yami tan solo suspiró de manera frustrada. Ya le había cansado esa situación.

-Quiero ir al baño- anunció, cambiando el tema de manera brusca.

El castaño se alejó del joven, poniéndose luego en pie. Aquel último comentario le había dejado en claro que por el momento era mejor dejar a su paciente en paz. Debía de tener paciencia. Un caso tan complicado como el de Yami no se resolvía de la noche a la mañana. Además, no era factible presionar demasiado al menor. Según lo que sabía, los ataques de histeria eran comunes en el ojirubí.

Tocó la puerta. Segundos después, ésta se abrió.

El castaño miró al guardia.

-Quiere ir al baño- le avisó. Estaba claro que si el joven salía de su habitación, tendría que hacerlo acompañado. Después de todo, el ojirubí representaba un peligro para los demás. Si mató a su propio hermano, podría fácilmente dañar a cualquiera.

Su atención se centró ahora en Yami, quien ya se había puesto en pie y caminaba hacia la salida.

-Maldito psiquiatra. No sé qué juego sucio tramas. Pero Yami no va a participar en él- afirmó.

-También fue un placer conocerte- respondió el ojiazul, con cierto sarcasmo que apenas fue notorio. –Utilizaste tercera persona para referirte a ti mismo. Sé bien que lo hiciste a propósito. Eso solo puede significar… que ya formas parte del juego- agregó.

-Te equivocas… Yami nunca usa esa palabra… 'yo'. Aquí ya no hay un 'yo', solo Yami- afirmó el joven. -Cuando llegué aquí no estaba loco… pero este lugar está haciendo que pierda la razón… y la identidad… ahora solo está Yami. A veces me gusta pensar que no soy él- habló con extraña sinceridad. De hecho, su mirada se mantenía centrada en el piso. Parecía que el ojirubí se estaba hablando a sí mismo en voz alta, como si hubiera olvidado que había alguien más allí.

El ojiazul guardó silencio. Sinceramente, no había esperado eso. El joven mezclaba la primera y tercera persona al hablar. Como si una parte de él quisiera ser Yami, y la otra no.

Definitivamente, el caso de este joven era difícil. Pero no pensaba rendirse tan pronto.

-Quiero ir al baño- Miró al menor, quien miraba fijamente al guardia.

-Vamos- ordenó entonces el hombre, procurando que el joven caminara adelante suyo, para poder vigilarlo mejor.

El castaño los miró alejarse.

Por unos momentos, se entretuvo analizando las palabras del menor.

Era un caso considerablemente complicado.

Comenzó a caminar, alejándose cada vez más de aquella zona.

Volvería al día siguiente.

Pero por el momento, tenía una cita con el enorme expediente de Yami.

* * *

Magi: ehm, qué puedo decir? Nuevo fic, trata un tema diferente, y fue una tremenda inspiración de momento. Siempre quise ver a Yami en el loquero n.n Y Seto es sexy cuando es psiquiatra xDD

Por favor ignoren eso último, yo estoy más trastornada que Yami O.o

Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo fic. Lo leí como cien veces antes de decidirme a publicarlo. Y como dice la nota al principio, no soy psiquiatra así que no estoy familiarizada con las distintas enfermedades mentales. Pero espero no poner muchas incoherencias. Al menos, gracias a lo que he leído tengo un conocimiento básico de estas enfermedades. Algo es algo supongo

Como dije en una nota al final de un capítulo de Flor de loto, este fic lo actualizaré de forma pausada, hasta que Flor de loto esté terminado. Cuando termine con ese fic, intentaré actualizar este de manera semanal.

Creo que por el momento eso es todo.

Díganme que piensan del fic, sí? Siempre me da inseguridad cuando publico un nuevo fic.

Nos vemos

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mente frágil**

**Capítulo 2**

Con un movimiento, que pareció estar inundado de escepticismo, se quitó los anteojos. Los dejó sobre el escritorio, encima de lo que parecía ser una montaña de papeles del tamaño de una Biblia.

Se recostó contra el respaldar de la silla, y masajeó su frente con los dedos de su mano izquierda. Aún intentaba decodificar en su mente todo lo que había leído en el expediente de su primer paciente. Una tarea que se mostraba difícil.

Sus ojos buscaron el reloj, que se encontraba en la pared encima del escritorio.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada.

Esto solo podía significar una cosa. Que de nuevo, no había dormido en toda la noche.

Ya era una costumbre para él. Últimamente, pasaba muchas noches sin dormir. Aún así, su cuerpo no se mostraba cansado. Tal vez ya se había acostumbrado a la falta de sueño.

Por unos momentos, miró la habitación en la que se encontraba. Era realmente sencilla. Paredes blancas, una cama individual, un armario y el escritorio. Nada comparada a su verdadera habitación.

Sí, ahora debía permanecer en ese hospital las veinticuatro horas. Solo iba a salir los fines de semana, pues tenía que asegurarse de que su hermano estuviera bien. Hablaban por teléfono a diario y las sirvientas acompañaban siempre al menor. Pero aún así, no podía evitar preocuparse.

Definitivamente, no podía creer que alguien se atreviera a hacerle daño a su propio hermano.

Ya había visto las fotografías de los asesinatos. Y tal como le dicho el director, eran perturbadoras. Cuatro cuerpos, uno de ellos femenino, a corta distancia uno del otro. Todos cubiertos por varios mantos de sangre y heridas grotescas. El rostro de uno de ellos estaba casi irreconocible. Era clara la violencia. Se había utilizado un arma de fuego para matarlos, y un cuchillo de carnicero para hacer correr más sangre.

Era una imagen que parecía salida de una película gore.

Volvió a mirar el expediente. Había pasado toda la noche leyéndolo, y aún no iba ni por la mitad.

Aunque estaba un poco escéptico ante lo que había leído. La vida de Yami Motou parecía una novela de horror. Pero curiosamente, la tragedia comenzaba exactamente seis años atrás, cuando el joven ingresó al hospital. Antes de eso, casi no había información acerca del menor.

No entendía por qué faltaba esa pieza tan importante. Si el ojirubí de verdad había estado mentalmente enfermo desde antes de los asesinatos, alguien tendría que haber notado el cambio en su carácter, aún en su semblante. El joven debía de haber empezado a actuar de manera extraña. Hasta haber dejado de decir 'buenos días' habría sido una señal de que algo ocurría.

Pero no había información alguna.

Por los dioses, una persona simplemente no se despertaba un día y decidía asesinar. Tenía que existir una causa.

No podía ser que lo único que se leyera en el expediente acerca del joven antes de llegar al hospital fuera un 'Perdió a sus padres a los seis años. Vive con su abuelo desde entonces'. Nada acerca de su personalidad, de su relación con su hermano y con las tres personas que habían perdido la vida a manos suyas. Nada.

Solo especificaba que las otras víctimas eran amistades del joven, de más o menos la misma edad. Y que una de ellas era una mujer.

¿Cómo podría avanzar si no sabía por qué había empezado todo? Claro, el haber perdido a sus padres siendo tan pequeño podría haber afectado, pero no necesariamente. Él mismo había perdido a sus padres a los diez años. Y no solo eso, también había permanecido en un orfanato hasta los trece años, cuando Gozaburo Kaiba, el importante e influyente médico, lo adoptó a él y a su hermano, Mokuba.

Estaba claro que necesitaba más información acerca del pasado del joven.

Pero por el momento, se concentraría en los medicamentos. A su parecer, el ojirubí estaba recibiendo demasiados ansiolíticos. Algo peligroso puesto que estos podrían fácilmente causar dependencia. Aunque claro, al último psiquiatra que atendió al joven no le importarían detalles como esos, basándose en su diagnóstico.

Tomó los anteojos con una mano, mientras que con la otra pasaba las páginas del expediente, hasta llegar a la última.

Ahí, en letras medianas y fácilmente visibles, se podía leer: "Diagnóstico: incurable".

Suspiró, casi con enojo. A su punto de vista, no existían los casos incurables. Simplemente, había unos más difíciles que otros.

Éste por ejemplo, era uno de esos casos complicados.

Al joven ya le habían dado todos los medicamentos habidos y por haber en el campo de la psiquiatría. Algo que realmente le disgustaba. La idea no era drogar al paciente todo el tiempo. Entre menos medicinas se utilizaran, mejor.

En ese momento, al joven le obligaban tomar cuatro fármacos distintos, tres veces al día. Es decir, tomaba doce dosis al día. Situación que era exagerada.

Por esa razón, decidió reducir la medicación. Con una dosis de ansiolíticos al día y dos de neurolépticos bastaría. Iba a eliminar los antidepresivos. Después de ver al ojirubí, le parecía que éstos estaban de más.

Claro, había visto al joven por tan solo unos minutos. Aún no podía hacer un diagnóstico certero. Pero tenía tiempo. Después de todo, al menor le tenían que reducir la medicación de manera progresiva. No era factible dejar de darle las medicinas de golpe. Así podría observar la reacción del paciente ante la disminución de fármacos, y comprobar si su decisión inicial era la correcta o no.

Estaba claro que aún no se había hecho un diagnóstico certero con Yami. Había visto los nombres de muchas enfermedades mentales en el expediente. Bipolaridad, paranoia, identidad disociativa, obsesivo-compulsivo, esquizofrenia, entre otras. El ojirubí era un verdadero rompecabezas.

Un rompecabezas, que ahora él tenía que resolver.

* * *

Había agua. Agua a su alrededor. Caía sobre él, mojándolo. Se bañaba, eso hacía. Estaba en la regadera. Conocía ese lugar. Sí, se estaba bañando.

Y mientras lo hacía, alguien lo vigilaba. Podía sentir los ojos de ese alguien clavándose en su espalda. Odiaba ese sentimiento. No le gustaba sentirse vigilado.

Pero siempre lo hacían. No había momento en el que no estuvieran observándolo. Siempre lo miraban. Siempre analizaban cada uno de sus movimientos. Esperaban a que hiciera algo, tan solo una acción, para arrastrarlo de vuelta a aquella habitación blanca.

Odiaba cuando eso sucedía. Con una jeringa, introducían en su cuerpo algo que le daba sueño. Por más que luchaba por mantenerse despierto, caía en la inconsciencia.

No estaba loco. Lo trataban como uno. Y se equivocaban al hacerlo.

Merecía tener más libertad. No quería que siguieran observándolo.

Él estaba bien. No estaba loco. Estaba bien.

¡Por qué seguían observándolo!

No estaba loco. Podía bañarse solo. No necesitaba vigilancia. Él no era un niño.

No estaba loco.

-"_Estarás bien ahora… yo te protegeré"- _Su respiración se volvió agitada, cuando una voz muy parecida a la suya se escuchó, fuerte y claro. _–"Te protegeré. Nadie te lastimará de nuevo. Nadie, nadie, nadie"- _Cerró sus ojos, intentando quedarse callado. Quería gritar. Pedirle que se detuviera. No quería recordar.

¿Por qué insistía en hacerlo recordar?

Odiaba escucharlo. Quería que se callara. Que dejara de atormentarlo.

¡No estaba loco!

Necesitaba gritar. Pero si lo hacía, le darían esa inyección que lo haría dormir. No deseaba dormir. Le asustaba pensar en todo lo que podría acecharlo mientras estuviera inconsciente. Odiaba dormir.

Abrió sus ojos. Un leve gemido escapó de su garganta, cuando miró toda la sangre que lo rodeaba, y que caía sobre él. Ya no era agua. Era un líquido rojo, de olor metálico.

Miró sus manos, las cuales estaban teñidas por aquella sustancia.

Demasiada sangre.

Se estaba bañando con sangre.

No había agua, era sangre. Y la sangre no era suya.

Limpiaba su cuerpo con sangre ajena.

Quiso salir de ahí. Correr, correr y correr sin detenerse. No quería recordar.

Demasiada sangre.

Cuatro cadáveres.

…_Yugi…_

Lo sostuvo con fuerza. Sostuvo el cuerpo de su hermano como si la vida dependiera de ello. Ahí estaba Yugi ahora, en sus brazos.

El escenario era otro. No estaba duchándose. Estaba… _ahí…_

Pero no miró sus alrededores. Ni los otros cuerpos ensangrentados.

Solo Yugi importaba. Yugi y nadie más.

El olor a sangre era casi insoportable. Podía oler las heridas abiertas, la sangre ya seca y la que aún se mostraba húmeda.

Veía demasiado rojo. Sentía cómo aquella sustancia manchaba su ropa, sus brazos y su cuello. La vida de su hermano estaba ahora en su camisa y en su piel.

Lo estaba bañando con sangre.

Un baño de sangre.

Y entre todo ese rojo, pudo ver púrpura. Un color tan parecido al de las amatistas. El color de los ojos de Yugi.

Pero no. No debía tener los ojos abiertos. Su hermano dormía. Solo dormía. No podía tener los ojos abiertos.

Levantó su mano izquierda. Había un cuchillo ahí, cubierto de aquel líquido rojo y de olor metálico. Brillaba de manera casi demoníaca. El arma se parecía a esas que usaban los carniceros para cortar la carne.

Solo que esta vez, la carne que se cortó fue humana.

La mano se acercó al rostro pálido de su hermano. El arma blanca fue tomada por los dedos medio y anular. El dedo índice y el pulgar, fueron los que se encargaron de cerrar aquellos ojos violetas.

_-"Duerme"- _Dijo de manera automática. Era actor en esa escena, pero un observador al mismo tiempo.

Era él quien hablaba. El joven de dieciséis años que fue antes. Era él, y al mismo tiempo no lo era.

_-"Estarás bien ahora... yo te protegeré"- _continuó con esas palabras, mientras apartaba con su mano un mechón rubio y ensangrentado del rostro de su hermano. Había mucha sangre manchando el rostro normalmente alegre de Yugi. Estaba frío además. Demasiado frío. E inmóvil. No respiraba. Su corazón no latía.

Pero se veía en paz. Tan solo dormía un sueño eterno.

_-"Te protegeré. Nadie te lastimará de nuevo. Nadie, nadie, nadie. Nunca más. Nadie… jamás" –_murmuró una y otra vez, abrazando el cuerpo sin vida con fuerza. Se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante sin parar. Su mirada ahora estaba centrada en el vacío. Las palabras seguían saliendo, como si de un rezo o un mantra se tratara. Se escuchaba. No paraba. Continuaba y continuaba.

Demasiada sangre.

Llegó al límite. No quería seguir recordando. No quería revivir ese acontecimiento. Quería volver. Volver, ¡volver!

No podía lidiar más con aquello. Era mucho para él. Quería terminar con eso. Quería volver. Quería…

El grito que escapó de su garganta fue escalofriante.

Como un vidrio que se quebraba. Así se quebró todo su alrededor, dejando ahora tan solo un espacio negro, casi sin vida. ¿Su mente acaso? ¿Lo que quedaba de su alma? No lo sabía. Pero quería salir.

Los gritos aumentaron. Y ahora, también comenzó a patear y a moverse como lo haría una persona con convulsiones. No le importaba la inyección. Tan solo quería salir.

Un sonido, tan agudo que pareció punzar sus oídos, lo obligó a gritar aún más. Sonaba como el agua al hervirse dentro una tetera. Tal vez aún más agudo. Sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar.

Así que gritó aún más. Su garganta comenzó a doler de tal forma, que estaba claro que pronto comenzaría a sangrar. Pero no le importó esto. Las exclamaciones no se detuvieron.

Y entonces, escuchó una risa. Aquella maldita risa inundó la oscuridad entera. Era macabra, burlona y malvada.

No quería escucharla. No quería escucharla jamás.

Pero continuó. Risas y carcajadas. No paraban. Una risa infernal. La risa de un demonio.

-¡Detente!- exclamó, mientras se tapaba las orejas con las manos.

_-¡Por qué los mataste! ¡Por qué los mataste! Había sangre… sangre en tu ropa… cuchillo en tu mano… tus huellas… nadie más pudo… asesino… tu propio hermano- _Miles de palabras comenzaron a escucharse, todas siendo dichas por voces distintas. Voces acusadoras e hirientes.

Podía casi sentir cómo los dueños de esas voces lo señalaban con el dedo. Como si fuera una atracción de circo. Como si fuera un animal.

-¡Cállense! ¡Cállense! ¡No señalen!- gritó. Alguien pareció acercarse. No podía verlo pero podía sentirlo.

Manos frías tomaron con fuerza sus brazos.

Y comenzó a forcejear, con toda la fuerza que tenía. Movió sus brazos, intentando liberarse. Intentó golpear, patear y arañar a quien fuera que estuviera sosteniéndolo.

_-Solo dieciséis… él lo hizo… crueldad… psicópata… tan joven… tratamiento… un psiquiatra… está loco… loco… loco… está loco… mente insana… está loco... encerrarlo… está loco- _Las voces no se detenían.

-¡No lo estoy! ¡No lo estoy! ¡No lo estoy!- gritó una y otra vez. Por más que se cubriera las orejas, seguía escuchando.

Quería que se detuvieran. Que dejaran de acusarlo.

Dolía, dolía demasiado. Las palabras dolían. Parecían abrirle heridas invisibles.

_-No se detiene… es mejor sedarlo-_

_-¡He dicho que no!-_

Esta vez las voces parecieron lejanas. Muy, muy lejanas. Una de ellas le sonó conocida. Pero no se detuvo a identificarla. Tan solo siguió gritando y moviendo los brazos frenéticamente.

_-Pero joven, no podemos controlarlo de otra forma. Estás sangrando por su culpa. No podemos permitir que esto continúe…-_

_-¡Salgan de aquí!-_

_-Pero…-_

_-¡Salgan!-_

Esas nuevas voces parecían escucharse cada vez con más claridad.

_-Tranquilízate- _

Esa voz, la que conocía, se escuchó cerca ahora. Casi sobre su oreja.

_-No es real. No estás ahí. Tranquilízate- _Esa voz conocida era diferente. En ese momento le pareció casi reconfortante. Sentía que podía confiar en esas palabras. Aunque no sabía por qué. Simplemente había algo diferente ahí. Algo que separaba a esa voz de las demás. No había prejuicios en aquel tono, ni odio premeditado. No lo estaba acusando. No le pedía explicaciones.

-No es real. No estoy aquí. Estoy afuera, no aquí. No es real- se repitió, decidiendo creer en lo que aquella voz le decía.

En la oscuridad, pudo distinguir un nuevo color.

Azul.

Se concentró en eso. No se movió más, ni tampoco gritó. Solo mantuvo su mente ocupada en el nuevo tono tan parecido al de los zafiros.

Por fin, la oscuridad fue desapareciendo y la imagen frente a él fue más clara cada vez.

La conocía. Conocía a la persona que ahora tenía al frente. Pero no quiso pensar. Además, solo un detalle pareció importante en ese momento.

Levantó su mano, llevándola hasta la mejilla del ojiazul. Rozó apenas la piel del otro, y retiró sus dedos.

Los observó, con ojos perdidos. Había sangre en sus dedos. Movió su mano, cambiando la posición de la imagen de la sangre. Y continuó mirando con atención, como un niño al mirar una película infantil, o un juguete a través de la ventana de una tienda.

De pronto, supo quien era la persona, dueña de aquella voz que por un momento le pareció reconfortante.

Sintió gran molestia y enojo ante el pensamiento. Con quien menos debía de buscar consuelo era con el ojiazul.

-Lo que hiciste fue estúpido, psiquiatra- susurró de pronto, con voz rasposa, debido a que su garganta estaba lastimada después de todos los gritos que había dejado escapar. –Les hubieras permitido que me durmieran. No habría lastimado así tu rostro perfecto- terminó. Era obvio que él había sido quien rasguñó al castaño. Y sinceramente, no se arrepentía, aunque hubiera sido una acción inconsciente.

Estaba claro, que nuevamente había perdido el control de la realidad. Eso sucedía a menudo.

Dejó de mirar sus dedos, y en cambio se enfocó en el médico. Estaba sentado con su espalda contra la pared acolchonada, a una distancia de tal vez un metro. Además, en ese momento se limpiaba con un pañuelo la sangre en su mejilla.

-¿Hubieras preferido eso?- preguntó el ojiazul, encarando al menor.

-¿Importa lo que Yami prefiera?- respondió con una interrogante. Algo muy típico de él.

El castaño de inmediato notó el cambio de primera a tercera persona. Al parecer, el joven había dicho la verdad el día anterior. Nunca se refería a sí mismo como 'yo'.

-¿Podrías responder con algo que no sea una pregunta?- propuso, intentando calmar su respiración. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo por detener al joven. No había esperado que el ojirubí tuviera tanta fuerza.

Apenas fue informado del repentino ataque que presentó su paciente, se había apresurado hacia la habitación de éste. Cuando llegó encontró al joven forcejeando con dos guardias, mientras que una enfermera se preparaba para darle un sedante por medio de inyección. Por supuesto, había intervenido de inmediato, tomando el lugar de los guardias y prohibiéndole a la enfermera inyectar al menor.

El resultado fue simple. Durante el forcejeo Yami logró rasguñar su mejilla. Fue realmente difícil controlarlo. Nunca había visto a alguien presentar un ataque tan fuerte. Había podido escuchar los gritos del menor mucho antes de llegar. Eran desgarradores, como los gritos de alguien que padecía un dolor inconmensurable.

Además, el joven había mantenido los ojos abiertos. En ellos había podido ver claramente un terror absoluto. Lo que fuera que estuviera viendo o sintiendo, debía ser algo traumatizante.

-¿Podrías dejar de hablar tú primero con preguntas? Tú empezaste con las interrogaciones, psiquiatra- afirmó el menor, negándose a retirar sus ojos de los azules del otro.

-Tengo un nombre, ¿sabes?- comentó con cierto enojo. No quería que le estuvieran recordando a cada momento su profesión. Empezando por el hecho de que no le gustaba la psiquiatría.

-Yami no confía en los psiquiatras. Son ajenos a él. Por eso ninguno tiene nombre. Solo son psiquiatras-

-Estoy seguro que eso podría cambiar- afirmó el ojiazul. Solo hasta entonces notó la bata que estaba sobre el suelo, a su lado izquierdo. Claro, su paciente estaba desnudo en ese momento. Era de esperarse ya que había tenido un ataque mientras se bañaba.

Tomó el objeto, ofreciéndoselo luego al menor.

El joven lo recibió de inmediato. No había notado que estaba desnudo. Y ahora que lo había hecho, sentía una gran necesidad de cubrirse.

Cuando se puso la bata, habló.

-No, no puede. Aunque al menos… tú no te ves como ellos. Con sus gabachas blancas… como si una simple prenda pudiera darles autoridad-

El ojiazul guardó silencio. Al parecer, el ojirubí compartía su punto de vista. No sabía realmente si sentirse satisfecho o perturbado por esto.

-Y eres joven. Solo eso te hace diferente. Pero aún así, eso no cambia nada. Sigues siendo un psiquiatra- murmuró, casi entre dientes.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos. En ese lapso, el ojiazul decidió poner en marcha una nueva estrategia.

Necesitaba saber más sobre el joven.

-Es tu punto de vista. Pero creo que lo que voy a hacer no es nada parecido a lo que tus anteriores psiquiatras han hecho- afirmó. Después de haberlo pensado detenidamente, había encontrado un método que le parecía podría ayudarle a conocer más a su paciente, puesto que aseguraba que no solo él obtendría lo que quería, sino también Yami. –Es algo así como una… propuesta- agregó. Estuvo a punto de sonreír con triunfo cuando notó el repentino interés que se mostraba en los ojos carmesí de su paciente.

-¿Propuesta?- preguntó el menor. Su atención había sido ganada. Le interesaba saber de qué hablaba el ojiazul.

-Creo que te beneficiará más a ti que a mí- comentó el castaño, decidiendo explicarle al joven de una vez. –Puedes pedir lo que quieras. Cualquier cosa que se te ocurra. Pero con tres excepciones. Primero, no puedes pedir cambios en tu medicación ni que te cambien de zona. Segundo, no puedes pedir ningún tipo de arma u objeto corto punzante. Y tercero, si pides salir, será siempre dentro del hospital y bajo supervisión- explicó. Esperó algún tipo de protesta. Pero en cambio, le sorprendió ver cómo los ojos de su paciente parecían iluminarse.

-¿Salir? ¿A los jardines?- preguntó, casi con emoción.

Era un gran cambio ver al joven así. Al menos ahora, el menor parecía querer cooperar. Por supuesto, alguien manipulador no cooperaría al menos que recibiera algo beneficioso a cambio.

-Adonde desees, mientras sea parte del hospital- afirmó el ojiazul.

-¿Y qué debo hacer?- interrogó el joven. Estaba decidido a cooperar esta vez. No era algo que hiciera normalmente. Pero la idea de pedir lo que quisiera era demasiado tentadora. Tenía que admitir que si a su psiquiatra se le seguían ocurriendo propuestas como esas, lograría ganarse al menos su atención. Y eso ya era un gran logro.

-Tan solo debes decirme diez cosas que te involucren a ti y al hospital- explicó el castaño.

-¿Solo eso?- preguntó el ojirubí. No podía creer que aquello fuera tan simple. Había esperado casi un reto. –Bien- cedió. Levantó sus manos, empezando a contar con los dedos. -Llegué a los dieciséis años. Mi primer psiquiatra renunció a la segunda semana. Estuve hasta los dieciocho años en el ala este. Me trasladaron aquí por herir a mi psiquiatra. Odio la comida de éste hospital. Odio esta habitación por ser tan blanca y pequeña. Desde que llegué aquí tengo problemas para dormir. Mi psiquiatra anterior me golpeaba…-

-¿Te golpeaba?- interrumpió el ojiazul. La nueva información lo había tomado por sorpresa. En el expediente del joven no decía nada acerca de eso. Aunque claro, el menor podría estar mintiendo.

Pero pensándolo bien, el ojirubí había reaccionado de manera peculiar el día anterior, cuando él mismo había amenazado con golpearlo. Perfecto. Si hubiera sabido esto, jamás hubiera mencionado algo así.

Miró al joven asentir.

-El director tomó varias fotografías de los golpes. Supongo que en base a eso lo despidió. Aunque imagino que esas fotografías nunca llegaron a mi expediente. Sería de muy mala reputación para el hospital- explicó. –Si hubieras llegado aquí un mes antes… tú mismo habrías visto los golpes-

El ojiazul se mantuvo en silencio. Era otra sorpresa. Ahora que hablaba en paz con Yami, podía notar que el joven tenía momentos de cordura. Ahora mismo, parecía completamente normal. Como una persona cualquiera, común y corriente.

Sin lugar a dudas, presentaba cambios de humor muy seguidos.

Y le creyó. Simplemente no podía ver más que sinceridad en el semblante del joven. Además, eso explicaría el despreciable diagnóstico de 'incurable', que el anterior médico le había dado a Yami.

Pero creía que un detalle como esos debía de haberse incluido en el expediente del menor. Aunque esto, como dijo Yami, no sería algo conveniente para el hospital, ni mucho menos para el director.

Su padre había prohibido terminantemente toda forma de abuso físico contra los pacientes. Si se enteraba de éste caso, al director no le iría nada bien. Después de todo, era él el encargado de nombrar a los psiquiatras. Su padre nunca intervenía en eso. Solo ahora, claro, cuando personalmente le asignó el caso de Yami.

Tendría que hablar con el director sobre el asunto. Sobre todo, si de verdad existían fotografías. Debían de haberlas adjuntado al historial del paciente. No había excusa válida para no hacerlo.

No podían estar ocultando situaciones que pudieron haber afectado aún más la salud mental del joven.

-Faltan dos… Odio que me vigilen siempre. Y un demonio viene aquí todas las noches- finalizó con eso.

El castaño suspiró. Ahí estaba la muestra de que Yami no estaba bien mentalmente. Todo lo que había dicho parecía ser algo 'real'. Pero esta última información lo arruinaba.

-¿Qué hace este demonio? ¿Por qué viene?- preguntó. Necesitaba profundizar en los temas irreales, para poder llegar a la raíz del problema, y a un diagnóstico certero.

Pero el joven tan solo llevó su dedo índice hasta sus labios.

-Shh. Eso es un secreto- susurró. –Yami ya cumplió con lo que su psiquiatra le pidió- agregó luego, notándose casi emocionado.

-¿Qué vas a pedir?- interrogó el ojiazul, decidiendo no insistir más con el tema del demonio. Ya había logrado un avance satisfactorio. Después podría sacar el tema.

El joven pareció meditar por unos momentos.

Al parecer, de verdad había logrado captar el interés del ojirubí. Era lo que había querido. Hacer que el joven cooperara voluntariamente y no a la fuerza.

-¿Haremos esto de nuevo?- preguntó el joven de pronto.

El ojiazul alzó una ceja. Podría jurar que había escuchado esperanza en la voz del menor. No había imaginado que su muy simple plan daría un resultado tan positivo.

-Si eso quieres, no veo por qué no- fue la respuesta. Claro que lo harían de nuevo. Necesitaba saber más acerca de Yami. Existían detalles que no podían plasmarse en un expediente. Solo se podían conocer si el paciente se los confiaba.

Y era muy obvio que Yami no le había confiado nada a sus anteriores psiquiatras.

Por ahora había empezado con algo simple. Sabía bien que Yami se sentiría seguro hablando del hospital.

Con lo que tendría problemas, sería cuando llegara la hora de hablar acerca de su vida antes de llegar a ese lugar. Su vida antes de los asesinatos.

-No sé a qué hora. Creo que en la madrugada porque es poco antes de que enciendan las luces. Comienza a hacer mucho frío- explicó, con cierta rapidez en la voz. Hablaba casi como si estuviera contando un gran secreto. –Yami quiere una frazada- reveló.

La petición tomó por sorpresa al ojiazul. Había esperado escuchar algún pedido excéntrico. Algo más… grande. Relevante tal vez. Simplemente algo propio de un lunático.

Pero ésta sin dudas era una petición… casi inocente. Normal a decir verdad.

Podía pedir lo que quisiera. Y pedía una simple cobija.

En ese momento, estuvo muy cerca de sentir compasión por el joven. Muy, muy cerca.

-Si eso es lo que quieres- murmuró.

Yami sonrió, permitiendo que su semblante se oscureciera. Una profunda risa escapó de su garganta.

-Mantén el buen trabajo, psiquiatra. Podría dar resultado- habló, con cierto sarcasmo destellando en su voz. –No lo noté hasta ahora. Tú no escribes- agregó. –Ellos siempre escribían. No paraban de hacerlo. Hacían preguntas y escribían-

El ojiazul supo de inmediato a qué se refería el joven. Era normal para los psiquiatras tomar apuntes mientras estaban con sus pacientes, con la intención de no pasar nada por alto.

A él personalmente no le gustaba esa práctica. A su parecer, era mejor tomar apuntes después de haber visto al paciente. A los locos no les gustaba sentir que los estaban examinando. Y tomar notas frente a ellos, era una clara señal de que estaban siendo cuidadosamente analizados.

-Yami quiere su frazada. Yami ya cumplió con su parte. Quiere su frazada ahora- habló el ojirubí, mirando fijamente al ojiazul.

-Bien. Traeré tu frazada- cedió el castaño, sintiendo ganas de rodar los ojos. No sabía de dónde estaba sacando tanta paciencia. Quería resultados rápidos. Y aunque ya había hecho un gran avance, los objetivos primordiales aún no se cumplían.

Iba a levantarse. De hecho, ya estaba tomando impulso con las manos.

-Espera- Ante esto, no pudo evitar suspirar con frustración. ¿Ahora qué?

Dirigió sus ojos hacia el menor, quien de pronto se encontró demasiado cerca. Tan solo unos centímetros separaban sus rostros.

Su posición fue de alerta. No tenía idea de lo que planeaba hacer Yami. Pero después de haber leído su expediente, sabía que el joven era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Se preparó para quitarse al menor de encima, cuando éste se acercó aún más. Levantó los brazos, listo para detener al ojirubí.

Y fue entonces, cuando sintió los, curiosamente cálidos, labios del menor sobre su mejilla, en el lugar donde estaba el rasguño.

Dolió un poco, pero no dejó escapar queja alguna.

Lo único que hizo Yami fue besar la zona. Después de eso, se alejó.

-Mamá siempre decía que un beso alivia el dolor- murmuró, mostrando una sonrisa genuina. De hecho, sus ojos brillaban ligeramente.

El ojiazul se mantuvo ahí, completamente sorprendido por el repentino cambio en el joven. Había esperado muchas cosas. Pero ésta no estaba en la lista.

Observó al ojirubí, quien se alejaba gateando en ese momento. Lo siguió con la mirada, notando que Yami se acercaba a la misma esquina donde había estado el día anterior. Al parecer, el joven ya tenía un espacio preferido en esa habitación.

Y cuando llegó, se sentó y abrazó sus piernas. Entonces, comenzó a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

-Mientras el demonio está, no me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos- comenzó a decir en un susurro. Sus manos se alejaron de sus piernas, y recorrieron el camino hasta su rostro. Con ambos manos, se cubrió los ojos. –Tan solo viene y se va… viene y se va. Nunca mirarlo a los ojos. No te atrevas a mirarlo a los ojos… no te atrevas a mirarlo siquiera. No veas, no veas-

El castaño escuchó aquello en silencio. No había duda de que su paciente había perdido la razón. Tenía que admitir que la situación era casi… triste. Yami era demasiado joven aún. Debería estar en la universidad, no encerrado en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Pero tampoco podía sentir lástima por él. Era un asesino. Había matado a su propio hermano.

No podía sentir ninguna clase de emoción hacia el joven. Ni compasión, ni lástima. Él era un psiquiatra, debía mantenerse neutral con el paciente. Era tan solo su trabajo, y cabe destacar que no lo hacía con gusto.

Ejerciendo fuerza, pudo ponerse en pie fácilmente.

Necesitaba saber por qué. Ese era el objetivo. Saber por qué Yami había decidido asesinar; llegar a tal extremo. Conocer qué lo había impulsado a realizar tal fechoría.

La pregunta era una sola: '¿_por qué?'. _Esa pregunta a la que Yami tanto le temía. Todo se reducía a eso. 

-No veas, no veas, no veas- escuchó al joven repetir, una y otra vez. Seguía balanceándose, y aún se cubría los ojos con las manos.

Dejó de mirarlo, y caminó hacia la puerta, la cual había estado a medio abrir todo ese tiempo.

Debía de traerle la frazada al joven. Sabía bien que en esa zona los pacientes no podían tener más que una bata, pero al diablo con eso. Estaba convencido de que Yami no utilizaría esa cobija más que para protegerse del frío.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, pudiendo escuchar aún los insistentes susurros del ojirubí.

Suspiró. Todo esto ya estaba hastiándolo.

Y era apenas el segundo día.

* * *

Magi: listo! He tenido bastante tiempo libre así que pude actualizar rápido esta vez n.n Y sí, Seto usa anteojos para leer! Porque se ve seeeeeexy *¬* Ejem, recobrando la compostura…

Me alegra muchísimo saber que les ha gustado este fic n.n Poco a poco se irá aclarando el pasado de Yami. Y ahí veré cómo diablos hacer para que este fic termine siendo SetoxYami. Porque por ahora no tengo idea de cómo voy a lograrlo xDD Pero el fic en sí, va a ser complejo. En base a lo que tengo planeado, creo que será el más complejo que haya escrito. Me parece que todas las personas mentalmente perturbadas están 'cuerdas' a su trastornada manera. Todo lo que diga Yami, por más disparatado que sea, tendrá su significado. Y por supuesto, será mi súper bello modelo de pasarela, o sea Seto, quien descubra eso significados.

Esa es la idea. Espero que al plasmarla al papel… o a Word mejor dicho, quede todo como lo tengo planeado en mi mente.

Aclaraciones. Acerca de los medicamentos. No soy doctora, no estudié medicina. Cuando hablo de los medicamentos, hago simples conjeturas. No tengo idea de lo que estoy hablando. Simplemente escribo lo que me parece razonable (pero conste que mi idea de 'razonable' no está entre los estándares normales). En conclusión, si toman las recetas médicas que se presentan en este fic… morirán. Y en muy poco tiempo n.n

Pasando al siguiente tema. Los ansiolíticos son para la ansiedad y para facilitar el sueño. Los antidepresivos… creo que es obvio, depresión, tristeza, etc. Y lo neurolépticos son para tratar la psicosis.

Agradecimientos a **Natsuhi-san, angelegipcio, Lady Broken Doll, vampidark, Atami no Tsuki, Azula 1991, mariANA, Astralina, ERIAXDMG, sayori sakura, MagAnzu 16 y Lady Adry **por sus reviews!

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Nos vemos

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mente frágil**

**Capítulo 3**

-¿Estás bien? No te ha afectado en nada ese lugar, ¿verdad?- La voz de su hermano al otro lado de la línea telefónica lo devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Cómo te fue en el colegio?- preguntó, ignorando la pregunta del menor. En ese momento, estaba acostado en su cama, mirando al techo.

Durante todo el día, había estado analizando la situación con su nuevo paciente. Tenía que ir a darle su famosa frazada. Debía cumplir con su parte si quería que el joven continuara cooperando.

Pero sobre todo, quería hablar cuanto antes con el director. En la mañana, había intentado localizarlo, pero éste no estaba en su oficina.

Así que se había limitado a ir a su habitación, a seguir revisando el expediente del ojirubí, hasta que su hermano llamó.

-No me cambies el tema, Seto- La voz del menor estaba teñida con reproche. -¿Cómo es tu paciente? No me hablaste de él ayer-

-Está completamente desquiciado- contestó de forma automática, mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cordón del teléfono. Sí, el teléfono era uno de esos que se usaban en la prehistoria.

Ese lugar estaba muy retrasado en lo que a tecnología se refería. Por suerte, él tenía celular. Aunque había olvidado por completo cargar el aparato. Por esa razón, su hermano lo había llamado por el teléfono fijo.

-¿Y esperabas menos? Está claro que debe estar loco- profirió el chico, dejando escapar un par de risas. –Tan solo quería que me dijeras algo menos obvio sobre él, hermano- agregó. -¿Seguro que estás bien? Te noto distraído. Nunca has sido así-

-Estoy bien, Mokuba- aseguró el ojiazul. –Es un caso complicado. Desgraciadamente creo que estaré aquí por mucho tiempo- profirió. No estaba contento con estar ahí encerrado todo el día. Pero debía de estar siempre cerca por si se presentaba alguna emergencia con su paciente.

-A veces lo que parece más complicado es lo más simple de resolver, hermano- pronunció el menor.

El castaño alzó una ceja, ligeramente sorprendido por el comentario del chico.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó.

Por el tono de voz del menor, pudo jurar que éste se alzó de hombros.

-No tengo idea. Dije eso de manera automática- contestó. –Debo irme. Tengo que terminar una tarea, y empezar a estudiar. La próxima semana comienzan los exámenes. El primero es Matemática- anunció, riendo luego. –Eso me recuerda… creo que el profesor de Matemática sería un excelente paciente. Está loco-

-¿Loco?- preguntó el ojiazul. Sabía bien que su hermano no hablaba enserio. Para él, cualquier persona con alguna costumbre distinta ya era un loco.

-Usa unos anteojos enormes, con un aumento exagerado. Sus ojos se ven diminutos- explicó el chico, entre risas. –Y cuando lee… parece que estuviera besando el papel. Se acerca demasiado- continuó.

-Eso no es estar loco, Mokuba. Se llama problemas de la vista- afirmó el castaño, permitiendo que una diminuta sonrisa se asomara a su semblante. Su hermano siempre lograba hacer que su humor mejorara.

-¿Y qué me dices de este profesor? Usa un collar, que parece su esposa. Siempre está tocándolo. Aún mientras escribe no lo suelta. ¿Para qué tiene que agarrarlo todo el tiempo si lo tiene guindando del cuello?-

-Puede ser una especie de tic nervioso- comentó el ojiazul. –Eso no quiere decir que esté loco- agregó. Definitivamente, su hermano no conocía aún lo que era una persona perturbada mentalmente.

-Y tengo otra profesora que habla con acento francés, a pesar de que está claro que es japonesa. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera lo hace bien. Parece que estuviera ebria- afirmó el menor.

-Tal vez tenga una leve obsesión con Francia-

-Es la profesora de francés- interrumpió el chico.

-Voilà- pronunció.

-No eres divertido, hermano. Tienes una explicación para todo- murmuró el menor. Estaba claro que el chico estaba haciendo un puchero en ese momento.

El ojiazul iba a contestar, cuando lo que pareció sonar como toques en la puerta lo distrajeron. Cubrió la parte inferior del teléfono con su mano.

-Adelante- habló.

De inmediato, la puerta se abrió, revelando a una enfermera, que como todas ahí, vestía de blanco. Sus ojos verdes buscaron al ojiazul. Cuando lo encontraron, la mujer habló.

-El director ya está en su oficina- anunció. Y tan pronto recibió un asentimiento por parte del castaño, volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Hermano?-

-Tengo que colgar, Mokuba. Debo hablar con el director…-

-Sobre tu paciente- interrumpió el menor.

-¿Sobre qué más?- respondió con una interrogación. Claro, era muy obvio que no había otra razón para hablar con el director.

-Ya veo. Bueno, te llamaré mañana, hermano. Intenta no contagiarte con la locura de tu paciente, ¿quieres?- habló en broma, riendo ligeramente.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda- contestó el ojiazul, siguiéndole el juego al chico.

-Ahora me siento más tranquilo, enserio. Te hablo mañana, Seto- Después de eso, el menor cortó la llamada. Al parecer, el menor no mentía al decir que tenía trabajos del colegio que terminar.

El castaño dejó el teléfono en su lugar.

Se levantó de la cama, permitiendo que un suspiro escapara de su boca. Ya era hora de averiguar si lo que le había dicho Yami era cierto. Sinceramente, por un lado le creía, pero por el otro sentía escepticismo. Tal vez por el hecho establecido de que su paciente no utilizaba la razón muy a menudo.

Pero algo estaba claro. Por supuesto que era probable que algo así hubiera sucedido. Se necesitaba mucha paciencia para tratar con Yami, y no todos la tenían.

Por esa razón, no perdía nada con comentarle al director acerca del tema.

Salió de la habitación, y caminó por los pasillos que ya eran conocidos. Aún antes de comenzar a ejercer su profesión, había estado ahí en varias ocasiones. Sus alrededores le eran familiares. Así que sabía bien dónde se encontraba la oficina del director.

Afortunadamente, ésta no estaba lejos de su habitación. Tan solo había que recorrer un pasillo de unos veinticinco metros, después dar vuelta a la derecha, recorrer unos cuarenta metros y luego a la izquierda. La quinta puerta a la derecha. Era cerca si se comparaba con las demás instalaciones. Por ejemplo, el área donde se encontraba su paciente, que estaba casi al otro lado del hospital.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta que buscaba, no dudó en tocar. En pocos segundos, escuchó la voz del director permitiéndole la entrada.

Abrió la puerta, sus ojos centrándose en el hombre que estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio de madera oscura. En ese momento, el director revisaba unos papeles.

Pero pronto alzó la mirada, permitiendo que una leve sonrisa se formara en sus labios al ver al ojiazul allí.

-Joven Kaiba, qué gusto verlo de nuevo. Me informaron que había un asunto del que quería hablarme- profirió, dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio, y prestándole completa atención al castaño, quien asintió.

-Así es- contestó el ojiazul.

-Imagino que es sobre Yami Motou- comentó.

-Es correcto- El director asintió. Pareció recordar algo en ese momento, al tiempo que dejó escapar un par de risas.

-¡Pero qué descortés de mi parte! Por favor, tome asiento- pidió, señalando la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio.

-Estoy bien así. Además, lo que tengo que hablar con usted no tomará mucho tiempo- fue la respuesta. El semblante del hombre se tornó casi serio. Su espalda se recostó ahora contra el respaldar de su silla. Era muy obvio que con sus ojos estaban analizando cuidadosamente al ojiazul. Para él, estaba claro que si el joven se había negado a tomar asiento, era porque tenía que discutir algo serio.

-Adelante, escucho- afirmó. Los ojos azules del castaño se clavaron en los suyos. El joven era orgulloso, no había duda. Solo alguien con mucha seguridad se atrevería a mirar a alguien a los ojos por tanto tiempo.

El director era también un psiquiatra, por esa razón, se concentraba en observar y analizar.

-Hoy hablé con mi paciente. Logré que me dijera varias cosas acerca del hospital. Una de ellas fue… perturbadora- explicó el ojiazul, manteniendo un semblante completamente neutral.

-Todo lo que ese paciente dice es perturbador, joven Kaiba. No sabe discernir la realidad y la fantasía- afirmó el hombre, alzando ligeramente los brazos para añadir expresiones corporales a sus palabras.

-No le he dicho casi nada y ya ha tomado la defensiva. Eso deja mucho que desear- comentó el ojiazul, cruzándose de brazos. No estaba intimidado en lo absoluto, al contrario, averiguaría la verdad a toda costa.

-No he tomado la defensiva, joven. Solo estoy poniendo los puntos lógicos sobre la mesa. Debo recordarle que estamos tratando con un loco. Pero a pesar de eso me interesa escuchar lo que ese paciente ha dicho. Así que por favor, continúe- pidió el hombre, mirando por unos segundos los papeles que había dejado sobre el escritorio, para después volver a mirar al castaño.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, permitiendo descansar su mentón sobre su mano izquierda. Al parecer, estaba esperando escuchar al ojiazul.

-Me dijo que su anterior psiquiatra lo golpeaba. Y no solo eso, sino que existen fotografías que lo prueban- profirió el castaño, mirando cuidadosamente la reacción del director. Pudo ver sorpresa, seguido de lo que parecía ser incredulidad. Lastimosamente, no pudo discernir si había reconocimiento en el semblante del hombre.

-Eso es completamente… simplemente imposible- afirmó el director, de manera casi tajante. Levantó el rostro, dejando de apoyarlo sobre su mano. –Está prohibido utilizar la violencia física para tratar al paciente. Es algo que está fuera de discusión- agregó. Su posición ahora no era relajada. De hecho, parecía alerta.

-Entonces no es verdad…-

-Por supuesto que no. Si algo así hubiese sucedido yo me habría enterado- interrumpió el hombre, agregando énfasis a sus palabras con gestos de sus manos. –No puedo creer hasta dónde ha llegado ese paciente. Comprendo que no quiera cooperar con sus psiquiatras, pero una acusación de esta índole es seria- afirmó, notándose casi enfurecido.

-Seria para usted, claro está- comentó el ojiazul, negándose aún a mostrar emoción alguna en su semblante. La reacción del director era sospechosa, pero al mismo tiempo realista. A decir verdad, ya no estaba seguro de a quién creerle. Al joven lúnatico, o al psiquiatra con experiencia.

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó con confusión el mayor.

-Usted sabe bien lo mucho que lo afectaría una situación así. A mi padre sobre todo, no le gustaría saber de su error. Porque está claro que si esto de verdad ocurrió, usted es el responsable-

-¿Me está acusando?- interrogó con incredulidad el hombre, mirando fijamente al ojiazul.

El semblante del castaño se endureció.

-Mi paciente me dijo que usted tenía conocimiento del caso. Y además, me aclaró que fue usted quien tomó las fotografías-

-¡Y usted le cree esos disparates! Si algo así hubiese sucedido, toda la información estaría en el expediente del paciente…-

-Y mi padre se hubiera enterado fácilmente gracias a eso. No creo que se conveniente para usted colocar esa clase de información en el historial del paciente- interrumpió. No estaba defendiendo a Yami. Simplemente, quería insistirle al director, para ver si cedía al final.

-¿Le cree, joven Kaiba? Por favor, no me diga que está creyendo todos los cuentos que inventa ese lunático. Está demente. Mató a su hermano con suma crueldad. Es un manipulador. Tan solo pretende engañarlo y hacer que usted le crea todo lo que dice. Lo está manipulando. Es así de simple- afirmó el mayor de ambos, con suma seriedad.

-No está manipulándome. Nadie puede manipularme. Tan solo quiero saber si es verdad lo que me dijo…-

-No es verdad- interrumpió el hombre.

-Su reacción me trae muchas dudas. Se muestra a la defensiva. Si no tiene nada que esconder, procure hablar claro- pidió el ojiazul. Se acercó al escritorio, colocando ambos manos sobre éste. Su posición era casi intimidante. Ahora, podía ver al director de cerca. –Y con la verdad- agregó.

-Me está acusando falsamente, joven. Tengo que defenderme. Y ya se lo dije, lo que dice ese paciente no es verdad. Y si tengo que decirlo cien veces para que me crea, lo diré cien veces- afirmó, mirando fijamente al castaño. –Si aún desconfía, puede revisar toda mi oficina. No encontrará esas fotografías de las que habla- agregó.

-¿Está utilizando psicología inversa conmigo?- preguntó el ojiazul, apretando los puños. Era humillante que el hombre utilizara con él un método que era efectivo en niños.

-No es psicología inversa. Es una invitación- afirmó el director. Suspiró luego, negando un par de veces con la cabeza. –Nunca estuve de acuerdo con su padre en asignarle este caso. Usted posee muy poca experiencia. Y este paciente es uno de los más difíciles. Estoy seguro de que puedo hablar con Gozaburo para ver la posibilidad de asignarle otro…-

-Eso no sucederá. Tal vez no tengo la experiencia necesaria, pero puedo manejarlo. Además, no pienso dejar este caso hasta que haya hecho un diagnóstico certero. No voy a renunciar como los demás psiquiatras. Yo no soy así- profirió el ojiazul. Por supuesto que no pensaba renunciar. No había razón para hacerlo. Y quería llegar al fondo del asunto.

-Entonces, procure apegarse a su profesión. El psiquiatra analiza, observa y escucha… pero no cree, ni se involucra. Este paciente está muy mal mentalmente, no se puede sentir siquiera compasión por él. Hay que mantenerse neutral. Y sobre todo, no debe dejarse manipular por el primer cuento que…-

-¿Me está dando lecciones de psiquiatría?- interrumpió el ojiazul, el enojo volviendo a hacerse presente.

-No, en absoluto, joven. Solo son consejos- afirmó el hombre.

-Pues guárdese sus consejos para alguien que sí le interese- habló, casi en un susurro.

No esperó respuesta alguna. Ya había tenido suficiente.

Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta. Era bastante obvio que desde ese momento no tendría una buena relación con el director. No que le importara. A decir verdad, no le gustaba la manera en la que ese hombre se refería a su paciente. Si bien Yami no estaba sano mentalmente, era muy antiprofesional usar abiertamente términos como 'lunático' o 'loco' para referirse a los pacientes.

Se encontró en el pasillo después de pocos segundos. Debía volver a su habitación. Ya había conseguido la cobija para su paciente. La había dejado sobre la silla de su escritorio. Había preferido esperar primero para hablar con el director, y después volver con Yami.

Ahora que recordaba el tema, de seguro tendría otra discusión con ese hombre cuando éste se enterara de que le había dado al joven algo más que la bata.

Había pensado en informarle sobre eso. Pero no había querido quedarse un solo minuto más. Cuando estaba enojado, era mejor alejarse. Y cómo no estar enojado, cuando ese hombre lo trataba casi como si fuera un adolescente. Sí, estaba de acuerdo en el hecho de que él no tenía suficiente experiencia. Había obtenido su título profesional tan solo semanas atrás. Yami era su primer paciente. El único conocimiento que tenía era el que había leído en sus libros de psiquiatría, y lo poco que había visto cuando visitaba el hospital. Pero aún así, no esperaba que por eso, lo trataran de forma distinta a los demás psiquiatras.

Cuando estuvo frente a su habitación, abrió la puerta. Entró con rapidez y recogió la famosa frazada de color celeste. No tenía prisa, pero sentía la necesidad de apresurarse. Tal vez porque quería terminar con eso de una vez.

O quizás, porque quería mencionarle a su paciente su reciente conversación con el director. Quería ver la respuesta del joven ante eso. Pues a decir verdad, aún no sabía a quién creerle.

El director se había notado sincero. Aunque su reacción inicial le traía varias dudas.

Y su paciente… él también parecía haber dicho la verdad. ¿Pero qué era la sinceridad a los ojos de un loco? Yami podría pensar que lo que decía realmente había sucedido. Con solo haberlo soñado, el joven ya podía designarlo como algo real.

Tal vez, debía de recordarse más a menudo que era una persona mentalmente perturbada con la que estaba tratando. Sus profesores de la universidad lo habían dicho. A un loco no había que creerle. Ellos ni siquiera tenían la capacidad de dar testimonio en un juicio. Nunca hablaban con la verdad, tan solo decían disparates.

Podía ser que ellos estuvieran en lo cierto. Pero si de verdad no estaban errados, ¿por qué Yami aún no había recibido un buen diagnóstico?

Recordó las palabras que había escuchado de su hermano momentos atrás. No iba negar que podían ser ciertas. Quizás lo más complicado, poseía la solución más simple.

No podía descartarse la idea de que Yami en realidad hablara con la verdad, a su extraña y retorcida manera. Aunque eso significaría, que todo lo que dijera el joven tendría un sentido lógico y que podía ser comprobado…

Negó con la cabeza, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. Esa última idea había sido la más disparatada y estúpida que se le pudo haber ocurrido. No estaba listo para creer que un 'demonio' de verdad visitaba al joven. O para comprobar que el ojirubí no estaba tan loco como se pensaba.

De verdad, éste caso era complicado. Era el segundo día, y ya estaba dudando de todo lo que había aprendido.

Pero quería respuestas. Por eso, analizaba cada opción, por más tonta que fuera.

-¿Viene a ver al paciente?- Salió de su mente, cuando escuchó esto.

Miró al guardia de mediana edad, quien lo miraba expectante, a través de los barrotes. La seguridad en esa área era considerable. Para entrar, había que pasar por una puerta hecha con barrotes negros. Él tenía una copia de las llaves que abrían esa cerradura. Se la habían dado puesto que su paciente se encontraba en una habitación detrás de esa puerta.

Pero en ese momento, no la tenía consigo.

Asintió entonces, mirando luego al guardia sacar sus llaves, para disponerse a abrir la puerta.

-El chico ha estado muy callado durante todo el día- comenzó a decir el hombre uniformado, mientras metía la llave en la cerradura. –No es algo común. Normalmente sus gritos me causan jaquecas. Y a veces comienza a susurrar sin detenerse- comentó. Chasqueó la lengua un par de veces, como signo de fastidio, tal vez al pensar en todas las tardes malas que el joven paciente le había dado. –Por lo menos mi turno está cerca de terminar. Es un alivio- agregó, abriendo al fin la puerta.

-Dice que el joven susurra- habló el ojiazul, mirando los ojos cafés del otro.

El hombre asintió.

-Casi todo el tiempo. Me recuerda a una persona rezando- respondió, caminando ahora junto al castaño hacia la habitación del paciente, no sin antes volver a cerrar la puerta de barrotes de hierro.

-¿Ha logrado escuchar lo que dice?- preguntó el ojiazul, su mirada centrada en el pasillo blanco. Ahí, casi todo era blanco. El lugar era completamente monótono.

El guardia se alzó de hombros.

-La mayoría son palabras sin sentido. Repite mucho un nombre, 'Yugi'. También palabras como 'culpa', 'duerme', 'fallé', 'ayuda'. Son muchas- afirmó.

-¿'Ayuda'?- interrogó el ojiazul, ligeramente sorprendido. No había esperado escuchar que el joven pedía ayuda.

-Sí, es una de sus palabras favoritas. Puede repetirla durante horas- profirió el hombre. –Hemos llegado- anunció luego, tomando con su mano la cerradura de una puerta.

La abrió fácilmente, revelando la conocida habitación acolchada.

-Estaré cerca- avisó el guardia. Por supuesto, debía de estar alerta. No se sabía si el ojirubí de pronto se mostraría violento.

El ojiazul tan solo asintió, antes de entrar al lugar, que ahora ya le era familiar.

De inmediato, buscó a Yami con la mirada, encontrándolo en la misma esquina de siempre. Solo que ésta vez, el joven estaba acostado, y parecía estar profundamente dormido.

No pudo evitar sentir cierta lástima hacia el menor. Su sola imagen era deprimente.

Un joven que fácilmente podía estar durmiendo en una cama, dentro de una habitación decente.

Normalmente, no le importaría ver la miseria de otros. No sentiría nada. Era muy difícil que algo lo conmoviera.

Este caso, pareció ser la excepción.

Tal vez de verdad le faltaba experiencia.

Al menos ahora, el ojirubí no sentiría frío. Porque insistía en el hecho de que el menor no usaría esa frazada para otra cosa que no fuera protegerse del frío.

O quizás, se estaba confiando demasiado.

Podía ser que Yami de verdad estuviera manipulándolo. Pero él mismo había sido quien le propuso al joven darle lo que quisiera. No podía faltar a su palabra, sobre todo si planeaba ganarse la confianza del menor.

Caminó hacia donde estaba el ojirubí. Cuando estuvo cerca, colocó la frazada sobre el delgado cuerpo del joven.

Esta acción, provocó una reacción.

Los ojos de Yami se abrieron casi de golpe. Sin embargo, no realizó ningún movimiento violento. Tan solo movió la cabeza, haciendo que sus ojos se juntaran con los de su psiquiatra.

Para sorpresa del ojiazul, una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios del joven.

-Me alegra verte. Por un momento pensé que no cumplirías con tu palabra- susurró, tomando con una mano una parte de la frazada. –Yami ahora no sentirá frío. Gracias- agregó.

-Estás de buen humor- afirmó el castaño. Al parecer, debía ir acostumbrándose a los cambios de carácter de su paciente.

-A Yami nunca le daban lo que pedía. Hasta ahora. Yami está feliz por eso. El nuevo psiquiatra se ha ganado el aprecio de Yami- habló el joven, con extraña sinceridad.

-¿En tan solo dos días?- interrogó el ojiazul, sintiéndose complacido. Aquello era un avance rápido.

-Los anteriores psiquiatras mentían. Tú no mentiste. Me hiciste una promesa y la cumpliste. Por eso Yami te da su aprecio- afirmó el menor, abandonando su posición. Ya no estaba acostado, sino sentado, sosteniendo aún la cobija sobre su cuerpo. –Pero Yami aún no confía en ti- agregó, su semblante oscureciéndose un poco.

El castaño se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos. Yami cambiaba su manera de hablar de tercera a primera persona de manera brusca. Ahí había un serio problema de identidad. Tal vez, de ahí habían sacado los anteriores psiquiatras el diagnóstico de personalidad múltiple.

Sinceramente, él se reservaba su opinión con respecto a esa enfermedad. Era un diagnóstico muy controvertido en el mundo de la psiquiatría. A él personalmente le costaba creer que esa enfermedad, propia de la famosa novela que trata del caso del doctor Jekyll y míster Hyde, pudiera ser comprobada.

-No estabas durmiendo- cambió el tema.

Yami negó con la cabeza.

-Solo cerré los ojos. No me gusta dormir- respondió.

-¿Tienes pesadillas?- preguntó el ojiazul. Tenía que existir una razón por la que al ojirubí no le gustaba dormir.

-En ocasiones- afirmó el menor.

El castaño asintió. Se le hacía curioso que de pronto Yami se mostrara tan cooperativo. Era un joven manipulador, no le extrañaría que estuviese planeando algo.

-¿Temes dormir o simplemente no te gusta?- interrogó. Ya que Yami se mostraba anuente a cooperar, podía aprovechar.

-Temo lo que pueda pasar mientras esté inconsciente- contestó el menor. Con sus brazos, abrazó sus piernas y se concentró en mirar al suelo.

-¿Qué crees que pueda pasar?-

-Estás preguntando demasiado, psiquiatra. Tengo límites… espero que empieces a entender eso- afirmo el joven, permitiendo que su voz se tiñera de enojo. Alzó la mirada, centrando sus de repente fríos ojos en los del castaño.

-Pensé que estabas de buen humor- comentó el ojiazul, sin inmutarse por el repentino cambio de carácter del menor. Tenía que admitir, que ahora parecía estar viendo a una persona completamente distinta. Pero se negaba a ponerle el nombre de 'personalidad múltiple' a esa situación.

-Tus preguntas acaban con mi buen humor- afirmó el joven, casi en un gruñido.

El castaño se cruzó de brazos.

-Supongo que lo mejor es que me vaya, ya que no quiero acabar con tu buen humor- profirió, dando dos pasos hacia atrás. De inmediato, notó cómo el semblante del ojirubí cambiaba a uno casi de terror. Así que no se había equivocado. Su paciente de verdad quería conseguir algo.

-Espera- murmuró el ojirubí.

-Habla claro. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó el ojiazul, decidiendo ir directo al punto.

-Solo que te quedes aquí… no es mucho pedir, ¿o sí?- respondió el menor.

-¿Y exactamente a qué te refieres cuando dices que quieres que me quede aquí?-

El ojirubí se alzó de hombros, guardando silencio por unos momentos.

-Es solo…-

-Joven- la voz del guardia calló las palabras del menor.

El castaño dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, notando al hombre que se asomaba por la pequeña ventana.

-Ya se van a apagar las luces. No es aconsejable que se quede por más tiempo- anunció el hombre.

El ojiazul asintió.

-Saldré en un momen…-

-¡No!- aquella exclamación interrumpió de manera brusca las palabras del castaño.

De pronto, algo se estrelló con fuerza contra su pecho. De hecho, perdió el aire por varios segundos.

Cuando miró hacia abajo, encontró a Yami, quien en ese momento lo abrazaba como si la vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Tú te quedas conmigo!- exclamó el menor contra el cuello del ojiazul, quien aún no había reaccionado debido a la sorpresa. La acción del joven había sido repentina y completamente inesperada.

Un ruido metálico se escuchó de pronto.

En pocos segundos, el guardia estaba intentando alejar a Yami del castaño.

-¡No! ¡Él se va a quedar conmigo!- gritaba el joven una y otra vez, aferrándose a la cintura del ojiazul, quien por fin pareció recobrar el sentido.

-Déjalo- le dijo al guardia.

-Pe… pero joven- intentó decir el hombre, notándose sumamente confundido.

-Puedo manejarlo- insistió el castaño. El guardia asintió, pero se negó a moverse de su lugar.

El ojiazul no dijo nada al respecto. Su atención estaba centrada en el tembloroso joven que aún se negaba a soltarlo.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo más quieres que me quede?- preguntó. No sabía realmente qué hacer ahora. Si quitarse al joven de encima a la fuerza, o si prestarle atención a lo que pedía. Aunque esto último, no era realmente lógico.

Aún estaba algo anonadado por los últimos acontecimientos. No había esperado una reacción como esa de parte del ojirubí. No entendía por qué el joven quería que él se quedara más tiempo. Yami era un paciente que se caracterizaba por sentir casi aberración por sus psiquiatras. Así que una acción de este tipo era un cambio total.

-Toda la noche- fue la respuesta.

-Eso no es posible…-

-Sí lo es- interrumpió el menor, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del más alto. –El demonio no vendrá si estás aquí- susurró luego.

-¿No quieres que venga?- preguntó el ojiazul. Por más bizarra que fuera la situación, debía de sacarle provecho. Estaba interesado en saber más acerca del famoso demonio.

El menor negó con la cabeza.

-¿Te lastima de alguna forma?- interrogó el castaño.

-No puedo decir nada… es un secreto-contestó el ojirubí.

-Si quieres que me quede, tendrás que hablar- profirió el castaño. Por supuesto que no pensaba quedarse ahí toda la noche. Pero podía esperar a que el menor se durmiera.

-Él trae… malos recuerdos. No diré más- murmuró el joven. Sus palabras apenas se escuchaban, pues eran acalladas por la ropa del ojiazul.

El castaño guardó silencio por unos momentos. Al parecer, Yami no mentía al decir que existía un demonio. Pero le parecía claro que éste solo estaba en la mente del menor. No era real. Podían ser memorias que el joven no quería repasar, o sueños plagados de recuerdos. Tal vez era la misma acción de dormir. Esa acción que su paciente tanto odiaba.

Miró al guardia.

-Dile al guardia que te reemplazará por la noche que se mantenga cerca- le dijo.

-¿Está seguro de esto, joven?- preguntó el hombre, la desconfianza notándose fácilmente en su semblante. –Cuando se apaguen las luces, esta habitación quedará completamente oscura. Solo las luces de los pasillos se mantienen encendidas pero esas no llegan a iluminar este lugar- explicó. Era clara su inseguridad. Quedarse a oscuras al lado de un lunático no era seguro. En cualquier momento, el joven se podría tornar agresivo.

-Sé lo que hago- afirmó el castaño. Aunque a decir verdad, no estaba tan seguro de sus acciones.

-Tenga mucho cuidado- pidió el guardia, dándose por vencido. Caminó fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El ojiazul intentó moverse, solo para sentir cómo su paciente ejercía más fuerza sobre su agarre.

-Solo quiero sentarme- avisó. Esto pareció relajar un poco al ojirubí, quien soltó lentamente al castaño.

Tan pronto el ojiazul se sentó, el joven se le acurrucó en su regazo, colocando la frazada sobre su cuerpo.

Fue en ese momento, cuando las luces se apagaron. Ahora solo veía oscuridad. Ni siquiera podía ver a Yami. Sabía que estaba ahí porque podía sentirlo nada más.

No iba a negarlo, sentía una mezcla de alerta y temor. Sabía bien que el menor era capaz de cualquier cosa.

No podía saber si el joven había utilizado sus métodos de manipulación con el objetivo de terminar en esa situación.

No conocía las verdaderas intenciones del ojirubí.

-Podría lastimarte ahora si así lo quisiera- la voz del menor lo devolvió a la realidad. Había cierta malicia en la voz del joven que no le transmitió confianza alguna.

-¿Y así lo quieres?- preguntó el ojiazul, intentando mostrar completa tranquilidad. Pero la verdad era que ahora estaba más alerta que nunca. No sabía si las palabras del joven formaban parte de una amenaza.

-No. Yami está agradecido por esto. No se atrevería a lastimarte- fue la respuesta. –Eres muy diferente a ellos. Esos psiquiatras no permitían que Yami estuviera siquiera a un metro de ellos-

-Te gusta buscar las diferencias entre tus anteriores psiquiatras y yo- dijo el castaño, como una afirmación y no una pregunta.

-Es entretenido. Y tengo mucho tiempo libre- afirmó el joven, con cierto sarcasmo tiñendo su voz.

Hubo silencio después de eso. No era un silencio incómodo, pero la oscuridad lograba convertirlo en algo sofocante.

-Me dijiste que tu anterior psiquiatra te golpeaba. ¿Es verdad?- preguntó de pronto el ojiazul.

Una profunda risa le siguió a esas palabras.

-Déjame adivinar… hablaste con el director y él negó todo. Era de esperarse- profirió el menor.

-Solo pregunté si es verdad lo que dijiste. Eso es todo-

-Puedes creer lo que se te venga en gana, psiquiatra. Pero te aconsejo que escuches al director. Después de todo, ¿por qué creerle a un loco? Es mejor ir a lo seguro- susurró el joven, con lo que parecía ser cierto enojo.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se intercambiaron.

El ojiazul decidió dejar de hablar del tema. Estaba claro que Yami insistía en que lo que había dicho era verdad. Aún así, no sabía si creerlo. El mismo joven lo había dicho. ¿Por qué creerle a un loco?

Miró hacia adelante, observando solo oscuridad. El guardia no había mentido al decir que el lugar se iba a oscurecer por completo.

Aún estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer Yami. Aunque hasta ahora, el joven no se había movido de su posición.

Tenía que admitir que la situación era incómoda. No le gustaba tener al joven acostado con su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Prefería mantener distancia física con el ojirubí. Era más seguro. Por más tranquilo y 'normal' que se mostrara su paciente, podía volverse violento de un segundo a otro.

Él era mucho más alto que Yami, según eso cualquiera pensaría que le sería fácil dominar al menor. Pero la fuerza del ojirubí era considerable. En un forcejeo, ambos estaban a mano en lo que a fuerza se refería. Lo sabía bien, Yami era capaz de lastimarlo. Tal vez por esa razón se mantenía alerta.

Podría aprovechar ahora para hacerle más preguntas al menor. Pero prefirió no hacerlo. Aunque quisiera respuestas rápidas, no podía presionar al joven. No sería una acción inteligente en lo absoluto.

En ese momento, notó un detalle. La respiración de ojirubí se había relajado considerablemente. Era más lenta y profunda.

Entendió entonces que el joven se había quedado dormido.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para salir de ahí. No iba a quedarse en ese lugar toda la noche. Yami no era un niño al que debía cuidar, tan solo era un enfermo al que debía tratar. Tan pronto hiciera un diagnóstico, podría enfocarse en un nuevo paciente.

Estaba realmente ansioso porque eso sucediera. Sinceramente, las manías del ojirubí le hartaban.

Intentando no tropezar en la oscuridad, logró colocar el cuerpo de Yami sobre el suelo. No recibió por esto ninguna reacción, lo cual significaba que el menor de verdad estaba dormido.

Se puso en pie luego, y caminó hacia la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana de la puerta. Una luz que no alcanzaba a iluminar ni un metro de esa habitación.

Solo tuvo que pasar frente a esa ventana, para que la puerta se abriera. No tuvo que tocar, ni pedir que le abrieran.

Al parecer, el guardia del turno de noche de verdad había estado atento.

-¿Adónde vas?- la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. No había duda de que esa voz pertenecía a Yami.

Lo que hizo, fue simplemente salir rápidamente de esa habitación. Pudo escuchar los pasos apresurados del ojirubí detrás suyo, y los gritos que irrumpieron el sepulcral silencio.

-¡No! ¡No te vayas!- El joven estaba cerca de llegar a la entrada. Pero la puerta se cerró en ese momento. Insistentes golpes se escucharon ahora. Por lo menos esa puerta tenía una superficie acolchada por el otro lado. Así que por más que el menor se golpeara contra ella, no se lastimaría gravemente.

-¡No me dejes! ¡Lo… lo dijiste! ¡Le dijiste a Yami que te quedarías con él! ¡No me dejes!- las exclamaciones resonaban por todo el lugar, uniéndose a los golpes contra la puerta.

-No hay que prestarle atención. Está loco- El ojiazul miró al guardia, quien miraba hacia la puerta de la habitación del ojirubí, mientras negaba varias veces con la cabeza. –No tiene remedio- agregó, en un susurro.

El castaño no contestó. Tan solo siguió escuchando los gritos casi desesperados del ojirubí. No podía hacer nada. Quedarse ahí toda la noche no era una opción. Lo que menos quería, era que el asunto se malinterpretara. Y no necesitaba recibir un nuevo sermón por parte del director.

Así que sin decir una sola palabra, se alejó del lugar, el cual siguió plagado de los angustiantes gritos de Yami.

Magi: estoy actualizando este fic muy seguido. Sé que dije que lo haría de manera pausada, pero si tengo inspiración y tiempo puedo actualizar rápido.

No puedo dar un día exacto para las actualizaciones. No puedo decir que lo actualizaré la próxima semana porque no sé si tendré tiempo y que no quiero quedarles mal. Aunque casi siempre actualizo los lunes. Normalmente, cuando escriba un capítulo nuevo de este fic, lo publicaré un lunes.

Ehm… nunca mencioné en el primer capítulo que entre las cuatros personas que Yami había matado estuvieran sus padres. Simplemente mencioné que eran cuatro personas y en el capítulo anterior dije que tres de ellas eran amistades. Pero no recuerdo haber mencionado a sus padres O.o Pero podría estar equivocada, tendré que revisar el primer capítulo para ver si es así y arreglar eso.

Agradecimientos a **Natsuhi-san, Ruka, mariANA, Azula1991, vampidark, MagAnzu 16, sayori sakura, Atami no Tsuki, DaffnezzitaxD **por sus reviews!

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Mente frágil**

**Capítulo 4**

Si había algo que tenía muy en claro ahora, era el simple hecho de que su paciente no estaría de buen humor esa mañana.

No podía decir que había cometido un error la noche anterior, pues había hecho lo lógico. Pasar la noche al lado de un presunto asesino era una obvia amenaza. Además, no era algo propio de su profesión.

Pero había perdido la poca confianza que había ganado con Yami, eso lo sabía.

Ahora debía volver a empezar de cero. De hecho, estaba empezando de menos cero. La situación estaba peor que al principio. Imaginaba que Yami ya había elaborado unos cuantos prejuicios en su contra.

Personalmente no era algo que le importara. Pero en el ámbito profesional, era una situación crítica, que debía mejorarse. Necesitaba ganarse la confianza del joven para poder avanzar.

-Tiene veinte minutos. Luego vendrá el guardia encargado de llevar al joven a bañarse- escuchó la voz del guardia de esa zona. –Después hay que darle su desayuno y los medicamentos- agregó.

El ojiazul se mantuvo en silencio. El horario de su paciente parecía lógico. No era bueno bañarse después de comer, ni tampoco tomar medicamentos con el estómago vacío.

-Es una dicha que solo tenga a mi cargo la zona C. Ya habría perdido la razón si tuviera que vigilar a todos los pacientes de ésta ala- habló de nuevo el guardia, quien era el encargado del turno de la mañana, el cual comenzaba a las seis.

En ese momento, eran las seis y diez de la mañana.

Había decidido visitar a su paciente temprano, pues quería ver la reacción que tendría el ojirubí después de los sucesos de la noche anterior.

-Solo ese joven ya es un gran problema- continuó el hombre. Estaba claro que no le era difícil entablar conversaciones. De hecho, era quizás demasiado sociable. Al menos al punto de vista del ojiazul.

Él, en cambio, no disfrutaba de las conversaciones.

Aunque lo que decía el guardia era verdad. Aquella ala se dividía en cuatro zonas, de aproximadamente diez pacientes cada una. Tener a más de ese número de lunáticos a cargo volvería loco a cualquiera.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, el guardia procedió a abrirla.

-Ha estado en esa posición desde que empezó mi turno- comentó, mirando con resignación al joven que se encontraba dentro.

El ojiazul también miró a Yami. Su paciente estaba de espaldas a ambos, de pie frente a una de las paredes. De inmediato, las sospechas se apoderaron de él. Esa posición no le daba confianza en lo absoluto.

-Me mantendré cerca- informó el guardia. Aquello ya se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de ritual. Él entraba y el guardia le recordaba que estaría cerca. De hecho, en ese momento sintió una sensación de dejà vu.

Asintió solamente, entrando al lugar. Se mantenía alerta, pues no sabía qué esperar.

De inmediato, notó que Yami hacía un insistente movimiento. Desde su posición no podía ver exactamente qué hacía. Pero podía conjeturar que el joven movía el brazo derecho de arriba a abajo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó, con cautela.

El ojirubí detuvo sus acciones al escuchar eso. Pero no respondió.

-¿Qué haces?- insistió el ojiazul, atreviéndose a dar dos pasos.

-Es tu culpa- Por fin una respuesta. Aunque ciertamente no contestó su pregunta.

-¿Qué es mi culpa?- preguntó. Ya estaba más que claro que su paciente no estaba de buen humor. Su solo tono sombrío de voz se lo decía.

-Yami te odia, psiquiatra- Suspiró al escuchar eso. Definitivamente, había perdido lo poco que había logrado.

-No estoy aquí para que me ames- afirmó.

-Mentiste- murmuró entre dientes el ojirubí.

-No mentí…-

-Le dijiste a Yami que te quedarías con él- interrumpió.

-Nunca dije que me quedaría toda la noche- profirió.

-Y por tu culpa a Yami le duele el brazo- continuó el joven, ignorando el comentario del ojiazul.

Esas palabras, captaron la completa atención del castaño.

-¿Estás lastimado?- preguntó, con cierta sorpresa. Si era verdad que el joven tenía lastimado el brazo, eso significaría una sola cosa. Que el menor se había autolesionado. No había otra explicación. Además, eso explicaría el extraño movimiento que había hecho el ojirubí con su brazo derecho.

-¿Quién te lastimó?- interrogó, mientras que comenzaba a acercarse nuevamente.

-Tú lo hiciste- Esa respuesta tan solo logró que el ojiazul llegara a una simple y rápida conclusión. Lo que le había dicho Yami acerca de su anterior psiquiatra no era cierto. Era fácil para el manipulador joven, lastimarse a sí mismo para después culpar a alguien más. Tal vez no mentía al decir que había tenido moretones en su cuerpo, pero sí acerca de quién los había causado.

Tenía que admitir que la desilusión fue grande. Había hecho enemistad con el director del hospital por nada.

-Yo no te lastimé, y lo sabes- afirmó.

-Sí, sí lo hiciste. Por tu culpa a Yami le duele el brazo- El joven empezó a hablar en susurros. En ese momento, pareció notar que el ojiazul se acercaba, pues dejó escapar casi un gruñido. –No te acerques- advirtió, sosteniendo ahora su brazo izquierdo, el que al parecer estaba lastimado.

-Necesito ver tu brazo- profirió el castaño. Contra su mejor juicio, insistió en acercarse, colocándose ahora al lado izquierdo del menor.

-¡No te acerques!- volvió a decir el ojirubí, comenzando a mover su brazo derecho nuevamente. Solo que ésta vez, el castaño pudo ver claramente lo que hacía. Se estaba rasguñando la piel del brazo izquierdo, la cual se notaba enrojecida. Además, parecía también presentar moretones.

Tenía que detener al joven, antes de que se hiciera más daño.

Así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Utilizó la fuerza. Sostuvo ambos brazos del ojirubí con fuerza, logrando que el joven dejara de autolesionarse, pero haciendo que además, este se enfureciera.

-¡Te dije que te alejaras, maldito psiquiatra!- Los gritos del menor no se hicieron esperar, ni tampoco el insistente forcejeo. -¡Yami te quiere fuera de su vista!- insistió, intentando liberar sus brazos. Jalaba con fuerza todo su cuerpo hacia atrás, con las intenciones de lograr que el castaño lo soltara.

-Tienes que calmarte…- intentó decir el ojiazul.

-¡No quiero calmarme! ¡Quiero que te alejes! ¡No te quiero cerca!- interrumpió el menor, continuando con el forcejeo. -¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!- gritó una y otra vez, moviendo sus brazos lo más que podía. Pero no lograba mucho, puesto que estaba sujeto de las muñecas.

No tenía más opción que pensar en algo más. Se decidió a utilizar sus dientes, como lo había hecho varias veces con sus anteriores psiquiatras.

Pero entonces, logró liberar uno de sus brazos. De inmediato, procuró alejar al castaño de él.

Con todas sus fuerzas, empujó al más alto. Fue tanto el golpe, que el ojiazul dio varios pasos hacia atrás, soltando al joven en el proceso.

Fue entonces, cuando el ojirubí aprovechó para abalanzarse sobre el castaño.

Ambos terminaron ahora en el suelo. Yami encima del ojiazul, casi sentado sobre él.

Pero antes de que el menor pudiera asestar un golpe, el psiquiatra logró tomarle con fuerza los brazos.

-¡Suéltame!- Aquel grito fue sumamente alto, tanto así que los oídos del castaño parecieron retumbar. -¡Quiero matarte! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Solo quería que te quedaras! ¡Solo eso!- las exclamaciones no se detuvieron, ni tampoco el forcejeo.

En una ocasión, el menor logró liberar nuevamente un brazo. Fue claro que con él, tenía todas las intenciones de de rodear el cuello del castaño y ejercer presión.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer tal cosa, el más alto logró volver a agarrarle el brazo. Aunque a ese paso no resistiría por mucho tiempo. El joven parecía un animal salvaje. Simplemente no dejaba de atacar.

Pero para alivio del ojiazul, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe en ese momento, y por ella entró el guardia.

-¡Trae una camisa de fuerza!- le dijo tan pronto lo vio. El hombre asintió profusamente, sacando de su cinturón lo que parecía ser una radio.

No puso atención a lo que el guardia dijo a través de ese aparato, pero podía asegurar que en algún momento mencionó la frase 'camisa de fuerza'. Al menos eso demostraba que el hombre había acatado sus palabras.

Los segundos siguientes parecieron eternos. Yami poseía una fuerza considerable, y en ese punto ya se sentía débil.

Notó que el guardia ahora intentaba por todos los medios quitarle al ojirubí de encima. Lo jalaba por la cintura con fuerza, provocando que el menor gritara aún más.

Finalmente, el guardia logró alejar al joven.

Pero Yami no se calmó. Era sorprendente la resistencia que mostraba, como si nunca se cansara. Seguía forcejando y gritando, intentando soltarse del firme agarre del guardia.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Es su culpa! ¡Siempre su culpa! ¡Suélteme! ¡Se lo merece! ¡Por todo, lo merece!- las exclamaciones inundaban todo el lugar.

El ojiazul no dijo nada, tan solo se sentó, intentando calmar su agitada respiración. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo por controlar al histérico joven. Estaba realmente agotado.

Miró casi con resignación al menor. Estaba claro, que lo sucedido la noche anterior no había sido algo positivo para Yami. Era fácil notar el rencor en los ojos carmesí de éste. Se notaba casi herido.

Había perdido lo poco que había ganado. Ahora, solo tenía el odio del ojirubí. Y los locos no olvidaban fácilmente.

El guardia pareció controlar la situación en pocos segundos, quizás porque ya tenía experiencia en lo que a enfrentamientos físicos se refería.

Pronto, Yami estaba acostado de pecho contra el suelo, mientras que el hombre le sostenía firmemente los brazos por la espalda. Aún así, el joven no dejaba de moverse con insistencia, pero la posición en la estaba ya no le beneficiaba tanto. Era fácil controlar al joven en esa posición. Era la misma que tomaría un policía con un ladrón. Tirar al rufián al suelo con las manos detrás para colocarle las esposas.

-¿No es mejor usar un sedante?- Miró al guardia, quien también respiraba de manera agitada.

Negó con la cabeza. No usaría un sedante a menos que fuera completamente necesario. Por el momento, había que controlar al joven físicamente. Para eso utilizaría la camisa de fuerza. Y dependiendo de la reacción del joven en los siguientes minutos, tomaría la decisión de sedarlo o no.

Fue entonces cuando dos personas entraron al lugar, una de ellas sosteniendo un objeto blanco en su mano. Ambos hombres parecían ser guardias, ya que vestían el uniforme gris propio de los vigilantes de ese hospital.

Los dos se acercaron a Yami.

Pero tan pronto comenzaron a colocarle la camisa de fuerza al menor, éste comenzó a gritar nuevamente y a moverse de forma violenta.

El ojiazul solamente retiró la mirada de esa escena. En cambio, concentró su atención en una de las paredes cercanas.

Ya no tenía duda alguna de que el ojirubí había perdido por completo la razón. Tal vez por unos momentos había dudado del verdadero estado mental del joven. Pero ahora las dudas se habían disipado.

Su paciente padecía de una enfermedad aún no diagnosticada. Pero estaba claro, que era un padecimiento grave. Estos ataques de ira y violencia lo comprobaban. Eso, sin contar el hecho de que el menor también se autolesionaba. Y faltaban aún las alucinaciones que presentaba. El famoso demonio era un claro ejemplo de ellas.

En ese momento, la palabra 'esquizofrenia' pareció la más lógica. Sin embargo, no podía tomar por un hecho que el menor padecía esa enfermedad. Primero, debía de tratar con el joven a fondo.

Lastimosamente, después de lo sucedido, eso sería muy difícil.

-Al menos se ha tranquilizado- Volvió su atención a Yami al escuchar esto. Era cierto, el ojirubí había dejado de moverse y ya no gritaba. Ahora estaba acostado de medio lado, sin poder mover los brazos pues la camisa de fuerzo no se lo permitía. –No creo que esté en condiciones para bañarse. ¿Qué opina usted?- Miró al guardia. Y asintió.

-Es verdad. Traigan su desayuno. Puede bañarse después- indicó.

-¿Desayuno sólido o un sustituto alimenticio?- preguntó el otro guardia. Solo hasta entonces notó que el tercero ya no estaba. Quienes estaban ahí, eran los dos hombres que habían entrado poco tiempo atrás. El encargado de esa zona era el ausente.

Pero no le dio importancia al asunto. El guardia tenía que vigilar a todos los diez pacientes de esa zona. No podía descuidarse por mucho tiempo.

-Un sustituto- respondió. Estaba claro que Yami se negaría a comer. Sería más fácil obligarle a tomar un batido.

-Enseguida lo traigo- informó uno de los hombres.

El ojiazul solo asintió. Después de eso, volvió a mirar a Yami. Escuchó los pasos de los guardias al salir del lugar. Dejaron la puerta a medio abrir, quizás porque pensaron que el castaño saldría de ahí pronto.

Pero por el momento, el ojiazul no tenía intención de irse.

No se preocupó sin embargo por cerrar la puerta. Yami parecía haberse resignado y no creía que al joven le interesara escapar. Además, no llegaría lejos. Ni tampoco podía lastimar a alguien con los brazos atados.

-Yami no quiere que estés aquí, psiquiatra- habló el joven de pronto, moviéndose con dificultad. Lo que hizo fue cambiarse de lado, para así poder mirar al ojiazul, quien en ese momento mostraba un semblante neutral.

-Pues Yami tendrá que adaptarse a mi presencia. Porque no pienso moverme- afirmó el castaño, pronunciando por primera vez el nombre del joven.

El ojirubí rió ante el comentario.

-Tienes agallas, psiquiatra. Recuerda que si ese hombre no hubiera interrumpido, te habría lastimado fácilmente- profirió, sonriendo con burla.

-Pero no me lastimaste. Y ahora estás completamente indefenso. Veamos la realidad y no lo que pudo ser- comentó, negándose a retirar su mirada de la del joven. Podía ver claramente un brillo insano en esos ojos carmesí. Estaba claro de que si no fuera por la camisa de fuerza, el ojirubí ya estaría intentando estrangularlo.

Estaba mirando los ojos de un asesino, no había duda.

-Odio la realidad- afirmó el menor, con notable firmeza.

-Así que prefieres fantasear-

-Lo que haga no es tu asunto, psiquiatra. Quiero que te largues ahora mismo-

-Ya te dije que no me iré-

-Déjame analizar esto. Anoche cuando Yami te pidió que te quedaras, no quisiste hacerlo. Y ahora que Yami te pide que te largues, ¿vas a quedarte? ¿Sabes algo, doctorcito? Yami está fantaseando con matarte en este momento- habló con rapidez el joven.

-Fantasea todo lo que quieras, porque estoy seguro que no te atreverías a llevar eso a cabo- afirmó el ojiazul. El comentario lo había hecho con un doble sentido. El objetivo, era que Yami se refiriera a los asesinatos.

Estaba claro que el menor no estaba feliz con su presencia. Pero podía aprovecharse del enojo que sentía el ojirubí.

-¿Crees que no me atrevería a matarte? Adivinaré, crees que soy inocente y que no maté a nadie, ¿cierto?- preguntó, con evidente sarcasmo.

-Contéstame tú. ¿Eres inocente?-

-Claro que no- contestó con extraña inmediatez el ojirubí. Una mezcla de furia y tristeza se asomó a sus ojos. –Yo lo hice, lo causé yo. Lo hice dormir. Había mucho dolor. Le pedí que durmiera. Busqué después pero no encontré lo que buscaba. Así que enterré las memorias y lavé mis pecados en el río. Eso me dio más alivio que mi colección de Prozac y Valium. Era una hermosa colección- afirmó, sonriendo abiertamente.

De todas esas palabras sin sentido, el ojiazul notó que el joven había utilizado 'yo'. Al parecer, el menor sabía bien que él había sido el causante. Se identificaba con esa parte de sí mismo que había acabado con vidas inocentes.

Además, prestó atención a los nombres de esos dos conocidos medicamentos que mencionó Yami. Eso fue lo que pareció más relevante.

-¿Tomabas esas medicinas?- preguntó sin esperar un segundo. Necesitaba saber si Yami había estado bajo algún tratamiento psiquiátrico antes de los asesinatos. Eso explicaría muchas cosas. El Prozac, por ejemplo, se utilizaba mucho en el campo de la psiquiatría. De hecho, ese fármaco formaba parte de la medicación que estaba recibiendo el ojirubí. Él, sin embargo, había decidido eliminar esas pastillas de la lista de fármacos del joven. Aunque claramente, Yami aún las tomaba. La dosis debía ir reduciéndose de manera progresiva para evitar efectos secundarios.

Pero si Yami había estado tomando ese medicamento desde antes de los asesinatos, existía un alto riesgo de que hubiera desarrollado adicción. Además, el menor se refería a los medicamentos como algo 'hermoso', lo cual respaldaba esa teoría.

Sin embargo, solo hasta que dejaran de darle por completo las pastillas al joven, se podría comprobar la hipótesis.

Y si de verdad existía dependencia, el caso se tornaría aún más complicado.

-No contestaré. Quiero que te largues- insistió el ojirubí. Estaba realmente molesto con la presencia del castaño. No quería volver a verlo después de lo sucedido la noche anterior. –El demonio me quemó esta vez, y es tu culpa. No hiciste nada para evitarlo- agregó.

El ojiazul estaba a punto de interrogar al joven por sus últimas palabras, cuando notó de reojo que alguien entraba al lugar.

Al dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta, se encontró con el mismo guardia que había estado ahí minutos atrás. En su mano traía un vaso de plástico lleno con un líquido rosado. Convenientemente, del vaso sobresalía una pajilla.

El hombre se notó sorprendido al verlo.

-Aún está aquí- susurró. El castaño asintió.

-Yo me encargo- afirmó, extendiendo el brazo.

El guardia entendió fácilmente a qué se refería el ojiazul. Se acercó entonces, y le entregó el vaso.

-¿Quiere que me retire o…?-

-Puedes retirarte- interrumpió el castaño, queriendo estar a solas con el ojirubí. Tal vez podría averiguar algo más. –Y no cierres la puerta- agregó. Planeaba darle el batido al joven e irse poco después de eso. No tardaría mucho tiempo, por eso veía innecesario cerrar la puerta.

El hombre asintió, un tanto escéptico. Pero no dijo nada al respecto. Imaginaba que el castaño sabía lo que hacía.

Cuando ambos volvieron a estar solos, el ojiazul se acercó al menor.

-Siéntate- ordenó, utilizando un tono de voz firme.

-Púdrete- fue la respuesta.

Una ola de enojo golpeó al ojiazul. Estaba harto del comportamiento de ese joven.

-¡He dicho que te sientes!- exclamó, alzando la voz por primera vez. No había podido controlarse.

El grito pareció sobresaltar a Yami, quien casi de rebote cambió de posición, terminando por sentarse sobre el suelo. Aquella reacción por parte del castaño lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Solo a gritos entiendes- murmuró el ojiazul.

Yami se mantuvo en silencio. Sinceramente, no quería hacer enojar de nuevo al castaño. No le gustaba que le gritaran.

Pero al final, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un comentario.

-Me conoces bien, felicidades- susurró. –No beberé eso- agregó, cuando el ojiazul colocó la pajilla cerca de su boca.

-Sí lo harás- afirmó el castaño. Yami negó con la cabeza decisivamente.

El psiquiatra no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

-Si no lo bebes, te daré la alimentación por intravenosa- Para su alivio, ese comentario pareció asustar al joven.

-No puedes hacer eso- profirió el menor.

-Antes de estudiar psiquiatría tuve que estudiar medicina. Por supuesto que puedo- informó. No estaba diciendo la verdad del todo. No mentía al decir que había estudiado medicina general, pero ciertamente no era una opción factible darle a su paciente alimentos por intravenosa, a menos claro que existiera alguna enfermedad que lo ameritara. Como la anorexia, por ejemplo. Pero el menor no parecía tener problemas con eso.

Y al parecer, la idea de tener una vía intravenosa no le gustó al menor, ya que comenzó a beber con cierta prisa.

El ojiazul se mantuvo en silencio, limitándose a mirar las facciones joven.

Pronto, Yami terminó de tomar el batido. Alejó sus labios de la pajilla y alzó la mirada.

Sus ojos se juntaron con los azules de su psiquiatra.

Ambos se mantuvieron por varios segundos en esa posición.

Aunque el ojiazul tuvo que retirar la mirada después de unos segundos. Los ojos del menor mostraban demasiadas emociones. Al parecer, lo sucedido la noche anterior sí había afectado profundamente al joven.

-¿Puedes irte ahora? Tu presencia es incómoda- escuchó que Yami decía.

El castaño suspiró con frustración.

-Como quieras- murmuró. Ya había hecho suficiente por ese día. Era mejor esperar a que el ambiente se calmara. Aunque sabía que en este caso, el tiempo no ayudaría en nada. Debía pensar en algo que le ayudara a arreglar ese asunto. Necesitaba hacer que Yami cooperara.

Pero pensaría en eso luego. Ese día era viernes. Por la tarde, saldría de ese infierno para ir con su hermano por ese fin de semana. La idea de ver a Mokuba y salir de ahí, parecía casi milagrosa.

-Pero primero quítame esto- habló el menor, comenzando a luchar contra la camisa de fuerza.

-No. Te quedarás con eso por un buen tiempo. Tal vez te haga reflexionar en el hecho que atacar así a las personas no es algo inteligente- afirmó el ojiazul.

-Y mira quien lo dice- susurró entre dientes el ojirubí.

-¿He intentado hacerte daño físico? Si no es así, hablas incoherencias- profirió el castaño, endureciendo su semblante.

Hubo silencio por parte de Yami.

El ojiazul se puso en pie. Ya no tenía nada más que discutir con el menor.

-¡Quítame esto!- Del silencio, escaparon los gritos. -¡No te irás hasta que me lo quites!-

-Aquí tú no das las órdenes- habló el castaño. Si Yami creía que podía resolver todo con gritos estaba muy equivocado.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, salió de ahí, azotando la puerta tras él.

-¡Maldito psiquiatra! ¡Vuelve aquí!- El ojirubí siguió gritando. Gritaba lo primero que se le venía a la mente. En su mayoría, eran maldiciones dirigidas al castaño.

Los minutos pasaron y el cansancio llegó. Además de un molesto dolor de garganta.

El volumen de los gritos comenzó a disminuir, hasta que solo quedaron susurros.

La mirada del ojirubí se perdió en el vacío.

Se mantuvo ahí, permitiendo que una vorágine de pensamientos inundara su ya complicada mente.

Entonces, comenzó a balancearse de adelante hacia atrás.

-Nunca pensé que esto sucedería- susurró. -¿Feliz, triste, furioso o aliviado? No sé cómo reaccionar… pero… solo sé que no quiero ser olvidado-

De sus ojos, cayó una lágrima.

-¿Pero desde cuando importan mis deseos?- agregó, en apenas un susurro.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Magi: listo! No pude actualizar el pasado lunes por razones de tiempo. Pero hice lo posible para poder publicar el nuevo capítulo hoy n.n

Sé que el asunto está un poco confuso, sobre todo las extrañas habladurías de Yami, pero se irá aclarando poco a poco. Ya logré armar todo el fic en mi mente, así que sé de lo que hablo xD Y sip, ya encontré la manera de hacer que este par de bombones de chocolate se apapachen el uno al otro xD

Otra vez lo digo. No sé nada de medicamentos psiquiátricos. Conozco un poco sobre el Prozac y el Valium porque son realmente populares.

Agradecimientos a **DaffnezzitaxD, Ruka, Natsuhi-san, MagAnzu 16, ERIAxDMG, Azula1991, Atami no Tsuki, Sora Lawliet, angelegipcio, Sunako-Raven, niko-chan, mariANA, Elsa Agabo, montze **por sus reviews!

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo n.n

Sin nada más que decir me despido

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**Mente frágil**

**Capítulo 5**

Llenó el vaso de vidrio con agua del lavabo. Los segundos que pasaron mientras éste se llenaba fueron casi tormentosos.

Pero cuando el recipiente por fin se llenó, llevó su mano derecha hasta su boca. Y tomó con rapidez las dos pastillas que tenía agarradas en esa mano. Después de hacer eso, llevó el vaso con agua a sus labios, y tomó un sorbo de ese líquido transparente. Fue fácil ahora tragar ambas pastillas.

Cuando terminó, se enfocó en el espejo que se encontraba encima del lavabo.

Estaba acostumbrado a sentir dolores de cabezas. Se habían convertido en algo casi cotidiano para él.

Pero a veces, el dolor simplemente era demasiado.

Así que tomar analgésicos era la solución. Excedía la dosis, no iba a negarlo. En la caja de ese fármaco decía claramente que no debía tomarse más de una pastilla por dosis. Pero a su parecer, tomar dos dosis de una sola vez no representaba ningún peligro.

Claro, a veces, tomaba hasta tres pastillas al mismo tiempo. Cuando el dolor era simplemente insoportable.

No recordaba exactamente cuando habían empezado esos dolores. Pero creía que tenían que ver con su falta de sueño. Quizás era la manera en la que su cuerpo le decía que necesitaba descanso.

La opción de visitar a un médico nunca le pasó por la mente. ¿Para qué? Si él mismo era un médico. Podía fácilmente comprar cualquier fármaco que requiriera de receta médica.

Además, estaba seguro de que la causa de los dolores de cabeza era el insomnio. Porque a veces no podía conciliar el sueño, y en otras ocasiones, cuando lograba dormirse, tendía a despertarse a tempranas horas o aún en medio de la noche. No era algo que pudiera arreglar con simplemente dejar lo que hacía e irse a la cama.

Eso sin mencionar, que comía exageradamente poco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- La pregunta lo tomó completamente desprevenido. Del mismo sobresalto soltó el vaso, el cual se precipitó al piso, quebrándose en miles de pedazos al chocar contra éste.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó, mirando por unos segundos lo que quedaba del vaso y luego hacia la salida del cuarto de baño.

Para su sorpresa, el lugar estaba desierto.

O al menos, eso creyó inicialmente.

-¡Seto!- Además de esa exclamación, se escucharon pasos acelerados acercándose.

Pronto, un joven de tal vez diecisiete años y de largos cabellos negros se asomó a la entrada del lugar. Sus ojos grises se abrieron en impresión al ver la colección de vidrio que cubría el piso.

-¿Hermano, estás bien?- preguntó, la preocupación destellando en su semblante.

-Estoy bien, Mokuba- afirmó. Parecía que había sido su hermano quien hizo esa pregunta que lo sobresaltó. Un verdadero alivio. Al menos eso demostraba que no se estaba volviendo loco.

Aún recordaba lo que decían muchos en la universidad. Que la carrera de psiquiatría era tan solo un camino que terminaba por llevarte a la locura. Que al final, el psiquiatra terminaba más loco que sus pacientes.

No que creyera en estupideces como esas. Pero era un pensamiento bastante popular entre las personas.

Definitivamente, tenía que haber escogido otra carrera.

-¿Tomando analgésicos otra vez?- Suspiró al escuchar la pregunta.

-Voy a llamar a la sirvienta- comentó, ignorando la pregunta del menor. Muchos privilegios traía ser hijo de un importante médico. Una casa considerablemente grande y sirvientas que se encargaban de todos los detalles.

Caminó dos pasos, evadiendo los vidrios.

-Hermano, responde a mi pregunta- Se detuvo ante la insistencia del chico.

-Para acabar con el dolor de cabeza hay que tomar analgésicos, Mokuba- respondió al fin.

El semblante del menor se inundó de lo que parecía ser una mezcla de preocupación y enojo.

-¿Has estado durmiendo bien?- preguntó.

-Mokuba…-

-¿Comes saludablemente?-

-Mokuba, eso no importa- profirió el ojiazul. Sabía que su hermano se preocupaba, pero él podía cuidarse solo.

-Por supuesto que importa. ¿Cuántas veces comes al día?- interrogó.

-¿Qué importancia tiene eso?- fue la respuesta.

-Hermano, responde- ordenó con firmeza el menor.

El ojiazul rodó los ojos. El chico no se daría por vencido fácilmente.

-Una vez- respondió con la verdad. No le gustaba mentirle al menor después de todo. Aunque no pensaba mencionar que había días en los que no comía del todo.

-Entonces es obvio el por qué de tus dolores de cabeza. Hermano, tienes que cuidarte…-

-Ya lo sé, Mokuba. Me lo has dicho miles de veces- afirmó el castaño. Se sentía como un niño recibiendo el regaño de su madre. Era tonto, a su punto de vista.

-Pero nunca me escuchas. ¡Solo mírate! Estás muy delgado, te notas cansado… y ahora… no puedes ni sostener un vaso apropiadamente- se quejó.

-Mokuba, solté el vaso porque me sobresaltaste, no porque no tuviera fuerza para sostenerlo- explicó el castaño.

-Yo no pude haberte sobresaltado, Seto. Ni siquiera estaba aquí. Me apresuré a venir tan pronto escuché que el vaso se quebraba- informó el chico, cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndole a su hermano una mirada llena de sospecha. –Necesitas descansar, enserio. Sobre todo ahora que estás trabajando. No ha de ser fácil lidiar con una persona loca- comentó, analizando al ojiazul con la mirada. Estaba realmente preocupado por su hermano. Antes, había pensado que los desvelos del castaño se debían a los trabajos de la universidad, sobre todo por la famosa tesis. Pero ahora, ya no valía tal excusa.

Conocía a su hermano mejor que nadie. Era muy fácil para él notar la falta de sueño en su semblante.

-La cocinera hará lasaña para el almuerzo. Más te vale bajar a comer- profirió el menor.

-¿Es una amenaza?- preguntó el ojiazul, con cierto humor en su voz. Apreciaba la preocupación de su hermano, no podía negar eso. Pero a veces el chico se exageraba.

-Veámoslo así, Seto. Si no bajas a comer, me veré obligado a darte alimento por intravenosa- afirmó el menor, alzándose de hombros.

-¿Así de drástico?- preguntó el castaño. La situación había pasado a ser casi divertida. Qué curioso que Mokuba lo amenazara con lo mismo que él había amenazado a Yami el día anterior. Tal vez era un hipócrita al pedirle a su paciente que comiera cuando él mismo no comía más que una ensalada o un sándwich al día.

-No me dejas opción- afirmó el chico, sonriendo pocos segundos después. –Sabes que me preocupo, Seto. No es algo que pueda evitar- agregó, suavizando su semblante.

El ojiazul permitió que una muy leve sonrisa se asomara a sus labios.

Se acercó al chico, cuidando de no pisar algún vidrio. Cuando estuvo cerca hizo algo que comúnmente hacía, y que sabía que a su hermano le molestaba.

Le revolvió los cabellos con una mano.

La queja del menor fue inmediata.

-Seto, sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso- murmuró con fingida molestia.

-Te preocupas demasiado, Mokuba- afirmó el ojiazul. Después de eso, caminó fuera del lugar, entrando a su habitación. Aunque no pensaba quedarse ahí y su hermano pareció notar eso.

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó el chico.

-A llamar a la sirvienta- fue la respuesta. El castaño dio cuatro pasos más, cuando de pronto Mokuba se atravesó en su camino, obligándole a detenerse de golpe.

-Yo la llamaré. Tú te vas a la cama ahora mismo. Necesitas dormir- le dijo. El ojiazul frunció el ceño.

-Mokuba…-

-Mokuba nada. A la cama, Seto-

-Mokuba…-

-Nada de nada. Tienes que dormir- volvió a interrumpir el menor, con insistencia. No aceptaría un 'no' como respuesta.

El ojiazul suspiró con algo parecido a la resignación. Cuando su hermanito se ponía en esos planes maternales, no podía hacer nada al respecto. A su parecer, el chico se preocupaba demasiado. Él podía cuidarse solo. Sabía bien cuándo su salud era buena y cuándo no. En ese momento, solo tenía dolor de cabeza. No era algo grave.

Aunque bueno, mirándolo de otra forma, podría jurar que había escuchado una voz antes de dejar caer el vaso. Y según las palabras de Mokuba, él no estaba cerca en ese momento.

Quizás de verdad necesitaba dormir. Su imaginación parecía estarle jugando un truco sucio. O quizás solo eran las primeras secuelas de sus encuentros poco agradables con su paciente.

Tal vez la locura era contagiosa.

-Tú ganas, Mokuba. Iré a la cama- cedió finalmente, negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, en señal de desaprobación. Estaba perfectamente bien. Ni siquiera se sentía cansado. No le sería fácil conciliar el sueño

Tan pronto estuvo cerca de la mesita de noche, estiró la mano. Su objetivo, era la montaña de papeles que había ahí, sobre la superficie de mármol de la mesita, al lado derecho de la lámpara de bronce y alabastro.

-Seto, ni se te ocurra- Detuvo su mano al escuchar esto. Ya lo había esperado. Mokuba había dicho 'domir', no 'sentarse en la cama y leer el expediente del paciente loco'.

-Has estado leyendo eso todo el día. Pareces un adolescente leyendo Harry Potter- se quejó el menor.

-Mokuba, es mi trabajo…-

-Ya lo sé. Pero primero tu salud- El ojiazul suspiró, dándose un momento para masajearse la frente. No tenía opción.

Caminó hacia la cama, y con resignación se acostó en ella.

Aún no le había hablado a Mokuba sobre un detalle. No era algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso.

Al igual que a Yami, el dormir no era algo que le gustara. Demasiadas pesadillas.

Sabía bien que para él, un adulto joven de veinticinco años, temerle a las pesadillas era algo poco apropiado.

Aunque no podía decir que era miedo lo que sentía hacia ellas. Simplemente, era una especie de aberración. Una necesidad de alejarse de cualquier circunstancia que hiciera que estas llegaran.

Y esas circunstancias eran, claramente, el sueño y sus factores.

Más que pesadillas, parecían alucinaciones vívidas.

-Iré a llamar a la sirvienta. Espero que estés dormido cuando vuelva- Al escuchar esto, solamente suspiró. No tenía sueño. Ni siquiera quiso colocar las cobijas sobre su cuerpo.

Tenía que seguir leyendo el expediente de su paciente. Ya no le faltaba mucho.

Y con cada página que leía, encontraba nuevas sorpresas.

Ese día, encontró una de ellas.

El segundo psiquiatra que había tenido Yami, le había diagnosticado trastorno por estrés postraumático. Una conclusión completamente disparatada.

Pues si el diagnóstico era certero, significaría que Yami sería la víctima y no el perpetrador. En palabras simples, el ojirubí sería inocente.

Y aunque un padecimiento como ese relacionado con su paciente le parecía algo ilógico, no podía más que prestarle atención.

Porque el psiquiatra no iba a inventar algo así. Tenía que haberse basado en lo que veía, y en lo que Yami le decía.

¿Podía ser que el joven hubiera insistido en cierto momento que él era inocente? Que él no era el asesino, ¿sino alguien más? Si era así, ¿por qué Yami ahora cambiaba su versión y aceptaba abiertamente que él era culpable? ¿Se podría considerar eso como un avance, o como un simple plan de manipulación del joven?

Demasiadas preguntas. Preguntas que ahora él tenía que resolver.

Claro, podría buscar al psiquiatra que dio ese diagnóstico. No era algo imposible. En otros casos.

En este, lastimosamente, no había forma de poder hablar con ese hombre. La razón era simple. Sabía quién era ese psiquiatra. Fue un profesional reconocido, quien había muerto casi seis años atrás. Él mismo había asistido junto con su padre al funeral. Según sabía, ese hombre y su padre habían sido colegas.

Así que la única información que tenía, era la del expediente.

Pero aún no había leído esa parte. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando el dolor de cabeza se presentó, y no tuvo más remedio que levantarse a buscar pastillas.

Miró hacia el techo. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué le había hecho pensar a ese psiquiatra que Yami era inocente. Esa persona fue reconocida como uno de los mejores psiquiatras del país. Quizás, ese diagnóstico debía considerarse como el más valioso en todo el expediente. Pero era muy extraño, que el más valioso fuera el más ilógico.

Pero también debía preguntarse algo, que no era digno de descartarse.

¿Y si la situación y el problema real fuera ese? ¿Y si Yami de verdad tuviera los síntomas propios de una víctima que presenció un horroroso accidente, o en este caso, un despiadado crimen? No podía hacer a un lado esos pensamientos. De hecho, debía tomarlos en cuenta para la próxima ocasión que visitara a su paciente.

Se preguntaba a sí mismo cómo reaccionaría Yami si él cambiara de estrategia. Si en lugar de tratar al joven como un asesino loco, lo tratara como una víctima inocente. ¿Reaccionaría de manera distinta? ¿Dejaría de actuar con violencia? ¿Hablaría claro y no con frases sin sentido?

Esto solo lo llevaba a otra interrogante. ¿Hablaba Yami sin sentido o sus palabras eran más bien extraños acertijos? A pesar del brillo insano que podía verse en los ojos del menor, había seriedad y, si uno se fijaba bien, encontraría pinceladas de sinceridad en su semblante.

Pero esto, nuevamente formaba un camino hacia otras preguntas. ¿Qué significaba ese demonio con el Yami insistía tanto? ¿Pesadillas, alucinaciones, recuerdos? Había una manera de saberlo. Solo una manera.

Si quería comprobar qué era este demonio, debía vigilar al ojirubí durante la noche. Y con vigilar, no se refería a estar con el joven tal y como éste le había pedido dos noches atrás. Simplemente a quedarse fuera de su habitación, esperando.

El guardia de la noche no había recalcado nada anormal sobre Yami. Aunque bueno, si el menor gritaba no sería algo nuevo. Para un guardia, algo así le sería indiferente. Estaba vigilando a personas locas después de todo. Los gritos eran tan solo parte del trabajo.

Él, en cambio, había estudiado para analizar cada acción de una persona así. Podía fácilmente interpretar si el ojirubí gritaba por llamar la atención, o por verdadero temor. Sería fácil descifrar cualquier acción que hiciera el menor durante la noche.

La conclusión era una. Si iba a tratar al ojirubí como la víctima, debía de darle importancia a cada palabra que dijera Yami. Y no solo eso, sino que también debía tomar cada una de esas palabras como ciertas.

Eso quería decir que el demonio sería algo verdadero. Tal vez no algo físico, pero sí algo que perturbaba a Yami todas las noches.

Cerró sus ojos. Debía admitir que poder finalmente acostarse no era algo malo. La noche anterior, había dormido tan solo tres horas.

De hecho, ya empezaba a sentir sueño, algo que lo empujaba fuera de la realidad. Una sensación que prometía descanso.

Podría pensar en su trabajo luego. Ahora, admitía que necesitaba dormir.

**00000000000000000**

Las personas a su alrededor vestían de negro. Todas estaban reunidas alrededor de un espacio rectangular.

El ambiente era silencioso, pero no se sentía paz. Le traía más bien un sentimiento sofocante, como si el silencio se llevara consigo el oxígeno.

Aunque lograba disimular su estado.

A su derecha se encontraba su padre adoptivo, vestido con un traje negro. A su izquierda estaba Mokuba. El menor se mantenía en silencio, aunque de vez en cuando dejaba escapar suspiros, tal vez causados por las lágrimas.

Entendía el significado de esas lágrimas. Su hermano era apenas un niño. Por supuesto que se vería afectado por el desafortunado accidente que había ocurrido dos días atrás, y que le había arrebatado la vida al único hijo biológico de Gozaburo, de dieciséis años.

El joven era mayor que él, por seis meses.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en el ataúd que estaba siendo bajado varios metros bajo tierra. Su semblante se mantenía serio. No sentía tristeza en ningún sentido. Su hermano adoptivo no se había ganado su aprecio en lo absoluto.

Por supuesto que aquella muerte no le dolía.

Alzó la mirada, mirando al frente y no hacia abajo, al ataúd. Sus ojos se enfocaron de inmediato en una joven, tal vez de su misma edad, de largos cabellos blancos y ojos azules. Su tez era pálida y su cuerpo delgado. Le recordaba a una rosa, frágil pero hermosa al mismo tiempo.

La chica pareció sentir su mirada sobre ella, puesto que alzó sus ojos, centrándolos en los suyos. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus facciones.

Y él le devolvió la sonrisa. No hacía eso muy a menudo, pero la joven había llamado su atención.

Pero entonces, se quedó congelado, cuando sintió lo que parecían ser brazos fríos enredarse en su cintura. Eran tan fríos, que un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Podría jurar que así se sentiría tener una serpiente encima, enredándose en el cuerpo, lista para apretar a su víctima y sofocarla.

Quien lo sostenía no era su hermano. El olor a sangre y muerte bastaba para comprobarlo. Era un olor fétido, casi agrio.

No supo que había cerrado los ojos hasta que se atrevió a abrirlos de nuevo. Aunque de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Lo que había frente a él parecía ser una persona. Sangre coagulada se mezclaba con sangre fresca en su rostro. La gran herida en su cabeza parecía atravesarle el cráneo. Era posible ver el hueso quebrado ahí. Su cuero cabelludo parecía ser una simple envoltura que se había abierto. La sangre teñía casi todo el cabello que una vez fue verde.

La deformada persona alzó su mano, que a simple vista se notaba completamente quebrada, como un papel doblado en varias partes. Con ella, tocó la mejilla la mejilla del otro, trazando un camino de sangre.

Él de inmediato comenzó a toser cuando el olor a muerte se intensificó. Para su horror, ninguno de los presentes pareció percatarse de su estado, ni de la desfigurada forma que se negaba a soltarlo.

Lo que quedaba del rostro ensangrentado se acercó al suyo. Ahora le fue posible escuchar la respiración entrecortada de la figura. Parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por tomar aire, y en el proceso dejaba escapar tétricos gemidos.

Tal vez, así se escucharía alguien que estaba muriendo por estrangulamiento.

Su respiración se aceleró. No podía moverse, su cuerpo parecía haberse congelado. Miró a todos los demás. Nadie notaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Tú- esa voz sonó como mil voces. Fuertes, graves, femeninas y masculinas. Aunque la que predominaba le pareció terroríficamente conocida. Miró ahora a la figura, notando cómo los ojos que antes parecieron azules ya no estaban. Era como si el cuerpo mutilado se estuviera pudriendo frente a él. Por eso, el olor iba en aumento.

Tosió de nuevo, sintiéndose de pronto sin aire. Se estaba sofocando, y nadie parecía notarlo.

La figura sonrió una de manera escalofriante, disfrutando al parecer de lo que causaba. Su piel iba desapareciendo con cada segundos, mostrando músculo y hueso. Como si se estuviera derritiendo.

Su víctima seguía intentando tomar aire, sin éxito. Se estaba ahogando. No había oxígeno.

-El sentimiento de estar enterrado, pudriéndote- De nuevo aquella voz demoniaca.

Por segunda vez, abrió los ojos que no sabía que había cerrado. Para su horror, encontró que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, sino en uno oscuro.

Estaba acostado ahora, y no podía respirar.

Movió sus manos hacia adelante. Sus puños chocaron contra algo.

De pronto pareció obvio, el hecho de que estaba encerrado en un ataúd, quizás a varios metros bajo tierra.

Así que comenzó a golpear la madera que estaba a tan solo centímetros encima suyo. Con todas las fuerzas que tenía intentó abrirla.

La falta de aire sin embargo, comenzó a afectarlo. Sus movimientos se tornaron débiles. Los golpes ya no eran tan fuertes.

Un fuerte mareo lo inundó. Y poco a poco, todo se fue oscureciendo…

****

Se levantó de golpe, respirando de manera agitada.

Miró de inmediato sus alrededores, relajándose al notar que estaba en su habitación, sentado sobre su cama.

Se masajeó la frente con la mano, notando entonces que estaba sudando.

Claro, era muy obvio que tendría una pesadilla.

Por unos momentos, cerró los ojos.

Un automóvil a alta velocidad, un golpe estrepitoso, mucha sangre…

Abrió los ojos de inmediato, quitándose de la mente aquel recuerdo. No quería seguirse atormentando con eso, aunque su misma mente parecía no querer cooperar.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca. Ya era la una de la tarde. Había dormido por poco más de tres horas. Era casi un récord.

-¿Estás bien?- Alzó la mirada al escuchar esto. Mokuba estaba ahí, mostrando en su semblante algo parecido al entendimiento. No sabía desde cuándo su hermano había estado ahí. Aunque debía haber sido desde segundos atrás, ya que cuando se había levantado, no había visto al chico.

-¿Es Noa, verdad?- Suspiró al escuchar eso, procurando mirar hacia otro lugar. La pared más cercana pareció ser el lugar ideal.

Mokuba sabía lo mucho que lo atormentaba ese tema. No sabía que casi todas las noches él tenía pesadillas con eso, pero sí tenía en claro que era un tema delicado.

Porque su hermano menor sabía lo que había ocurrido. Y por ende, lo mucho que lo había afectado.

-Seto, lo que pasó no fue tu culpa- murmuró el chico, mirando a su hermano con cierta tristeza. Conocía bien al ojiazul. Ya sabía reconocer esa mirada, que estaba ligada con el accidente que había ocurrido años atrás. Y por supuesto, sabía que Seto se culpaba por ello, ya que solo él había estado presente cuando el desafortunado evento ocurrió. –No podías hacer nada para evitarlo- agregó, caminando hacia el borde de la cama. Se sentó luego al lado del castaño.

Suspiró cuando su hermano se mantuvo en silencio. Sabía muy bien que a Seto no le gustaba hablar de ese asunto. Pero claro, ver morir a una persona frente a tus ojos, y de una forma tan cruda, debía de ser una experiencia traumática.

-No fue tu culpa. Tienes que entender eso- insistió, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del ojiazul. –Bueno, el almuerzo ya está servido- habló luego, cambiando el tema.

-Bajaré en unos minutos- fue lo único que dijo el castaño.

Mokuba suspiró. Pero asintió poco después, levantándose de su lugar. Aunque lo intentara, su hermano no hablaría de ese asunto. Era mejor olvidarlo por el momento. Lo había intentado ignorar por años ya. Podía continuar haciéndolo un poco más.

Aunque no podía evitar sentirse dolido en cierta forma. Sabía muy bien que había muchas cosas que su hermano se negaba a decirle. En ocasiones, sentía cómo si no conociera a Seto del todo. Como si fuera otra persona, y no su hermano, el mismo que había estado ahí para protegerlo cuando estaban en el orfanato.

-Está bien, hermano. Te espero abajo- cedió finalmente. No tenía caso oponerse. Daría un tiempo prudencial, claro. Si su hermano no bajaba, entonces no dudaría en insistir.

Caminó hacia la salida de aquella habitación.

En pocos segundos, el ojiazul estaba solo.

Un suspiro escapó de su boca.

La psiquiatría no era algo para él. Insistía en eso. Él no contaba con el perfil de un psiquiatra.

Había visto a los quince años a una persona morir de una manera horrorosa. Y aunque se negaba a admitir que eso había tenido alguna repercusión en su vida diaria, su misma profesión le decía que con el solo hecho de tener aún pesadillas sobre eso, ya simbolizaba que el accidente lo había afectado profundamente.

Todos reaccionaban de manera distinta a los eventos trágicos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, eso podría asociarse con Yami. Aún estaba confundido y sentía curiosidad por el extraño diagnóstico que aquel psiquiatra fallecido le había dado al joven.

Fue de manera inconsciente, que su brazo se extendió hacia la mesita de noche.

En solo segundos, el expediente del ojirubí se encontraba frente a él.

La página que estaba de primera, era la que había estado leyendo horas antes.

Comenzó a leer sin siquiera molestarse en buscar sus anteojos. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse por su vista. Debía admitir, que de pronto no podía esperar para leer aquellas páginas.

"_Los síntomas son claramente los de un trastorno postraumático. El paciente habla con culpa. Insiste en ser el causante del terror vivido ese día. Pero también es abierto al decir que no fue él quien disparó, ni quien utilizó el cuchillo, el mismo que la policía insistió en que solo presentaba las huellas digitales del paciente. Sin embargo, se niega a dar el nombre o la descripción del asesino. _

_Su relación con el homicida parece ser ambigua. A veces habla de él como 'un monstruo' o reacciona de manera violenta cuando menciono algo sobre él. Otras veces, parece sonreír cuando lo recuerda. Esto me hace pensar que el paciente conocía al asesino. También insiste, en que esa persona se llevó algo que le pertenecía. No aclara si es un objeto físico o meramente emocional. _

_Habla de un río constantemente. Aparentemente un río donde 'lavó' sus pecados después de los asesinatos. Leí algo que podría relacionarse con esto en el expediente policial que el abuelo del paciente me entregó, después de insistirle (algo que ciertamente me desilusionó). El paciente perdió todo apoyo del único familiar que le queda. El señor Motou insistió en que no quería saber nada sobre el joven. Pero aceptó entregarme una copia del informe policial._

_Los asesinatos ocurrieron a tan solo metros del río Shimanto. Según el testimonio del abuelo del paciente, quien fue el primero en descubrir lo que había ocurrido, cuando llegó a la zona encontró al joven en el río, lavándose con insistencia. Aparentemente, se había negado a moverse, y la policía tuvo que sacarlo a la fuerza._

_Por un momento cuando leí esto pensé que el paciente podría haber estado de acuerdo y quizás hasta podría haber planeado los asesinatos. Habla de 'pecados'. Algo impuro que debía lavarse. Quizás su participación en los crímenes era lo impuro. Pero después de tratar con el joven, creo que su acción pudo no ser intencional, tal vez causada por el shock._

_Aunque el estado físico del paciente en el momento de los asesinatos denota que su estado mental no era el ideal. Según el examen médico que le hicieron al joven cuando ingresó en el hospital, su masa corporal era de tan solo 14, un porcentaje que claramente denotaba una desnutrición severa. De hecho, según lo que he leído de su expediente, en los primeros meses que el paciente estuvo en el hospital, se negó a probar alimentos. Esto me hace pensar en una enfermedad como anorexia. La pregunta ahora, es ¿por qué?" _

Esa era la conclusión del diagnóstico. No había más.

Pero ahora que veía la fecha, la razón del fin tan abrupto de aquel resumen era simple. Estaba claro, que ese psiquiatra había muerto mientras aún trataba a Yami.

Ya había leído antes que el ojirubí había ingresado al hospital bajo de peso. Aunque solo hasta ahora ese detalle parecía cobrar importancia.

Porque la anorexia, junto con un aparente tratamiento psiquiátrico, compuesto por Prozac y Valium, solo le decía que algo había estado mal con el joven desde antes de los asesinatos.

Y ahora, venía la pregunta. Aquella que ese psiquiatra no había podido resolver, pues la muerte le había quitado la oportunidad.

Esa pregunta, a la que ahora él debía buscarle respuesta.

¿Por qué?

**00000000000000000000000000**

Magi: listo! Finalmente terminé el capitulo 5 n.n Como ven, Setito tampoco está muy cuerdo que digamos xD

Por cierto, después les daré el nombre de la canción en la que está inspirada este fic. No me basé por completo en la ella para escribirlo, de hecho creo que las semejanzas entre la letra y este fic no son muchas. Pero de todas formas, no les diré por el momento cuál es porque sí podrían darse una idea de cómo va a avanzar el fic. Y no quiero eso xD

Agradecimientos a **Natsuhi-san, skayla, mariANA, skayla, angelegipcio, niko-chan, DaffnezzitaxD, Azula1991, MagAnzu 16, vampidark, Isis, YamiHydeist66, Chiyo Asakura, Elsa Agabo, Yami224, Sunako-Raven **por sus reviews! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Como ven, poco a poco se irán aclarando las cosas.

Hasta la próxima!

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**Mente frágil**

**Capítulo 6**

-Se ha descontrolado por completo. Hemos tenido que sedarlo cinco veces en dos días- Escuchó lo que la enfermera le decía. La mujer lo estaba poniendo al tanto de lo que había sucedido con su paciente el fin de semana. Y al parecer, las noticias no eran nada buenas.

-Imagino que ha sido completamente necesario sedarlo- comentó. Ya había dejado en claro que no quería que utilizaran ese método para calmar a Yami. Así que si le habían desobedecido, debía ser por razones de fuerza mayor.

-Ha tenido los peores ataques estos dos días, que en todos los seis años que ha estado en el hospital. Me atrevería a decir que su ausencia pareció afectar al joven- afirmó la mujer de cabello rojizo, mirando al ojiazul a través de sus lentes de pasta negra.

-No lo creo- murmuró el castaño. Conociendo al ojirubí, éste debía de haber disfrutado de la paz que le traía no tener que ver a su psiquiatra.

Aunque lo que le habían informado era preocupante. Por momentos, llegaba a preguntarse si él mismo había causado ese descontrol en el joven, cuando se negó a acompañarlo durante la noche. Después de todo, el menor había reaccionado de manera violenta al siguiente día.

Aún no había tomado la decisión de cómo manejaría el caso con Yami. Si era mejor tratarlo como víctima o asesino. Pero realmente, eso no era lo importante en ese momento. Porque si la causa del comportamiento de su paciente era la que él creía, al ojirubí no le daría gusto verlo.

De hecho, se estaba preparando para tener que quitarse al joven de encima, cuando éste se abalanzara sobre él como lo había hecho la última vez. Era muy obvio que el menor se mostraría violento.

Suspiró cuando la enfermera abrió la puerta de la habitación de Yami. Había notado que la mujer traía consigo jeringas con sedantes. Quizás por eso lo acompañó hasta ahí, porque predecía la reacción descontrolada del ojirubí.

Aunque el silencio fue lo primero que se percibió. Un silencio que segundo a segundo, fue dando espacio a unas leves palabras, teñidas de lo que parecía ser tristeza profunda y quizás resentimiento escondido. Era similar a un canto lento, escalofriante y nostálgico al mismo tiempo.

_-Duermo solo… con mis tres deseos apretados en su mano-_

Al escuchar aquello, no se atrevió a dar un solo paso. Tan solo se quedó de pie a la entrada del lugar. Ni siquiera se atrevió a buscar a Yami con la mirada. De hecho, su reacción fue la de mirar al suelo.

_-El primero, ser librado del dolor… el segundo, cuando encuentre el amor que siempre se mantenga-_

Un lamento, eso parecía ser. Lo curioso, era lo mucho que aquel canto parecía afectarlo. Su sola reacción era motivo de sorpresa. Él nunca miraba al suelo. Había aprendido a mirar al frente siempre, a no bajar la mirada.

_-Pero no sueño más…-_

Sacudió levemente la cabeza. Quizás el tono de las palabras dichas era emotivo, pero no se dejaría controlar por eso. Además, debía estar alerta. No sabía qué haría su paciente cuando notara su presencia.

Alzó finalmente la mirada.

_-Solo un deseo… toma mi vida…-_

Dio dos pasos, y con eso, se encontró dentro de la ya conocida habitación de paredes blancas.

Por supuesto, su primera acción al estar dentro fue buscar a Yami con la mirada. No le sorprendió encontrarlo sentado en el mismo rincón de siempre.

_-Puedes tomar mi vida-_

Ésta vez pudo ver los labios del joven moviéndose, mientras que su voz escapaba de entre ellos. El canto seguía siendo bajo, pero en medio del sepulcral silencio muy poco común de esa ala del hospital, era fácil escucharlo.

La posición del ojirubí era también la usual. Abrazaba sus piernas, sosteniéndolas contra su pecho a través de la cobija. Le sorprendió realmente ver que le habían permitido a Yami quedarse con ella.

Se enfocó luego en la mirada del ojirubí, la cual se notaba perdida. El joven no estaba alerta como era común. Parecía concentrar toda su atención en las palabras que entonaba, quizás mientras divagaba además en su mente. Una mente que el ojiazul estaba seguro, era más compleja que un laberinto.

Finalmente, el menor pareció salir de su trance. Giró lentamente la cabeza, buscando luego con sus ojos al recién llegado.

La sorpresa se hizo visible en el ojiazul. No pudo hacer nada para esconderla; no cuando veía aquello.

El semblante del menor denotaba gran aflicción. Además, era fácil distinguir la lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla derecha.

-Mi vida es tuya-

Esas palabras ahora escaparon tan solo como un susurro dolido y agonizante.

-¿Piensas en alguien cuando cantas de esa forma?- preguntó el ojiazul, decidiendo iniciar conversación; tal vez así, dejaría de pensar en el extraño vacío que había sentido en el estómago cuando miró la lágrima caer por esa mejilla.

Pero el silencio fue la única respuesta. Ante eso, el castaño suspiró.

-Imagino que pensarás en alguien importante… pero que al parecer te hizo daño…-

-Deja de analizarme- La tajante interrupción hizo que sus palabras se detuvieran en seco.

–Acabas de arruinar el alivio que sentí al verte… felicidades, cumpliste con tu tarea de fastidiarme- agregó el ojirubí, mientras apretaba los puños. Su mirada nostálgica ahora se mostraba molesta.

-¿Sentiste alivio al verme? Confieso que estoy genuinamente sorprendido. Pensé que intentarías matarme desde el primer momento- comentó el ojiazul, observando cuidadosamente la reacción del joven. La confusión se abrió paso en su mente, cuando notó cómo el enojo del ojirubí se evaporaba, dejando a su paso al mismo joven dolido que había visto cuando entró a la habitación.

-Te ausentaste… ¿dos días? Pensé que tal vez… no volverías…-

-Creí que considerarías eso como algo bueno- afirmó el castaño.

-No te hagas ilusiones. Para mí, no verte más no es algo malo en lo absoluto. Pero Yami tiende a ser emocional… inseguro… Y no lo culpo. Es consecuencia del pasado-

-Hablas como si Yami fuera otra persona- profirió el ojiazul. Nuevamente, la personalidad disociativa pareció ofrecer un diagnóstico certero.

-No. Mi nombre es Yami, yo soy Yami. Pero a veces… ese nombre no me identifica. No quiero ser él… él… que pasó por todo eso-

-Le temes al pasado- Dijo eso no como una pregunta, sino como una afirmación.

-Maté a mi hermano. Como verás, mi pasado no es un cuento de hadas, psiquiatra-

-¿Confiesas que eres el responsable?- preguntó el ojiazul. Ya que la conversación había llegado a ese punto, decidió probar con ese tema. Tan solo quería hacer a Yami hablar acerca del psiquiatra que había intentado comprobar su inocencia.

-Lo he confesado muchas veces- fue la respuesta.

-Todos parecen creerte en eso. Pero según sé, tuviste un psiquiatra que estaba seguro de tu inocencia- Finalmente, mencionó ese tema. La primera reacción que notó en Yami, fue la de morderse el labio. Perfecto, estaba avanzando.

Aunque después de eso, el silencio volvió a presentarse.

-Ese hombre fue un profesional reconocido. No creo que haya inventado algo así- insistió el ojiazul, mirando fijamente al menor, quien se negaba a mirarlo de vuelta. Estaba claro, que el joven estaba tomando la defensiva.

-¿Cómo murió?- Por fin, el menor habló. Pero su mirada se mantuvo concentrada en una de las paredes cercanas.

-¿Tienes conocimiento de su muerte?- preguntó el ojiazul. Le extrañaría bastante que le hubieran dicho a Yami acerca de la muerte del psiquiatra. Normalmente, información como esa nunca era revelada al paciente. Simplemente se le asignaba un nuevo psiquiatra sin dar explicación alguna.

-Ahora lo tengo. Acabas de confirmarlo, psiquiatra. '_Fue _un profesional reconocido'- afirmó el joven, sonriendo disimuladamente.

-Hn- fue todo lo que se escuchó por parte del castaño. Yami estaba realmente atento a sus palabras. No sabía si eso era algo beneficioso o no.

-Pero ya lo sabía. Nunca me dijeron nada… pero fue como decir que dos más dos es cuatro. Bastante obvio- profirió el joven, mientras apretaba sus manos una contra la otra y jugaba con sus dedos. Parecía prestar atención a lo que hacía, más que a la presente conversación. –Él no dejaría mi caso tan fácilmente. De la noche a la mañana. Era persistente… no es difícil deducir eso al ver sus conclusiones. Yami se lo advirtió… juegas con fuego. Pero no lo escuchó. ¿Quién va a escuchar a un loco?- preguntó el ojirubí. Un suspiro escapó luego de su boca, y hasta entonces dejó de juguetear con sus manos. -¿Cómo murió?-

Después de esa pregunta, hubo silencio. El castaño no estaba seguro acerca de responderle al joven. Por supuesto que él sabía cómo había muerte aquel psiquiatra. Él había asistido al funeral después de todo. Pero revelarle esa información a Yami… conociéndole podría comenzar a manipularlo con eso.

Pero por otra parte, quería ver la reacción del menor.

-Cayó de un sexto piso- Finalmente, decidió ceder.

-¿Suicidio?- preguntó el ojirubí.

-Aparentemente- La risa que le siguió a esa palabra lo tomó por sorpresa. Miró el cuerpo del joven temblar mientras reía.

-Muy inteligente, hacerlo parecer un suicidio. Pero no esperaba menos- afirmó el ojirubí, aún entre risas. –Él nunca haría algo así. Es fácil para mí saberlo. Su comportamiento no encajaba con el de un suicida-

-Hablas de homicidio- profirió el ojiazul. De pronto, el caso se estaba volviendo aún más complicado. Solo eso faltaba, que su paciente comenzara a sacar conclusiones disparatadas.

-Los accidentes pasan. Pero también es fácil empujar a alguien. Cualquiera sea la razón, el suicidio no es una posibilidad. Lo sé bien. Él nunca habría hecho algo así- afirmó el joven. Fue en ese momento, cuando decidió mirar nuevamente al ojiazul a los ojos. –Tú, en cambio, sí serías capaz de quitarte tu propia vida- habló; serio.

La sorpresa golpeó al castaño ante esas palabras. De hecho, dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás. Lo sabía; sabía que el joven aprovecharía esa información para comenzar a manipularlo.

-No puedes afirmar algo así- sentenció, mientras apretaba los puños.

El ojirubí se alzó de hombros.

-Tal vez tengas razón- murmuró. –Pero Yami tiende a sacar conclusiones certeras, ¿sabes? Es fácil agudizar los sentidos cuando estás encerrado las veinticuatro horas- agregó.

-¿Por qué llorabas cuando entré?- Con esa pregunta, el ojiazul cambió el tema de manera brusca. Estaba ahí para analizar a su paciente, no para que su paciente lo analizara a él.

-¿Incómodo con ese tema? Lo supuse- afirmó el menor. Llevó sus mano hasta sus labios, y comenzó a comerse la uña de su dedo índice. Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro marcado de humor. -¿Te gustó mi canción, psiquiatra?- preguntó finalmente.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta-

-Ni tú a la mía. Estamos a mano- profirió el ojirubí. –Tengo una mejor idea…- afirmó. Alejó su mano de su rostro y se quitó la cobija de encima de su cuerpo. Luego de estas acciones, se puso en pie. Por supuesto, el ojiazul de inmediato se notó alerta. –Cambiemos el tema… de nuevo- finalizó.

-Está bien. Tienes la palabra- profirió el ojiazul, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Alzó una ceja, cuando miró cómo nuevamente, la mano derecha del menor se acercó a sus labios. Ésta vez, fue el dedo pulgar el que terminó en su boca, solo que ahora, en lugar de comerse la uña, el joven pareció morder aquel dedo.

Decidió mantener vigilada esa acción. No podía permitir que su paciente volviera a autolesionarse. Aunque podría jurar, que esa posición que había tomado el ojirubí, era de inseguridad. Era como si estuviera a punto de proponerle algo que sabía que él no aceptaría.

-¿Sabes por qué Yami decidió no intentar hacerte daño ésta vez? A pesar de que en la última ocasión en la que nos vimos dejaste a Yami amarrado, literalmente- comenzó el joven.

El ojiazul suspiró. Lo sabía.

-Quieres algo a cambio por tu… _buen _comportamiento, ¿o me equivoco?-

-Muy perceptivo- susurró el menor.

-Te propongo algo. Sigue mostrando este comportamiento. Si no das problemas en una semana podrás pedir lo que quieras. Claro, con algunas excepciones. Pero eso ya lo hemos discutido antes- ofreció el castaño.

-Una semana es demasiado…-

-Cinco días- cedió el ojiazul.

-Tres días-

-Cuatro días- sentenció. Yami se alzó de hombros, volviendo a morderse el dedo.

-Es razonable- murmuró, sus palabras escuchándose alteradas pues aquel dedo aún estaba en su boca. –Quisiera estar solo ahora- pidió, mirando fijamente hacia el suelo.

-Como quieras- profirió el castaño. Se conformaría con el pequeño avance que había logrado. Al menos ahora, Yami dejaría de dar problemas por unos días. O bueno, eso era lo que menor decía. Realmente no podía creer con firmeza en las palabras del desquiciado joven.

Sin decir nada más, decidió salir de ahí.

Tan pronto el ojirubí escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, se recostó contra la pared, dejando escapar un suspiro, que mezclaba el alivio con la confusión.

-Perdóname, Yugi- Aquel susurro se escuchó teñido de arrepentimiento y frustración. –Siempre fue mi culpa- Otro susurro.

El silencio fue el que respondió, inundando la habitación entera. Quizás por eso gritaba a veces, para acallar el maldito silencio.

-Aún no entiendo… qué ha sucedido… qué está sucediendo. No estoy equivocado. Jamás lo olvidaría- otro murmullo se escuchó.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios del joven, quien cerró sus ojos carmesí.

-Es irónico… me dolió pensar que tal vez no volvería a verlo-

**000000**

Cuando entró a la habitación, lo primero que hizo fue sacar el frasco con pastillas que traía en el bolsillo. Un creciente dolor de cabeza lo aquejaba.

Entró directamente al baño, el cual era exageradamente pequeño. Aunque no podía pedir lujos. Al menos, había un baño en la habitación. Así no había necesidad de salir.

Tomó el vaso que estaba sobre el lavabo y lo llenó con agua. Sacó entonces dos pastillas. Solo esa combinación de paracetamol con codeína podía disminuir el dolor.

Cuando hubo tomado el medicamento, dejó el vaso en su lugar. Su atención se dirigió hacia el espejo que se encontraba frente a él. Miró su reflejo, enfocándose en sus ojos.

"_Tú, en cambio, sí serías capaz de quitarte tu propia vida" _Las palabras de Yami acudieron a su mente. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa socarrona se asomara a su semblante. Bajó entonces la mirada, permitiendo que varios mechones castaños le cubrieran los ojos.

Yami estaba en lo correcto.

Un recuerdo lo comprobaba.

Pudo escuchar claramente, cómo el espejo se quebraba de pronto.

Abrió sus ojos. Al ver el espejo, comprobó que efectivamente éste se había quebrado. Estaba claro, que tan solo mirada en sus recuerdos. Los pocos que aún prevalecían.

Una persona menor, que parecía ser un preadolescente, tomó con su mano derecha un gran trozo del vidrio quebrado. A su lado, en el suelo, se encontraba la varilla de metal que había utilizado para quebrar el espejo.

Miró cómo el menor, que compartía un gran parecido consigo mismo, se sentaba en el suelo. El semblante del preadolescente se notaba tranquilo. Bastante tranquilo para lo que pensaba hacer luego.

-_Es mejor así- _un susurro, que retumbó por todo el lugar, escapó del menor.

Su mano derecha, la que tenía el vidrio, se acercó a la izquierda. El filoso objeto, se posó sobre la muñeca del brazo izquierdo.

_-Es mejor así- _Nuevamente se escucharon esas palabras. Solo que esta vez, la voz del menor pareció quebrarse.

El ojiazul dejó de mirar, cuando la primera gota de sangre escapó.

Abrió sus ojos, volviendo a la realidad. Al mirar el espejo, notó que éste seguía en su lugar. Tan solo se había perdido en aquel recuerdo.

Nadie sabía lo que había intentado hacer ese día. Ni siquiera Mokuba lo sabía.

Yami estaba en lo cierto. Por supuesto que él era capaz de acabar con su propia vida. Aunque hacía años ya que no pensaba en ello, sabía bien que si el pensamiento regresaba, no sentiría temor alguno de acabar con todo.

Pero realmente, una opción como esa no volvería a su mente. Lo sabía bien. Había cambiado. Era más fuerte ahora. El pasado, estaba en el pasado.

Yami lo había tomado desprevenido con esa afirmación. Por unos segundos se había sentido vulnerable. Como si él fuera un libro abierto, que el ojirubí podía leer cuando quisiera.

Pero el joven tan solo había hecho una conjetura cualquiera, que resultó ser cierta al contar con el apoyo de la suerte. Yami no sabía nada sobre él. Solamente, utilizaba la manipulación como un método para salirse con la suya.

Sin lugar a dudas, era un paciente que debía tratarse con cuidado. Yami no era un tonto. Debía admitir que era bastante inteligente y perspicaz. Detrás de cada una de sus palabras, parecía haber una infinidad de rompecabezas.

Quizás, no estaba errado cuando pensaba que todas las incoherencias del ojirubí eran en realidad acertijos que podían resolverse.

No iba a negar, que ya no podía descartar ninguna posibilidad. Incluso la que decía que Yami era inocente. De hecho, esa afirmación parecía cobrar más importancia cada vez.

Suspiró, masajeando su frente con su mano derecho. Decidió entonces dejar de pensar en ese asunto por el momento.

Salió del baño y caminó a través de la habitación. No tenía ganas de quedarse ahí encerrado todo el día. Saldría a caminar, aunque fuera por los pasillos como un fantasma errante.

Abrió la puerta y dio dos pasos fuera de la habitación.

Fue en ese momento, cuando alguien chocó contra él.

No cayó al piso. El impacto no fue tan brusco como para hacerle perder el equilibrio. Pero todo lo que la otra personas llevaba en las manos sí cayó, creando una lluvia de papeles.

-Disculpe, joven- Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión al reconocer la voz de la persona. Bajó la mirada, encontrando ahí al director del hospital, quien recogía los papeles con cierta prisa.

La desconfianza se abrió paso en él, al mirar esa extraña rapidez que utilizaba el hombre para recoger lo que había soltado.

Se arrodilló entonces, y comenzó a ayudarle al director a recoger los papeles. Aunque su verdadera intención, era ver el contenido de esas hojas.

-Espere… joven Kaiba, se lo agradezco. Pero yo puedo recogerlo…- Las palabras del hombre se detuvieron de golpe. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y el nerviosismo comenzó a hacerse presente.

En ese momento, el ojiazul sostenía lo que parecía ser una fotografía. La mano que sostenía aquella imagen comenzó a temblar de repente. Fue fácil, al ver el semblante del castaño, saber que la causa de aquel temblor era el enorme enojo que sentía.

El ojiazul miraban la imagen con sorpresa, incredulidad y rabia.

Un rostro muy conocido se encontraba en esa fotografía. Un rostro, cubierto de moretones.

Su respiración se agitó.

Alzó la mirada, buscando con sus ojos azules llenos de enojo, al hombre que se había atrevido a mentirle. No, no a mentirle, a _burlarse _de él. A tratarlo como si él fuera un tonto ingenuo.

De inmediato notó el semblante nervioso del director.

Por supuesto que debía de estar nervioso. De hecho, debería estar aterrado.

-Yami está loco, ¿no es así?- preguntó de manera pausada, su voz tan fría como el hielo.

**0000**

Magi: finalmente actualicé! Me tardé bastante esta vez T.T Pero bueno, aproveché el tiempo libre que tuve esta semana para escribir este capítulo. No he podido editar el siguiente capítulo de Flor de loto, así que lamento decir que hoy no podré publicarlo.

Pero bueno, al menos pude continuar con este fic n.n

Por cierto, la canción de Yami está ligeramente basada en la canción de una serie (le cambié gran parte de la letra)… no recuerdo el nombre de la serie en este momento O.o No la he visto, solo escuché la canción porque la canta el mismo actor de voz de uno de mis personajes de anime favorito xD "Gaeta's Lament" es el nombre de la melodía.

Agradecimientos a **niko-chan, DaffnezzitaxD, Yami224, Azula1991, MagAnzu 16, Sora Lawliet, Atami no Tsuki, skayla, Patty-MTK, Sunako-Raven, Elsa Agabo, sayori sakura, angelegipcio, Juliette Cullen, Kimiyu **por sus reviews! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo n.n

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

**Mente frágil**

**Capítulo 7**

-Joven, no debe malinterpretar…-

-¿Malinterpretar? Me está diciendo que esto…- profirió, mostrándole al hombre una de las fotografías. –¡se puede malinterpretar!- Alzó considerablemente la voz al decir esto último. El mismo director pareció estremecerse.

-Puedo explicar…

-¿Explicar qué? ¿Que ocultó información importante sobre este paciente? ¡Que tuvo el descaro suficiente como para mentirme y hacerme quedar como un maldito ingenuo!- Sus gritos resonaron por los pasillos. Cualquiera juraría, que las mismas ventanas parecían estar cerca de quebrarse. O quizás, era esa la sensación que transmitían tales gritos, de una persona completamente enfurecida e indignada.

El ojiazul respiraba de forma agitada. Estaba utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar golpear a ese hombre. ¿Acaso no tenía idea de lo importante de esa información? Cualquier cosa, por más mínima que fuera, podría afectar gravemente la salud mental de su ya inestable paciente.

-Joven… no vale la pena pelear por algo así…-

-Claro. De por sí, mi paciente ya está loco, ¿cierto?- preguntó con sarcasmo el ojiazul, mientras que su enojo crecía.

-No me refiero a eso-

-¡A qué se refiere entonces!- Nuevamente, utilizó exclamaciones.

En ese momento, notó a un par de enfermeras, que tal vez curiosas al escuchar sus gritos, se habían acercado. Ahora, parecían mirarlo como si él fuera un loco más de ese hospital. Lo que le faltaba.

Procuró entonces tranquilizarse. Lo último que quería era que de pronto llegaran a sedarlo.

-Deme una buena razón para no llamar a mi padre en este momento e informarle la manera en la que administra este hospital. Porque si lo hizo con mi paciente, no dudo de que existan más casos- profirió. No pudo evitar sentir cierta alegría sarcástica cuando miró el repentino temor que cubrió el semblante del de mayor edad.

-Joven Kaiba, eso sería algo innecesario…-

-Deme una buena razón, solo eso pedí- interrumpió el castaño, su voz firme no dejando espacio para más necedad.

El director se mantuvo en silencio durante los siguientes segundos. Sus ojos negros se enfocaban en el suelo, como si éste fuera un rompecabezas que al ser resuelto traería una solución al presente problema.

Llevaba las de perder en esta situación. Por supuesto que casos de abuso a los pacientes se habían reportado. Y en todos ellos, no había mantenido en secreto absolutamente nada. Era algo común. Cualquiera podría exasperarse al tratar a un loco, aún el mejor psiquiatra. Sin embargo, el caso de Yami Motou había sido realmente… brutal. El joven ni siquiera había podido moverse por días debido a los golpes.

Por más que interrogó al psiquiatra, éste nunca dio detalles del por qué de su violenta reacción.

Fue más tarde, que conoció que aquel 'profesional' padecía de trastornos bipolares. No entendía realmente, cómo personas así podían atreverse siquiera a pensar en la psiquiatría como profesión para sus vidas. Nadie podía ser tan inconsciente.

Pero ese no fue el problema. El problema fue, que la culpa siempre fue suya. No implementó los controles necesarios. Al menos un examen psicológico de rutina habría bastado para sospechar que algo andaba mal.

Sin embargo, sí había tomado medidas luego. Todos los psiquiatras que atendían a los pacientes más problemáticos, eran sometidos a exámenes psicológicos. Solo quienes trataran a los pacientes difíciles, pues aún no veía necesidad de ejercer tantos controles sobre los profesionales que trataban a las personas con desórdenes mentales menores.

Solo a un psiquiatra no le había obligado a pasar por ese examen. Solo a uno de todos los que trataban los casos difíciles.

Por supuesto, el nombre de ese psiquiatra era obvio, Seto Kaiba.

Pues estaba en la obligación de aceptar plenamente la decisión de Gozaburo, el dueño del hospital y padre adoptivo del joven ojiazul. Además, aunque quisiera, no podría hacerle un examen psicológico al castaño. Gozaburo no estaría nada contento si se enterara que el psiquiatra que él mismo había asignado, tuvo que seguir el mismo protocolo que todos los demás. No quería que su socio pensara que dudaba de su decisión.

Aunque la verdad era, que sí lo hacía.

A su parecer, el joven Kaiba era muy joven e inexperto aún. Debería estar tratando a algún paciente del ala este, o aún del ala oeste.

No creía realmente que el ojiazul aguantara mucho tiempo. Era un caso demasiado complicado. Además, ya había analizado bien el carácter del castaño. Veía a un joven impaciente e impulsivo, orgulloso y hasta frío emocionalmente. No era esa la personalidad adecuada que debía tener el psiquiatra que atendía al paciente más problemático del hospital.

Suspiró. Por más que quisiera, no tenía cartas en el asunto. Esta vez, debía ceder.

-¿Una buena razón?- preguntó, en voz baja. Alzó entonces la mirada, encontrando sus ojos con los azules del otro. –Imagino que cualquier información acerca de Yami Motou le parecerá importante. Puedo conseguirle el video del juicio- Quiso suspirar en alivio cuando notó que había captado el interés del ojiazul.

-¿Tiene acceso a él?-

El de mayor edad asintió.

-Puedo entregárselo mañana mismo- afirmó.

El ojiazul pareció meditarlo. Aunque realmente, la propuesta le parecía buena. Por supuesto que cualquier información sobre su paciente era importante. Ver el juicio, por lo tanto, podría mostrar algo que tal vez había pasado por alto. O algo que quizás Yami afirmó, y que ahora negaba. Sí, era importante ver ese video.

-Me parece bien. Pero yo me quedaré con estas fotografías- profirió, alzando unos centímetros la mano en la que sostenía las imágenes.

-Como guste, joven- cedió el de mayor edad. No quería comenzar una nueva discusión. Intentó centrar su atención en otro asunto, decidiendo agacharse para terminar de recoger los papeles que había dejado caer.

El castaño simplemente lo miró. Ya que había descubierto lo que el director escondía, no tenía intenciones de ayudarlo a recoger los papeles.

**0000**

Sus ojos carmesí, que normalmente se notaban vacíos y quizás marchitos, se encontraban inundados de un brillo maniático. Se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás con insistencia, mientras dejaba ver una perversa sonrisa en su rostro.

Estaba fascinado con lo que escuchaba. Completamente embelesado.

_-Mátalos, mátalos, mátalos- _

Era una orden. Un firme orden de aquella voz a la que no se atrevería a desobedecer.

-Los maté, sí… los maté como pediste. Lo hice, lo hice- murmuró con humor, casi en forma de canto. –Te lo dije, cualquier cosa. Haría cualquier cosa… ¡lo hice, lo hice!- exclamó emocionado.

Una risa escapó de sus labios. Al principio, cualquiera diría que el ojirubí lloraba. Luego, sin embargo, las carcajadas fueron más que obvias. Carcajadas, que parecían salidas de alguna película de horror, donde el maniático asesino se reía de sus fechorías.

Rió por varios segundos. Rió hasta que el aire comenzó a faltarle.

Terminó finalmente acostado sobre el acolchado piso.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento, su semblante comenzó a opacarse.

-Lo hice, ¿verdad?- preguntó en apenas un susurro. –Duele… duele bastante. Tuve que enterrarlas… ¿para qué las memorias si debo repasarlas solo? Además… nadie debía saberlo- murmuró. –Pero… ¿sabes?... es mejor estar loco y encerrado, que estar afuera y solo. Al menos no estoy solo aquí… el demonio es un problema pero…-

Sonrió ampliamente, mientras que de nuevo, rastros de demencia comenzaron a brotar en su semblante.

-Tengo a un psiquiatra sumamente atractivo que acabará con él tarde o temprano. Me escuchará, lo sé-

Después de esas palabras, comenzó a reír por segunda vez.

**0000**

Repasaba el expediente de su paciente. Había leído ya la gran mayoría de esas páginas.

Con el dedo índice, se acomodó los anteojos cuando estos quisieron resbalarse sobre su nariz.

Intentaba relajarse. De hecho, había encendido la vieja radio que estaba sobre un mueble cercano, con el simple objetivo de que el ruido y la música lograran calmar el enojo que aún sentía.

Debía de haber hecho mayor escándalo. Después de todo, ese hombre se había burlado de él. Pero tampoco quería llamar demasiado la atención. No necesitaba que todo el hospital comenzara a señalarlo.

Además, algo bueno había ganado de todo eso. Vería el video del juicio de Yami. Quizás podría encontrar algo de valor en la confesión del joven. Falsa o no, en algo ayudaría.

La canción que comenzó a escucharse le hizo sentir un humor irónico. De hecho, no pudo evitar soltar un par de risas sarcásticas. Napoleon XIV(1) con la canción oficial de la demencia. Describía muy bien el ambiente por el que se encontraba rodeado. Demasiados lunáticos y mucha locura. Risas maniáticas y llantos escalofriantes.

Se preguntaba a qué maldita hora había decidido obedecer a su padre adoptivo. Escoger la psiquiatría como profesión fue una estupidez. Pero ya no podía cambiar nada. Ahora, lo importante era resolver este caso.

¿Cómo podría explicarse que un joven de dieciséis años, aparentemente anoréxico, tuviera la fuerza necesaria para matar a cuatro personas? Bueno, era realmente obvio que a las víctimas les habían disparado. Quizás eso se utilizó para someterlas.

Se preguntaba, si las víctimas habían estado vivas cuando el asesino comenzó a mutilarlas.

¿Qué pudo haber llevado a su paciente a hacer tal cosa? ¿Una grave enfermedad mental, quizás? ¿O acaso había maldad pura en él?

O quizás… alguien más lo había hecho.

Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle de pronto. Últimamente, los dolores lo aquejaban más seguido. Pero se abstendría de tomar más pastillas. No habían pasado ni tres horas desde que tomó el medicamento. Su objetivo no era provocarse una intoxicación.

Migrañas, esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado. Era lo más lógico. Después de todo, ¿qué más podría causar tales dolores? Solo el estrés y el cansancio.

Sabía bien que las migrañas podían llegar a tornarse insoportables. Ese era el caso. Solo migrañas.

Y claramente, el tener que atender a un joven lunático no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Quizás por eso, los dolores se hicieron más frecuentes desde que comenzó a buscar un buen diagnóstico.

¿Había avanzado en esto último? Claro que no. La aparente enfermedad mental de Yami aún era desconocida. El joven presentaba síntomas de al menos la cuarta parte de los trastornos psicológicos existentes.

Tomaría tiempo encontrar un diagnóstico certero. Seis años habían pasado, y nadie aún sabía qué era exactamente lo que ocurría en la mente del ojirubí.

Era muy difícil pensar en una recuperación total del joven. De hecho, se atrevería a decir que el mayor logro sería una recuperación del cinco por ciento; diez por ciento si se maximizaban las posibilidades.

Era desconcertante que una vida tan corta terminara de esa forma. Pero creía casi con firmeza, que era imposible que a Yami se le diera de alta. Nunca saldría de ese hospital. Lo mejor que podía ocurrir, era que lo trasladaran al área de los pacientes con trastornos menores. Esa era realmente la meta.

Un pronóstico negativo, pero que se basaba plenamente en la realidad.

La vida no era justa, en lo absoluto.

Eso le recordaba su propia vida. Curiosamente, le costaba mucho recordar. Quizás porque su mismo subconsciente intentaba olvidarse de todo lo sucedido.

Tan solo sabía, que su hermanastro había muerto frente a sus ojos, y que desde niño cargó con el peso de ver a su padre golpeando a su madre y viceversa. Era algo constante, las peleas. Al principio, él intervenía. Pero eso fue hasta que su padre le quebró el hueso del brazo derecho cuando quiso hacerlo a un lado.

Yami no había estado equivocado. Él era capaz de pensar en el suicidio. Tenía… ¿siete años cuando intentó suicidarse? No lo recordaba claramente. Como todo lo demás, esas imágenes le resultaban borrosas.

Por qué no había terminado con lo que empezó, no tenía idea. Quizás sintió miedo, no lo recordaba.

Pero entonces, llegó Mokuba. Un bebé sorpresivamente sano, tomando en cuenta que la madre no dejó su alcoholismo durante el embarazo.

Su pequeño hermano se convirtió en su principal razón de vivir. Desde que lo miró por primera vez, se prometió que lo protegería, sin importar el costo.

Mokuba le había preguntado en más de una ocasión acerca de sus padres. Él simplemente evadía el tema, o contestaba con un simple 'eran buenas personas'. No podía mentir más que eso. Su mente no se lo permitía.

Mokuba le había preguntado por qué no había guardado alguna fotografía de sus padres. Él le respondía siempre, que todo había desaparecido en el incendio. No era mentira en su totalidad. Pero estaba seguro, de que habría podido recuperar alguna fotografía si lo hubiera deseado.

No recordaba ese día. Fuego, humo, solo eso recordaba. No recordaba lo que había hecho exactamente, ni cómo había logrado sacar a su pequeño hermano de la casa en llamas. Se había desmayado al salir, eso le habían dicho.

Era frustrante no recordar el pasado. Pero quizás era mejor así.

Conocía bien lo que era bloquear los recuerdos perturbadores. Había escuchado a uno de sus profesores de la universidad hablar de eso.

Quizás, inconscientemente, él había utilizado ese método, tan propio del trastorno de estrés postraumático. Quién sabe, tal vez él mismo padeció de eso. ¿O debería decir que aún lo padecía?

Él era psiquiatra. Podía fácilmente analizarse a sí mismo. Sabía bien, que su salud mental no era la mejor. No iba a negar eso, ¿con qué objetivo? Siempre se había caracterizado por ser más perceptivo e inteligente que los demás. Le era fácil resolver los problemas más complicados.

Era fácil para él saber, lo cerca que se encontraba del abismo.

¿O tal vez ya estaba ahí?

Quien sabe…

La sonrisa irónica que se formó en sus labios ante el pensamiento fue una acción inevitable.

Todo esto sucedía, mientras que la perturbadora canción se seguía escuchando.

**000**

(1) El nombre de la canción es "They're Coming to Take me Away", de Napoleon XIV. Claramente, trata de la locura.

**000**

Magi: O.o Yami está loco, Seto está demente, todos están desquiciados… me pregunto si seré yo la próxima víctima de la locura xD Como pueden notar, se van revelando más detalles, pero al mismo tiempo, surgen dudas… o al menos esa es mi intención xD Tengo grandes planes para este fic. Además, acabo de terminar de leer una novela de crimen. Imagínense la inspiración que me trajo o.O No pude evitar escribir este capítulo… corto, lo sé. Pero si lo hubiera continuado, no habría podido publicarlo hoy.

No pude evitar agregar la canción de Napoleon XIV. Es tan… perturbadora pero graciosa al mismo tiempo, perfecta para un manicomio.

Agradecimientos a **Yami224, niko-chan, Patty-MTK, Azula1991, Sunako-Raven, Kimiyu, MagAnzu16, Elsa Agabo, Nickte Lawliet, angelegipcio **por sus reviews! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo n.n

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

**Mente frágil**

**Capítulo 8**

_Temblaba. Su cuerpo entero temblaba sin control. Sin embargo, no podía ser el frío la causa de su temblor. _

_Se encontraba sentado en la esquina de su oscura habitación, envuelto en una gruesa cobija que no permitía que el frío se acercara._

_No, no temblaba de frío. Temblaba de miedo. De un terror incontrolable por lo que sabía que había sucedido, y por lo que sabía que iba a suceder._

_Se sentía observado. Lo estaba observando, siempre. Nunca dejaría de hacerlo._

_Podía sentir sus ojos posados sobre él, aún entre aquella oscuridad._

_Esperaba que de pronto una mano apareciera, y que un rostro se mostrara. Podía sentir esa mano enredándose en su cuello y podía ver una maniática sonrisa en ese rostro. _

_Lo estaba observando. Podía sentir su presencia, quizás al otro lado de la habitación, o dentro del armario._

_Podía casi mirar sus ojos en aquella oscuridad._

_Vendría por él. Tarde o temprano. Era cuestión de tiempo._

_Y entonces, un golpe. _

_Su mano se posó firme sobre sus labios, para evitar que un grito de horror escapara de su garganta. Su cuerpo se sobresaltó de tal forma, que la cobija se desenredó de su cuerpo._

_Estaba ahí… había llegado._

_-Yami… Yami por favor, abre la puerta- Los golpes en la puerta volvieron a escucharse. –Soy yo, Yugi- _

_El alivio se abrió paso dentro de él. Pero aún así, el temor seguía presente._

_-Yami, te traje la cena. Por favor, tienes que comer-_

_Su miedo no le dejaba prestar atención a las súplicas de su hermano. De igual forma, no se atrevería a mirar a Yugi a los ojos. Hablaría si lo hacía. Pero no podía hablar, no podía contar lo que sabía._

_Estaba completamente solo. Solo tenía a una persona._

_Esa persona, que siempre estaba ahí._

_Quizás… todo estaba en su mente. Quizás era una pesadilla._

_O quizás, se estaba volviendo loco._

_Una melodía inundó el lugar. La reconoció de inmediato. Su celular solo timbraba de esa forma… cuando él llamaba._

_Los primeros sollozos escaparon. Su cuerpo tembló sin control. Y sus ojos carmesí, miraron el maldito aparato que sonaba sobre la mesita de noche, y que al vibrar, se movía por sí solo._

_Fue así, como el celular terminó cayendo al suelo, mientras seguía sonando._

_Su cuerpo se movió, estirándose para tomar el celular. Los sollozos incrementaron en volumen, mientras que en su rostro las lágrimas caían una tras de otra. Estaba completamente aterrado._

_No quería contestar, pero le horrorizaba el pensamiento que si no contestaba, haría enojar aún más a…_

_Abrió el aparato, el cual automáticamente recibió la llamada._

_Su mano, que estaba temblando aún más que el resto de su cuerpo, acercó el celular a su oreja._

_Nada… solo el silencio. Pero había alguien del otro lado de la línea, lo sabía bien. Era fácil escuchar la respiración de la persona. Tal y como una escena de una película de terror. Solo que en éste caso, no era una película la que se estaba filmando, sino la realidad inevitable._

_-Por favor… basta. No lo soporto más, basta- susurró con desesperación, en medio de los sollozos que sacudían con violencia su cuerpo. –Prometo que no le diré a nadie. Lo prometo. Por favor, basta-_

_-Si quieres que todo termine… ¿por qué no llevarte una pistola a la cabeza y disparar? Puedo enviarte una con gusto- Una voz, más cruel y fría que el hielo, se escuchó._

_Un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo del ojirubí, quien sintió de pronto ganas de vaciar el estómago. _

_-Perdóname, por favor. No quise… ¡no quise desobedecerte! Por favor. Déjame, no le diré a nadie- suplicó una y otra vez._

_-Tú te lo has buscado… Qué mal, Yami, por un momento llegué a pensar que tal vez comenzabas a gustarme. Eres muy bueno en la cama, ¿sabes?- Esas palabras fueron dichas con burla._

_-Detente. Ya basta- exclamó sin poder soportarlo más. -¡Déjame en paz!-_

_El silencio al otro lado de la línea solo sirvió para agudizar su miedo._

_-Eso solo sucederá… cuando mueres- La llamada, terminó ahí._

_El ojirubí volvió a enredarse en la cobija, como si ésta pudiera darle algo de consuelo._

_Los sollozos que dejó escapar desde ese momento, entremezclaban el terror y la resignación._

Sonrió, mientras se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante.

Su pasado… su bello pasado.

Si volviera… si pudiera regresar el tiempo, ¿cambiaría algo? No, claro que no.

Todo estaba bien, más que bien. Todo estaba perfecto.

-Tenías razón… solo cuando muera me dejarás finalmente- Aquel susurro, resonó por las paredes de la acolchada habitación blanca.

**000**

El director había cumplido. Al día siguiente, a las seis y treinta y uno de la tarde, le había entregado las cintas de video que había prometido conseguir. Todo el juicio de su paciente se encontraba en esas tres cintas. Sí, eran varias, pues el juicio del ojirubí se había extendido por varias semanas. Según sabía, cada video podía grabar hasta ocho horas.

Claro, que no estaba dispuesto a ver durante veinticuatro horas los videos. Lo que más le interesaba, era mirar la parte del juicio en la que llamaban a Yami al estrado. Lo importante, era analizar el comportamiento del joven; buscar indicios de locura, o quizás de inocencia. Cuando surgieran nuevas preguntas, se concentraría en los demás detalles del juicio.

Las cintas estaban numeradas respecto a los días en los que transcurrió el juicio. Imaginaba que la declaración de Yami aconteció cerca del final. Por esa razón, optó por poner la tercera cinta en el dispositivo de VHS.

Cuando terminó de hacerlo, se alejó y tomó asiento en una de las sillas cercanas. Por supuesto que no se encontraba en su habitación. No había televisor allí ni mucho menos un reproductor de VHS.

Estaba en una sala común del hospital. Aunque en ese momento, no había nadie más ahí. Algo realmente bueno, pues quería concentrar su atención exclusivamente en el video.

Cuando el televisor cobró vida, mostró la imagen de una mujer, quizás de cuarenta años. Usaba lentes grandes y el cabello oscuro recogido en un moño.

Estaba sentada en el estrado, y frente a ella, se encontraba una persona. Alguno de los abogados, imaginaba.

Al lado derecho de la imagen, podía apreciarse además al público que había ido a presenciar el juicio. El lugar estaba completamente lleno. Algo que realmente no le sorprendía. Debido a la gravedad del caso, era obvio que éste había resonado por todo Japón.

Pero la imagen que llamó su atención, era la del joven demacrado que estaba sentado en el banquillo del acusado. Vestía el conocido uniforme naranja, detalle que denotaba que le habían impuesto la prisión preventiva.

Logró reconocerlo por sus mechones tricolores. Pero aparte de eso, no había nada en ese joven que pudiera asimilarse con Yami. Apenas podía verle las facciones, pero era claro lo que veía. El menor prácticamente no tenía mejillas, producto de la grave delgadez que padecía.

Parecía completamente deprimido. Casi ausente. No prestaba atención alguna al juicio.

_-¿Puede una persona con esquizofrenia asesinar?- _La pregunta fue hecha por el hombre en saco y corbata. El abogado, claramente.

La mujer asintió.

-_Es verdad que la esquizofrenia puede ser controlada con un buen tratamiento. Pero cuando esto no sucede, la gravedad de la enfermedad puede llegar a hacer que una persona cometa un delito… o un asesinato-_ afirmó.

_-¿Y considera usted, como profesional en el área, que una persona que padezca esta enfermedad deba ser juzgada por homicidio calificado?-_

Fue bastante obvio para el ojiazul, que el hombre que había hecho la pregunta era el abogado defensor. Obviamente, este parecía ser uno de esos casos en el que la defensa argumentaba la enfermedad mental como causa, para evitar lo que sería una obvia pena capital. Aunque claro, al haber sido Yami menor de edad en el momento de cometer los asesinatos, la muerte en la horca (1) no era una opción. Pero sí una cadena perpetua, con posibilidad de libertad condicional en quizás cincuenta y tantos años. Una sentencia, que podía burlarse, con unos cuantos años de internamiento en un hospital psiquiátrico.

-_En lo absoluto. Estas personas no tienen control real de sus acciones. Pueden perderse en un mundo de alucinaciones. Incluso, pueden creer que lo que hacen es lo correcto-_ respondió de inmediato la mujer, sin dejar ver ningún rastro de duda en su semblante.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos. Pero el castaño ya estaba estableciendo sus primeras conclusiones.

No podía creerlo, pero estaba meditando seriamente una nueva opción. Que hubieran obligado a Yami a hacerse pasar por un enfermo mental.

De cierta forma, tenía bastante sentido. Yami era bastante manipulativo después de todo. No le sorprendería que lograra convencer a un jurado entero.

Pero de ser así, ¿por qué el joven seguía aparentando? Ya habían pasado seis años. Y en lugar de mejorar, el ojirubí empeoraba.

Su nueva conclusión comenzó entonces a quedarse sin fundamentos.

Tomó el control remoto, y adelantó el video. Si quería obtener una respuesta, debía de analizar las declaraciones de Yami.

Cuando dejó nuevamente que el video corriera normalmente, se encontró exactamente con lo que quería.

-_La fiscalía llama a Yami Atemu Motou al estrado- _Después de esas palabras, el lugar entero se llenó de susurros. De hecho, se pudo apreciar cómo los guardias comenzaron a callar a los presentes.

Dos guardias más, se acercaron al joven, quien al parecer ni siquiera se había percatado de que lo habían llamado a declarar.

Sin embargo, se puso en pie sin protestar. Fue entonces claro, que sus manos estaban esposadas.

El menor se dejó guiar por los guardias. No apartaba la mirada del suelo. Además, caminaba casi encorvado. Era sumamente fácil ahora notar su extrema delgadez.

De hecho, el ojiazul no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver la enfermiza imagen. Una persona en esas condiciones no podría tener la fuerza necesaria para mutilar a cuatro personas. El joven parecía un cadáver viviente.

Cuando el menor se hubo sentado, el juez habló.

_-Levante su mano derecha, por favor- _pidió al joven. Varios segundos pasaron. De hecho, llegó a pensar que el ojirubí no respondería.

Sin embargo, la temblorosa mano derecha se alzó levemente. Era difícil percatarse de que el joven había acatado la orden, su mano apenas si se había movido.

Pero el juez de mediana edad pareció notar la acción.

-¿_Jura solemnemente decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad?- _Hizo la conocida pregunta.

_-Por la gracias de Dios-_ Hubo un prolongado silencio después de esas palabras. El ojirubí mantenía la vista sobre su regazo, pero era posible ver la torcida sonrisa en sus labios. _–Le faltó esa parte, su Señoría- _

Los susurros volvieron a escucharse después de lo dicho. Además, estaba claro que el juez no estaba contento con el obvio irrespeto del joven.

_-Su Señoría- _Obviamente, el abogado defensor se puso en pie. -_¿Podría hablar con mi cliente? Solo unos segundos- _

_-Que sea rápido- _contestó de forma irritada la mayor figura de autoridad de aquella sala.

El abogado se acercó rápidamente al estrado. Pareció hablarle con bastante firmeza al joven, quien aún así mantuvo siempre la miraba baja.

No pudo escuchar lo que el hombre decía. De hecho, estaba seguro que nadie que hubiera estado presente en ese momento pudo haber escuchado.

No pasó más de un minuto antes de que el abogado volviera a tomar su lugar.

Yami finalmente pareció mostrar una emoción: molestia.

Volvió a alzar su mano derecha, que había bajado cuando su abogado se acercó.

_-Lo juro_- murmuró, casi entre dientes. _–Terminemos con esta farsa- _agregó, en voz más baja, pero entendible.

-_La parte acusadora puede proceder- _ordenó el juez, ignorando el último comentario del acusado.

El fiscal se puso en pie. Fue ahora él quien se acercó al estrado.

-_¿Podría decirle al jurado qué hizo el día seis de junio del año 2004?- _fue la primera pregunta. Toda la atención, se centró en el ojirubí. Los ojos negros del fiscal tampoco se apartaban de la imagen del supuesto asesino.

Pasaron varios segundos. De hecho, se notó la intención del abogado acusador de volver a repetir su pregunta.

Fue en ese momento, cuando la voz de Yami se escuchó.

_-Fui con ellos al río Shimanto. Querían ir a pescar. Era la oportunidad perfecta- _

_-¿Oportunidad para qué exactamente? Para asesinar, supongo-_

_-¡Objeción, su Señoría! El acusado es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario; el fiscal no puede acusarlo de esa forma- _objeto de inmediato el abogado defensor.

_-Procede- _compareció el juez. Volteó luego su mirada hacia el fiscal. –_Procure hacer sus preguntas y reservarse sus opiniones personales para usted mismo-_

_-Me disculpo- _cedió el hombre, mirando fugazmente al juez. Después de eso, volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo. –_Su hermano Yugi, cumplió catorce años dos días antes de la tragedia. ¿Es verdad?- _

_-Es verdad- _confirmó. Por unos segundos, el menor alzó la mirada. Miró específicamente al jurado a su izquierda, después al juez a su derecha. Luego, bajó otra vez sus ojos.

-_¿Cómo se siente respecto a_ _eso?-_

_-Tenía que hacerse ese día… no había opción- _respondió el joven, alzándose ligeramente de hombros. Su semblante se mantenía serio, inexpresivo. Parecía casi un robot al hablar.

_-¿Qué importancia tiene ese día?-_

_-Los números-_

_-¿Los números? ¿Podría explicarlo?- _preguntó el hombre.

Fue una sorpresa para el ojiazul notar que abogado defensor no se inmutó siquiera, cuando una pregunta como esa podría fácilmente convertirse en una confesión.

Quizás, era cierto que el objetivo de la defensa era mandar a Yami a un hospital psiquiátrico.

_-El sexto día del mes. Junio es el sexto mes del año. Es el año dos mil cuatro. Dos más cuatro es seis. Seis, seis, seis. Además, los asesinatos comenzaron a las trece horas con trece minutos y cincuenta y ocho segundos. Trece horas, uno más tres es cuatro. Trece minutos, uno más tres es cuatro. Cincuenta y ocho segundos, cinco más ocho es trece, y uno más tres es cuatro. Cuatro, cuatro, cuatro. El seis es el número del mal. El tres representa la totalidad. Seis, seis, seis, significa la totalidad de la maldad. El cuatro es el número de la muerte. El tres representa totalidad. Cuatro, cuatro, cuatro, significa la totalidad de la muerte- _

El silencio que le siguió a las palabras del joven fue sepulcral.

El ojiazul suspiró. Al menos, esto confirmaba algo. Yami era el asesino. El joven jamás habría llegado a tal conclusión si no fuera el responsable. Pero la duda principal seguía ahí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el joven había hecho algo tan enfermo? ¿Era un verdadero maniático? ¿Un psicópata, quizás? Planear una masacre de esa forma, dándole importancia a las fechas y la hora… solo alguien sumido en la locura podría hacer eso.

_-¿Eres responsable de los asesinatos?-_

_-Tenía que hacerlo. ¿No pueden entender?- _La voz el joven comenzó a tornarse desesperada. El castaño supo, que el ojirubí estaba a punto de explotar. -_¡Por qué es tan difícil de entender! ¡Jamás me negaría! ¡Haría lo que fuera, cualquier cosa! ¡En mi cabeza, siempre ha estado ahí! ¡Todo lo que diga, Yami lo cumplirá!- _El ojirubí se levantó de su asiento, de manera casi amenazante.

La reacción de los guardias más cercanos no se hizo esperar. Dos uniformados se acercaron para controlar al joven, quien seguía gritando lo que parecían ser incoherencias.

_-¡Dónde estás! ¡Hice lo que pediste! ¡Seguí tus instrucciones! ¡Te lo demostré!- _Seguía gritando mientras los guardias prácticamente lo arrastraban fuera de la sala de juicio. –_No me dejes… lo hice… lo hice… por ti… ¡no son más importantes que tú y te lo demostré!- _Los gritos se fueron desvaneciendo. Cuando el menor salió del lugar, desaparecieron.

Después de un corto silencio, fue el juez quien habló.

_-Esta corte entrará en receso hasta las dos de la tarde de este día- _Con eso dicho, el juez se levantó de su lugar. Todos los demás presentes hicieron lo mismo pocos segundos después.

El ojiazul detuvo entonces el video.

Se recostó contra el respaldar de la silla mientras que con su mano derecha se masajeaba la frente.

Yami estaba loco. Era un lunático. No pensaba que el joven hubiera cometido esos asesinatos solo por maldad. Algo lo había impulsado. Una enfermedad mental, claramente.

-Es esquizofrenia, tiene que ser- se dijo para sí. Era lo más lógico, o al menos lo que en ese momento parecía más acertado. Una grave esquizofrenia sin tratamiento era la causa.

Necesitaba conocer el historial médico de la familia de Yami. La esquizofrenia, después de todo, podría tener un origen genético.

Solo había una manera de conseguirlo, y al mismo tiempo, podría averiguar aún más en el camino.

Lo más factible y sensato, era hablar con el único pariente vivo del joven; su abuelo. Aunque bueno, realmente no había seguridad de que esa persona aún viviera. Pero al menos, en el expediente del joven sí venía la dirección del lugar donde vivía el único familiar del ojirubí.

Aunque imaginaba que el anciano no estaría contento de verlo. Después de todo, sabía bien que el abuelo del ojirubí no lo había visitado una solo vez desde que llegó ahí. De hecho, Yami nunca tenía visitas.

Inconscientemente, sintió cierta lástima por el joven. Si de verdad había una enfermedad mental de por medio, no era justo culparlo por sus acciones, ni mucho menos abandonarlo de esa forma. Pero claro, imaginaba el dolor por el que había pasado el abuelo de Yami al saber que su mismo nieto había asesinado a su hermano menor.

Se quedó ahí por varios minutos, simplemente analizando lo que debía hacer luego. No llevó el control del tiempo.

Y cuando finalmente miró el reloj, notó que ya eran las ocho y media de la noche. No había notado lo oscuro que estaba en realidad el lugar.

Y esa oscuridad fue, precisamente, la que le trajo a la mente un detalle.

El demonio del que Yami tanto hablaba.

Probablemente, solo era un producto de la mente insana del joven. Pero estaba claro, que el menor le temía a ese demonio, fuera lo que fuera.

Quizás no tenía sentido, pero nada perdía con ir a echar un vistazo. Simplemente asomarse por la pequeña ventana de la puerta de la habitación de Yami, para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

De pronto, solo quería salir de esa duda.

Se levantó de la silla. Sacó el video del VHS y tomó los otros dos. No iba a dejarlos ahí. Pasaría a su habitación a dejarlo antes de ir al lugar donde se encontraba su paciente.

Al menos, ya sabía qué pasos seguir. Primero que nada, resolver el asunto del demonio de una vez por todas. Cuando terminara con eso, que imaginaba que no sería algo difícil, podría enfocarse en lo siguiente, que era hablar con el abuelo de Yami.

No iba a esperar al fin de semana. Perdería mucho tiempo. Es más, si podía ir al día siguiente, lo haría. De por sí, tenía su propio automóvil. Su 'generoso_' _padre adoptivo le había regalado un BMW último modelo el día en que finalmente obtuvo su título profesional. Así que, por supuesto, el auto aún se conservaba como recién salido de agencia.

Pero eso no era lo importante por el momento.

Al menos, su habitación se encontraba relativamente cerca del lugar donde estaba, así que no tardó más de cinco minutos en llegar.

Simplemente entró, colocó los videos sobre la mesita de noche, tomó unas llaves y volvió a salir.

Comenzó a caminar a paso ligeramente acelerado. Quería salir de la duda de una vez por todas. Resolver uno de los miles de acertijos que Yami representaba. Realmente no había pensado antes en hacer algo por descubrir qué era exactamente el demonio del que Yami hablaba. Pero ahora que estaba casi seguro de que el menor presentaba una esquizofrenia bastante grave, comprobar que aquel ser estaba solamente en la mente del ojirubí le daría aún más valor a su diagnóstico.

Al menos, la luz se mantenía en los pasillos de forma permanente. Era por precaución. En cualquier momento, algún loco podría intentar escapar o hacer un alboroto. Tener todo a oscuras no era la mejor de las opciones.

Las habitaciones de los pacientes, en cambio, sí quedaban a oscuras desde las seis de la tarde. Solo se hacían excepciones en pacientes con nictofobia extrema, que no dejarían de gritar si había oscuridad a su alrededor. Claro, el tratamiento consistía en ir reduciendo cada vez más la fuente de luz. Un cambio progresivo que el paciente apenas notaba.

Pero ese no era su asunto. Su paciente no presentaba miedo a la oscuridad. Pero sí un miedo irracional a un supuesto demonio. Además, tenía problemas a la hora de dormir. Aunque imaginaba, que ambos asuntos estaban relacionados. A Yami no le gustaba dormir por su miedo al demonio, tenía cierto sentido.

Volvió su atención a lo que había visto del juicio. Aún quedaba mucho por ver. Pero al menos, había confirmado que Yami de verdad asesinó a su hermano y a esas otras tres personas. ¿Cómo lo había hecho en ese obvio estado de anorexia? No tenía idea. Quizás la adrenalina sí era tan fuerte como decían los científicos.

El recorrido de su habitación hasta la zona donde se encontraba su paciente fue de varios minutos.

Pero finalmente llegó. La puerta de rejas estaba cerrada, pero el guardia no se veía cerca. Imaginaba que estaría haciendo alguna de sus rondas.

Por eso mismo, había traído las llaves. Él tenía copia de la llave que abría aquella cerradura.

Le tomó pocos segundos abrirla. Cuando entró, cerró la puerta tras de él.

En esa zona, los pasillos estaban iluminados tenuemente. De hecho, sus ojos tardaron un tiempo en acostumbrarse al cambio de intensidad en la luz.

Caminó hacia donde él sabía estaba la habitación de su paciente. Había recorrido ese camino tantas veces que ya no lo olvidaría jamás.

Dirigió su atención a su reloj, mientras seguía caminando. Después de tocar un botón en aquel aparato, la pantalla se iluminó, revelando que eran casi las nueve de la noche.

Imaginaba que el 'demonio' ya debía de haber llegado.

Pero cuando alzó la mirada, se detuvo en seco. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. De hecho, estuvo cerca de dejar caer las llaves que traía en su mano izquierda.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

**000**

(1) En Japón, aún se utiliza la horca con los criminales que han sido sentenciados a la pena de muerte.

**000**

Magi: Ejem… sí, ahí termina el capítulo. Supongo que querrán matarme… pero si, ahí termina o.o Tendrán que esperar para saber qué rayos vio Seto xD

Ah! Me di cuenta hace unos días que el lunes pasado, 19 de julio, cumplí 5 años de estar en fanfiction! No puedo creerlo, ya 5 años. Empecé cuando apenas era una adolescente… lo dejo ahí que me pongo nostálgica xD De haberlo notado antes habría pensando en un one-shot para celebrar mi quinto aniversario, un drabble o algo así O.o Ahora que lo pienso… nunca he escrito un drabble.

Ok, ya me salí del tema.

Aclaración, sobre el significado de los números que dijo Yami. Todos, excepto el 4 son según la Biblia. El 4, por su parte, es visto como el número de la muerte en Japón, pues se pronuncia igual que la palabra muerte (shi). El 6, significa el hombre, pero no el hombre como humano, sino la naturaleza de maldad del hombre. O bueno, al menos esos fueron los significados que encontré después de vagar un rato por la internet xD

Sobre las canciones. Me hice un sky drive como me sugirieron en un review. El link está en mi perfil, ahí pueden descargar las canciones. Subí las dos canciones que he nombrado en este fic. Gaeta's Lament y They're Coming To Take Me Away. Por cierto, si quieren imaginar más o menos la melodía del celular de Yami cuando… él llama, pueden pensar en una versión en piano de Gaeta's Lament.

Agradecimientos a **Yami224, niko-chan, Elsa Agabo, Atami no Tsuki, Azula1991, Akia-Usagi, Kimiyu, Sora Lawliet, MagAnzu16, angelegipcio, Sunako-Raven, Pau **por sus reviews! Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo n.n

Hasta la próxima

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

**Mente frágil**

**Capítulo 9**

No podía ser posible. Tenía que existir una explicación racional. No estaba dispuesto a creer que la razón por la cual la puerta de la habitación de su paciente se encontraba completamente abierta era porque el 'demonio' se había aparecido.

Simplemente, no era posible que Yami estuviera diciendo la verdad. El joven deliraba solamente.

Pero entonces, ¿qué explicación podía darle a lo que veía?

O quizás, solo estaba imaginando cosas. Quizás aún estaba a mucha distancia como para poder afirmar plenamente que la puerta estaba abierta de par en par.

Sí, eso debía ser. La escasez de luz estaba jugando con su vista. Cuando se acercara, confirmaría que la puerta había estado cerrada todo el tiempo, tal y como debía ser.

Porque… si la puerta de verdad estaba abierta, no sabía qué encontraría adentro… o afuera. Quizás el lunático de su paciente había encontrado alguna forma de escapar. Podía ser que estuviera a sus espaldas, sonriendo de manera escalofriante, con ese brillo insano destellando en sus ojos carmesí.

No pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo entero, al pensar en lo desprotegido que en realidad estaría en una situación así. Su paciente era capaz de todo.

Sin atreverse a mirar atrás, caminó hacia la habitación.

Se repetía a sí mismo que cuando se acercara más, se reiría de sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido de permitir que un simple espejismo le trajera inseguridad.

Sin embargo, ese pensamiento fue derrumbándose de manera estruendosa, cuando al acercarse, notó que la puerta seguía abierta.

Yami podía estar en cualquier parte ahora. ¿Cómo diablos había logrado salir?

No podía ser un demonio. No iba a admitir algo tan descabellado. El joven debía de haber encontrado la manera de salir, quizás engañando al guardia.

Un repentino temor lo inundó. Su mente le dijo en ese preciso momento, que al mirar dentro de la habitación, encontraría tal vez el cuerpo ensangrentado del vigilante. Y que cuando mirara atrás, con la intención de salir, se encontraría de frente con el responsable de una masacre ocurrida seis años atrás.

Eso, era lo que parecía tener más sentido.

Sin embargo, al acercarse más (la puerta seguía abierta, para su gran desconsuelo), sus oídos captaron un sonido. Parecía ser el de alguien al respirar de manera agitada.

Eso también tenía sentido… las personas respiraban de esa forma al estar heridas.

No le gustaba admitir que sentía inseguridad, pero tuvo que tomar aire para atreverse a llegar a la entrada de la habitación.

Su mente, le mostró una imagen de una persona cubierta de sangre. La realidad, sin embargo, le mostró algo _completamente _distinto.

Y si la sorpresa al ver la puerta abierta fue grande, ésta simplemente lo paralizó por completo. Se mantuvo de pie ahí, sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

Su paciente estaba recostado con su espalda sobre el suelo. Con sus dos manos, se cubría los ojos. La bata que vestía estaba enredada toda bajo sus axilas. Todo lo que estuviera abajo de ellas, estaba descubierto.

Había otra persona con él, quien estaba a medio vestir. Ésta le abría las piernas al menor. Y por la manera en la que movía las caderas contra las de su paciente, era fácil percatarse de que había sexo de por medio.

Y no solo eso, por la posición de Yami, era también simple darse cuenta de que lo que sucedía era una violación.

Era tan claro como el agua… finalmente entendía quién era el demonio al que Yami tanto le temía.

En los segundos siguientes, muchas cosas sucedieron en su interior. Sintió náuseas, asco, su estómago pareció de pronto una lavadora debido a todas las vueltas que parecía dar. Por unos momentos, hasta sintió ganas de salir de ahí y olvidarse de lo que había visto.

-…basta… duele… basta…- Pero los repentinos susurros suplicantes que su paciente dejó escapar, le arrebataron toda idea de salir de ahí.

En cambio, una nueva emoción comenzó a hacerse paso en su mente. Enojo, completo enojo y rabia. Y para su gran sorpresa y quizás hasta incertidumbre, un profuso deseo de venganza acudió también.

Como ya era común, un nuevo dolor de cabeza comenzó a inundarlo. Pero debido la furia que sentía, ni siquiera se detuvo a notarlo.

Solo quería… quería…

Quería matar al maldito bastardo que se había atrevido a tocar al joven. Que se atrevía a seguir tocándolo aún frente a sus ojos.

El dolor de cabeza se intensificó, y por unos segundos su visión se mostró borrosa. Pero tampoco se preocupó por eso. Su atención entera, estaba concentrada en la horrenda situación que tenía al frente.

Apretó los puños, con tanta fuerza que era seguro que sus uñas dejarían marca en sus palmas.

Si se viera a un espejo en ese momento, notaría el cambio en su rostro. Sus ojos tomaron un color azulado oscuro, que podría confundirse con el negro. Su expresión, podría fácilmente compararse con aquellas expresiones que veía en muchos de los pacientes de ese hospital.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que había tomado al hombre por el cuello de su uniforme. Con una fuerza que ni siquiera sabía que poseía, lanzó a la persona al otro lado de la habitación. Ahí, entre la tenue luz, reconoció a la persona. No era nadie más que el guardia del turno de noche.

_-No hay que prestarle atención. Está loco- _Una rabia descomunal lo cegó al recordar las palabras que ese… demonio, había dicho.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo al hombre de entender la situación.

Se encontró a sí mismo arrodillado en el suelo, alzando su puño derecho. Lo dejó caer sobre el rostro del guardia.

Y por todos los infiernos, se sintió bien lastimar a ese hombre.

Repitió la acción una y otra vez, utilizando pronto ambos puños. Con toda la fuerza que poseía, asestaba los golpes. En medio de aquella situación, no se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

La nariz del hombre comenzó a sangrar, quizás porque en uno de los golpes se había roto.

Ver aquella sustancia roja, solo motivó más al ojiazul. No veía, no escuchaba. Lo único que parecía importar, era el sonido de los golpes. El único objetivo: el hacer pagar a ese maldito desgraciado.

El sudor comenzó a notarse en su frente, mientras que seguía golpeando sin piedad al hombre. No iba a detenerse.

El dolor de cabeza pareció arrebatarle la consciencia por varios segundos.

Los golpes aumentaron en intensidad y velocidad.

-¡Seto, por favor, basta!-

De pronto, un cuerpo tembloroso se aferraba a su cintura. Quien fuera que estuviera ahí, intentaba desesperadamente detenerlo.

Intentó quitarse a la persona de encima. Aún no había cumplido con su objetivo. Logró golpear tres veces más a ese hombre, antes de que la persona volviera a insistir en detenerlo.

-¡No, si continuas vas a matarlo!- exclamó Yami, negándose a alejarse.

-¡Eso es lo que quiero!- finalmente, encontró la voz necesaria para gritar aquellas palabras.

No pudo sentir el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de la persona, pero sí sintió la humedad que se esparcía por su camisa.

Solo hasta entonces, comprendió que la persona sollozante era Yami. Su consciencia pareció volver, cayendo sobre él casi como un rayo en un campo abierto.

Miró lo que había hecho. Y frunció el ceño. Pero lo que llamó su atención no fue el golpeado cuerpo del guardia, sino las curiosas acciones y palabras de Yami.

-No más muertes… no más muertes- susurraba el ojirubí una y otra vez.

Con firmeza, lastimando los brazos de Yami en el proceso pues fue obvio que lo tomó con demasiada fuerza, se liberó del sollozante cuerpo. Para su dicha, su paciente no insistió esta vez, simplemente se abrazó a sí mismo, mientras que su mente parecía estar en un estado casi de shock.

Qué gracioso, Yami entraba en shock por ser testigo de una golpiza, cuando él mismo había matado a cuatro personas.

Esto, le dio una repentina idea. Algo retorcida, pero si funcionaba, valdría la pena.

Se acercó gateando al cuerpo inmóvil.

Y con sus manos, rodeó el cuello del hombre y ejerció presión.

-Así que eres el tan famoso demonio- murmuró, mientras sus ojos volvían a oscurecerse. Ejerció entonces más presión, y miró a su paciente, quien lo miraba con horror. –Mira esto Yami… ¿te gusta lo que hago, no es así? Matando a aquel que te atormenta- continuó.

El ojirubí negó con la cabeza profusamente.

-Por favor… detente. Por favor, no quiero que lo mates. No más muertes-

-Curiosa reacción por parte de un asesino…-

-¡Yo no maté a nadie! ¡No fui yo! ¡No fui yo! ¡No fui yo!- exclamó el joven, mientras que se cubría las orejas con la manos, no queriendo escucharse a sí mismo confesando la verdad. –Jamás… me atrevería a hacerle daño a Yugi… ni a mis amigos… jamás-

Esa confesión pareció dar las palabras mágicas.

El ojiazul retiró sus manos del cuello del guardia. Su semblante se notaba extrañamente… satisfecho.

-Bueno… eso fue realmente sencillo- susurró, ganándose la inmediata confusión de Yami.

-¿Qué...quieres decir?- preguntó. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el psiquiatra, quien se sentó en el suelo.

-No está muerto, si quieres saberlo. No planeaba matarlo en realidad. Quizás al principio me pasó por la mente, pero he de suponer que fue una reacción obvia ante la situación- comenzó a decir, aunque en parte estaba mintiendo. –Y entonces comenzaste a pedirme que me detuviera. Una curiosa reacción por parte de alguien que supuestamente mató a sangre fría a cuatro personas. Solo puse eso a prueba… y ahora has confesado- explicó. Estuvo a punto de reír al ver el semblante incrédulo de Yami.

-Eso es enfermo. ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso en una situación así? ¡Casi lo matas!-

-Le rompí la nariz y quizás la mandíbula. Tal vez hasta tenga una contusión simple. Y claro, algunos moretones en el rostro. Pero nada que un buen doctor no pueda arreglar. Estudié medicina, sé hasta dónde llegar antes de causar un daño severo- afirmó, haciendo una corta pausa de quizás tres segundos. –Además, el maldito bastardo lo merecía- agregó.

-¡Lo estabas estrangulando!-

-Pretendía estar haciéndolo. No estaba aplicando la presión necesaria para poner en peligro su vida- explicó, con suma calma.

Hubo silencio por varios segundos.

Luego, una risa mezclada con llanto se escuchó.

El cuerpo del ojirubí temblaba al dejar salir aquellos sonidos, que quizás formaban parte del alivio que al parecer sentía.

Y tal vez, ese mismo alivio fue el que le hizo moverse hacia donde estaba su psiquiatra.

El ojiazul no ofreció resistencia cuando el menor se aferró a su cuello. Imaginaba que el joven estaría demasiado sorprendido como para analizar bien lo que hacía.

Se quedaron ambos en esa posición por varios minutos. El castaño no tenía problema con quedarse así. Estaba recuperando el aliento después de todo. Además, estaba seguro de que el guardia no despertaría en un buen tiempo.

El conocimiento de una realidad sorprendente acudió a su mente en ese preciso instante.

Yami no mentía. Nunca había mentido. Su única afirmación que no era verdad, era la de ser un asesino.

Pero ahora, esa mentira ya no existía. Yami no había matado a nadie. Yami no era un asesino.

Yami… no estaba loco…

Este último pensamiento pareció casi golpearlo en el rostro.

Aquel psiquiatra había estado en lo cierto. Yami presentaba varios de los síntomas del trastorno de estrés postraumático.

Solo padecía un trastorno de ansiedad. No era esquizofrenia, ni nada parecido.

Era solamente una víctima en todo aquello.

-¿Quién lo hizo?- preguntó en un susurro, que retumbó en la atormentada mente del ojirubí.

Su agarre sobre el cuello del ojiazul se intensificó. Y sus dientes mordieron con insistencia su labio.

-¿Quién los mató?- insistió el castaño.

-Eso no importa. Fue mi culpa… merezco estar encerrado-

-¿Quién lo hizo?- interrumpió al menor, volviendo a hacer la misma pregunta. Estaba seguro de que Yami debía de haber visto el rostro del asesino. El joven presenció aquellos crueles asesinatos.

Pero si ese era el caso, ¿por qué el asesino no le hizo daño a él?

-Lo conocías, ¿cierto?- preguntó en voz alta, revelando su conclusión. Esa era la única respuesta lógica. Yami conocía al autor de aquella masacre. Y era obvio, que el objetivo de esa persona, era provocarle un daño mental irreparable al ojirubí. Quizás como venganza, o alguna enseñanza torcida.

-Basta…- aquel susurro bastó para confirmar su hipótesis.

-Hiciste algo que no debiste hacer… por eso los mató- Continuó sacando conclusiones, fijándose bien en la reacción del menor. Con cada una de sus palabras, el cuerpo de Yami se estremecía.

Casi no podía creerlo. Finalmente estaba avanzando.

-Lo hizo frente a tus ojos. 'Enterraste las memorias', eso dijiste días atrás. Tiene sentido no querer repasar recuerdos como esos. Los enterraste en tu mente- afirmó.

El tembloroso cuerpo de su paciente comenzó a distanciarse del suyo. Un par de ojos carmesí, llenos de lo que parecía ser angustia mezclada con resignación, lo miraron.

-Cerca, pero no del todo- murmuró el joven, mientras que sonreía muy ligeramente.

-Encontraré al responsable de esto. Si te niegas a hablar, bien… lo haré yo mismo- afirmó el ojiazul. Iba a resolver este caso. Iba a llegar al fondo del asunto.

La sonrisa de inmediato se evaporó de los labios del ojirubí.

-No puedes hacer eso. Debes dejarlo como está. Di que tengo esquizofrenia, lo que sea. Solo… no…- susurró con prisa el joven.

-Juraría que estás protegiéndolo. ¿Te hiciste pasar por loco para protegerlo? ¿Te adjudicaste la responsabilidad de tener las manos teñidas de sangre para que nadie sospechara que el asesino era otro? ¿Es eso?- preguntó el ojiazul, incrédulo pero con voz firme mezclada con enojo. De hecho, Yami pareció temeroso ante aquel tono de voz.

-Tengo alucinaciones. Los veo… en todas partes. ¡Veo sangre en todas partes! ¡Mancha estas blancas paredes!- gritó, señalando con su mano hacia la pared más cercana. –Siempre cae sangre. Nunca se detiene-

-Eso se llama trastorno…-

-De estrés postraumático. ¡Ya lo sé!- exclamó el menor, las lágrimas comenzando a notarse en sus ojos. No estaba triste, solo sentía rabia. –El primer psiquiatra que dijo eso murió. Y no fue un accidente ni un suicidio- afirmó, con tanta convicción que por unos momentos hizo que el castaño de verdad le creyera.

Pero la realidad era distinta. Aquel hombre se había suicidado. No había sido un homicidio.

¿O sí?

Su atención volvió a centrarse en Yami, cuando este lo tomó de los brazos con fuerza.

Estaba a punto de forcejear, cuando las palabras del ojirubí salieron en un susurro.

-Si haces lo mismo que ese psiquiatra… vas a desaparecer- Aquellas palabras no eran de amenaza, sino de advertencia. –Él lo sabe todo. Nos está escuchando en este momento. Siempre me vigila y a todos a mi alrededor- La forma en la que dijo eso último, estuvo cerca de provocarle escalofríos al ojiazul.

-¿No has sentido que alguien te vigila? Cuando caminas… solo mira atrás. Tal vez lo verás- afirmó.

-Estás delirando- habló el castaño. Las palabras del joven eran disparatadas. No tenían sentido. –Si está tan pendiente de ti… ¿por qué permitió que esa persona te hiciera daño?- preguntó, mirando al inconsciente guardia. Ahí estaba la prueba, Yami no decía la verdad. Solo eran ocurrencias.

Un silencio incómodo inundó el lugar. Fueron las tétricas palabras del menor, las que rompieron con aquel ambiente, y ciertamente, también con la tranquilidad del ojiazul.

-Porque sabía que tú te encargarías del demonio. No necesitaba hacerlo él mismo- El mismo tono de voz del ojirubí le recordaba a alguno que quizás había escuchado en una de esas películas de terror que veía con Mokuba de vez en cuando. Yami se tomaba lo que decía en serio. El joven de verdad creía en todos esos disparates.

-Solo que… si él lo hubiera hecho… ese guardia no estaría vivo-

El castaño no aguantó más. Estaba cansado de escuchar estupideces como esas. ¡Nadie estaba vigilándolos! La sola idea era tonta. ¿Cómo creería semejante cosa? El trauma que Yami vivió debió afectarlo profundamente.

Se quitó las manos del joven de encima y se puso en pie.

-Lo que acabas de mostrar, en psiquiatría, se llama paranoia. No es real. Nadie está tras de ti. Nadie está vigilándote. Solo los guardias. Nadie… más- afirmó con firmeza. –Y lo que sucedió… fue un incidente aislado. Si de verdad hubiera un… psicópata suelto, creo que ya habría acontecido otra masacre similar-

-Lo entiendo. Tengo paranoia… y ese trastorno traumático o lo que sea. Resolviste el caso, felicitaciones. Dame mi medicación y listo, puedes buscar otro paciente- profirió el menor, de manera casi desesperada.

-No es tan simple. Debo llegar a la raíz del problema. Hasta entonces, no me enfocaré en otro paciente. Así que puedes empezar a cooperar si de verdad deseas tanto deshacerte de mí- afirmó el ojiazul, manteniendo sus ojos centrados en el menor.

El silencio se extendió por cerca de un minuto y medio. Fue hasta entonces, que Yami suspiró con resignación y negó con la cabeza.

-Te deseo buena suerte… porque yo no diré nada- murmuró. Se intentó luego poner en pie, solo para que sus piernas dejaran de funcionar tan pronto se apoyó en ellas.

Habría caído sobre el suelo, de no ser por los brazos que lo sostuvieron.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse muy ligeramente.

-Estás lastimado- profirió el ojiazul, aunque su tono de voz hacía que aquella frase se escuchara más como un pregunta. Se arrodilló entonces sobre el suelo, sosteniendo aún al menor.

-Siempre duele… pero ya estoy acostumbrado- afirmó el ojirubí. –Solo… todo… ha sido demasiado por un día- murmuró luego, escondiendo sus ojos detrás de sus mechones rubios. –Todo es tan… constante aquí. Supongo que ya extrañaba un poco de emoción. Aún siento, he comprobado que aún puedo sentir… eso es bueno, no me perdido mi alma- agregó.

El castaño continuó mirando al menor. Había algo en la voz del joven que le transmitía un gran sentimiento de tristeza.

Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, una persona tan joven encerrada en esa habitación, todos los días. Salir solo al baño, y resignarse a que quizás jamás volvería a ver el exterior.

Era una historia triste.

Por razones desconocidas, atrajo el pequeño cuerpo hacia el suyo. ¿Quería confortar al joven, acaso? Realmente esa era una buena pregunta. Normalmente, haría algo así con su hermano, solo con él y nadie más. Y aún con Mokuba era una tarea difícil, considerando que a él no le gustaba mostrar sus emociones.

-No deseo más que volver a ver el sol. Aunque sea una vez- susurró el ojirubí, mientras que se aferraba a la camisa celeste del castaño. Podía sentir cómo las lágrimas lo amenazaban. Pero no las dejó escapar. En cambio, enmascaró todo en una risa ahogada. –Han pasado… ¿cuatro años y medio desde que estoy aquí? Sí… después de herir a mi psiquiatra me trasladaron aquí- Está vez, no pudo luchar contra el sollozo que escapó. –No quise hacerlo, de verdad no quise hacerlo…- Escondió el rostro en el cuello del ojiazul, y se desahogó ahí. No sollozaba, ya había logrado controlar todo sollozo. Simplemente, las lágrimas caían.

Dolía. Dolía bastante. Y por seis años no había tenido a alguien con quien desahogarse. Alguien que no lo viera como un loco o un asesino.

Sonrió, aunque su sonrisa fue marcada por la profunda tristeza.

¿No era esta una escena marcada por el cinismo?

-Supongo, que no eres tan mal psiquiatra después de todo- susurró, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Era bastante tentador dejarse llevar por el sueño cuando estaba en esa posición. Parecía que su miedo de dormir desparecía cuando estaba tan cerca de su psiquiatra.

El ojiazul se limitó a sostener al joven. Era bastante obvio que el menor había caído en un profundo sueño.

Pero ese detalle no parecía importante en ese momento. Su mente había comenzado a divagar, más allá de la presente situación.

_-"No fue tu culpa. No había nada que pudieras hacer para evitarlo"- _Suspiró con humor. Aún su padre adoptivo le había dicho aquello. O quizás, solo estaba poniendo en práctica su experiencia como psiquiatra. _–"Toma estas. Te ayudarán con la ansiedad"- _Claro, Gozaburo solo estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo. Medicamentos. Para la ansiedad. Para la ansiedad pero no para la culpa.

Aún sentía culpa. Pero no por aquel accidente, o por la muerte de sus padres.

No sabía por qué sentía esa culpa. Pero estaba ahí. Quizás por eso todo el pasado seguía atormentándolo. Quizás hasta que no encontrara el origen de esa culpa, no podría hacer nada para acabar con ella.

_-"¿Por qué estás triste, hermano? Ya no quieres jugar conmigo, ni empujarme en los columpios"- _Tal vez de ahí venía la culpa, de haber lastimado tanto a su hermano.

Se puso en pie, con Yami en brazos.

No debía estar pensando en sus asuntos personales. En ese momento, debía enfocarse en su paciente.

Lo miró, notando el semblante relajado del menor. Como si ya nada estuviera atormentándolo.

Por unos segundos, pensó en lo realmente parecidos que eran, Yami y él. Quién lo hubiera dicho, el loco y su psiquiatra, tan semejantes y diferentes a la vez.

No, el joven que cargaba no estaba loco. Por supuesto que había un profundo trauma psicológico en el ojirubí. ¿Pero loco? La palabra ya no parecía ser la mejor para describirlo.

A diferencia de los locos, Yami sí tenía una razón lógica para hacer todo lo que hacía. A diferencia de todos ellos, Yami podía ver la realidad, reconocerla entre mil fantasías y hablar con la verdad.

Su mirada se dirigió al guardia inconsciente. Una mueca de repulsión se formó en su rostro. Ese hombre merecía mucho más que unos simples golpes en el rostro.

Se aseguraría de plantearle _amablemente _la nueva situación al director. ¿Cuántas veces había tenido confrontaciones con ese hombre?

Cuando hubo salido de la habitación, cerró la puerta, asegurándola con llave. No iba a permitir que el guardia escapara.

No se había detenido a recoger las llaves del hombre, porque de todas formas no le serían útiles. La puerta se cerraba y abría por fuera. No se expondrían a que un paciente lograra escapar después de haber abierto la cerradura de su habitación.

Tanto control, pero tantos errores.

Caminó fuera de aquel lugar, el cual se quedaría sin vigilante esa noche. Pero esto no pareció importante. No después de lo sucedido con el paciente, que se suponía era el más demente de todo el hospital.

Ese mismo joven que ahora dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos.

**000**

Magi: REGRESE! Sí, sé que me tardé mucho en actualizar esta vez. Pero he estado bastante ocupada y además me dio algo que hace tiempo no me daba, y se llama: bloque mental. Sí, el oscuro y temible. Pero creo que ya pasó n.n

No puedo hacer más que disculparme por la terrible espera. Espero no volver a dejarlos en suspenso por tanto tiempo O.o

Por cierto, LO SIGUIENTE ES IMPORTANTE. Aparentemente, me seguirá siendo bastante difícil actualizar los lunes. Es el día de la semana más complicado para mí. Por lo tanto, voy a seguir actualizando cualquier día. Es decir, si puedo actualizar un lunes, mejor. Pero sino, lo haría otro día. Quizás martes o miércoles. Espero que no les moleste esto n.n

Y sobre Flor de loto, espero actualizarlo pronto. Ya voy por la mitad del capítulo.

Agradecimientos a **Kimiyu, Akia-Usagi, angelegipcio, niko-chan, Azula1991, Yami224, Sunako-Raven, Isis, bijutsu-tobidei-chan, Atami no Tsuki, kalhisto azula, DarkYami Motou, KaibaGirlWhiteRose, Chris M Black **por sus reviews! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo n.n

Nuevamente, me disculpo por la tardanza.

Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

**Mente frágil**

**Capítulo 10**

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, demostrando en esa acción que no tenía ganas de despertar. Estaba extrañamente cómodo. Normalmente, no era tan confortable dormir en el suelo de su habitación.

Mientras recuperaba la consciencia, notó que estaba envuelto en lo que parecían ser sábanas.

La confusión fue grande.

¿Había dormido en una cama?

Pero eso significaría que…

Con gran sorpresa se quedó mirando sus alrededores. Después de unos momentos, una sonrisa se hizo paso en sus labios.

Su psiquiatra debía de tenerle bastante confianza como para permitirle dormir ahí. Podría salir si quisiera, escapar. Cuántas veces había querido salir de ese lugar. Quizás si antes se hubiera presentado esa oportunidad, la habría tomado.

Ahora, sin embargo, no quería más que quedarse ahí.

Empero, un ruido llamó su atención.

Intentó moverse para quedar en una posición más cómoda, que le permitiera observar quién o qué había causado el ruido. Lo único que logró, en cambio, fue que un quejido escapara de su boca. Claro, cómo lo había olvidado, el bastardo no había utilizado ningún tipo de lubricante la noche anterior.

Pero ya estaba acostumbrado. El dolor era molesto, pero había aprendido a ignorarlo.

-Puedo darte algún medicamente para el dolor- Esta vez, al identificar esa voz, logró darse la vuelta.

Su psiquiatra estaba ahí. Obviamente, acababa de darse un baño. Estaba completamente vestido, pero su cabello húmedo lo delataba. Y no iba a negar, que se veía muy bien así.

-No es necesario. Ya estoy acostumbrado- respondió.

-Como quieras-

-¿Dormimos en la misma cama?- preguntó de pronto y con humor el ojirubí. Su sonrisa aumentó cuando miró cómo su psiquiatra se molestaba ante la pregunta.

-Por supuesto que no- contestó de inmediato el ojiazul. Traer a su paciente a su habitación había sido un suficiente ejemplo de falta de ética.

Así que se había quedado casi toda la noche sentado frente al escritorio, dándole vueltas en su mente al caso de Yami. Hasta que por ahí de las tres de la mañana, finalmente sucumbió al cansancio y se quedó dormido sobre los muchos papeles que habían sobre el escritorio.

Claro, gracias a eso, había despertado con un molesto dolor de espalda.

Alzó una ceja, sintiéndose casi perturbado, cuando miró cómo su paciente hacía un puchero.

Realmente no quería saber en qué estaba pensando el ojirubí en ese momento.

-Iré a hablar con el director. Puedes darte un baño si lo deseas- informó. Debía encargarse finalmente del asunto del famoso demonio. Solo esperaba que el director no le diera otro de sus sermones, ésta vez del por qué no tenía que haber llevado a su paciente a su habitación, o quizás del por qué no debió de haber golpeado al guardia hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

El menor se notó sorprendido. ¿Le tenía el ojiazul la confianza suficiente como para dejarlo solo?

Sonrió entonces, de manera burlona. Esto se ponía cada vez más interesante.

-Está bien- aceptó. Y solo para tomar desprevenido al castaño, pronunció algo más. –Te extrañaré, Seto-

Estuvo a punto de reír, cuando miró la mueca perturbada que el ojiazul mostró.

No dijo nada más. Solo esperó a que el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse se escuchara.

Cuando eso sucedió, decidió salir de la comodidad de aquella cama.

Después de todo, se sentía sucio. Un baño, por lo tanto, sonaba bien.

Además, la idea de bañarse sin que nadie lo estuviera viendo era bastante positiva. De hecho, el solo estar en una habitación sin vigilancia era casi milagroso. Se sentía como un pájaro liberado de su jaula.

No pudo dejar de sonreír, durante el camino hacia el baño. Hacía mucho que no sentía así, libre. Y aunque quizás ese mismo día volvería al encierro, tenía esos minutos para disfrutar de esa sensación que todas las personas de afuera tenían. Esa sensación que él mismo había tenido antes de lo llevaran a ese hospital.

Nadie lo estaba viendo en ese momento. Ni siquiera _él._

Se quitó la bata y se metió a la ducha. Cuando el agua cayó, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido complacido. Agua caliente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se bañaba con agua caliente.

En ese hospital, lo obligaban a bañarse con agua helado, que en contadas ocasiones se entibiaba un poco.

Aún así, no estaba del todo cómodo. Siempre que se bañaba, su mente comenzaba a recordar.

No quería recordar. Pero su mente se mandaba sola, no necesitaba permisos. Si ella decía que debía recordar, recordaría.

Inconscientemente, se fue dejando caer, resbalando su espalda contra la pared. Así, terminó sentado en el piso de la ducha.

Sus ojos se volvieron distantes. Ante ellos, la habitación pareció cambiar. Pero eso no importaba, no importaban los detalles, sino el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, y los pasos que le siguieron a dicho ruido.

Conocía de memoria el sonido de esos pasos. Odio y amor, sentía algo que podría estar en medio de ambos sentimientos.

_-Has estado ahí por horas- _Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-"No te acerques, no te acerques"- se repitió en su mente. Pero el miedo comenzó a inundarlo, cuando volvió a escuchar el sonido de esos pasos.

_-Lindo Yami, ¿qué te molesta?- _La pregunta solo logró aterrarlo más.

-_No te preocupes, no voy a intentar ahogarte como en aquella ocasión. Tienes que entenderlo. No podía creer que me hubieras desobedecido. Pero todo está perdonado-_

Solo entonces notó, que se encontraba dentro de una tina, y no de una ducha. Una tina llena de agua. Una tina, donde casi había muerto ahogado.

Cerró su puño derecho, solo para darse cuenta de algo. Ahí sostenía el mango de un cuchillo.

No quería sonreír, pero lo hizo.

_-Confórtame… por favor- _Era su voz, pero al mismo tiempo no era. De pronto, se convirtió en un simple espectador. Su boca se movió sola, su cuerpo entero parecía tener voluntad propia.

Más pasos, pasos que se acercaban.

_-Siempre has sido así. Como un niño inocente, necesitado de amor- _

Podía sentir la respiración sobre su oreja. Estaba demasiado cerca.

Dos brazos lo rodearon.

Había llegado la hora.

No supo nada más después de eso, solo que había sentido cómo el cuchillo en su mano atravesaba algo duro y suave al mismo tiempo.

Supo que gritó, de desesperación o tristeza, eso no lo sabía.

Supo que un líquido rojo cayó sobre su rostro.

Supo que lloraba.

Solo supo, que al abrir sus ojos volvió a encontrarse en una ducha.

Los recuerdos nunca se irían.

Abrazó sus piernas, y miró al vacío.

-¿Quién me protegerá del más oscuro y terrible?- murmuró, con pesar en el corazón. Cerró los ojos y permitió que una lágrima solitaria cayera. -¿Quién me protegerá de mí mismo?-

**000**

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó el ojiazul revelando en su voz rastros de incredulidad. Sabía bien por dónde iba el asunto.

-Ya se lo había dicho, joven Kaiba. Yami Motou es quizás el paciente más manipulador que ha tenido este hospital. Por favor no malentienda mis palabras, cuando digo que existe la posibilidad de que todo esto haya sido planeado de antemano- expuso el hombre, mostrándose ciertamente consternado.

Seto Kaiba no era una persona que mostraba fácilmente sus emociones. Pero esta vez, la sorpresa fue fácil de leer en sus facciones. El director quería decir que Yami… ¿había planeado todo? ¿Todo lo referente al demonio?

No podía ser. Solo alguien demente haría tal cosa.

-Mírelo desde este punto de vista. El paciente está solo ahora, sin ningún tipo de vigilancia. Entiendo claramente que cualquier humano con consciencia y emociones habría hecho lo mismo que usted. Ayudar a la víctima es una reacción humana completamente normal. Todos sabemos eso, inclusive un paciente mentalmente perturbado- prosiguió el mayor. –Un paciente, que claramente quiere escapar del confinamiento en el que se encuentra-

La última afirmación pareció caer como un balde de agua fría sobre el castaño.

Quizás en la mayor parte de los casos no había estado de acuerdo con el director. Empero, esta vez no iba a negar que sus palabras tenían sentido. De hecho, parecían completar un rompecabezas que ni siquiera sabía que existía en los rincones de su mente.

Tenía sentido, ¿cierto? El loco engaña al psiquiatra. El loco está solo en una habitación sin vigilancia.

El loco _escapa_.

Si hubiera estado solo en ese momento, habría sacudido la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

Él había visto a Yami. Solo él había presenciado su reacción. Él había visto aquella expresión de angustia en el rostro de su paciente.

Fue él quien engañó al joven para que confesara que era inocente.

Yami no había planeado aquello. Su paciente no estaba poniendo en práctica un juego tan retorcido.

-Le pido que regrese a su habitación, joven Kaiba. Si el paciente no está ahí, por favor avísele de inmediato a los guardias- la voz del director lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Va a estar ahí- profirió con extraña firmeza. Yami no lo había engañado. Un simple paciente manipulador no era más inteligente que él.

Se dio la vuelta. Dio dos pasos y se detuvo.

Miró por sobre su hombro al director.

-Lo llevaré a los jardines hoy- anunció. No estaba pidiendo permiso, simplemente estaba informando.

Un suspiro de resignación resonó por toda la oficina.

-En otra ocasión, me habría opuesto terminantemente a una idea como esa. Pero si su paciente no ha escapado, he de suponer que el abuso que sufrió no fue consensual. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer para enmendar la situación es no oponerme- afirmó. Subió entonces la mirada, que había desviado segundos atrás hacia la superficie del escritorio. -Sin embargo, le pido que use la gabacha mientras esté afuera. Por seguridad, todo paciente problemático debe estar acompañado por un médico cuando se encuentre en los jardines. Es necesario por lo tanto que usted se identifique como uno- explicó.

El ojiazul simplemente se limitó a asentir. Al menos, el director parecía finalmente estar aceptando que se habían cometido graves errores con Yami Motou.

-Asegúrese de que ese hombre no se vuelva a cruzar por mi camino. No le gustará el resultado que verá si eso sucede-

-Descuide joven, me encargaré de ese asunto. No volverá a ver a ese guardia- afirmó el de mayor edad.

Después de esas palabras, el ojiazul salió del lugar, dejando escapar el enojo con el azote de la puerta.

Tan pronto estuvo solo, el director se llevó una mano a la frente y la masajeó en un esfuerzo por aclarar en su mente todo aquel asunto. Claro, siempre había problemas con Yami Motou. Pero considerando que el ojiazul había tomado el caso poco tiempo atrás, eran numerosos y repentinos los conflictos que se presentaban.

Era bastante curioso que el paciente comenzara a dar tantos problemas exactamente cuando se le asignó un nuevo psiquiatra.

Desde el principio había insistido en que el hijo de Gozaburo era demasiado joven como para hacerse cargo de un caso tan complicado.

Aunque claro, estos problemas fácilmente podrían indicar que el ojiazul estaba avanzando. Sin embargo, y conociendo a Yami Motou, podrían también ser resultado de sus juegos de manipulación.

Él conocía bien al ojirubí. Él había estado ahí cuando el menor llegó por primera vez al hospital. Cabe decir que el joven parecía más un cadáver que una persona que aún respiraba, y que su semblante era casi aterrador y propio de un maniático.

No tenía caso negar, que las habilidades de este paciente en particular para engañar y manipular eran sorprendentes. No dudaba de que como abogado defensor, Yami podría lograr que declararan inocente a un asesino serial, sin importar cuantas pruebas presentara la fiscalía. En ocasiones, parecía que el menor podía leer la mente de las personas.

Por eso estaba preocupado. Él era un amigo cercano de Gozaburo desde hacía años. Por lo tanto, estaba más que enterado acerca de la muerte del único hijo biológico de su socio.

Y además, también conocía las circunstancias en las que se había dado esa muerte.

Viendo la situación desde un punto de vista psiquiátrico, era bastante obvio que la frialdad y hasta rabia que mostraba el ojiazul casi todo el tiempo, estaba estrechamente entrelazada con aquel trágico evento.

Lo había notado desde mucho antes de que el castaño siquiera entrara a la universidad. Cuando iba de visita a la lujosa casa de Gozaburo, era común ver a Mokuba acompañado de amigos. Según le había dicho su socio, Mokuba hablaba más al teléfono que un gerente de una trasnacional. Algo bastante normal en un niño que entraba a la adolescencia.

Con Seto, en cambio, era otra historia. El joven permanecía casi todo el tiempo encerrado en su habitación. En ocasiones, hasta pedía que le llevaran ahí la cena. Si bien no tenía nada de malo que a una persona le gustara pasar tiempo sola, el comportamiento tan al extremo antisocial del ojiazul era preocupante. De hecho, el joven ni siquiera había ido al colegio. Estudiaba con tutores. Y si salí, lo hacía con su hermano, o solo.

El joven era inteligente, no tenía caso negar eso. En más de una ocasión lo había dejado sin argumentos.

Sin embargo, un trauma tan grande como el de ver a una persona morir en esas circunstancias era muy serio. Eso sin mencionar, que también existía la secuela que había dejado el incendio en el que murieron los padres del castaño.

Y aunque Gozaburo aseguró que el ojiazul estaba en perfecto estado como para atender a un paciente problemático, él, quien veía al castaño durante su trabajo, podía notar que el caso comenzaba a afectarle. El solo hecho de haberse olvidado de algo tan simple como la ética profesional, dejando así que un peligroso paciente durmiera en su habitación, decía mucho.

Y aunque no comentó sobre eso, puesto que no tenía ánimos de pelear nuevamente con el ojiazul, consideraba las acciones del castaño como riesgosas.

Verdaderamente, estaba preocupado por la salud mental del joven psiquiatra.

**000**

A pesar de que había estado convencido de que Yami no había escapado, una oleada de alivio lo inundó cuando, al entrar a la habitación, encontró sus ojos con los carmesí de su paciente.

El menor se encontraba sentado en el borde la cama, con sus piernas balanceándose ligeramente. El joven no era muy alto, después de todo.

-Volviste- susurró el ojirubí, casi con alegría. Parecía un pequeño niño travieso así. Era bastante… perturbador.

-No es como si pudiera irme para siempre. No tengo tanta suerte- el comentario sarcástico salió de forma no intencional. Lo pensaba, claro, pero no era debido decirlo. Sin embargo, su boca pareció tener otra opinión.

El menor sonrió, ladeando la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

-Pensé que te gustaba ser mi psiquiatra- murmuró con fingida inocencia.

Para el ojiazul fue bastante obvio, que su paciente se estaba divirtiendo bastante con la presente situación.

-¿Qué fue lo que vi anoche?- cambió el tema. Aunque no creería algo tan disparatado, las palabras del director lo habían puesto a pensar. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que vio en aquella habitación?

El semblante de Yami de inmediato endureció. Tanto así que sus ojos estuvieron muy cerca de mostrar el típico brillo insano.

-Lo viste violándome. Eso viste- dijo eso con extraña seriedad.

-¿Es eso cierto o es lo que quieres hacerme creer?- preguntó el ojiazul, mostrando desconfianza. De pronto, las palabras del director tomaban más sentido. El solo cambio en el semblante de Yami dejaba mucho que desear.

El ojirubí rió por varios segundos.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad? Bien… fue consensual. De pronto sentí ganas de que alguien me violara. Me gusta el dolor, ¿lo sabías? ¿Y sabes qué más? Mi psiquiatra anterior, yo hice que me golpeara. Lo obligué a hacerlo. ¡Porque quizás soy un maldito masoquista!- exclamó, con aparente indignación. -¿Es eso lo que querías oír?- preguntó luego.

El ojiazul suspiró, resignado. Aún tenía sus dudas, pero se las reservaría por el momento.

-No escapaste, teniendo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Sé lo que vi. Y si no era real… eres un buen actor- afirmó.

Ante la mirada atenta del ojirubí, caminó hacia un perchero que estaba cerca.

Su gabacha siempre estaba ahí, aunque no pensó que algún día la necesitaría.

Yami, tan pronto comprendió las acciones del castaño, habló.

-¿Eres un médico ahora?- La pregunta iba teñida con enojo.

-Soy un médico. El hecho de usar o no una simple gabacha no me hará menos médico que todos los demás- profirió el ojiazul. –Pero imagino que no tendrás inconveniente… si te digo que si me pongo la gabacha podré llevarte a los jardines-

Estuvo cerca de mostrar una sonrisa socarrona, cuando de reojo notó cómo el semblante de Yami se iluminaba.

Era como darle un dulce a un niño.

**000**

Magi: terminé! Estoy a punto de llorar T.T Finalmente he podido actualizar. Sí, se suponía que debía actualizar primero "Flor de loto", pero no tienen idea del estrés que tengo con ese fic. He escrito tres veces el capítulo y con ninguno estoy satisfecha Y.Y Pero no voy a abandonar ese fic! Simplemente, tengo un enorme bloqueo. Ténganme un poquito de paciencia.

Volviendo a este fic, en un review me preguntaron que cómo Yami sabe el nombre de su psiquiatra. En el primer capítulo, Yami le pregunta a Seto que quién es él. Ahí, él le dio su nombre. Por eso Yami sabe que su psiquiatra se llama 'Seto' n.n

Y como querían ver a Seto con gabacha, ahí lo tienen! xD Y en el siguiente capítulo tendrán mucho más tiempo para admirar a Setito así. Y quizás, en el siguiente capítulo haya un poco de SetoxYami. UN POCO, conste. No es seguro, pero ya veremos. Por el momento, el tema del romance será bastante sutil.

Por cierto, me siento bien sabiendo que piensan que Seto está IC. He intentado no hacer que nuestro ojiazul se salga de su personalidad original. Es bastante difícil, pero me alegra saber que lo he hecho bien n.n

Otro asunto que plantearon en un review, sobre otro de mis fics. Realmente el puzzleshipping ya no es lo mío. Esa es una de las razones por las que no he podido sentarme a reescribir mi fic "Hermoso Amanecer". Créanme, lo he pensado, y ya varias personas me han propuesto que lo vuelva a subir. Y por supuesto que me gustaría darle una conclusión. Pero por el momento, mi prioridad es terminar "Flor de loto" y este fic.

Agradecimientos a **kalhisto azula, Chris M Black, niko-chan, Yami224, Elsa Agabo, Azula1991, Sunako-Raven, Chiyo Asakura, DarkYami Motou, Akia-Usagi, Cordobesita-azul, Natsuhi-san, Kimiyu, ERIAxDMG, DiAnItA LiNdA, AelinCeleb, Atami no Tsuki, bijutsu-tobidei-chan **por sus reviews! Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios n.n Me alegra que les guste este fic y me disculpo por toda la espera que les he hecho pasar. Lo mismo va para quienes leen "Flor de loto". Estoy haciendo lo posible por actualizar.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Hasta la próxima.

Ja ne


	11. Chapter 11

**Mente frágil**

**Capítulo 11**

Era difícil creer que el emocionado joven (quien más bien parecía un niño en ese momento) fuera en realidad un peligroso paciente de un hospital psiquiátrico.

Si bien era razonable que el ojirubí se mostrara alegre ante la idea de salir a ver el sol después de varios años, estaba claro que su felicidad no podría ser considerada del todo sana. Como psiquiatra podría inferir que había un trastorno bipolar o un fuerte trauma detrás del errático y cambiante comportamiento del menor.

Pero claro, ¿quién no quedaría marcado de por vida después de haber presenciado una masacre?

-¿Falta mucho?- Rodó los ojos cuando el infantil joven le hizo la misma pregunta que ya le había hecho quizás un centenar de veces, en tan solo cuatro minutos.

Sí, su paciente estaba verdaderamente desquiciado. Y esta vez no estaba sintiendo tanta lástima hacia él. De hecho se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle ofrecido al joven llevarlo a los jardines.

-¿Falta mucho?- Se detuvo de golpe cuando el menor insistió con esa maldita pregunta.

Al mirar al ojirubí, se encontró con un semblante burlesco, que no hizo más que llenarlo de profunda indignación. ¿Estaba su paciente intentando sacarlo de sus casillas? ¿Era intencional lo que hacía?

-Te ves enojado, psiquiatra- Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Se evitó a sí mismo tomar al joven por el cuello de la bata y en cambio decidió hablar con firmeza.

-Deja tus malditos juegos ahora, o podrás olvidarte de salir-

-¿Es eso una amenaza?- preguntó el joven de manera inocente. Si esa inocencia era fingida o no, no había forma de saberlo.

-No. Solo te estoy dando dos opciones. Tú eliges-

El ojirubí se alzó de hombros.

-Yo solo quería saber si falta mucho para llegar al jardín. Eso es todo- se excusó, aunque estaba claro que no se lamentaba en lo absoluto. De hecho, parecía estar disfrutando de la situación.

El ojiazul se propuso a sí mismo ignorar al menor. Era lo mejor que podía hacer, y lo más profesional. Así que optó por no seguirle el juego al ojirubí; en lugar de eso continuó con su camino.

El menor solo sonrió, con cierta malicia notándose en su rostro. Era divertido hacer enojar a su psiquiatra.

De pronto, la luz del sol provocó que cerrara los ojos. Pero eso no lo molestó en absoluto. Al contrario, dejó ver en su rostro una sonrisa genuina. Finalmente podía sentir el calor del sol y la suave brisa. Podía escuchar cómo las hojas se movían. Incluso, pudo jurar que escuchó el cantar de un pájaro.

Abrió sus ojos, intentando acostumbrarlos a la luz natural.

Su semblante se iluminó cuando miró el espacioso jardín.

No podía creer que estuviera afuera. Sí, quizás de cierta forma aún seguía encerrado, pero al menos no en una habitación pequeña de horribles paredes blancas.

Se sentía… libre. Y ni siquiera había dado un paso hacia el jardín.

Lo que hizo luego, fue algo inconsciente, casi como un reflejo.

Tomó la mano de su psiquiatra entre la suya, captando por ende la atención de este.

Y permitió que una sonrisa se formara en sus facciones.

-Gracias- Estaba siendo sincero. Y debía admitir que no lo era muy a menudo. Pero aquella sensación de libertad era la que lo obligaba a decir la verdad.

Soltó la mano del ojiazul, y caminó hacia el espacioso lugar verde.

El castaño se abstuvo de seguir a su paciente por unos segundos. En cambio se quedó mirando la espalda del joven, mientras que analizaba la situación en su mente. Yami lució…normal cuando le sonrió de esa forma. Como una simple persona; como un simple joven.

Por unos segundos, se preguntó a sí mismo algo que días atrás le habría parecido una imposibilidad absoluta.

¿Existía una cura definitiva? ¿Un tratamiento efectivo?

Estaba claro que Yami aún era consciente de lo que sucedía en el 'mundo real'. Quizás hablaba con acertijos pero era obvia su inteligencia. No parecía 'perdido' como la mayoría de los pacientes. Lo que afirmaba ver no eran alucinaciones. Él mismo había comprobado esto la noche anterior.

Quizás… Yami estaba más sano de lo que aparentaba.

O quizás, era él quien estaba inventando afirmaciones irracionales. Si Yami estuviera sano mentalmente, no habría permanecido por tantos años en ese hospital.

A menos claro que el joven quisiera permanecer ahí… pero esa era una posibilidad estúpida.

Se limitó a dejar de pensar tanto y a cambio comenzó a caminar tras su paciente, quien parecía estar muy ocupado admirando los claveles rojos, uno de los tantos tipos de flores que había en el lugar. A pesar de ser un hospital psiquiátrico, el jardín inspiraba tranquilidad y belleza. Parecía contrastar con la locura y desolación que padecían los pacientes.

Se acercó unos cuantos pasos más, notando cómo aquellas flores combinaban perfectamente con los ojos del joven, quien por primera vez se mostraba tranquilo, al borde de la normalidad en términos psiquiátricos.

No supo por qué hizo lo siguiente. Su acción fue completamente automática.

Cuando se arrodilló y cortó una de las flores, se ganó la atención del menor. Por quizás tres segundos se quedó mirando la flor en su mano. Luego, se atrevió a acercar esa mano al rostro de su paciente. Y colocó el clavel detrás de la oreja izquierda del ojirubí.

Por supuesto que se reprendió a sí mismo por haber hecho tal cosa. Sin embargo, procuró olvidar el asunto cuando miró los ojos del menor suavizarse.

-Este color es hermoso- susurró Yami, volviendo su atención hacia los claveles. –Aunque… se asemeja tanto al color de la sangre que me atemoriza- agregó.

El ojiazul pudo jurar que un manto de tristeza cubrió las facciones de su paciente. ¿Estaba viendo arrepentimiento en el rostro de Yami?

-Pero si lo miro bien… este color no es similar. La sangre es casi negra…-

El castaño se mantuvo en silencio. No quería interrumpir algo que podría servirle para avanzar en el caso de Yami.

Por la anterior afirmación, podía asegurar que el joven estaba hablando de sangre coagulada. O bien, de grandes cantidades de sangre. Pues cuando la sangre era abundante, parecía tomar un tono negruzco.

-Y su olor… su olor jamás podría asemejarse al de una flor. Huele a muerte. Es tanta la sangre que podrías bañarte en ella- afirmó. Sus ojos, ya perdidos, se enfocaron en el psiquiatra. -¿Sabes qué se siente asesinar? Tener la vida de alguien en tus manos. Decidir cuándo esa persona tomará su último aliento. Eres Dios en ese momento. Un sentimiento terrible… no nací para eso. Pero haría lo que fuera…- sus palabras fueron extinguiéndose, hasta que se tornaron inaudibles.

-Me has dicho que no asesinaste- afirmó el ojiazul, decidiendo tomar la palabra.

-Y mentí. Porque aún existe ese deseo en mi corazón de traer el tiempo pasado de vuelta. Quizás lo habría hecho todo de forma distinta. No hubiera desobedecido y sería yo quien estaría muerto y no ellos-

-De cierta forma, creo que hablas de suicidio- profirió el castaño.

-No creas que no he pensado en eso. Pero ya que todo está hecho, una salida como esa no solucionará nada-

Hubo silencio por varios segundos. Solo el sonido del viento se escuchaba, y el de las flores al moverse conforme la brisa les dictaba.

Pero ahí, frente a los ojos azules del médico, el rostro del ojirubí se oscureció. Nuevamente aquellos rastros de locura brotaron como las flores en verano. Los ojos carmesí se nublaron con un manto que podía asemejarse a la crueldad y la burla.

Era el mismo joven que había visto aquella primera vez.

-Soy yo quien lleva las riendas de este juego. Esta vez, soy yo quien tiene el control. Hasta que el juego acabe… hasta que venga por mí- Una sonrisa casi socarrona se mostró en sus labios. Los ojos volvieron a posarse sobre los azules del castaño. –Y eso será pronto, así que procuraré divertirme bastante antes de eso- una última afirmación, que selló el momento, pues el ojirubí se puso en pie, olvidándose de los claveles que había admirado.

En cambio, no retiró su atención del ojiazul.

-Te diré un secreto- profirió, mostrando aún aquel semblante enloquecido y burlesco. Se inclinó y besó la mejilla del castaño. Luego, le susurró al oído. –Me gustas mucho, psiquiatra- confesó, sonriendo ampliamente cuando sintió no solo la sorpresa, sino también el temblor que recorrió el cuerpo del médico.

Sin decir otra palabra, se alejó, pues las flores en un árbol de jacarandá, que se encontraba a quizás dos metros, parecían haber captado su atención.

Después de todo, las flores azules eran sus favoritas.

**000**

La incredulidad ante las últimas palabras de Yami persistía aún en su mente.

Jugar, eso era lo que hacía el ojirubí. Era la explicación más simple y lógica. Y el mismo joven había hablado de juegos minutos atrás. Simplemente no iba a permitir que una 'confesión' tan estúpida como esa lo distrajera de su trabajo.

Todo parecía haber retrocedido. Nuevamente, prosperaba la duda de si Yami era el culpable de los asesinatos o no. Había creído que finalmente había resuelto esa pregunta, pero de nuevo dudaba. Parecía que por cada paso que daba hacia adelante, daba dos pasos hacia atrás.

Miró al joven, quien estaba ocupado admirando esta vez las flores azules de un árbol. Aquel semblante de tranquilidad había vuelta a las facciones del menor.

¿Bipolaridad? ¿Trastorno disociativo? ¿Esquizofrenia? ¿Trastorno post-traumático?

Habían tantas enfermedades mentales que podían asociarse al estado del ojirubí, que ciertamente no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo le tomaría encontrar el diagnóstico, o si lo encontraría del todo.

Era como recorrer un laberinto. Un muy difícil laberinto.

En ese caso tendría que utilizar todos los recursos que tuviera al alcance.

La idea de hablar con el abuelo del joven resurgió en ese momento. Era quizás lo más aceptable, si quería al menos conocer algunas respuestas que le ayudarían a entender el presente comportamiento del menor. Esa aparente locura no podía haber surgido de la noche a la mañana. Tenía que existir una razón.

Solo esperaba que el abuelo de Yami estuviera dispuesto a hablar. De hecho, esperaba que estuviera vivo. No se sabía nada de esa persona. El anciano no se había involucrado. Ni siquiera había visitado a Yami. Esto lo llevaba a pensar en dos opciones. O había mucho resentimiento de por medio debido a los asesinatos, o el abuelo del joven se había quitado un gran peso de encima cuando encerraron a su nieto.

Notó la mirada carmesí de Yami, la cual estaba seriamente posada sobre él.

Respondió a esto, mirando fijamente al joven. Un simple paciente no iba a intimidarlo.

Yami sonrió de pronto, notando la determinación que irradiaba la mirada del ojiazul.

Su psiquiatra planeaba algo.

Pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso. En cambio, siguió enfocando su atención en la figura del médico, quien ya se había puesto en pie.

Se veía muy bien con esa gabacha blanca. Realmente no le molestaría que el ojiazul siguiera usándola. No dudaba en que se acostumbraría fácilmente a aquella prenda, del color blanco que tanto odiaba.

Notó de pronto una especie de brillo que provenía de cerca del cuello el castaño. Al parecer era el sol el causante de tal reflejo.

La curiosidad lo inundó. Se acercó al ojiazul, quien se mantuvo en el mismo lugar, mirando cada uno de sus movimientos. No imaginaba qué estaría pensando el más alto en ese momento. Aunque después de su 'confesión', quizás el castaño pensaría que se estaba acercando con motivos de poca santidad, y no para simplemente satisfacer su curiosidad, la cual hacía que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran.

Cuando estuvo a solo centímetros de su psiquiatra, notó la posición rígida de este. No se había equivocado. El ojiazul de verdad esperaba que hiciera algo atrevido, quizás besarlo otra vez. Y no era que no tuviera intenciones de hacer algo como eso, simplemente, por el momento su atención no estaba en ese tema.

Estiró el brazo y tomó en su mano derecha aquel objeto brillante.

Era un collar. Una simple cadena delgada de bronce que tenía como dije una llave de mediano tamaño. Su diseño recordaba a aquellas llaves antiguas, de un hierro semejante al bronce y con una paleta llamativa de diseño curveado, que podría parecerse a un corazón.

Esta vez, fue él quien tembló.

-Para tenerla tan cerca, imagino que esta llave resguarda algo importante- susurró.

-Es solo una llave que adorna una cadena. No abre ninguna cerradura- afirmó el ojiazul, procurando mantenerse alerta ante cualquier acción indeseada de parte del más bajo. Aunque ciertamente, Yami parecía estar demasiado perdido mirando aquel dije en forma de llave, como para hacer algún movimiento inesperado.

-Toda llave abre una cerradura- profirió el ojirubí. –Quizás no has buscado lo suficiente- agregó, después de unos segundos. Soltó finalmente aquel objeto, y después de mirarlo una vez más, habló. –Todavía falta mucho que recorrer. Es un jardín espacioso- afirmó, cambiando bruscamente el tema.

Después de esto, se dio la vuelta. Pareció meditar por unos segundos, antes de escoger uno de los muchos caminos que se presentaban ante él.

El ojiazul se limitó a suspirar.

De pronto, se sentía como una madre que tenía a cargo a su hijo pequeño.

Un muy extraño y perturbado hijo pequeño.

**000**

Magi: bueno, ahí tienen el nuevo capítulo (corto, lo sé. Intentaré hacer más largo el siguiente capítulo), después de mucho tiempo. He estado enfocándome en mi otro fic, pero ya era hora de que actualizara este. Me gustaría poder actualizarlos los dos al mismo tiempo, pero apenas si tengo tiempo libre T.T

Como había dicho antes, voy a seguir actualizando cualquier día de la semana. Intentaré hacerlo los lunes, pero si no puedo, lo más probable es que actualice los martes o miércoles.

Como había comentado, puse un poco (poquito-poco-poquito) de SetoxYami. Bueno… quizás es más de un poco con la semejante confesión que se dio Yami xD

Agradecimientos a **Natsuhi-san, niko-chan, DiAnItA LiNdA, Azula1991, Sunako-Raven, DarkYami Motou, chiyo asakura, kalhisto azula, Chris M Black, Kimiyu, Elsa Agabo, Dark Master, angelegipcio, Atami no Tsuki **por sus reviews! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Y me disculpo por la larga espera. Procuraré actualizar lo más rápido que me sea posible para la próxima.

Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

**Mente frágil**

**Capítulo 12**

Los pasillos se mantenían en un silencio profundo. Un silencio extraño, considerando que aquel lugar albergaba a los pacientes más enloquecidos del hospital.

Sin embargo, si se caminaba frente a una de las puertas, se escucharía una queda voz, tersa y baja, que repetía en forma de canto suaves palabras.

En su interior, el joven se encontraba recostado en el suelo. Observaba la flor en su mano; un clavel rojo que se marchitaba.

-_Besa mis ojos y ponme a dormir…- _Las palabras salían de su boca, mientras que los ojos carmesí no dejaban de enfocarse en la marchita flor. El semblante del joven se notaba perdido, a pesar de que su punto de atención estaba sobre aquel clavel.

Ese mismo paciente, había armado un escándalo a tempranas horas la mañana, cuando el guardia que se encargaba de llevarlo a bañarse, intentó quitarle la flor que ahora sostenía en la mano.

No, nadie le quitaría aquello. Era suyo.

-_Yo le prometí un corazón, que él prometió guardar- _El canto suave se seguía escuchando, mientras que la flor marchita hacía una perfecta alusión al ambiente que sumergía aquella habitación en la desolación.

Había dormido cómodamente una noche atrás. Pero ahora, había vuelto al encierro.

Desearía volver a los jardines hoy, pero según había escuchado decir a los guardias, su psiquiatra no se presentaría ese día.

Sonrió ligeramente. Sabía que algo planeaba el ojiazul.

-_Esto era lo que pensaba, pensaba que él me necesitaba-_

El clavel parecía bailar a un ritmo casi tétrico. La mano que lo sostenía lo movía, rodándolo entre los dedos.

_-Prometo marcharme pero solamente, prométeme una cosa- _

La sonrisa fue más visible. Su psiquiatra no tenía idea de lo cerca que estaba de la verdad.

_-Besa mis ojos y ponme a dormir-_

Dejó caer la flor, y con ella, se silenció su voz.

**000**

Salió de su automóvil. Su atención se enfocó en la casa que se encontraba frente a él.

Se encontraba en una de las zonas residenciales de clase media en Sumida, no lejos del famoso Tokyo Sky Tree, el rascacielos más alto de Japón, que aún se encontraba en proceso de construcción.

Realmente no había esperado que el abuelo de Yami viviera en Tokio, considerando que los asesinatos habían ocurrido en Kochi, a varios kilómetros de allí. Aunque por supuesto, cualquiera podía viajar al otro lado del país si así lo deseaba.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la casa, se masajeó la frente, intentando librarse del dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con presentarse.

Esto no iba a ser fácil. Quizás el viejo le tiraría la puerta en el rostro.

Pero debía intentarlo, si de verdad quería obtener respuestas.

Suspiró, antes de atreverse a tocar el timbre. Varios segundos pasaron, al punto de que el ojiazul comenzó a convencerse de que nadie iba a responder.

_-¿Quién es?- _El castaño se contuvo de rodar los ojos. Esto iba perfecto, el anciano ni siquiera abría la puerta.

Pero al menos había contestado. Ahora, si tan solo pudiera disfrazar sus verdaderas intenciones, quizás lograría ganarse la atención del mayor.

Sin embargo, no era como si pudiera decirle al otro que él era un repartidor de pizza o algo similar.

-Mi nombre es Seto Kaiba. Estoy atendiendo el caso de su nieto. Si no le molesta me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas- Genial, se sentía como un verdadero reportero hablando de esa forma. Pero fuera como fuera, debía de mostrar respeto. Aunque sintiera la necesidad de simplemente tirar la puerta abajo y terminar con eso de una vez.

Estuvo cerca de suspirar con alivio, cuando notó cómo la puerta se abría con lentitud.

Un anciano de ojos amatista se asomó por ella. La forma de su cabello le recordaba al de su paciente.

Al menos no había duda de que este era el abuelo de Yami.

-Yo no tengo nietos. Los perdí a ambos hace seis años- afirmó, mostrando un semblante completamente serio.

-Le pido me disculpe, pero negarlo no va a cambiar el hecho de que su nieto, Yami, aún respira- profirió el ojiazul, intentado mantener su fachada de 'periodista respetuoso'.

Notó entonces que el anciano lo miraba fijamente. En cierto punto, comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

-¿En verdad estás a cargo de su caso? No creo que estés cerca de los treinta años- Ante esas palabras, el ojiazul no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Todos insistían con ese asunto de la edad. El director del hospital ya lo tenía cansado con sermones referentes a eso. Y ahora, el anciano le repetía lo mismo.

-La edad no influye en esto. Varios psiquiatras mucho mayores que yo han atendido a Yami y no han llegado lejos- afirmó, casi entre dientes. Respeto y gentileza, debía mantenerlos presentes. No podía exasperarse. Él era una persona a la que le gustaban las respuestas rápidas, sin rodeos. Sin embargo, debía apegarse a su profesión.

Se abstuvo de mencionar que su padre era el dueño del hospital psiquiátrico. A su parecer, esa información era poco relevante.

-Entiendo. Pero como le he dicho, yo no tengo nietos- profirió el mayor.

Cuando el ojiazul notó que el anciano iba a cerrar la puerta, la sostuvo con fuerza, impidiéndole que se cerrara.

-Si alguna vez quiso a Yami, aunque fuera solo un poco, me dejará pasar- afirmó el castaño, su semblante mostrándose firme.

Sus ojos azules miraron fijamente los amatistas del otro, quien pronto retiró la mirada y suspiró, abriendo luego la puerta de par en par.

-Está bien, puede pasar- se dio por vencido.

El castaño entró, no dándole más oportunidad al mayor para arrepentirse. Siguió al anciano hasta la sala, la cual era de mediano tamaño, de paredes claras y con un sofá en el centro, frente a un televisor.

Era un lugar pequeño si lo comparaba con su propia casa. Pero sin lugar a dudas el abuelo de Yami no vivía en la miseria.

Tan pronto entró, le llamó la atención la exagerada cantidad de fotografías que había en el lugar, colgadas en cuadros en las paredes o sobre las mesas. De hecho, estaba seguro de que había visto más fotografías sobre la mesa del recibidor.

Se acercó a las imágenes que estaban más cercanas.

-¿Le ofrezco algo de beber?- la pregunta lo distrajo por unos segundos.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Así está bien- afirmó, volviendo su atención al retrato. Curiosamente, sintió una emoción incomprensible, cuando reconoció la imagen de una de las personas que se encontraban en la fotografía.

Yami estaba sonriendo ampliamente, de pie detrás de un niño con un curioso parecido a él. El ojirubí abrazaba a dicho menor por el cuello, cuidando de no manchar al otro con el helado que sostenía en su mano derecha. Su hermano Yugi, quien suponía era el niño, también sonreía y sostenía su propio helado. Notó que ambos vestían con uniforme. Yami, con uno que sospechaba era de colegio. Y Yugi, con uno que creía era de escuela. Su paciente podía tener quizás unos catorce años en esa fotografía.

Miró el retrato que estaba al lado. Éste era de Yami. Esos ojos carmesí los reconocería en cualquier parte. El niño que veía no podía tener más de seis años. Nuevamente, una gran sonrisa se mostraba en las facciones del menor, quien se mecía en un columpio.

-Es curioso que niegue a su nieto cuando su sala está llena de fotografías de él- habló. Había encontrado quizás el mayor ejemplo de hipocresía.

-Yo no estoy negándolo. No miento cuando digo que mis dos nietos murieron hace seis años. Sé que Yami aún vive, pero ese ya no es mi nieto- La atención del ojiazul se enfocó en el anciano.

-Entonces no creo que le molesto decirme cómo era su nieto- propuso.

El mayor se sentó en el sofá, mientras miraba fijamente una fotografía (el castaño asumió que debía ser de Yami) que se encontraba sobre la mesa que estaba cerca del televisor.

Desde su posición, el ojiazul pudo ver la sonrisa nostálgica que apareció en el semblante del de mayor edad.

-Mi nieto era quizás la persona más carismática que haya conocido. No había persona que se llevara mal con él. Creo que es más que suficiente decir que todos en su colegio lo apreciaban- explicó.

El psiquiatra escuchó en silencio, sintiendo incredulidad ante las palabras del anciano. Si decía la verdad, podría entender por qué insistía en que el Yami que estaba encerrado en un hospital no era su nieto. La descripción que estaba haciendo del ojirubí, no parecía encajar en lo absoluto con su paciente.

-Siempre pensé que la muerte de mi hijo y mi nuera afectarían a Yami. Pero ni aún eso logró arrebatarle la felicidad. Y con Yugi…- se detuvo, denotando en su mirada una tristeza profunda. –Actuaba como un padre con Yugi. A veces pienso que quizás se vio obligado a crecer demasiado rápido. Quizás detrás de toda esa alegría que aparentaba… no era verdaderamente feliz- sus palabras terminaron en susurros.

Para el ojiazul no fue difícil notar que el anciano sentía culpa, algo bastante común en casos como estos. Siempre estaba ese pensamiento de '¿hice algo mal?' que atormentaba a las personas.

Volvió a dirigir su atención hacia una de las tantas fotografías.

Un grupo de cinco personas, incluidas Yami y Yugi, sonreían ante la cámara mientras hacían con los dedos una 'V'.

Reconoció a las otras tres personas, como aquellas que habían sido asesinadas. Aunque no podía estar seguro, puesto que los cuerpos estaban casi irreconocibles. Pero algunas de sus facciones concordaban con aquellas fotografías que había visto de la escena del crimen. Dos jóvenes, uno de cabello rubio y otro de cabello castaño oscuro. Y una joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

Volvió a enfocarse en la imagen del ojirubí. Por unos segundos, se preguntó si Yami no se habría cansado de sonreír tanto.

Otro detalle llamó su atención. Las ropas que vestía el menor. De inmediato, notó el estilo oscuro, las cadenas y pulseras metálicas.

-¿Vestía siempre de esta forma?- preguntó, sintiendo la mirada del anciano posarse sobre su espalda.

-Ese era su estilo. Le gustaba todo lo relacionado con la música Rock. Era su sueño… ser un cantante de esa mezcla de ruido que él llamaba música- afirmó el mayor, riendo luego por algunos segundos. –No tengo duda de que lo hubiera logrado. Poseía un talento desbordante. De niño fue admitido a Toho Gakuen-

-¿Toho Gakuen?- repitió el castaño, no creyendo que una persona que ahora estaba en un hospital psiquiátrico hubiera sido admitida a una escuela de música de tanto prestigio. Aunque no iba a negar, que el menor poseía una voz envidiable. Él ya lo había escuchado cantar en una ocasión.

-Así es. Cualquiera notaría su talento. Pero puede comprobarlo usted mismo- afirmó el anciano, mientras se ponía en pie. El ojiazul lo siguió con la mirada durante algunos segundos. Según parecía, el mayor estaba buscando algo entre los pocos discos de DVD que se encontraban al lado del televisor.

Decidió volver su atención hacia la pared. Viendo esto y el comportamiento del anciano, era obvio que él y sus nietos se habían llevado de maravilla. De hecho, era casi obvio que el abuelo tenía a sus nietos, y sobre todo a Yami, en pedestales de oro. No le sorprendía ahora la reacción del mayor ante los asesinatos.

-Esto es de una actividad de talento que se realizó en su colegio, algunos meses antes de…-

Sus ojos se centraron el anciano, cuando este detuvo sus palabras. Era obvio lo que iba a decir.

Al menos, estaba cooperando. Aunque sinceramente, ahora tenía aún más dudas. ¿Por qué alguien tan… perfecto como Yami caería en algo tan grave como el asesinato?

–Mi nieto ganó el primer premio- agregó el mayor, cambiando lo que iba a decir inicialmente.

La televisión cobró vida. El ojiazul se acercó, pues desde su posición era difícil distinguir lo que se mostraba en la pantalla.

-¿Colegio privado?- preguntó, por simple curiosidad.

-Sí, mi nieto era quien lo pagaba con lo que ganaba trabajando medio tiempo en la biblioteca-

-¿La Biblioteca Metropolitana?-

-No, la de la Universidad de Tokio- Aquella afirmación le trajo enorme sorpresa. Él había estudiado en la Universidad de Tokio. Aunque realmente no recordaba haber ido a la biblioteca más que en contadas ocasiones.

Una verdadera lástima. Quizás haber visto a Yami, aunque fuera de largo, antes de ocurridos los asesinatos, sería de ayuda ahora.

El sonido del televisor lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se centraron en él, y se abrieron en impresión tan pronto reconocieron la imagen.

Era Yami y se veía… bastante bien.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza ante tal pensamiento.

Su paciente estaba cantando, un ritmo de música fuerte. Pero ciertamente, su armoniosa voz contrastaba perfectamente con la melodía. El ojirubí vestía ropa negra ajustada, varias cadenas y fajas rodeaban su cadera. Sus ojos estaban perfectamente delineados con kohl, haciendo que el color carmesí de estos resaltara.

Esa imagen dejaría sin aliento a cualquiera.

No podía negar que su paciente era una persona atractiva. Imaginaba que más de una chica habría andado tras de él con una caña de pescar. De hecho, no le sorprendería que alguna adolescente de hormonas alborotadas hubiera caído desmayada al ver a Yami en el escenario.

El joven actuaba como un verdadero profesional. Era bastante obvio que no sentía temor de estar frente a un público. Se movía y cantaba con libertad, al lado de dos personas más, que tocaban la batería y el bajo.

No tenía duda ahora de que lo que había dicho el abuelo del ojirubí era cierto. No hubiera sido difícil para Yami cumplir su sueño.

En cierto momento, dejó escapar un suspiro de molestia. Sentía cómo el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a amenazarlo. De hecho, se sintió mareado, pero procuró no mostrarlo.

Cuando la canción terminó, solo se escucharon los insistentes gritos emocionados del público, quienes aparentemente estaban pidiendo más.

Fue entonces, cuando el anciano apagó el televisor.

-Poco después de eso, mi nieto comenzó a cambiar. Ya no quería salir, no hablaba, dejó de comer… no entendí lo que sucedía con él. Peleamos en varias ocasiones, al punto de que Yugi tenía que intervenir en medio de sollozos-

-¿Era violento?-

-No, violento no. Pero parecía aterrado, aunque nunca supe de qué. Sí me alzó la voz en más de una ocasión, pero fue gracias a mi constante insistencia. ¿Y cómo no iba a insistir? Mi nieto cada día se ponía peor- afirmó el mayor.

-¿Y nunca pensó en llevarlo a un hospital?-

-Claro que sí. Su estado de anorexia llegó a tanto que estaba dispuesto a llevarlo a un hospital aunque tuviera que amarrarlo. Y eso hice. Fue la única ocasión en la que Yami se mostró violento físicamente. Terminé con varios rasguños y uno que otro golpe- se detuvo por unos segundos. Después de suspirar, prosiguió. –Pero eso no fue lo que me detuvo. Yami me aseguró que si lo llevaba a un hospital, buscaría la manera de subir a la azotea y…- por segunda ocasión detuvo sus palabras. -Esa amenaza me hizo olvidar la opción de buscar ayuda profesional. Y quizás ese fue mi más grande error. Pero simplemente lo hice porque no quería perderlo… y gracias a eso los perdí a los dos-

-Yami aún…-

-No, Yami murió junto con Yugi- afirmó con firmeza, como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo. -Si lo desea, puede subir a su habitación- ofreció, cambiando el tema. Se refería claro a aquella que había sido la habitación de Yami.

El ojiazul se limitó a asentir. No iba a insistir más. Además, el anciano ya parecía haberle dicho todo lo que sabía.

-Suba las escaleras. Es la segunda puerta a la izquierda- explicó. –Si cree que es necesario llevarse algo, adelante. Yo no he entrado a esa habitación desde hace seis años, así que nada me hará falta- agregó, antes de retirarse sin decir otra palabra, hacia una puerta que aparentemente daba a la cocina.

El castaño se quedó ahí por unos momentos, esperando a que el mareo pasara. Realmente, esto había ido mejor de lo que había esperado. Aunque al principio el anciano se mostró reacio a hablar, ahora hasta le permitía subir a la antigua habitación de Yami.

Por supuesto que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Las escaleras fue fácil encontrarlas. Las había visto antes de entrar a la sala. Cuando las subió, buscó la puerta a la izquierda.

La abrió, mirando detenidamente el lugar.

La habitación no era grande, pero estaba agradablemente decorada. Aunque ciertamente, las paredes negras no eran de su gusto, pero contrastaban con el blanco del techo y el también blanco de las puertas del armario. Un candelabro negro caía del techo. La cama tenía un edredón negro, sábanas blancas y almohadas rojo oscuro, casi carmesí. Había pensado que quizás la habitación sería la tradicional japonesa. Pero al parecer, Yami tenía gustos modernos.

Dirigió su atención a las paredes, encontrando algunos posters que parecían ser de bandas tipo Visual Kei. Además, había algunas fotografías colgando de la pared. Al mirar una de ellas, notó a Yami al lado de dos jóvenes, que vestían con el mismo estilo que él. De hecho, los reconoció como los que estaban junto al ojirubí en el escenario, en la batería y el bajo. Uno de ellos tenía cabellos rubios quizás más rebeldes que los de Yami (eso debía ser un récord). El otro los tenía blancos y largos.

Como psiquiatra, sabía que la apariencia por sí sola no demostraba una enfermedad mental. Pero esos dos tenían las típicas expresiones de lunáticos que recién habían escapado del hospital.

Sus ojos dejaron de mirar la fotografía, y en cambio, se centraron en la computadora portátil que descansaba sobre un pequeño escritorio.

No dudó en acercarse. De hecho, no lo pensó dos veces para abrir el aparato y encenderlo. Si estaba en lo correcto, encontraría varias respuestas luego de revisar esa computadora.

No le sorprendió encontrar que había dos usuarios, uno de ellos protegido con contraseña. Perfecto. Era obvio que la cuenta protegida era la que más información tenía. Bueno, el anciano le había dicho que podía llevarse lo que deseara. Solamente tendría que hacer que Yami le dijera cuál era la clave.

Aún así, entró a la cuenta que no tenía contraseña. El fondo de pantalla que apareció era de un simple color negro, sin diseño especial.

Al abrir la carpeta de Documentos, notó que había varios archivos que parecían ser videos.

Seleccionó uno al azar.

Casi de inmediato, la aburrida pantalla cobró vida.

_-Faraón… Faraón mira a la cámara- El aludido, quien era el único que se veía a través de la cámara, parecía estar ocupado hablando con alguien que se encontraba fuera de foco._

_El joven de ojos carmesí, quien vestía con una camisa de botones blanca, una chaqueta azul marino con el escudo de un colegio privado y pantalones caqui, estaba sentado en el suelo, con su espalda recostada contra una cama._

_-Faraón, la cámara te llama- Ante esto, el ojirubí finalmente obedeció._

_-¿Faraón? Enserio, ¿a quién de ustedes se le ocurrió esos sobrenombres?- preguntó, con humor._

_-¡Son lógicos! Deberías agradecerme de que los escogí pensando en ti. Eres mitad egipcio, así que Faraón encaja a la perfección. Yo soy el idiota que siempre tiene que estar cuidando tu lindo traserito, de ahí Cuidatumbras. Y Bakura… es Bakura. Robatumbas le queda perfecto- _

_La risa de Yami resonó por algunos segundos._

_-No sé qué me desconcierta más, el hecho de que pienses que mi trasero es lindo o el que me confundas con una tumba- _

_-Oh, pero si tu retaguardia es apetecible- Una nueva voz se escuchó. La cámara se movió, enfocando esta vez tanto a Yami, como a un joven albino, que tenía el rostro cubierto con una… máscara de pollo, con pico naranja incluido._

_El ojirubí solo rodó los ojos, y continuó enfocando su atención hacia la cámara._

_-Yami… Yami- llamó el albino._

_-¿Qué…?- el ojirubí detuvo la pregunta, pues tan pronto dirigió la mirada hacia el otro estalló en risas. -¡Bakura, no tienes idea de lo tonto que te ves!- exclamó, aún entre risas. -¿De dónde sacaste esa máscara?-_

_-Fiesta infantil- fue la respuesta._

_-Y déjame adivinar. Hiciste llorar a uno de esos niños-_

_-Me conoces bien- El ojirubí suspiró, mientras negaba con la cabeza en señal de resignación._

_-Así que… Yami, haznos el honor de explicar nuestro presente y enrevesado predicamento- habló quien sostenía la cámara._

_-Marik, esas tienen que ser las palabras más complicadas que hayas dicho en tu vida-_

_-Como no tenía nada que hacer ayer cuando estuve en detención, consideré menester buscar vocablos en el diccionario para acrecentar y ornar mi léxico hacia la excelsa profesora. No tienes idea de la cantidad de palabras que se pueden utilizar como insultos sin que nadie lo sepa. Pero al final, terminé engullendo todo el vademécum-_

_-Ya… veo- expresó el ojirubí, el brillo en sus ojos delatando que estaba cerca de reír. –Prosigamos con nuestro predicamento. Se supone que deberíamos estar haciendo un trabajo para el colegio, que por cierto, hay que presentar mañana. Pero no sé por qué se me ocurrió trabajar con ustedes dos. El punto es, que en lugar de trabajar, terminamos componiendo canciones. Y aparentemente a la hermana de Marik no le gustó en lo más mínimo escuchar el sonido de la batería a la misma hora que ella tenía "importantes visitas". Así que en pocas palabras, nos sacó a patadas. Ahora estamos en casa de Bakura, tengo este libro de Biología en mi regazo desde hace más de una hora sin poder concentrarme lo suficiente para leer una palabra y para cerrar con broche de oro, Marik me robó mi cámara de video y ahora me está filmando diciendo todo esto- explicó con extrema rapidez._

_El albino silbó._

_-Vaya, solo Yami puede hablar de esa forma sin perder el aliento- afirmó poco después._

_-Hablo enserio, concentrémonos en esto. Y Marik, apaga esa cámara- ordenó el ojirubí._

_-Como quieras. Siempre el niño aplicado arruinando al diversión-_

_Después de eso, solo se vio cómo Yami rodaba los ojos, antes de que la pantalla se tornara negra. _

Suspiró profundamente cuando el video se detuvo. Esto se ponía cada vez más complicado.

Yami parecía haber sido un adolescente completamente normal. No entendía qué pudo haber causado ese cambio tan drástico en el menor. Si comparaba al joven de ese video con su paciente, parecerían dos personas completamente diferentes.

Seleccionó otro video. Esta vez, la imagen reflejó algo que parecía ser un techo. Luego, la imagen se movió de manera rápida, enfocando lo que parecía ser la sala de la casa en la que se encontraba en ese momento.

-_No tengo idea de cómo usar esto. Recibí esta cámara hace unos días como regalo de cumpleaños. No sé… Joey, ¿estás seguro de que está encendida?- La voz de Yami se escuchó. Nuevamente, la imagen se movió con rapidez._

_Esta vez, enfocó el sofá, donde estaban sentados un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos miel y otro con un curioso parecido a Yami. Ambos sostenían un control que claramente pertenecía a una consola de videojuegos._

_-La luz roja significa que está encendida- afirmó el rubio, sin retirar la mirada del televisor._

_-¿Luz roja?- La cámara se movió, enfocando ahora el rostro de quien la sostenía. Ojos carmesí miraron con atención la pantalla por pocos segundos. –Sí, ahí está la luz roja- _

_Nuevamente, el video se enfocó en el sofá._

_-Yugi y Joey, haciendo lo que siempre hacen en su tiempo libre. Videojuegos, he aquí el ejemplo de una adicción-_

_-¡Yami! No soy adicto- exclamó Yugi, riendo, pero sin quitar la mirada del televisor._

_-He escuchado que el negarlo es algo común- afirmó el ojirubí. –Están jugando… no tengo idea cuál videojuego. Pero como no es Guitar Hero, realmente no me interesa saber-_

_-Damas y caballeros, les presento la música. Es decir, el 'fascinante' mundo de Yami Motou- habló el rubio con humor._

_-Ja ja Joey, eres tan gracioso que algún día moriré de risa. Solo espera a que sea un cantante famoso. No compartiré a ninguna de mis admiradoras contigo…-_

_-¡La cena está servida!- la exclamación interrumpió al ojirubí._

_-¡Ya vamos, abuelo!- Eso fue lo último que se escuchó, antes de que el video terminara._

Normal. Esa era la palabra que describía el comportamiento de Yami. Una persona carismática, tal y como había dicho su abuelo. ¿Podía acaso haberse ocultado una grave enfermedad mental detrás de aquella imagen de joven sociable y optimista? ¿O había sido un evento específico el que desató el comportamiento insano del ojirubí?

¿Había sido él el asesino? Esa era quizás la pregunta más importante. Porque según lo que había visto hasta ahora, le parecía más lógico que su paciente padeciera de un trastorno post-traumático, y no de una enfermedad mental que lo había llevado a cometer asesinato.

Era mucho más fácil creer que Yami era inocente.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué el joven había comenzado a cambiar antes de los asesinatos? ¿Sabía que iban a suceder? Y si era así, ¿lo sabía porque conocía al asesino o porque él era el asesino?

Demasiadas preguntas.

Al menos ahora conocía un poco más a su paciente.

Mientras apagaba la computadora, colocó la mano que tenía libre sobre su frente. Ahí estaba de nuevo el molesto dolor de cabeza. Era mejor salir de ahí antes de que empeorara. Aunque ya había tomado varias pastillas poco antes de venir, sabía bien que en la mayoría de los casos los medicamentos no funcionaban.

Su atención se dirigió hacia una fotografía sin marco que yacía al lado de la portátil.

La imagen era de Yami y Yugi, en un lugar que parecía ser un parque. Curiosamente, a diferencia de Yugi, Yami no sonreía. Un detalle que se ganó su interés, puesto que en todas las fotografías que había visto, el ojirubí siempre mostraba una sonrisa.

Pero en esta… podría jurar que había temor en los ojos carmesí del joven.

Tomó la computadora y la fotografía. Ya que tenía permiso de hacerlo, iba a llevarse ambas cosas. Solo esperaba que cuando regresara para devolverlas, ya hubiera resuelto este caso.

Y es que algo le decía que lo que buscaba estaba en esa computadora que sostenía, dentro de aquella cuenta protegida con contraseña.

Por supuesto que no sería difícil simplemente hackear la portátil. Él conocía lo suficiente de computadoras como para hacerlo. Pero siempre existía el riesgo de borrar los datos accidentalmente. Así que primero, intentaría que Yami le diera la contraseña.

Una repentina idea lo asaltó. Yami parecía usar una cámara de video a menudo. Sin embargo, dicho objeto no se veía por ninguna parte.

Se limitó solamente a abrir los cajones del armario y de la mesita de noche, sosteniendo aún la portátil con su brazo izquierdo.

Pero no encontró nada.

Se dio por vencido fácilmente. Después de todo, a su parecer era suficiente contar con la computadora.

Antes de salir, miró por unos momentos la habitación. Normal. Aún aquella habitación era completamente normal. Seguía el patrón típico de un lugar ocupado por un adolescente.

Cuando estuvo en el pasillo, miró la puerta que suponía llevaba a otra habitación. Imaginó que era la habitación del hermano de Yami, cuando notó un poster en la puerta, de un famoso juego de cartas, que por cierto era el favorito de Mokuba.

A Yami le gustaba la música. Y a Yugi, los juegos. Típicos adolescentes.

Bajó las escaleras, escuchando ruidos en la cocina.

Cuando bajó el último escalón, se dirigió a la puerta por la que había entrado el abuelo de Yami. Como había pensado, era la puerta de la cocina.

El lugar no era grande. Apenas había espacio para los electrodomésticos.

Su atención se enfocó en la persona que estaba allí. El anciano estaba lavando lo que desde ahí le pareció ser un vaso. Era bastante obvio notar la profunda opresión y tristeza que embargaba a aquella persona.

Por unos segundos sintió compasión. El pobre hombre había perdido a su única familia, de manera violenta y cruel.

-Me llevaré la portátil de Yami, y una fotografía- anunció.

-Adelante. Y por favor no se preocupe por devolverlas- contestó el mayor.

-Solo tengo unas últimas preguntas- informó el ojiazul.

El silencio le siguió a esto. Sin embargo, el castaño no se abstuvo de preguntar.

-¿En su familia hay historial de enfermedad mental?- Saber esto era importante. El factor genético era decisorio en la mayoría de los casos.

-No. Al menos no en mi familia. En la de mi nuera no puedo asegurarlo, pues su familia vive lejos, en Egipto. Pero nunca supe de algún familiar de ella que padeciera alguna enfermedad- explicó, mirando fijamente el vaso que estaba lavando. Era obvio que no estaba cómodo respondiendo preguntas de un tema que tanto le afectaba.

-Sé que lo siguiente que voy a preguntar parecerá inapropiado. De hecho, no tiene que responder si no lo desea- afirmó el ojiazul. Sabía bien que había preguntas demasiado directas. Pero ya que el anciano era quien conocía mejor a Yami, seguramente tendría una visión más acertada acerca de él. -¿Considera que su nieto es un asesino?-

Un silencio casi sepulcral le siguió a esa pregunta.

El castaño estuvo convencido de que el anciano no respondería.

Por esa razón, le sorprendió escuchar al mayor.

-Sí- La respuesta pareció tajante, sin embargo, el de mayor edad se detuvo a explicar. –Como le dije, mi nieto cambió radicalmente tiempo antes de… lo sucedido. ¿Si creo que él lo hizo solo? Absolutamente no. Había alguien más- afirmó, dejando de lavar. Por unos momentos, solo el sonido del agua se escuchó. –Mi nieto nunca mentía. Pero comenzó a hacerlo meses antes de lo ocurrido. Recuerdo una vez que Yami llamó para decirme que iba a pasar la noche en casa de Bakura. Cuando llamé, Bakura me aseguró que no había visto a Yami en todo el día. Y esa no fue la única vez. Mi nieto inventaba cualquier excusa para salir. Al principio, pensé que quizás era a causa de una novia. Pero, ¿por qué mi nieto la vería a escondidas? No tenía sentido. Él siempre me presentaba a sus amigos. Y de pronto un día llegó como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Y desde ahí todo se derrumbó-

-¿Qué sucedió con sus amigos, Marik y Bakura?- preguntó el ojiazul.

-Cuando mi nieto comenzó a cambiar, se distanció de ellos. De todos en general. Pero eran Yugi, Joey, Tea y Tristan quienes insistían en animarlo- explicó el mayor. –Supongo que cometieron un error al hacerlo. Pero así eran ellos, en especial Yugi. Yami y él no solo eran hermanos, sino también mejores amigos. Yugi se deprimió bastante durante ese tiempo, aunque nunca dejó de insistir-

Hubo silencio después de eso.

Por unos momentos, el castaño se perdió en sus pensamientos. Había averiguado bastante. Sin lugar a dudas tomó la mejor decisión al ir allí.

Aunque por supuesto, eso no significaba que hubiera resuelto el caso. Empero, tenía una leve noción de lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

Los casos de parejas que asesinaban juntas seguían casi siempre un patrón. Una persona completamente normal, era influenciada por otra, que quizás podía tener algún trastorno psicológico. Era increíble el poder que podía ejercer una sobre la otra. Al punto de que uno obligaba al otro a hacer cosas terribles.

Tenía sentido. Además, Yami siempre hablaba de una persona.

Quizás esa persona no estaba en la cabeza de su paciente. Quizás era real.

De pronto, la cámara de video que pertenecía al ojirubí pareció tomar importancia.

-La cámara de video de Yami, ¿sabe dónde está?- preguntó.

-Se la llevó cuando… cuando…- el anciano se detuvo, pues las palabras parecían no querer salir. -La policía nunca dio con ella- terminó diciendo.

La respuesta pareció golpear con fuerza al ojiazul.

Todo comenzaba a tomar sentido.

Se quedó casi paralizado, mirando hacia algún punto perdido de la cocina.

Las palabras de Yami, de repente tuvieron verdadero significado.

"_Enterré las memorias"_

Aquel grupo de tres palabras resonó en su mente, como un disco rayado o un eco en un túnel.

Quizás estaba equivocado. Quizás esas palabras solo tenían un significado emocional.

Pero de pronto, creía que aquella cámara de video había grabado los asesinatos; y que Yami la había enterrado en algún lugar cerca del río Shimanto.

**000**

Magi: y vamos avanzando! n.n Como prometí, este capítulo es más largo. De hecho, es más del doble que el anterior. Ah nada mejor que tener inspiración, las ideas fluyen de maravilla nOn

Pasando a otro asunto **importante**. Mi portátil no está funcionando bien. El internet entra y se va (de hecho me costó bastante subir este capítulo) pero ya noté que solo en mi computadora sucede, lo que quiere decir que la conexión del wifi no es el problema. Intenté restaurarla pero hay un archivo que no lo permite. El sistema me dio alerta de virus poco antes de que el internet y dos programas dejaran de funcionar correctamente, así que es posible que tenga que formatearla o comprarme una nueva. Así que si de pronto desaparezco, es porque me quedé sin laptop. Usaría la computadora de mi hermano, pero él está de vacaciones así que obviamente no me va dejar usarla para otra cosa que no sean trabajos de la universidad.

Volviendo al fic. Yo no vivo en Japón (si viviera en ese país ya estuviera casada con un sexy japonés) así que los lugares, escuelas, direcciones, universidades, blah, blah, etc, etc, mencionados pueden no ser exactos. Aunque he buscado información, siempre existe la posibilidad de que esta no sea correcta.

Por cierto, para quienes no lo recuerdan. Las palabras de Yami, "enterré las memorias" está en el capítulo 4.

Y… me parece que por el momento eso sería todo. Solo aclarar que lo que cantaba Yami al inicio del capítulo lo tomé de Prelude 12/21 de AFI, cambiándole mínimos detalles.

Agradecimientos a **Rita, Natsuhi-san, Chiyo Asakura, niko-chan, Azula1991, DiAnItA LiNdA, Sunako-Raven, DarkYami Motou, Kimiyu, KaibaGirlWhiteRose, kalhisto azula, Atami no Tsuki **por sus reviews! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo n.n

Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13

**Mente frágil**

**Capítulo 13**

-No ha dejado de cantar en todo el día- Fueron las palabras del guardia, cuando llegó a ese lugar a ver a su paciente. –Al menos tiene una muy buena voz. Es increíble, cuando canta parece que todos los pacientes hacen silencio para escucharlo- agregó, mientras sonreía. Se estiró luego, como si acabara de levantarse. –Es un alivio, eso me quita mucho trabajo de encima- dijo, antes de reír por varios segundos.

-¿No ha causado problemas?- preguntó el ojiazul, centrando su atención en el pasillo y no en la persona que caminaba a su lado.

-Ayer protagonizó un pequeño altercado. Pero nada grave. Ha estado bastante tranquilo desde entonces- afirmó el hombre.

El castaño asintió. Aquello eran buenas noticias. Necesitaba que Yami estuviera en un estado calmado, para poder preguntar lo que quería preguntar.

Quería aclarar si su hipótesis era cierta. Por supuesto que sería casi imposible recuperar una cámara que fue enterrada seis años atrás, al menos en buenas condiciones. Imaginaba que ya estaría sirviendo como raíz de un árbol. Lo que estuviera allí grabado, se habría perdido desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Aun así, sentía que si lo que suponía era verdad, podría seguir avanzando en el caso. Y quien sabe, quizás iría al lugar a buscar la cámara, al menos por simple curiosidad.

-_Dejé de gritar y cuando sentía que podría marchitarme y morir- _La voz de Yami se escuchaba con más claridad al tiempo que daba cada paso. –_me dije a mí mismo, no pierdas las ganas de vivir-_

Su paciente tenía bastante talento. ¿Quién más podría hacer callar a los demás pacientes solo con un canto? Hasta ese punto llegaba la tersa voz del joven.

Lo hubiera conseguido. Por supuesto que el ojirubí lo hubiera logrado. Quién sabe, si las cosas hubieran sucedido de manera distinta, quizás su paciente sería ahora una estrella de rock.

_-En las noches temblorosas me callo y me hundo en mi dolor-_

¿Una historia triste? Tal vez así se describiría esta escena que tenía al frente.

-_Por favor, perdona mi débil respiración-_

Mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de su paciente, notó que el guardia se había retirado a seguir cumpliendo con su deber. No le dio importancia al asunto, y en cambio, fijó la mirada en la nueva imagen que se presentaba frente a él.

Ahí estaba Yami, como era de esperarse. Estaba sentado, con la espalda recostada a la pared acolchada. Abrazaba sus pierdas y mantenía la mirada en el vacío. De hecho, no pareció notar que ahora tenía compañía.

-_Por favor, dime que todo esto es un mal sueño- _La voz del joven, que se escuchaba ya clara, inundó el lugar.

Era bastante desolador que una voz tan bella se utilizara para entonar una melodía tan triste.

-_¿Cuánto más tengo que gritar y retorcerme del dolor?-_

El ojiazul examinó al menor con la mirada. Fue entonces cuando notó algo en la mano del menor.

Parecía ser una flor completamente marchita.

Le sorprendió darse cuenta que aquel era el clavel que él mismo le había dado.

-_Por favor, muéstrame que todo esto es un mal sueño- _

Fue hasta entonces, que Yami pareció notar su presencia. Sus ojos carmesí se enfocaron en los azules suyos.

-Q_uiero volver a sonreír una vez más antes del fin- _

Hubo silencio por varios segundos. Aquellos rubíes parecieron cambiar de tono, a uno más brillante y llamativo.

-¿Conoces el caso de Junko Furuta? Esa canción fue dedicada a ella- murmuró.

-La joven que fue brutalmente torturada y asesinada. Es quizás el asesinato más terrible que haya acontecido en Japón- afirmó el ojiazul. Por supuesto que conocía ese caso. Era la comprobación de que el infierno no era otro lugar más que la Tierra misma.

El ojirubí asintió.

-Y sus asesinos ahora son hombres libres- susurró el joven, con desagrado.

-Es difícil pensar que algo así salga de la boca de un auto declarado asesino- profirió el ojiazul. Cada acción y palabra de Yami, le hacía pensar con mayor firmeza acerca de su posible inocencia.

-Quizás soy un hipócrita. Pero yo me aseguré de que no sufrieran. La idea de torturar es simplemente inconcebible para mí- La mirada del menor bajó unos centímetros. Fue ahí donde se detuvo. La sorpresa se dejó mostrar en sus facciones.

Reconocía la portátil que su psiquiatra traía bajo el brazo.

-Abuelo- dijo la palabra en apenas un susurro.

El castaño, tan pronto notó exactamente dónde estaba enfocada la atención de su paciente, habló.

-Hablé con tu abuelo ayer. Me permitió llevarme esto, que claramente, te pertenece- explicó, sonriendo al ver el semblante casi aterrado del menor.

-Sabía que algo planeabas- afirmó Yami, mientras suspiraba. No podía evitar sentir escalofríos al ver ese aparato.

-Ahora sé mucho sobre ti- profirió el castaño.

-Te aseguro que no lo suficiente- interrumpió el menor, fijando su atención en el marchito clavel. Dentro de poco tiempo, ya no quedaría nada de esa flor.

-Puedes ayudarme con eso, si me das la contraseña de…-

-¡No me hagas reír! ¿De verdad piensas que te la daré?- interrogó el ojirubí con humor, mientras reía de manera alocada.

-¿Hay algo ahí que no quieres que vea?-

Las risas del ojirubí se detuvieron. Con semblante enloquecido, miró a su psiquiatra, casi retándolo con la mirada.

-No, hay algo ahí que _tú _no quieres ver- dijo, en lo que pareció ser un siseo.

-Soy un psiquiatra, he visto bastante- afirmó el ojiazul.

-Pero este es tu primer caso- Las palabras de Yami de inmediato activaron un especie de alarma en la mente del castaño.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó. No recordaba haberle mencionado tal cosa a Yami.

-Ya veo, así que Yami tiene razón. Solo eres un principiante- se mofó el ojirubí, mientras sonreía abiertamente.

El castaño se abstuvo de mostrar enojo. Ahora sabía que Yami solo intentaba manipularlo. No pensaba seguirle el juego.

-Pensé que ya habías superado esa etapa de hablar en tercera persona- dijo eso, en lugar de dejar escapar lo que realmente quería decir, que cabe destacar, no era algo amable en lo absoluto.

-No aún. Tendrás que utilizar otro método de esos que te enseñan los demás loqueros. ¿Qué sigue en la lista, electrocutarme?- preguntó, con la burla que ya era característica en él. Sus ojos brillaban con diversión, mientras que le sonrisa socarrona no abandonaba sus labios. Esto era bastante entretenido.

-Hablas demasiado. Es obvio que intentas desviar el tema- afirmó el ojiazul. –Sé acerca de tu cámara de video. Enterrada, cerca del río Shimanto-

El ojirubí, después de superar la momentánea sorpresa de esas palabras, aplaudió de manera insistente, notándose casi emocionado. Y la verdad, lo estaba. Finalmente, todo parecía ir armándose. Sabía que su psiquiatra podría descifrar el verdadero significado de sus palabras. Era bueno comprobar que no se había equivocado.

-¡Eres muy bueno en esto!- exclamó, riendo como un niño. La imagen era realmente perturbadora. -¿Qué más descubriste, psiquiatra?- preguntó.

-Había alguien más. Probablemente te forzó a asesinar- El ojiazul decidió seguirle la corriente al menor. Aunque realmente no sabía qué pretendía Yami aplaudiendo y celebrando de esa forma.

-Bastante cerca. ¡Me sorprendes!- afirmó el joven.

-Y si tuviera que adivinar, diría que la contraseña es el nombre de esa persona- finalizó el castaño.

Para su gran sorpresa y hasta inseguridad, el menor comenzó a reír sin parar, permitiéndose a sí mismo abandonar su posición para acostarse en el suelo.

-Eres… demasiado… perceptivo- profirió el ojirubí entre sus risas. –Ya me duele el estómago de tanto reír- afirmó después de unos segundos. Intentó calmarse, respirando con profundidad. –No puedo creer lo bueno que eres. Todo lo contrario de ese montón de ancianos que se hacían llamar psiquiatras- comentó. –Felicidades, _Seto Kaiba_, estás muy cerca de saber lo que sucedió en realidad- dijo luego, pronunciando el nombre de su psiquiatra casi con burla.

-No estoy seguro de si tu alegría es una farsa- profirió el ojiazul. Las acciones del menor no le daban confianza. Pero, ¿desde cuándo Yami era una persona en la que se pudiera confiar?

-Mi alegría… tal vez. Mis palabras, no. Solo necesitas un nombre. Pero yo no te lo daré- afirmó el ojirubí, casi sin aliento después de tanto reír. –Estaba en mi celular, ¿sabes? Pero como premio a tu inteligencia, te diré que ese celular ahora está en un lugar donde nadie lo encontrará- comentó.

-Siempre puedo pedir los registros telefónicos-

-Puedes intentarlo, aunque estoy seguro que no encontrarás nada- afirmó el joven. –La policía no se tomó tantas molestias. Estaban convencidos de que yo había sido el responsable-

-Así que ahora aceptas que no eres responsable…-

-Yami no está aceptando nada. Solo está diciendo la verdad. Había suficiente evidencia como para sentarme en la silla del acusado. No necesitaban más. Y estaban en lo correcto- explicó, mezclando por segunda vez la primera y tercera persona.

El ojiazul decidió ignorar esa forma de expresión, pues imaginaba que su paciente tan solo estaba buscando llamar la atención.

El menor volvió a sentarse. Al hacerlo, la bata subió unos cuantos centímetros, dejando al descubierto sus muslos.

En una acción completamente involuntaria, los ojos azules del más alto se dirigieron hacia esa piel ahora descubierta. Una tersa zona, que no mostraba marca alguna. No pudo evitar mantener ahí la mirada.

Su paciente poseía un cuerpo hermoso, tentador a la vista.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó con extraño agrado el ojirubí, sonriendo ampliamente cuando el castaño de inmediato retiró la mirada.

-No sé de qué hablas- afirmó el ojiazul, aunque sabía bien que Yami no aceptaría una mentira tan obvia como esa.

-Mentir no es bueno, psiquiatra. Te crecerá la nariz- profirió el menor. Era claro que estaba disfrutando de aquello. –Eres un simple hombre, no espero que seas un santo- comentó después de unos segundos. –Yo tampoco lo soy, por si quieres saberlo- agregó, sonriendo con perturbadora picardía.

Otra forma de manipularlo. Eso era lo que estaba utilizando el ojirubí.

Y no pensaba caer en una trampa como esa. Sí, el joven era bello. Pero era su paciente. Debía de mantener el profesionalismo.

-Nadie lo sabrá. Te prometo que no diré nada- insistió el menor, moviendo su pierna de tal forma que la bata subiera aún más.

El ojiazul se negó completamente a mirar. Se negaba a ser manipulado de esa forma.

-¿Lo mismo hiciste con el guardia?- preguntó, mientras apretaba involuntariamente los puños.

-Quizás sí, quizás no- respondió el menor. –Sí me dolía bastante, eso no voy a negarlo. ¿Y recuerdas aquella vez que te pedí que te quedaras? Cuando te fuiste, el demonio vino y me quemó por ser un niño malo. Quería jugar conmigo pero yo quería que te quedaras- profirió.

Las palabras del ojirubí tuvieron sentido ahora. Recordaba aquella vez que había visto las marcas y golpes en los brazos del menor, pero pensó que habían sido autoinflingidos. Ahora que escuchaba a Yami decir aquello, entendía que los golpes los había causado aquel guardia.

Era violación. Realmente no le parecía que hubiera sexo consensual de por medio.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué Yami actuaba ahora de esa forma?

A la mente le vino aquella extraña confesión del joven, "_me gustas mucho, psiquiatra". _Al principio la había descartado como otro de los trucos de Yami para manipularlo.

Y aún pensaba que era un truco, pero su paciente parecía estarlo desarrollando a la perfección.

-Parecías diferente en todas esas fotografías que vi en casa de tu abuelo- afirmó.

-Era diferente. Diablos, era un santo. Perdí mi virginidad hasta poco después de los dieciséis años. ¿Sabes lo que hubiera pensado mi abuelo si se enteraba de que mi primera vez fue con un hombre?-

-¿Por eso lo escondías?-

-En parte. Siempre tenía que aparentar ser perfecto. Por eso me gustaba estar con él… con él podía ser yo mismo- afirmó el menor, perdiendo su mirada en la pared más cercana.

-Pero al final fue él quien más te lastimó…-

-Él no me lastimó. Yo me lastimé a mí mismo- interrumpió el ojirubí.

El ojiazul tomó la fotografía que sostenía junto con la portátil. Alzó la mano, mostrándole la imagen al joven.

-Puedo ver temor en tu rostro en esta fotografía. Y no creo que ese temor haya sido dirigido a ti mismo- afirmó el castaño. Se sentía más cómodo ahora que su paciente parecía haber olvidado sus insinuaciones sexuales.

Los ojos carmesí se dirigieron hacia la fotografía. Una triste sonrisa apareció en los labios del joven.

-Yugi- susurró el nombre de su hermano.

Se mantuvo mirando aquella fotografía por algunos segundos. Fue entonces cuando suspiró.

-Te diré solo una cosa, psiquiatra. Y si quieres averiguar el resto tendrás que hacerlo tú mismo. En esa fotografía tengo un collar que me había regalado mi madre poco antes de morir. Tiene una placa plateada que tiene gravado mi segundo nombre, Atemu, en jeroglíficos egipcios- explicó.

Alzó la mirada, centrándola en los ojos azules de su psiquiatra.

–Esa persona tiene ese collar-

**000**

Magi: casi no puedo creer que haya actualizado dos fics el mismo día! n.n Se supone que debería estar estudiando… pero eso puede esperar u.u

El capítulo quizás no está muy largo, pero era lo necesario por el momento.

Como dije en la otra actualización, ya arreglé el problema con mi portátil. Me compré una nueva con pantallita táctil, muy linda por cierto xD

Pasando a otro tema… pues sí me ha pasado por la mente escribir un fic de Yamito siendo cantante. Pero no sé cómo lo desarrollaría. Por el momento, me estoy enfocando en mi nuevo fic (si ya hay uno nuevo n.n). Todavía no es seguro, ya escribí el primer capítulo pero estoy analizándolo bien para ver si puedo proyectar la historia en mi mente. Si decido publicarlo será cuando termine Flor de loto. Y sino… de seguro se me ocurrirá otra idea n.n

En fin! Vamos al tema de la canción. Una de mis bandas favoritas! the gazettE (Ruki sexy! *o*) Ejem, la canción es Taion, una de mis favoritas. Está dedicada a Junko Furuta. Un caso verdaderamente horrible y triste que simplemente no pude dejar de mencionar. Obviamente, imaginen que Yami la canta despacio y menos metal xD

Agradecimientos a **DiAnItA LiNdA, Patty-MTK, DarkYamiMotou, Natsuhi-san, Yami224, niko-chan, Azula1991, DannyGMaster, Chiyo Asakura, KaibaGirlWhiteRose, Sunako-Raven, Atami no Tsuki **por sus reviews! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo

Me despido

Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 14

**Mente frágil**

**Capítulo 14**

_-Por supuesto que te amo. Te amo cuando suplicas que me detenga, te amo cuando te hago sangrar durante el sexo. Por supuesto que te amo. Amo tu dolor, amo tus lágrimas-_

Mantenía la mirada perdida en la blanca pared acolchada. Las palabras seguían llegando; el eco del pasado continuaba recordándole lo que había vivido.

Sus manos se paseaban por la tela que cubría su pecho, al ritmo de una canción silenciosa, mientras permanecía sentado en aquel rincón que era su cama todas las noches.

_-Planeaba asesinarte… quería hacerte lo mismo que a ellas. La belleza es traicionera. No la soporto. Pero tu belleza… mientras la bañe de dolor la mantendré a mi lado-_

-¿De verdad poseo eso que odias?- Las suaves palabras rebotaron contra las paredes. No había nadie más allí que pudiera escucharlas. Por ese momento y esos segundos, estaba completamente solo. –No… conmigo no lo odiaste. Pues entendiste que soy más de lo que la vista puede juzgar-

_-Te asesinaría… pero si lo intentara tú me asesinarías primero. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Más allá de lo que aparentas… tu belleza es tan engañosa como la de una flor carnívora- _

-¿Qué tan bello soy ahora? Con la sangre en mis manos- El movimiento de sus manos se detuvo. Ahora se mantenían quietas, frente a los ojos carmesí que las miraban con repulsión.

Las manos manchadas de vidas perdidas, que solo podrían pertenecer a un asesino. Casi podía ver la sangre, no era difícil olerla. Siempre estaría ahí. Por más que sus manos fueran lavadas, la sombra de los asesinatos seguiría acechando. Sus manos estarían sucias para siempre. Él mismo las había profanado con cada puñalada y corte que había infligido a piel ajena.

_-La odio… los odio. Debería escucharme. Solo yo sé lo que es bueno para él. No entiendo, todos lo aprueban… ¿es que no pueden ver la verdad?-_

_-Mátala… a todos, mátalos. Lo que no sirve que no viva más-_

Unió las manos como lo haría una persona antes de rezar. Pero su intención no era pedir misericordia por sus actos inhumanos.

Porque no se arrepentía. Y si su falta de arrepentimiento lo enviaba al infierno, que así fuera. Él era similar a un demonio, las llamas del hades no lo asustaban. Había conocido peores cosas, como su nombre lo decía él era la oscuridad misma.

_-Fallaría… todos mis esfuerzos habrían sido en vano…-_

_-Es mejor que esté muerto a que te esté traicionando-_

Solo intentaba protegerlo. Sus razones fueron buenas, aunque el método lo convirtió en un monstruo. Pero no importaba, porque su objetivo había sido alcanzado.

-_Y cuando haya muerto… serás solo mío-_

-Y soy tuyo. Ahora solo estoy esperándote- Las palabras se perdieron en la serenidad que inundaba la habitación. Había tanta calma que por momentos pensaba que se encontraba en medio de la nada. No todos los días había silencio en un hospital psiquiátrico, ni mucho menos en la zona de los casos complicados.

Odiaba la calma, pues era ella la que traía las melodías del pasado. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Sin embargo, hubiera querido que su vida fuera escrita de otra forma.

Pues para escribir el presente capítulo de su vida, utilizaba como tinta la sangre de aquellas personas a las que había asesinado. Nunca quiso llegar tan lejos, pero no tuvo más opción y lo había hecho por una buena causa.

Ahora solo quedaba la sangre y la muerte. Y la sangre lo sumergía en un profundo abismo que representaba a la locura misma.

La sangre siempre estaría en sus manos.

La sangre de su hermano.

**000**

_-¡Yugi!- Quien sostenía la cámara, enfocó la imagen sobre la cama donde alguien parecía dormir en ese momento. La persona allí emitió un gemido de molestia, mientras se escondía entre las sábanas, no queriendo despertar aún. –Aibou… ¿sabes qué día es hoy?- preguntó la misma persona, mientras dejaba la cámara sobre lo que parecía ser un escritorio. La imagen, aún así, continuó enfocando la cama._

_-Hm… ¿miércoles?- preguntó el adolescente de manera perezosa, mientras sonreía ampliamente e intentaba esconder esa expresión colocando el rostro contra la almohada._

_La persona rió, y pronto, su silueta fue captada por la cámara. Ojos carmesí miraban atentamente al joven en la cama, y sus labios mostraban una sonrisa de afecto. _

_El ojirubí caminó hasta la cama, para luego sentarse en ella. Se inclinó, hasta estar a pocos centímetros de la oreja izquierda del menor._

_-Yugi, es tu cumpleaños- El sonido tenue del susurro fue capturado por la video-cámara, lo mismo que el momento en el que Yugi salió de entre las sábanas, sentándose sobre la cama y sosteniéndose la oreja._

_-Yami, sabes que mis orejas son sensibles- se quejó el adolescente._

_-Es la mejor manera de despertarte, aibou- afirmó el ojirubí. Mostró así la mano que había tenido escondida tras su espalda, revelando un regalo de mediano tamaño envuelto con un papel colorido, de estilo casi infantil. –No olvidemos tu regalo, Yugi- profirió el joven, sonriendo cuando notó los ojos de su hermano iluminarse con el brillo de la emoción y expectativa._

_-¡Gracias, Yami!- exclamó el chico, tomando en sus manos su regalo. –Pero… ¿papel infantil? Yami, no soy un niño- se quejó, haciendo un puchero._

_-Para mí siempre serás mi hermanito bebé- afirmó el de mayor edad._

_Yugi se limitó a rodar los ojos. Fue entonces, cuando se detuvo a mirar con más detenimiento su regalo. Su gran sonrisa se extinguió por completo, cuando sus ojos finalmente notaron el objeto que yacía sobre el papel, sostenido por un poco de cinta adhesiva._

_-Una rosa roja- susurró. Con dos de sus dedos, liberó aquella flor. La observó por varios segundos, mientras mostraba un semblante imposible de leer._

_-Bueno, los lazos ya son muy obvios, ¿no crees?- preguntó el ojirubí, mostrando un semblante tan neutral que podría comparársele al de su hermano menor. Solo que el de Yami, parecía casi sombrío._

_-Claro- murmuró el chico. Sonrió poco después, transmitiéndole nuevamente alegría a su semblante. –Gracias, Yami- agradeció._

_El rostro del ojirubí también cambió, volviendo la sonrisa a los labios y el brillo a los ojos, y dejando de lado el casi ensombrecido estado._

_-Todo sea por ti, Yugi-_

El video se detuvo abruptamente, quizás debido a que los minutos disponibles de grabación se habían agotado.

El ojiazul se quitó los lentes, mientras que con la mano que tenía libre se masajeaba la frente.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el reloj digital que se encontraba sobre el escritorio, al lado de la portátil de su paciente. Los números rojos indicaban que faltaba un cuarto para las siete de la noche.

Había estado desde la hora más temprana de la mañana, analizando el contenido libre de contraseña en la portátil de Yami. Fotografías y videos; como todo adolescente, el joven guardaba imágenes de sus amigos y familia.

Había podido descifrar la personalidad de los amigos de Yami a través de lo que había visto. Todos eran jóvenes que aparentaban normalidad. Yugi, según había concluido, era un adolescente quizás muy inocente para su edad, llegando a actuar en ocasiones como un niño. Quizás ahí yacía la razón por la que Yami parecía sobreprotegerlo.

Sin embargo, con lo que había visto ese día, había llegado a una nueva y más acertada conclusión.

Yami no había sido un adolescente normal.

Sí, quizás cuando miró las fotografías y los videos en casa del abuelo del joven, no pudo observar más allá de lo que aparentaba el ojirubí. Pero ahora, que había estado durante horas analizando el comportamiento de su paciente, podía aseverar que algo se escondía detrás de la aparente normalidad del menor.

Un ejemplo claro se encontraba en este último video. El semblante de Yami de pronto se había ensombrecido. Además, las propias acciones del joven no parecían normales. Él mismo tenía un hermano menor, y ciertamente, jamás le daría un rosa, y mucho menos roja, junto con su regalo de cumpleaños. Eran los detalles como esos, los que delataban que algo no estaba bien con el ojirubí. Sí, quizás el joven solo quería darle a su hermano una extraña muestra de cariño, pero considerando que ese joven ahora se encontraba encerrado en un hospital psiquiátrico, no podía pasar por alto cualquier detalle que se mostrara extraño. Si Yami fuera ahora una persona mentalmente estable, quizás no le prestaría tanta atención a una simple rosa. Pero como psiquiatra, cosas como estas eran de suma importancia.

Estaba claro que el comportamiento extraño de su paciente estaba dirigido exclusivamente a Yugi. En los videos, el ojirubí se mostraba como una persona completamente normal y carismática cuando se encontraba con sus amigos. No había miradas extrañas ni semblantes ensombrecidos.

Yami era un adolescente completamente normal cuando Yugi no estaba.

Esto le dejaba en claro que el hermano de Yami era quizás la causa principal de los asesinatos. La pregunta ahora, era por qué. No le quedaba duda de que su paciente se preocupaba grandemente por Yugi, llegando al punto de sobreprotegerlo. Pero, si lo quería tanto, ¿por qué lo asesinó? ¿Qué significaban esos cambios en el semblante del ojirubí cuando estaba con Yugi?

Quizás la muerte de los padres de Yami sí jugaba un papel importante en la inestabilidad mental del joven. Tal vez era ese evento el que propició que su paciente actuara de manera extraña cuando estaba con su hermano.

Estaba claro que Yami no había sido el único autor de los crímenes, pero de repente, comenzaba a pensar que fue su paciente quien planeó los asesinatos.

Culpable o inocente. Si pudiera encontrar la opción correcta, muchas cosas se aclararían.

Porque quizás Yami no actuaba de forma normal con Yugi, pero eso no quería decir que era capaz de cometer un asesinato. No podía por lo tanto, asegurar que el ojirubí fuera el principal culpable.

Se tomó unos momentos para volver a mirar la carpeta de archivos que se encontraba abierta. Ya había abierto varios archivos de música. Tal y como le había dicho el abuelo de Yami, la música de preferencia del ojirubí era el Rock, y cualquier ritmo que se le asemejara.

Los videos no eran muchos, pero gracias a ellos había podido obtener una idea más clara acerca de la vida de Yami antes de los asesinatos.

Las fotografías, eran en su mayoría de Yugi. Yami parecía comportarse como un padre de un recién nacido, tomando fotografías cada vez que podía.

Tal vez eso era todo. Yami trataba de ser un padre para su hermano. Tal vez ahí estaba la causa de su comportamiento.

Sus ojos recorrieron toda la pantalla iluminada, ignorando los nombres de los videos e imágenes que ya había visto.

Fue entonces, cuando un archivo sin título del bloc de notas llamó su atención. Yami parecía ser sumamente ordenado con todo lo que guardaba en la portátil, poniéndole un título específico a cada archivo. Por ello, le pareció extraño encontrar algo que careciera de nombre.

Con dos clics sobre el ícono, el archivo se abrió, revelando una página completamente llena de palabras que se repetían una y otra vez.

Pero fue el significado de esas letras juntas, el que por varios segundos logró paralizar la mirada del castaño.

"_LA ODIO LA ODIO LA ODIO" _

Esas mismas palabras se repetían, cubriendo la página entera.

En el lenguaje psiquiátrico, encontrar un archivo de este tipo era como sacarse la lotería.

Más allá de mirar el comportamiento de un paciente, de escucharlo hablar y monitorear cada uno de sus movimientos; un escrito o un dibujo hecho por dicho paciente, podía decir mucho más que los resultados de un mes de observaciones. En especial, si la expresión trazada era como la que ahora tenía al frente.

A simple vista, podía analizar varios detalles. Las letras mayúsculas dejaban en claro que el sentimiento detrás de las palabras era de importancia, al menos para aquel que las escribió. Sin embargo, las palabras estaban separadas y no había letras mezcladas. A primera vista podría decir que no había un solo error en la ortografía de las palabras. Esto, claramente, significaba que su paciente no había estado cegado por el rencor o la rabia cuando escribió aquello. De hecho, por la gran meticulosidad que demostraba el archivo, podría decir que la persona que lo escribió, verdaderamente expresaba lo que sentía. Estaba claro que ese archivo no había sido resultado de un lapso momentáneo de enojo.

Utilizando el cursor, bajó hasta el final del documento. Aquel archivo podría contener tres o cuatros páginas llenas de las mismas palabras.

Pero las últimas letras no eran las mismas. Las dos últimas palabras eran diferentes.

Dos palabras. En letras minúsculas, como una promesa silenciosa.

"_quiero matarla"_

¿Debería tomar eso como una confesión? O quizás esas palabras solo eran un deseo que no fue cumplido.

Lo importante, era que esas palabras no iban dirigidas a Yugi. A menos claro de que su paciente estuviera más loco de lo que pensaba y confundiera a su hermano con una chica. Algo que le parecía disparatado.

¿Era entonces una mujer la causa de los asesinatos?

Colocó su brazo sobre el escritorio, apoyándose en el codo. Y recostó la frente contra su mano.

De nuevo, el dolor de cabeza. Las pastillas que tomó no más de una hora atrás, no habían surtido efecto.

Estaba sumamente cansado de sentir aquel maldito dolor. Pero sin importar lo que hiciera para evitarlo, la molestia seguía insistiendo en aquejarlo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, cuando el dolor de pronto fue en aumento.

Y el repentino sonido de golpes en la puerta, solo ayudó a incrementar la molestia.

-¡_Seto, la cena está servida!- _La voz de Mokuba se escuchó desde afuera.

Por unos momentos, se quedó donde estaba, esperando que su hermano se cansara de insistir. Para empezar, no tenía hambre. Y con el dolor de cabeza presente, no tenía intenciones de bajar al comedor. Pues su padre adoptivo iba a estar presente durante la cena, un acontecimiento casi único puesto que aquel hombre siempre estaba demasiado ocupado como para sentarse a comer con sus 'hijos'. Definitivamente no quería lidiar con el escrutinio de su padre, y mucho menos cuando sentía que estaba cerca de desmayarse.

-_¡Seto, prometiste que bajarías a cenar!- _Pero Mokuba no tenía conocimiento de su estado. Y vagamente podía recordar que en algún momento de la mañana, le había prometido algo a su hermano. Simplemente había aceptado lo que fuera que Mokuba le estaba pidiendo, para poder concentrarse en su paciente. Fue la única forma en la que el chico detuvo sus quejas y abandonó la habitación siguiendo un camino de alegría.

A pesar del dolor que aún no se extinguía, su semblante se suavizó.

Sabía que Mokuba se preocupaba. Desde la muerte de Noah, recibía especial atención de parte del chico. Imaginaba que su hermano pensaría que el accidente le había afectado. La preocupación era una reacción completamente normal en ese caso.

-_¡Seto!- _Suspiró. Mokuba no se rendiría.

Apagó la portátil. Se puso en pie, cerrando los ojos y apoyándose con ambas manos en el escritorio cuando un mareo nubló su visión.

Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga.

_-¡Seto, sé que estás ahí!- _

Cuando el mareo bajó de intensidad, caminó hacia la puerta, que aún recibía los golpes insistentes de Mokuba. Su hermano menor era ciertamente más obstinado que él. Y eso era casi un record.

_-¡Seto, no…!- _La exclamación se detuvo ahí, cuando el ojiazul abrió la puerta y se encontró con Mokuba, quien sonrió abiertamente al verlo, mostrándose satisfecho con su labor.

-Finalmente. Pensé que tendría que tirar la puerta abajo- profirió.

-Terminemos con esto- murmuró el castaño, procurando no prestar atención al dolor de cabeza. Había lidiado con él antes, podía hacerlo ahora.

-Seto, suena como si comer fuera una tortura para ti- se quejó el chico, mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a las escaleras. Aunque debido a que daba pequeños saltos con cada paso, parecía que en lugar de caminar, estaba trotando.

El ojiazul solo pudo negar con la cabeza. Al menos el chico estaba de buen humor. Quizás eso alivianaría el tenso ambiente que de seguro se formaría durante la cena.

Verdaderamente sentía ganas de darse la vuelta y encerrarse en su habitación.

-Seto, apresúrate, tengo hambre- pidió el chico.

-Voy detrás de ti, Mokuba- afirmó el ojiazul, caminando de forma más rápida, pero no tan rápida como para alcanzar al hiperactivo chico.

El mareo se presentaba con insistencia, pero procuraba ignorarlo, a pesar de que se tambaleó en un par de ocasiones. Era una ventaja que Mokuba caminara adelante. No quería que su hermano se preocupara por un síntoma que ya era inevitable. Conociendo a su hermano, pensaría que tenía un tumor cerebral o algo parecido. Y ciertamente, no tenía intenciones de ser obligado a ir a un hospital. Con el psiquiátrico tenía más que suficiente.

Finalmente, el espacioso comedor de paredes crema decoradas con molduras saltó a la vista.

Suspiró profundamente, e intentó ignorar el dolor, que para su alivio, había disminuido un poco.

-Buenas tardes- escuchó a su hermano decir.

Cuando miró hacia la mesa de doce puestos, que se encontraba bajo una enorme lámpara de cristales que yacía en el techo, notó la comida ya servida; y al hombre de corbata y bigote, cuyo semblante estricto recordaba más a un juez que a un médico con habilidad complementaria para los negocios, que se encontraba sentado al extremo más lejano.

No dijo nada cuando entró al lugar, y se sentó a la mesa en la silla que estaba al lado de la de Mokuba, a una distancia media de donde se encontraba Gozaburo.

El solo olor de la comida, pareció aumentar el mareo y le produjo nauseas.

-¡Bon appétit!- exclamó Mokuba, antes de comenzar a devorar (casi literalmente) la comida que estaba servida en su plato.

El castaño suspiró con humor. Si no fuera por el entusiasmo de su hermano, quizás el ambiente sería igual al de un cementerio.

-Seto, come- Aunque la insistencia de Mokuba no estaba entre sus cualidades.

Tomó los palillos. Con ellos tomó un pequeño trozo de comida.

-¿Cómo va la situación con tu paciente?- Pero la comida supo bastante amarga. Había anticipado esto. Era obvio que su padre lo interrogaría con respecto al caso que le había asignado. No era que tuviera algo que esconder. De hecho, había avanzado bastante. Sin embargo, no tenía deseos de hablar del tema.

Aunque no era algo que pudiera evitar ahora que Gozaburo le había preguntado.

-Avanzando- murmuró, enfocando su atención en la comida.

-Tengo mis dudas- El ojiazul procuró no rodar los ojos en fastidio.

-No es un caso que no pueda resolver- afirmó. Al menos el enojo lo hacía ignorar las náuseas que sentía con cada bocado de comida.

-Hablé con el doctor Fujita. Él piensa diferente- Tan pronto el hombre mencionó al director del hospital, la sangre pareció hervir en sus venas. ¿Después de todos los errores que había cometido el director, tenía el descarado de decirle a su padre que él no era apto para este caso?

Colocó de golpe los palillos sobre la mesa, sobresaltando a Mokuba, quien miró suplicante al ojiazul, pidiéndole en silencio que no iniciara una pelea.

-Ese hombre simplemente no puede aceptar que un joven haga el trabajo que los viejos no pudieron llevar a cabo- afirmó el castaño, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Dormir con el paciente no es ético- profirió el de mayor edad, centrando sus analizadores ojos oscuros en su hijo adoptivo.

Sus palabras se escucharon como una acusación, más que una afirmación.

-¡Lo haces sonar como si hubiera tenido sexo con él!- exclamó el ojiazul. –No iba a dejarlo después de ver lo que ese hombre le estaba haciendo. ¿O habría sido más 'ético' ignorar lo que había visto?- preguntó. Por eso odiaba la psiquiatría. Procedimientos, ética. Parecía que no se tomaba en cuenta que los pacientes eran también seres humanos.

-Sí. Habría sido mejor ignorar el asunto hasta el siguiente día, cuando se pudiera manejar la situación de forma adecuada-

El castaño solo pudo mirar al hombre como si éste hubiera pronunciado una maldición. Había sido demasiado. No iba a escuchar más.

-No puedo creerlo- murmuró, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Seto- Mokuba intentó intervenir, pero las palabras parecieron negarse a escapar de su boca.

El ojiazul caminó hacia la salida del lugar. Había estudiado una carrera que odiaba, estaba a cargo de un caso que le fue impuesto; y aún así, su padre seguía criticándolo. Aparentemente, jamás podría ser lo suficientemente bueno.

Por lo visto, Noah siempre tendría la ventaja.

Detuvo sus pasos, mientras apretaba los puños.

-Desearías que hubiera sido yo- pronunció, mirando hacia la pared más cercana. Permitió que el silencio se extendiera por algunos segundos, antes de volver a hablar. -Desearías que hubiera sido yo en lugar de Noah. ¿Cierto?- preguntó. Aunque la respuesta, bien sabía, era más que obvia.

-No me pidas que compare a mi hijo biológico contigo. Ya sabes cuál sería mi respuesta-

Después de escuchar esa afirmación, el ojiazul continuó con su camino. No tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

La respuesta de aquel hombre fue más amable de la que había esperado. Aunque su significado estaba más que claro.

¿Por qué siempre fue así? ¿Por qué todos preferían a Noah?

Hasta Mokuba…

De hecho, a veces pensaba que quizás el chico pensaba igual que su padre adoptivo. Quizás Mokuba también desearía que hubiera sido él.

Se detuvo al estar frente las escaleras. Con su mano, se apoyó a la baranda. El dolor de cabeza era casi insoportable ahora. Y eso, mezclado con la frustración y rabia que sentía, solo ayudaba a empeorar su condición.

-Seto- Y la voz de Mokuba no ayudó en lo más mínimo. –Lo que dijo…-

-También lo crees, ¿o no?- interrumpió el ojiazul.

-¿Qué?- interrogó el chico, casi con terror. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando su hermano?

-Yo… en lugar de Noah-

-¡Seto, por dios, qué estás diciendo!- exclamó el menor. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes? Siempre lo preferiste a él- afirmó el castaño, de manera casi acusadora. Siempre fue así. Y el maldito de Noah nunca dudaba en recordárselo. _"Parece que Mokuba ya no te acepta como su hermano", "¿Por qué será que Mokuba siempre acude a mí, y te ignora por completo?_". Podía recordarlo. Quizás no podía recordar los eventos como tales, pero las palabras siempre estaban ahí.

-Seto… eso…- murmuró el chico.

-No lo niegues- profirió el ojiazul.

El menor apretó los puños, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? No era como en el orfanato. Cambiaste. Siempre encerrado en tu habitación. Tu semblante neutral, los ojos vacíos. ¡Me asustabas, Seto!- exclamó. –Solo era un niño. ¿Qué esperabas? Noah fue el único que estuvo ahí cuando necesité un hermano-

-Y yo estuve ahí desde que naciste. Desde que nuestra madre te repudió porque quería una niña. Yo te bañaba, te daba de comer, te arropaba en la noche. Y solo tenía ocho años, Mokuba- Quizás no podía recordar con claridad ese pasado, pero jamás olvidaría las noches en las que Mokuba no dejaba de llorar, y tenía que quedarse hasta la madrugada arrullándolo en sus brazos, cantándole canciones de cuna.

Por eso, era que aún no olvidaba. Por eso, era que odiaba tanto a Noah.

Todo era borroso, pero podía recordar que después del accidente, una de las sirvientas había llegado y le cubrió los ojos para que no viera más aquella aterradora escena. Y él empezó a llorar, o al menos eso creyeron quienes estuvieron ahí y escucharon sus gritos. Pero la verdad, es que no había llorado.

Había reído. Jamás había reído tanto en su vida.

Y quizás por eso era que tenía pesadillas. Era su propio subconsciente reprendiendo lo que había hecho.

-Pero… dijiste que nuestros padres eran…-

-¿Buenas personas?- preguntó el ojiazul. –Nuestra madre era una alcohólica y nuestro padre un maldito abusador- profirió. Aunque tan pronto salieron las palabras de su boca, el arrepentimiento llegó. No debió de haber dicho eso.

El dolor de cabeza aumentó de tal forma, que supo que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Por eso, no tuvo más opción que dejar a su hermano allí, mirando al vacío en un estado casi de shock.

Se apresuró a subir las escaleras y llegar a su habitación.

No iba a preocupar a su hermano. Suficientes problemas había causado ya.

¿Qué había estado pensando? Decirle la verdad a Mokuba sobre sus padres. Siempre se había negado a tal cosa.

Abrió la puerta y entró a su habitación. Se recostó contra la puerta y cerró fuertemente los ojos, forzándose a sí mismo a no gritar.

El dolor era insoportable. Sentía como si su cabeza estuviera ardiendo en llamas.

Entreabrió los ojos, e intentó dar un paso. Pero un fuerte mareo lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo. Permaneció allí por unos segundos, hasta que sus brazos con los cuales se apoyaba al piso, parecieron perder toda la fuerza que tenían.

Cuanto estuvo completamente acostado sobre el suelo, supo que estaba a punto de perder la consciencia. Su vista le fallaba, nublándose repetidamente. Sus oídos zumbaban. Estaba perdiendo el control de la realidad.

Pero el sonido de pasos resonó en su mente. Y pudo ver un par de zapatos negros que se movían con cada paso. Su caminar era casi tétrico, como el de un depredador al acechar a su presa.

-¿Duele?- Una profunda voz resonó en sus oídos. Una voz fría, calculadora y poseedora de astucia.

Intentó abrir los ojos que no sabía que había cerrado.

Los zapatos negros estaban ahora cerca. Tan cerca que podía oler el cuero con el que estaban hechos.

-Peleas familiares, ¿eh?- Al escuchar nuevamente aquella voz, hizo un gran esfuerzo por mover la cabeza para mirar hacia arriba, buscando con los ojos el rostro de aquella persona.

Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, la incredulidad inundó sus facciones y el aire comenzó a faltarle. El dolor de cabeza llegó a los límites extremos, y su cuerpo se paralizó por completo.

-Verás… tengo un problema contigo- Continuó hablando la persona, mientras sonreía de manera sombría. –Yami parece estar desarrollando mucho… aprecio por ti- explicó, de manera casi burlona. De hecho, rió un par de veces mientras hablaba, como si estuviera contando un simple chiste. –Pero no puedo permitir eso-

De pronto, la persona se había arrodillado, y su rostro estuvo de frente al del ojiazul, quien aún se encontraba completamente paralizado.

La sonrisa que se formó en los labios de la persona, mezclaba la burla con la locura y maldad.

-Porque Yami es mío- La risa que le siguió a estas palabras, produjo un escalofrío en el cuerpo del castaño, quien después de pocos segundos, no pudo seguir manteniéndose consciente.

Y su mundo se convirtió en oscuridad absoluta.

**000**

Magi: FINALMENTE! He vuelto. Razones, son muchas, pero la mayor de ellas es el bloqueo mental. De todas formas, les pido disculpas por tardarme tanto. Intenté escribir este capítulo desde diciembre, pero mi mente estaba completamente bloqueada.

Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Finalmente salió el malito del cuento! nOn

Por cierto, hace unos capítulos les había dicho que había una canción que inspiró este fic. Creo que ya les puedo decir cuál es. Aunque como verán, no hay realmente muchas semejanzas entre la canción y el fic (excepto por el tema de asesinato y amor retorcido supongo O.o), pero bueno fue esa canción la que me trajo la idea: "Where the Wild Roses Grow" de Nick Cave y Kylie Minogue. También hay otra, que más que todo la escucho mientras escribo los capítulos, que es "Fukai no Yami" de Girugamesh.

Agradecimientos a **Patty-MTK, Rita, DiAnItA LiNdA, Azula1991, DarkYami Motou, Sunako-Raven, Chiyo Asakura, Kimiyu, Atami no Tsuki, haneko-chan, angelegipcio, VampiryFairy, Yuuly, kalhisto azula, Ruka27, Nisao **por sus reviews! n.n

Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza. De verdad procuraré no tardarme tanto en actualizar para el próximo capítulo.

Ja ne!


	15. Chapter 15

**Mente frágil**

**Capítulo 15**

Lo primero que miró al abrir los ojos, fue el color blanco. No se atrevió a moverse, pues su visión era borrosa y todo a su alrededor parecía dar giros incontrolables. Solo podía escuchar el sonido de su propia respiración agitada, y ver aquel blanco que yacía un par de metros arriba.

Cuando intentó pensar, su mente le reclamó dicha acción trayéndole una presión que se esparció por toda su frente. ¿Tenía fiebre, acaso? ¿O era tan solo aquel 'dichoso' dolor de cabeza que ya era más que familiar?

Se mantuvo allí, esperando a que su visión se aclarara. Fue entonces cuando pudo reconocer que aquello blanco no era más que el techo.

Su sentido del olfato fue el siguiente en regular su actividad. El olor que inundaba el lugar se asemejaba al humo de un cigarrillo. Cosa extraña, puesto que ni él, ni ninguna persona lo suficientemente conocida como para poder entrar a su habitación, fumaba.

Aunque, ahora que sus ojos funcionaban debidamente, podía afirma que aquella no era su habitación…

Se levantó de manera brusca, ignorando el terrible mareo que esta acción le produjo. Miró sus alrededores con desconfianza, analizando cada detalle del lugar en el que se encontraba. Una habitación de mediano tamaño, con tan poco color y decoración que era deprimente. Una puerta que se encontraba abierta, la cual dejaba ver un baño con ducha. Y otra puerta de madera oscura, que estaba cerrada, y que quizás era la salida.

El color claro de las paredes y la mesita al lado de la cama, lo obligaron a sacudir su cabeza, con el objetivo de volver a una realidad que en ese momento no era mostrada.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? De todos los lugares, ¿cómo llegó ahí?

El silencio no brindó una respuesta, ni tampoco una realidad que fuera más creíble. En cambio, se extendió por todo el lugar, trayendo consigo un extraño escalofrío que se fusionó con el cuerpo del castaño. La confusión e incredulidad, solo aumentaron el indescriptible temor que de pronto comenzó a albergarse en el vacío de su estómago.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Lo último que recordaba…

-¡Mierda!- exclamó, cuando su cuerpo saltó involuntariamente, ante el sonido de un timbre que irrumpió bruscamente en el silencio.

Su mirada se enfocó en el objeto que vibraba y se iluminaba. Su celular estaba sonando.

Suspirando en un intento por calmar sus sobresaltados nervios, extendió el brazo y tomó el aparato en su mano. Lo abrió, y aceptando la llamada, llevó el objeto hasta su oreja.

-¿Seto? ¿Seto, estás ahí?- La voz que se escuchó temblaba, al punto de que estaba claro que la persona al otro lado de la línea estaba intentando contener el llanto. La respiración agitada y el cambio de tono entre cada sílaba, solo comprobaba ese hecho.

El ojiazul no pudo responder por algunos segundos. Reconoció esa voz desde el primer instante, pero la preocupación ante el estado de aquella persona lo paralizó por completo.

-¡Seto! ¡Seto, por favor, responde!- insistió la persona, dejando escapar el primer sollozo.

-… Mokuba- Finalmente, pudo pronunciar el nombre, y con aquello las palabras parecieron soltarse de donde fuera que habían estado amarradas. –Mokuba, cálmate. ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó, dejando notar la preocupación en su voz. Su hermano era su punto débil. El mostrarse preocupado por él solo era algo natural.

-¿Me preguntas _a mí _si está todo bien? ¿Dónde has estado? ¡No sabes lo preocupado que estaba! No sabía qué más hacer… le dije a Gozaburo que habías desaparecido pero solo dijo que era otro de tus berrinches pero yo sabía que al menos responderías mis llamadas y cuando no lo hiciste yo…-

-Mokuba, no hables tan rápido. Solo… ¿qué se supone que pasó?- preguntó. No entendía absolutamente nada. Y con Mokuba en ese estado, el asunto simplemente se complicaba aún más.

Intentó por todos los medios recordar… lo que fuera, lo último que había sucedido. El dolor de cabeza comenzó a hacerse presente, pero lo ignoró, haciendo un esfuerzo por encontrar algo en su mente, la cual en ese momento estaba en blanco.

-¡Perdón Seto, fue mi culpa! ¡No quise decir eso, enserio!- exclamó el chico, permitiendo que un nuevo sollozo escapara.

-¿De qué hablas?- interrogó el castaño. Estaba sumamente preocupado por el comportamiento de Mokuba. Eso sin mencionar, de que no tenía la mínima idea de lo que el chico estaba hablando.

Hubo silencio por algunos segundos.

-No… ¿no recuerdas?- La voz, ahora susurrante, del menor, se escuchó de pronto. –La cena… con Gozaburo… y…-

-Mokuba… no hemos cenado con él desde hace meses- afirmó el ojiazul. Lo último que podía recordar, era el archivo en el bloc de notas que había visto en la computadora de Yami. Después de eso, no había nada más. Imaginaba que se había quedado dormido. Aunque si así fue… ¿cómo había llegado ahí?

Nuevamente, hubo silencio.

-… ¿ha estado bebiendo, cierto?- Sus ojos se abriendo en impresión ante la pregunta de Mokuba.

-Por supuesto que no- afirmó. Nunca se emborrachaba. Porque así no perdería el control de sí mismo, y de la realidad. Jamás lo confesaría, pero el perder el control de sus propios pensamientos y cuerpo era su mayor temor. Un temor irracional quizás, pero que siempre estaba presente.

-Después de desaparecer por tanto tiempo, no encuentro otra explicación- profirió el chico, propiciando la confusión en el ojiazul. Lo último que recordaba era lo que había hecho el sábado.

-Hoy es domingo…- intentó afirmar.

-No, hermano. Hoy es martes- Pero la interrupción de su hermano, hizo que las palabras se quedaran atascadas en su garganta.

¿Martes? Pero entonces, ¿qué había hecho el domingo y el lunes?

¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

-Seto… ¿dónde estás?- La voz de Mokuba se escuchó lejana, pues sus tormentosos pensamientos llevaban la delantera.

No podía recordar… por más que lo intentara, hasta el punto donde su cabeza parecía estar a punto de explotar, no podía recordar absolutamente nada.

-¿Dónde estás?- insistió el menor, una y otra vez, al punto de que sus palabras fueron finalmente captadas por el castaño.

Sus ojos azules miraron por unos segundos los alrededores, antes de que la respuesta por fin se presentara.

-Estoy… en mi apartamento en Tokio- Sí, el lugar era conocido. Había vivido allí durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en la universidad. Y aunque ahora que se había graduado aquel lugar era solo un lujo, había decidido mantenerlo.

-¿To… Tokio?- preguntó el chico. –Seto… creo que has estado bajo mucho estrés… quizás sea mejor que dejes el caso con…-

-Eso no va a suceder, Mokuba- interrumpió el ojiazul, sintiéndose ahora fastidiado. ¿Por qué todos insistían con eso?

-Tratar a un maniático asesino, a un monstruo mejor dicho, no…- Las siguientes palabras no fueron escuchadas por el ojiazul, quien de pronto, sintió tanta rabia en su interior que apretó los puños con fuerza, al punto de que su celular estaba en peligro de romperse en pedazos. Sin saberlo, sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-Yami no es un monstruo- afirmó en voz baja, utilizando un tono de voz casi amenazante. Aunque tan pronto escuchó sus propias palabras, procuró calmarse.

-¿Disculpa?- Mokuba pareció no haber escuchado sus palabras.

-Nada- profirió el castaño, aún sorprendido consigo mismo por lo que había dicho. Aunque imaginaba que todo el estrés que sentía estaba afectándolo. –Debo colgar, Mokuba-

-Pero…-

-Estaré bien- prometió.

-Como digas… yo solo… antes de colgar…- Se detuvo, cuando un suspiro interrumpió sus palabras. -Hermano, estoy preocupado por ti, enserio lo estoy- Después de esas palabras, el sonido de un timbre insistente indicó que el menor había colgado.

El ojiazul, por su parte, se limitó a mirar al vacío durante algunos segundos. Aún intentaba poner las piezas en su lugar, en un intento por recordar. Dos días enteros… Y no recordaba lo que había hecho en esos días. ¿Dormir, acaso? Al menos de que hubiera tomado pastillas para el sueño, la opción no sonaba posible. Eso, además, no explicaría cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

De cierta forma, no podía más que sentirse culpable por Mokuba. Aunque no recordaba nada, era obvio que fue él quien desapareció por su cuenta. O al menos esa era la opción más lógica.

Con movimientos perezosos, logró ponerse en pie. Volvió a dejar el celular sobre la mesita, y caminó hacia la puerta que sabía, lo conduciría fuera de la habitación.

Ésta no tenía llave. Al menos eso borraba la disparatada idea de un secuestro. Eso realmente sería lo último que necesitaba.

Caminó por el conocido pasillo. Este era su apartamento, no había duda de eso.

Llegó a la sala. Y un objeto se ganó entonces su completa atención.

Allí, en la mesa que se encontraba frente al sillón, estaba la portátil de Yami. Pero lo que más llamó su atención, fue que ésta estaba abierta. Y la luz parpadeante que se veía a un lado de aquel aparato, delataba que dicho objeto estaba en modo de reposo.

Al parecer, realmente había estado haciendo algo el día anterior.

Esto solo ayudó a fastidiarlo y atemorizarlo al mismo tiempo. ¿Amnesia? Solo eso le faltaba. O quizás de verdad había tomado demasiado.

Con pasos que denotaban extraña inseguridad, se acercó, sentándose en el sillón.

Por un momento, se mantuvo mirando la pantalla negra fijamente. ¿Sentía temor de devolver aquella pantalla a la vida? Pero, ¿temor de qué? Después de todo, fue él el último que tocó aquella portátil.

Lentamente, llevó su mano al tapete táctil de la computadora. Sin saber por qué, se detuvo a medio camino, enfocando nuevamente sus ojos en la pantalla.

Él no tocó la portátil el día anterior. Lo recordaría si así fuera.

Su mano avanzó. No podía retrasar lo inevitable.

Solo un toque bastó para que la pantalla se encendiera.

Un documento en el bloc de notas estaba abierto. El ojiazul parpadeó un par de veces, antes de atreverse a leer las cortas líneas que estaban allí escritas.

"_espero que hayas tenido un largo y provechoso sueño_

_disfrútalo, quizás sea el último _

_y por cierto… Yami te manda saludos"_

En una acción involuntaria, cerró el documento, negándose a mirarlo por más tiempo.

Y esto, fue aún peor.

Su respiración se aceleró. Y su cuerpo fue poseído por constantes escalofríos.

Una fotografía. Una sola imagen cubría ahora la pantalla.

Yami, con la bata del hospital, mirando a la cámara con ojos inseguros, como un niño al estar frente a algo desconocido.

Y la fecha que se mostraba en la imagen, delataba que aquello había sido tomado el día anterior.

La rabia volvió a aparecer. ¿Cuál era el significado de esto? ¿Qué clase de juego retorcido se estaba llevando a cabo?

¿Cómo diablos sabía esta _persona _la dirección de su apartamento? O mejor aún, ¿cómo había entrado?

Fue en medio de aquella confusión, que finalmente prestó atención al inocente cenicero que yacía en una esquina de la mesa. Varias colillas de cigarrillo estaban allí. Esa, aparentemente, era la causa del olor a humo de cigarro.

Y él no fumaba.

El enojo creció. Se levantó, y con su mano lanzó al suelo el cenicero de vidrio, el cual se quebró en pedazos tan pronto tocó el piso.

-¿Qué es esto, el juego del gato y el ratón?- preguntó, casi como si esperara una respuesta. Estaba solo, o al menos eso creía. Además, si quien fuera que estuviera haciendo esto hubiera querido lastimarlo, ya había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Estaba claro, que su intención era solamente jugarle este tipo de bromas de mal gusto. Por ahora, esa parecía ser la intención.

¿Lo mismo le había sucedido a los demás psiquiatras? ¿Por eso habían renunciado?

Suspiró, de tal manera que aquello se escuchó como una risa corta.

-¿Quieres jugar?- interrogó, deseando que quien fuera el causante de todo esto estuviera escuchando.

Se atrevió a mirar de nuevo la imagen de Yami en la portátil, mientras que sus ojos ardían con furia.

Quizás los demás psiquiatras habían renunciado ante la primera advertencia. Pero él, ciertamente, no renunciaría…

Sin importar las consecuencias.

-Está bien… juguemos-

**000**

Magi: primero que nada… mis más grandes disculpas. Sé que me tardé demasiado en actualizar y que este capítulo está miserablemente corto. Pero, como ya había dicho, estoy estudiando dos carreras al mismo tiempo. Así que he estado demasiado ocupada. Sé que esto no es excusa como para dejarlos en suspenso por tanto tiempo… pero es la única razón que tengo. Les pido que me tengan paciencia. Aquellos que estén en la universidad saben de lo que hablo, si una carrera demanda tiempo, dos te dejan completamente agotada.

No abandonaré mis fics, de eso que no les quede duda. Pero sí necesito que me tengan paciencia. Hago lo que puedo, enserio. Todavía no me he ajustado a tanto estudio, pero estoy dividiendo mi horario (admito que hasta el momento no tengo la mínima organización de mi tiempo) para organizarme mejor, así que espero tener más tiempo para escribir.

Bueno… sobre el fic. Todavía no hay confrontación psiquiatra-malitodelcuento xD Pero ya vendrá n.n

Sobre Flor de loto… ya escribí más o menos un tercio del capítulo. Espero terminarlo pronto.

Agradecimientos a **Chiyo Asakura, VampiryFairy, Azula1991, Sunako-Raven, DiAnItA LiNdA, tsukimine12, niko-chan, DarkYami Motou, Kimiyu, KaibaGirlWhiteRose, kalhisto azula, HIKARI NO YAMI, Atami no Tsuki, XxNenisCullenxX, Littlecherryble, Rita, Elsa Agabo, Allen-Kurosawa **por sus reviews! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo n.n

Ja ne!


	16. Chapter 16

**Mente frágil**

**Capítulo 16**

Después de los últimos eventos, no sabía qué esperar. No quería admitirlo, pero era innegable que la persona detrás de todo ese asunto era realmente astuta, pudiendo entrar y salir sin problema de su propio apartamento.

Aún no recordaba exactamente lo que había sucedido en días anteriores. Mokuba no le mentiría, así que estaba claro que no recordaba los dos últimos días.

Sin embargo, un poco de amnesia y una amenaza en una computadora no lo distraerían del caso, ni mucho menos le harían renunciar. De hecho, eso era lo último que planeaba hacer ahora. Ya fuera su orgullo la causa, o simplemente la mera curiosidad; no iba a rendirse. No ahora que finalmente el caso estaba tomando forma, y que se había ganado la atención del verdadero culpable.

El sonido metálico de la puerta al abrirse resonó como la cadena de un columpio infantil que se había estropeado.

Había estado frente a esa puerta muchas veces. Pero esta era la primera ocasión en la que no tenía siquiera una mínima noción de lo que vería detrás, dentro de aquella habitación de paredes acolchadas.

_Él _había estado allí el día anterior. La fotografía que le había dejado como un _grato recuerdo _en la portátil de Yami, no dejaba duda alguna.

-¿Alguien vino a ver al paciente ayer?- preguntó. Imaginaba que el guardia no le daría información de importancia. Sin embargo, el preguntar nunca estaba de más.

El guardia se detuvo, sosteniendo la puerta a medio abrir, ya que las palabras del ojiazul lo distrajeron momentáneamente. Ni siquiera pareció meditar que dejar una puerta abierta en ese lugar conllevaba más peligro del imaginable.

-Se refiere a alguien… ¿extraño?- interrogó, mirando al médico con un semblante que oscilaba entre la confusión y la propia desconfianza.

-_Curiosa reacción- _pensó el castaño, procurando no mostrar ninguna emoción en sus facciones.

Se limitó a asentir.

-No. Aquí nadie puede pasar, a menos que sean médicos o trabajadores del hospital- afirmó el hombre, mirando aún al ojiazul con aquel extraño semblante. –No estoy seguro del objetivo de esa pregunta… ¿sucedió algo con el paciente?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Solo era una simple pregunta. El objetivo es meramente trivial- profirió el castaño, evadiendo una posible conversación sobre un tema que en definitiva no quería comentar con nadie. Iba a arreglar todo ese asunto por su cuenta.

Aún así… ¿solo médicos o trabajadores del hospital? Era bastante obvio, aunque ahora que escuchaba decirlo de parte de otra persona, no podía más que pensarlo dos veces. Quizás una visita a los registros de los trabajadores del hospital valdría la pena. El problema, es que dichos registros se trataban allí con la misma confidencialidad que los expedientes de los pacientes.

Aunque por supuesto que siempre podía violar las reglas y entrar al lugar donde se mantenían los registros sin ser notado. No creía que fuera tan difícil. Sobre todo con la absoluta negligencia que había en ese hospital. Solo con Yami se había cometido error tras error.

Seguramente habría quizás unos cientos de registros. Pero nada perdería con intentar buscar allí a alguien que pareciera sospechoso.

La persona más normal. Ese era el perfil de un asesino en serie. Por ello era tan difícil identificarlos.

Aunque realmente aún no sabía a qué clase de lunático se enfrentaba. Pero estaba casi seguro, de que esta persona era capaz de matar a sangre fría. Y podía casi afirmar, que también había estado allí cuando se cometieron los asesinatos que involucraban a su paciente. Aunque, si esta persona desconocida había asesinado por mano propia o fue una simple espectadora enferma, no lo sabía aún. Pero lo averiguaría, tarde o temprano.

Ignorando al guardia, quien lo miraba fijamente, entró a la habitación de su paciente, cerrando él mismo la puerta.

No necesitaba interrupciones.

Se tomó unos segundos para mirar fijamente la puerta, quizás con el objetivo oculto de prepararse para enfrentar nuevamente a su paciente.

Había llegado a varias conclusiones, y sin embargo, las dudas y preguntas parecían opacarlas.

Y no creía que Yami estuviera dispuesto a hablar. A menos claro, que la aparente visita de '_esa persona' _hubiera alegrado a su paciente. Algo que, creía, era así.

-¿Estás contento?- preguntó, mirando aún hacia la puerta. No sabía dónde se encontraba Yami; ni siquiera podía afirmar que el joven estuviera despierto, o al menos prestándole atención.

Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, no quería mirar a Yami mientras le hablaba de aquella persona. Eso solo lo pondría de mal humor. Y si quería obtener algún resultado con Yami, debía de mantenerse tranquilo.

-Estuvo aquí… por supuesto que no puedo contener la alegría- Las manos del ojiazul se apretaron en puños, cuando la respuesta se escuchó por la habitación entera. No sabía por qué, pero las palabras de Yami le trajeron una rabia casi inconmensurable. ¿Era posesividad? En ese caso, verdaderamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Al menos eso comprobaba que la fotografía no era falsa. No que eso calmara sus ya crispados nervios.

-Pero eso ya lo sabes… porque ya lo has conocido, ¿cierto?- Un sonido retumbante dio término a las palabras del ojirubí. Dicho ruido, provino del golpe que se produjo entre la puerta acolchada y el puño derecho del ojiazul; quien, aunque intentaba esconderlo, no pudo evitar que parte de su enojo se descargara de esa forma.

-Es verdad… Pero es solo un cobarde que no se atreve a mostrar su rostro. Y dicen que perro que ladra no muerde- afirmó entre dientes, mientras finalmente dirigía la mirada hacia donde provenía la voz de su paciente, apenas para mirar los labios del joven curvarse en una sonrisa y los ojos carmesí brillar con humor. Fue así como el joven paciente rió por algunos segundos.

-Me gusta tu forma de expresarte- profirió, mientras se levantaba del lugar donde previamente había estado sentado. –Son muy diferentes… tú eres sarcástico, serio y frío… él, en cambio, es un verdadero caballero. Excepto cuando se enoja… yo lo hice enojar en más de una ocasión… y casi termino muerto-

-No tiene muchas virtudes…-

-Oh, al contrario. Su violencia es lo que más me gusta de él. Es celoso… le gusta recordarme que soy solo suyo- interrumpió el joven, reclinando su cuerpo contra la pared. Sus ojos se nublaban por segundos, quizás debido a los recuerdos que entraban en su mente ante sus palabras.

-¿Eres masoquista?- La pregunta hizo que el ojirubí riera.

-¿No deberías tú saber eso? Eres mi psiquiatra- afirmó.

-Sé más de ti de lo que quisieras- contestó de inmediato el ojiazul. Después de todo lo que había recabado acerca de su paciente, tenía una idea cada vez más clara de la clase de persona que había sido, antes de llegar al hospital.

-Ilumíname- ofreció el joven, su voz teñida de un aparente interés por conocer las conclusiones del castaño. Sería muy divertido, después de todo, escuchar una descripción de sí mismo. Se balanceó un par de veces con los talones, golpeándose levemente contra la pared. Pudo notar cómo el ojiazul observó aquella acción, quizás con la intención de detenerlo en el momento en que quisiera realmente provocarse un auto infligido daño. Aunque, con aquellas paredes recubiertas de material suave, sería bastante difícil provocarse siquiera un moretón.

-Nunca lo mostraste… pero eres una persona sumamente insegura. Imagino que esa faceta que le mostrabas a los demás era falsa. Nunca creíste en ti mismo. Te sentías tan anormal, que hacías lo que fuera por aparentar ser normal. Tuviste problemas de anorexia, lo que me hace pensar que necesitabas sentir que tenías el control… aunque fuera de tu cuerpo. Tenías miedo, pero no de esa persona… realmente tenías miedo de ti mismo…- profirió el ojiazul, sintiéndose bastante complacido cuando miró el semblante de su paciente palidecer. Al menos, sus conclusiones parecían ser precisas. –Porque… puedo casi afirmar que amaste a una persona. Un amor prohibido… es tan patético que parece salido de una telenovela- afirmó. Sus palabras se tornaron frías, pues era de esa forma que parecía obtener una reacción por parte de Yami.

-Cállate- murmuró el joven, negándose a mirar al ojiazul.

El castaño sonrió.

Touché.

-¿Incesto, Yami? Quien iba a decir que caerías tan bajo…-

-¡Cállate!- El grito del joven calló las palabras del ojiazul. Además, después de la reacción de su paciente, no le quedaba duda alguna. Realmente no había esperado que hubiera algo tan tabú como el incesto de por medio.

Se limitó a mirar a Yami, quien respiraba agitadamente, mientras se deslizaba hacia el suelo. Allí, se abrazó a sí mismo. Sus ojos carmesí, se habían inundado de una emoción cercana al terror.

-Me parece que he dado en el blanco… ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó el médico, procurando estar atento a cualquier movimiento de su paciente. Sin embargo, el ojirubí no se movió ni un milímetro. El joven se mantuvo inmóvil, como un atemorizado niño.

Hubo silencio, por los momentos que siguieron.

-¿Debería decirte la verdad… de lo que ocurrió aquel día?- el susurro bajo de Yami rompió el silencio, haciendo eco en los oídos del ojiazul. El significado de esas palabras sacudió por completo la mente del castaño. ¿Estaba su paciente dispuesto a hablar? ¿Finalmente podría escuchar la verdad?

-Esa es tu elección. Si confías en mí lo suficiente…-

-Seto Kaiba… ese el nombre de la persona en la que más confío en este momento- afirmó el joven, sorprendiendo al ojiazul.

-Pensé que confiarías más en _él… _que en mí- profirió.

-¿Dije Seto Kaiba, no es así?- murmuró Yami, mirando hacia el suelo blanco. Había tanto blanco a su alrededor, que le provocaba un sentimiento molesto de sofocación. Era como estar en medio de la nada. No había nada que mirar, solo ese horrible color blanco. -¿Estás sorprendido?- preguntó, sonriendo delicadamente. –A veces esto… me ahoga. ¿Sabes algo? A veces quisiera decirte la verdad. Quizás… tal vez así…- detuvo sus palabras, mordiéndose el labio como un método para dejar de hablar de más. No podía hacerlo, no aún.

Y sin embargo, respecto a Yugi…

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta. Antes de que las primeras lágrimas pudieran caer, las limpió con sus dedos.

Esto dolía. Quemaba sus adentros. Y aunque quisiera hablar, sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Pero… respecto a Yugi…

-Yo lo maté- susurró. La confesión, aunque provino de una voz baja, rebotó por las paredes de tal forma, que el ojiazul solo pudo mirar incrédulo a su paciente. Esto simplemente no lo había esperado.

Yami sonrió. Si bien se negaba a mirar a su psiquiatra, podía sentir su mirada sorprendida sobre toda su figura.

Se atrevió a reír; dicha risa escapando mezclada con un segundo sollozo. Su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar. Y de pronto las manos le sudaban.

Era difícil recordarlo.

"_Yami… por favor… me duele… Yami."_

Cerró sus ojos, cuando el sonido de aquella voz retumbó en su mente.

-Yo lo maté- confesó nuevamente. Era verdad, no iba a negarlo. Amó a Yugi por sobre todas las cosas. Y sin embargo… no pudo protegerlo…

En cambio…

"_Por favor, Yami… haz que se detenga… no puedo… duele mucho."_

-Yo lo maté… porque él me lo pidió- Y a esas palabras, le siguieron un par de lágrimas, que cayeron de los ojos cerrados, compungidos por el recuerdo más doloroso.

"_Yami, por favor… te lo ruego… mátame."_

Los sollozos no se detuvieron esta vez, ni tampoco las lágrimas. Escuchar esa voz, aunque fuera en su enferma mente… dolía mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.

Ese mismo dolor, lo obligó a actuar de forma violenta, atrapando con sus puños su cabello, y jalándolo fuertemente, como si el dolor físico pudiera reemplazar al emocional. Bajos gimoteos escapaban de su boca, por la ira que de pronto comenzaba a acumularse en su pecho.

El ojiazul miraba la escena. Su cuerpo aún se negaba a responder, debido a la sorpresa causada por las acciones de Yami. Culpa. ¿Era eso lo que estaba viendo? ¿La culpa más sincera? ¿La culpa que carcomía los adentros del ojirubí, y que lo había obligado a confesar?

¿O acaso Yami de verdad confiaba en él?

Sus preguntas se detuvieron, cuando sus ojos captaron el momento en el que Yami comenzó a rasguñarse su propio rostro, como si aquello fuera un castigo merecido por los pecados cometidos.

Su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, y en un par de segundos se encontró arrodillado frente a su paciente, sosteniéndole los brazos con fuerza para que no pudiera hacerse más daño. Esperó que el joven forcejeara, gritara y entrara en un estado de ansiedad que culminaría con la utilización de una camisa de fuerza o un somnífero. Pero, increíblemente, Yami se quedó quieto, sollozando impotente y mirando cómo sus propias lágrimas caían al suelo.

-¿Eres la víctima en esto?- preguntó el ojiazul, sin alzar la voz. Apenas podía verle los ojos, pues varios mechones rubios cubrían el semblante del joven. –Eras inseguro, puedo afirmarlo. Pero no eres un homicida- profirió, notando cómo los puños de su paciente se cerraban.

-Es mi culpa… solo mía. Merezco estar aquí- susurró el ojirubí.

-De pronto pienso… que quien merece estar aquí es otra persona- afirmó el castaño.

El menor alzó finalmente la mirada, mostrándole el rostro a su psiquiatra, el cual ya comenzaba a enrojecerse, debido a los rasguños. Las marcas de las uñas del ojirubí, se reflejaban en la piel.

-No tienes idea del significado de esas palabras- murmuró, sin quitar la mirada de los ojos azules del otro. El agarre del castaño sobre sus muñecas despareció. Pero aunque tuviera ahora los brazos libres, se mantuvo quieto, mirando con extraño desconsuelo a la persona que tenía al frente. -¿Por qué… es un psiquiatra el primero que me trata como una persona… y no como un loco?- preguntó.

-No estás loco- La afirmación, hizo que al primer pestañeo del ojirubí, cayeran dos lágrimas de esos ojos carmesí.

-Yo no era un loco… me obligaron a serlo- susurró.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?- interrogó el castaño. Ya que Yami parecía estar dispuesto a hablar, aprovecharía al máximo la situación. No era para resolver el caso, ni tampoco para encontrar un diagnóstico. Curiosamente, la única razón que yacía en la profundidad de su mente, era la de ayudar a su paciente. No quería probarle a Gozaburo que podía resolver el caso más complicado. Simplemente, quería devolverle al joven lo que había perdido, aunque bien sabía que muchas cosas ya no podían traerse de vuelta.

Su cuerpo se tensó, cuando los frágiles brazos de su paciente rodearon su cuello, en un gesto… que era similar a un abrazo.

Se quedó quieto. Realmente no pensaba que Yami tuviera planeado hacerle daño. Pero era incómodo estar tan cerca de alguien. Normalmente, él evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto físico.

-¿Al principio? Él fue un caballero… pero… dije algo que lo hizo enojar. Por eso…- Los recuerdos pasaban frente a los ojos del joven como una película. Se atrevió a recostar su rostro sobre el hombro del ojiazul, como si aquella acción le brindara un sentimiento de protección, que le permitiera seguir hablando. –Me golpeó… gritó… me amenazó… me violó… me encerró… intentó ahogarme en la tina del baño en una ocasión… y otra vez mientras me violaba, intentó ahogarme con la almohada. Pero no lo hizo… me permitió vivir. Y en otras ocasiones, era muy amable. Por eso, comencé a pensar que no era tan malo. Que quizás, sí me amaba como él decía. Quizás hacía eso porque no quería que nadie más me tuviera. Y eso… me hizo sentir especial. Era perfecto… me amaba, y yo aprendí a amarlo a él. Merecía todo lo malo que me hizo… por no haber visto la verdad desde el principio. Siempre fue mi culpa. Él siempre quiso lo mejor para mí. Ahora lo sé. Y no importa lo que me pida… yo lo haría sin pestañear-

El castaño, no podía hacer nada más que escuchar las palabras de Yami con suma incredulidad. Su cuerpo entero se había paralizado. Y su corazón se había acelerado.

Esas palabras de pronto tenían demasiado sentido. Esas palabras eran la explicación que había estado buscando.

Esas palabras, le trajeron a la mente un nombre.

Casi no podía creerlo, pero podía casi afirmar, que finalmente tenía un diagnóstico.

Era algo completamente distinto a lo que había imaginado. Yami no estaba loco, simplemente su mente había reaccionado ante todo el abuso y las amenazas, buscando la mejor forma de protegerse. Una reacción defensiva nerviosa, que tenía explicación médica. La señal de amenaza que se propaga por la ruta neuronal, afectando el sistema límbico, y más específicamente, el complejo amigdaloide, encargado de regular las funciones de respuesta y defensa.

Era el diagnóstico menos esperado, pero el que tenía más sentido. Las palabras de Yami, dejaban poca duda al respecto.

Estaba claro que su paciente presentaba un profundo trastorno de estrés postraumático, desencadenado por la muerte de aquellas cuatro personas, entre las que se encontraba su propio hermano, a quien era claro que le tenía un cariño más allá del permitido socialmente. Pero esa era solo una consecuencia del principal mal.

Un extremo padecimiento del síndrome de Estocolmo.

-Vas a morir- La afirmación, logró distraerlo del pequeño triunfo que había conseguido. El significado de esas palabras, lo sorprendió más que el posible diagnóstico.

Yami, después de decir aquello, se alejó del ojiazul. Sus ojos carmesí, inundados que de un sentimiento que oscilaba entre la tristeza y la resignación, se enfocaron en los azules del médico.

Una triste sonrisa apareció en los labios del joven. Y una de sus manos, se dio a la tarea de acariciar la mejilla del castaño, como si con ello, pudiera brindarle algún tipo de consuelo.

-Él me dijo… que vas a morir- repitió, mostrando un semblante sombrío.

Mas sus facciones cambiaron de repente, cuando una leve sonrisa se mostró en sus labios.

Y Yami cambió bruscamente de tema.

-¿Recuerdas la frazada que me habías dado? Los guardias me la quitaron con la excusa de llevarla a lavar y no me la devolvieron. Y las noches son frías. ¿Podrías traérmela?- pidió.

El ojiazul no le dio importancia a las últimas palabras del joven, ni tampoco a su repentino cambio. Los cambios de carácter eran comunes en las personas que padecían el trastorno de estrés postraumático.

Solo unas palabras parecían importar en ese momento. Palabras que se repetían en su mente como una amenaza silenciosa.

"_Vas a morir."_

**000**

Magi: he vuelto con este fic. Sé que por el momento puede parecer confuso, pero ya se irán aclarando las cosas n.n El yaoi ya vendrá, por el momento, he puesto pinceladas de shonen ai. El síndrome de Estocolmo… en pocas palabras es algo que puede suceder en casos de secuestro o relaciones abusivas. En resumen, la víctima termina justificando a su agresor, y en casos extremos, termina uniéndose o apoyando al abusador en sus crímenes.

Y… creo que eso es todo por el momento.

Agradecimientos a **VampiryFairy, chiyo asakura, Rita, DiAnItA LiNdA, Kimiyu, Azula1991, DarkYami Motou, Atami no Tsuki, XxNenisCullenxX, Elsa Agabo, DarkMagician Yami94, Sunako-Raven, tsukimine12, Allen-Kurosawa, Chris Melian Black, kalhisto azula, HIKARI NO YAMI, Miley Atem, Bi ' d Kaiba-97 **por sus reviews! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo n.n

Ja ne!


	17. Chapter 17

**Mente frágil**

**Capítulo 17**

'_Yami, ¿estás lejos de casa?'_

'_No. De hecho ya voy para allá. ¿Por qué?'_

'_¡Porque tengo que decirte algo muy importante! Quiero decírtelo a ti primero… ven a casa, ¿por favor?'_

'_¿Está todo bien, aibou?'_

'_Sí, sí… solo tengo que decirte algo'_

'_Está bien. Veinte minutos, ¿ok?'_

'_¡Ok! ¡Gracias Yami, te quiero!'_

_-"Yo también te quiero, Yugi. Más de lo que puedas imaginar"- pensó el joven, mirando detenidamente el último mensaje de texto que su hermano le había enviado._

_Suspiró, recostando su cabeza contra la ventana del autobús. Sabía que lo que sentía hacia su hermano era incorrecto. No era, sin embargo, algo que pudiera evitar. Yugi era tan inocente… cómo deseaba poder ser él quien lo protegiera; quien estuviera siempre a su lado. El chico era simplemente perfecto. Desearía ser él quien lo hiciera sonreír todos los días._

_-Estoy volviéndome loco- susurró, mientras perdía la mirada en las imágenes que aparecían fuera de la ventana. Él sabía que esto estaba mal. Inicialmente, había descartado esos sentimientos, dándoles el nombre de cariño y preocupación. Él, además, siempre sintió la necesidad de proteger a Yugi. Desde que sus padres murieron, Yugi era su responsabilidad. Y sin embargo… caer de esta forma… ¿qué clase de guardián era, cuando su mirada se perdía en el bello rostro de su propio hermano? ¿Cuándo no deseaba más que probar los labios de alguien… quien era miembro de su propia familia? Estos sentimientos eran aberrantes. -Pero no puedo evitarlo- volvió a susurrar. –Lo amo tanto…- La confesión, no fue escuchada por nadie. Solo él era testigo de aquel amor prohibido. No se atrevía a hablarle a nadie sobre sobre esos sucios sentimientos. Ni mucho menos, se atrevería a decirle a Yugi._

_Solo una persona sabía de esto. Solo una, y nadie más._

_Saltó en su asiento, cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar. Una melodía diferente al tono normal que tenía programado para las llamadas de sus demás contactos, le dejó en claro quién era que estaba llamado._

_Por unos momentos, se quedó mirando la pantalla del celular, debatiéndose entre contestar, o ignorar aquella llamada. En este momento, realmente no quería hablar con esa persona. Muchos menos, cuando sabía que Yugi lo esperaba. Aunque todavía faltaban dos paradas antes de la suya._

_Suspiró, intentando calmar sus nervios, y finalmente aceptó la llamada. Llevó el celular a su oreja, y suspiró una vez más antes de hablar._

_-¿Hola, quién es?- preguntó._

_-¿Por qué haces eso?- La fría voz se escuchó a través de aquel celular. –Sabes perfectamente que soy yo- agregó._

_-Costumbre- respondió de manera corta el ojirubí, mirando nuevamente a través de la ventana. Quería concentrarse en algo, cualquier cosa que no fuera la presente conversación._

_-¿Dónde estás?-_

_-Voy a casa… Yugi me está esperando- contestó el joven, sosteniendo involuntariamente el teléfono móvil con más fuerza._

_-Yugi, Yugi, Yugi. Tu obsesión con ese niño es enfermiza-_

_-Y tú obsesión conmigo no es muy sana tampoco- refutó el ojirubí._

_-Al menos el objeto de mi obsesión no es mi hermano- La mano que el joven tenía libre, se aferró al asiento con fuerza. Por todos los medios, intentó no mostrar su enojo ante esas palabras, que aunque quisiera negarlas, eran ciertas._

_-Pero es otro hombre- Prefirió ignorar el tema del incesto, que tanto le atormentaba. Y en cambio, mencionó el tema de la homosexualidad. Al menos eso, era menos tabú que sentir amor por un hermano. El tema, por lo tanto, no era tan incómodo._

_-Esporo también era un hombre y se casó con Nerón, ¿cierto?- Rodó los ojos, y procuró ignorar que la conjugación de la palabra casar había sido dicha. _

_-Pero Nerón lo vistió de mujer- argumentó._

_-Oh… ¿debería vestirte de mujer, precioso Yami?- El sarcasmo, fue acompañado por una risa burlona._

_-Cállate, no es gracioso- se quejó el ojirubí.-Y no me llames así- pidió segundos después._

_-Sabes bien que yo no miento. Eres precioso; el más bello de todos…-_

_-Cállate, no quiero escuchar más- ordenó el ojirubí. Su agarre sobre su celular era tan fuerte, que estaba seguro de que su mano quedaría marcada. No quería escuchar más; no estaba dispuesto a escuchar._

_-No te merece… ese niño no merece a alguien tan perfecto. Él no sabría cómo apreciarte, cómo tratarte como mereces. Pero ya lo sabes Yami… cuando Yugi te destroce el corazón, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti…-_

_-Yugi no haría eso…- susurró._

_-¿Eso crees? Ya lo veremos. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti… ¿crees que Yugi haría lo mismo? Tú crees que el… ¿mataría por ti? Yo sí lo haría, hermoso. Mataría a cualquiera, solo por ti-_

_-Por favor, basta, no quiero escucharlo…- Los ojos del joven, comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas._

_-Siempre estaré ahí para ti. Es solo cuestión de tiempo. Cuando Yugi te traicione, serás mío…-_

_-¡Ya basta! ¡Déjame en paz!- La exclamación resonó por todo el autobús. El ojirubí, inmediatamente después de gritar, cortó la llamada, empleando en el acto toda su fuerza de voluntad para abstenerse el lanzar el celular por la ventana._

_Alzó su llorosa mirada, notando cómo los demás pasajeros lo miraban con semblantes que rayaban en la desaprobación y la molestia. Las personas lo miraban de forma acusadora, como si fuera él, el culpable de lo que había escuchado._

_Se limitó a ignorarlos, mirando por la ventana en un esfuerzo por olvidarse de todo aquello que había escuchado._

_Pero por más que lo intentó… simplemente no pudo borrar esas palabras._

**000**

_-¿Yugi?- preguntó, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. ¿Qué querría decirle Yugi? ¿Era algo tan importante, que no pudo decírselo a través de un mensaje o una llamada?_

_Su cuerpo dio un leve salto, cuando sorpresivamente la puerta se abrió de manera casi violenta._

_No supo cómo ni cuándo, solo sintió un peso sobre su pecho._

_Cuando bajó la mirada, se encontró con su precioso hermano, quien lo abrazaba por la cintura como si la vida dependiera de ello._

_-¿Yugi, estás bien?- preguntó, sumamente preocupado. Su mente de inmediato definió que el comportamiento del chico era negativo, por lo que el enojo y la confusión comenzaron a apoderarse de sus pensamientos. ¿Se había alguien atrevido a lastimar a su hermoso aibou? ¿Quién tenía esa clase de atrevimiento? -¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? Porque si es así te juro…- Su carácter protector comenzó a aflorar. Pero las palabras murieron en su boca, cuando Yugi finalmente alzó la mirada._

_Y con sorpresa, notó que Yugi no lloraba. No, era todo lo contrario. El chico sonreía de una manera tan alegre, que su corazón se derritió de inmediato. ¿Por qué era su hermano tan adorable? Si tan solo pudiera… si tan solo no fueran hermanos… quizás se atrevería a confesar los sentimientos que quemaban sus adentros._

_-Yami, no es eso. ¡Estoy feliz! ¡No vas a creerlo!- exclamó el chico, entre risas._

_-En ese caso…- dijo el ojirubí. Y en pocos segundos, había alzado al menor en sus brazos. –Tendrás que contarme todo- agregó._

_-¡Yami, no me cargues, no soy un niño!- exclamó el alegre chico._

_-Eres mi hermano bebé, tengo todo el derecho de cargarte, mi Yugi- afirmó el ojirubí, mientras entraba a la habitación, dirigiéndose de esa forma hacia la cama individual de sábanas celestes. Lo hizo con la mayor lentitud posible, pues lo único que quería, era tener a Yugi en sus brazos para siempre._

_No podía creer que se pudiera amar de esa forma a una persona. El solo mirar los ojos de Yugi, bastaba para alegrar un día difícil. Y solo mirar esa sonrisa, era el regalo más hermoso. Pero qué cruel era, que la persona a quien amaba tanto, fuera la única que estaba lejos de su alcance._

_Al menos, podría conformarse con estar cerca de Yugi. Con tener el privilegio de abrazarlo, de besarle la frente. Aunque sabía que nunca sería capaz de abrazarlo después de una noche de pasión, o de besarlo en esos preciosos y delgados labios del color rosa más perfecto. Pero mientras Yugi estuviera ahí, no podía pedir más._

_Se sentó sobre la cama, con Yugi aún en brazos. Al chico de menor edad, no pareció molestarle aquello, pues recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de su hermano, mientras reía aún con la incontenible alegría._

_Yami, disfrutando del aroma a fresa del cabello del menor, habló._

_-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué estás tan contento, ángel?- En ocasiones, no podía evitar que sobrenombres como aquel último escaparan de su boca. Sin embargo, Yugi nunca había dicho nada al respecto. Su hermano era simplemente demasiado inocente. O al menos, eso era lo que Yami pensaba._

_Un adorable sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de porcelana del menor. Yami, solo pudo sonreír al ver aquella hermosa imagen._

_-Verás… es que…- intentó decir, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos._

_-¿Sí? Habla, aibou, o la incertidumbre me obligará a hacerte cosquillas hasta que confieses- amenazó de manera juguetona el ojirubí. Para dar énfasis a sus palabras, colocó sus manos sobre los costados de su hermano, como si estuviera a punto de hacerle cosquillas._

_-¡No! Yami, todo menos cosquillas- pidió el menor, riendo durante algunos segundos. –Te lo diré…- agregó._

_Y suspiró, antes de sonreír con aquella alegría infinita._

_-Le pedí a Tea que sea mi novia-_

_El tiempo, se paralizó. Yami solo pudo mirar a su hermano, con un semblante que denotaba sorpresa, incredulidad, y un repentino dolor inexplicable._

_-¿Qué?- la pregunta, apenas se escuchó. El ojirubí estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por mantener la calma._

_Había escuchado mal. Yugi no podía… Yugi no… Su Yugi…_

_Era imposible. _

_-¡Finalmente lo hice, Yami! ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo? ¡Que Tea me dijo que sí!- exclamó el chico, quien no había notado el semblante de su hermano. -¡Estoy tan feliz, Yami! ¿Puedes creerlo? Quería que fueras el primero en saberlo… ya sabes, es mi primera novia, así que esto es lo más especial que me ha sucedido…-_

_Yami dejó de escuchar. No necesitaba escuchar más. No quería escuchar cómo Yugi hablaba de esa chica, de lo mucho que la quería. No quería aceptar que finalmente, había perdido a la persona que más amaba._

_Con un nudo en la garganta, y con los ojos que pedían a gritos las lágrimas para que el dolor pudiera ser expresado, sonrió falsamente._

_-Felicidades, Yugi. Eso es… genial- Su voz se quebró al final, e hizo un esfuerzo por tragarse los sollozos que querían escapar._

_Yugi, su Yugi. No podía ser verdad. Esto no estaba sucediendo._

_-¡Gracias, Yami! ¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo!-_

_No pudo evitarlo, el primer sollozo escapó. ¿Hermano? Esa era la palabra que más odiaba en el mundo._

_No podía más. Esto era demasiado._

"…cuando Yugi te destroce el corazón, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti…" _Las palabras de aquella persona, resonaron en su mente, dando una alarma silenciosa. De pronto, quiso salir de ahí. De pronto, solo podía pensar en ir con esa persona, y desahogarse en sus brazos._

_Por esa razón, apartó a Yugi. Lo alejó de su cuerpo, para así poder él levantarse._

_-¿Yami?- Fue obvio, que la confusión había inundado al menor ante sus acciones._

_-Estoy feliz por ti, Yugi. Pero… acabo de recordar que dejé algo en casa de Bakura- explicó. Fue la única mentira que se le vino a la mente._

_-Ya veo… pero… ¿estás bien?- preguntó el chico a sus espaldas. –No… no te molesta, ¿o sí?-_

_-Claro que no, aibou. Luego… hablaremos con calma, ¿está bien? Ahora, de verdad necesito ir a recoger lo que olvidé-_

_No dijo nada más. Las lágrimas ya nublaban su visión y sabía que no podría seguir manteniendo la voz firme._

_Simplemente, salió de aquella habitación._

**000**

_Cuando la puerta se abrió, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada a la persona que había abierto. Las náuseas eran tantas, que sabía que si hablaba vomitaría sobre el suelo._

_Por eso, corrió hasta donde sabía que estaba el baño. Se arrodilló frente al inodoro, y comenzó a vaciar su estómago, mientras seguía sollozando y temblando como un niño asustado. Su corazón estaba deshecho, y su mente no podía asimilar nada en lo absoluto. Solo el dolor estaba presente, y el vómito que escapaba de su boca. Lo único que se escuchaba, eran los sollozos que se mezclaban con el sonido de una garganta que permite escapar todos los contenidos del estómago._

_No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, arrodillado y vomitando como un borracho. Solo supo, que cuando hubo terminado, su garganta dolía y su estómago se revolvía entre su propio vacío._

_Fue cuando se sentó sobre el piso de cerámica, que sintió cómo alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda._

_Aun llorando, recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de la persona. La angustia, hacía que se olvidara de todo, aún del sabor horrendo que había quedado en su boca._

_-¿Quién te ha hecho daño, mi hermoso Yami? Dime sus nombres, y los castigaré de inmediato- Los sollozos volvieron, presentándose casi en gritos de desconsuelo._

_Yami se aferró a la camisa de esa persona. No podía lidiar con esto. Era demasiado. No quería pensar más en ese dolor incurable. Yugi no había hecho nada malo, y sin embargo, se sentía traicionado._

_Lo amaba, pero su amor no valía nada. Eso dolía más que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Era él demasiado miserable como para merecer amor?_

_-No me dejes… por favor, quédate conmigo. Haré lo que me pidas… lo que me pidas… solo… no me dejes. No quiero estar solo. Haré lo que me pidas…- suplicó. No podía más con esto. Era demasiado para él. No podía soportarlo él solo. Ya no podía seguir solo. No tenía voluntad, no le interesaba nada._

_Su mente sucumbió. Solo quería tener a alguien… no importaba cómo fuera. _

**000**

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó el joven de ojos carmesí. Su mirada, la tenía enfocada en una de las paredes blancas de la pequeña habitación. Los recuerdos iban y venían. Ahora que su psiquiatra había descubierto aquellos sentimientos que él había sentido por Yugi, los recuerdos habían vuelto. Y, sin embargo, descubrió que ya no dolían tanto. El olvido se apoderaba cada vez más de su mente.

-¿Qué pienso hacer?- El ojirubí alzó la mirada, buscando con sus ojos a la persona que había hablado, entre la oscuridad que inundaba la habitación, pues las luces ya habían sido apagadas, y la única iluminación provenía del pasillo fuera de la habitación. Pero la voz profunda y el olor a cigarrillo, fueron fáciles indicadores. -¿Con quién?- El joven, suspiró, sin retirar la mirada de la persona que estaba de pie al otro lado de la habitación. Dicha persona, centró sus ojos intimidantes en los del ojirubí. -¿Con quién, Yami?- volvió a preguntar, con tanta frialdad, que el cuerpo del joven fue recorrido por un escalofrío.

Involuntariamente, se cobijó más con la frazada que cubría su cuerpo delgado. Cuando sus manos tocaron aquel cálido objeto, no pudo evitar que una diminuta sonrisa se asomara a su rostro. Su psiquiatra le había traído su frazada, pocas horas después de que él se lo pidió. El pequeño gesto, hizo que una cálida sensación se apoderara de su pecho.

-Mírate, pensando en él. Y después de todo lo que he hecho por ti- Se mordió el labio, intentando librarse de la inseguridad que de pronto lo inundaba.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- insistió con aquella pregunta.

-¿Con el psiquiatra? Solo voy a jugar un rato- Finalmente, obtuvo la respuesta. Cerró sus ojos, preparándose mentalmente para lo que diría a continuación.

-No le hagas daño- La petición apenas se escuchó, pero hizo que la persona riera con gran sarcasmo.

-¿Estás defendiéndolo, Yami? ¿O acaso tu maldito aprecio por él es el culpable de tus palabras estúpidas?-

-No le hagas daño. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir- murmuró el joven, abrazando sus piernas por debajo de la frazada.

Cerró los ojos, cuando la persona comenzó a caminar hacia él. Sabía que había cruzado los límites, y estaba preparado para lo que fuera que vendría.

Siseó levemente, cuando el otro lo tomó violentamente por el cabello.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de él? ¿Abrirle las piernas y que te folle como la prostituta que eres? ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!- exclamó, sacudiendo al menor, quien de inmediato abrió sus ojos y los centró en los suyos. -¿O vas a decirme que te has enamorado? Aunque no creo que seas tan estúpido. Además, sabes bien que eres solo mío. No te atreverías a traicionarme, ¿o sí, Yami lindo?-

-No le hagas daño- Los ojos del otro, se llenaron de furia.

Yami solo dejó escapar un quejido bajo, cuando sintió el fuerte golpe en su mejilla. Tembló, cuando sintió la respiración de la persona sobre su oreja.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Que desaparezca? ¿Quieres quedarte solo?- susurró sobre su oreja, una amenaza que hizo que los ojos carmesí del joven se llenaron de horror y desesperación.

-No… no me dejes solo- pidió de inmediato, atreviéndose a mirar a aquella persona nuevamente a los ojos. –No me dejes solo- repitió, casi sin aire. Pues el solo pensamiento de sentirse abandonado lo aterraba en gran medida. No podía concebir la idea, de que aquella persona se alejara de él para siempre. Todo menos el rechazo. Temía al rechazo, no quería volver a sentirlo.

-Entonces será mejor que dejes de defenderlo. Tú harás lo que yo te ordene. Y si no lo haces, te haré lo mismo que Yugi te hizo. Y estarás para siempre solo, encerrado en este lugar-

-Pero…- intentó insistir. Mas sus palabras fueron calladas, cuando la persona lo tomó de la barbilla con fuerza, obligándole a alzar el rostro, el cual estuvo entonces a solo centímetros del rostro del otro. Concentró su atención en los ojos oscurecidos de aquel hombre, notando la profunda rabia que yacía en aquellos orbes.

-Estoy cansado de esto. Lo que sea que sientes por ese psiquiatra… lo harás desaparecer ahora, ¿entiendes? O sino…-

-¿O sino?- cuestionó Yami. –A mí puedes lastimarme, todo lo que quieras. Pero no a él, ¿o sí? No puedes lastimarlo. ¿Cómo lo harías? Las amenazas no tienen valor… porque no puedes cumplirlas- afirmó el joven, entre risas. –No puedes lastimarlo. No te atreverías…- Fue otro golpe en el rostro, que cayó sus palabras y lo hizo caer contra el suelo. Se mantuvo allí, acostado, con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que se acumulaban pero que aún no habían caído.

-Puedo lastimarlo, Yami. Puedo hacer que se retuerza del dolor. ¿Debería mostrártelo? Lastimarlo de tal forma que su dolor será eterno. No es necesario siquiera que le ponga un solo dedo encima. Podría lastimar quizás… a su hermano, Mokuba. ¿Cómo te parece? Sería divertido, ¿no crees?- interrogó con humor, sonriendo como si sus palabras fueran realmente graciosas.

Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión. Con sus manos se apoyó sobre el suelo, para poder sentarse. Y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Por favor, deja a su familia fuera de esto- pidió, de forma suplicante. Tembló ligeramente, cuando una mano comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos.

-Entonces, mi Yami hermoso, harás lo que yo diga- El ojirubí se limitó a cerrar los ojos, cuando sus labios fueron capturados por los del otro. Fue un beso corto, pero que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. -¿Está bien?-

Asintió, mirando ahora con ojos entrecerrados a aquella persona.

-Buen chico- felicitó él.

Un gemido escapó de su garganta, cuando la otra mano de la persona comenzó a recorrer su pierna, subiendo hasta su muslo y metiéndose debajo de la bata. De manera involuntaria, sostuvo parte de la camisa de la persona con sus manos.

-Eres tan hermoso. Y eres solo mío- afirmó, cuando su mano hubo llegado al abdomen del joven, donde se entretuvo acariciando aquella perfecta piel suave. -Me encantaría continuar… pero- Detuvo abruptamente sus caricias, haciendo que Yami gimiera con ligera molestia. –Tengo un asunto que debo resolver, ¿verdad?- interrogó, haciendo que Yami abriera sus ojos y lo mirara con confusión.

-Piensas que no puedo lastimarlo. Ahora te enseñaré, lo que puedo hacerle a tu querido psiquiatra- El semblante sorprendido del ojirubí, fue casi cómico desde su punto de vista.

-Pero dijiste…-

-Dije que Mokuba estaría a salvo si me obedecías. Pero si quiero lastimar directamente al psiquiatra, puedo hacerlo-

-Pero…- Sus palabras se detuvieron, cuando la mano de la persona, que antes estuvo debajo de su bata sobre su cuerpo, le tomó el mentón. Sus ojos carmesí, se encontraron con los del otro.

-Ahora Yami, te enseñaré lo que puedo hacer. ¿Crees que no puedo lastimarlo? Ahora verás… que puedo hacer más de lo que imaginas- Al terminar de decir aquello, se puso en pie. Sonrió, cuando miró el semblante incrédulo y temeroso del ojirubí.

-Veintisiete- dijo, riendo en sus adentros.

-¿Qué significa?- preguntó confundido el ojirubí.

-Solo recuerda ese número… veintisiete-

Y sin emitir otra palabra, caminó hacia la puerta del lugar. Sin mirar a Yami, abrió dicha puerta, y salió al pasillo.

Mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar reír. Esto cada vez se ponía más divertido. El juego apenas empezaba.

Lo que nunca imaginó, sin embargo, fue que Yami comenzara a tener sentimientos por su psiquiatra. No lo había esperado, y el solo pensarlo hacía que su sangre hirviera dentro de su cuerpo. No quería nada más, que deshacerse de la persona que se atrevía ahora a interponerse entre Yami y él. Yugi ya no estaba. Su muerte, había sido un gran logro, desde su punto de vista. Pues ya no habría nadie más, que pudiera interferir. Pero ahora…

Sonrió de forma socarrona, cuando al llegar a la salida de aquella zona, encontró al guardia dormido sobre el escritorio.

-Disculpe- habló, su voz resonando por el pasillo entero. Sin embargo, el guardia ni siquiera se movió. Solo dejó escapar un ronquido.

Rodó los ojos. La paciencia se le agotó de inmediato.

Y con su puño, golpeó con fuerza la mesa.

El guardia de inmediato se despertó, mirando hacia todas direcciones para encontrar la causa de aquel golpe.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- interrogó, antes de que su mirada se posara sobre la persona. Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión, cuando su mente asimiló la situación. –Le aseguro que esto no sucede todas las noches, es solo que soy nuevo y todavía no me he adaptado al horario…-

-Tranquilícese. Yo no vi nada- afirmó el otro.

-Gracias-

-Ahora, si fuera tan amable de abrirme la puerta- pidió, mirando fugazmente hacia la puerta de barrotes que le impedía salir de aquel lugar. –Lo haría yo, pero no traje mi llave- agregó.

-Por supuesto- murmuró el guardia, quien aún se mostraba somnoliento. Se levantó de su asiento y, mientras bostezaba, sacó las llaves, buscando la que abriría aquel cerrojo.

-¿Mal día?- preguntó de pronto el otro, cuando miró la herida que se encontraba en una de las mejillas del guardia.

-No hoy… el lunes. El paciente de la 5C me dio muchos problemas. Tuvimos que aplicarle un sedante para calmarlo- explicó. –Tiene usted valentía para venir aquí a estas horas, cuando las luces han sido apagados. Nunca se sabe cómo van a reaccionar estas personas- afirmó, mientras se acercaba a la puerta, y con la llave, abría el cerrojo.

La otra persona, no emitió palabra. Solamente salió por la recién abierta puerta, sonriendo con repentina maldad. Sus ojos en ese momento, brillaban de manera casi amenazante. Sin lugar a dudas, iba a divertirse esa noche.

-Buenas noches- fue todo lo que dijo.

-Buenas noches, doctor-

**000**

Una extraña sensación molesta fue la responsable de que su sueño se extinguiera. La consciencia volvió, como parte del acto normal del despertar. Sus ojos fueron los primeros en reaccionar, abriéndose y mostrando un bello color azul, que apenas podía distinguirse en la oscuridad. La mirada, se mantuvo sobre el techo por algunos segundos, antes de desviarse hacia el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.

Los números rojos indicaban la hora. Eran las dos y veintidós de la mañana.

Gruñó levemente. ¿Insomnio otra vez? Finalmente había logrado conciliar el sueño, y ahora, su mente lo traicionaba, obligándolo a despertar a tan tempranas horas.

Se mantuvo quieto, escuchando el único sonido que se hacía presente en la habitación, que no era más que el sonido del mismo silencio. Su respiración, se mantuvo normal. Y sus ojos, volvieron a centrarse en el techo. Apenas podía identificar el color claro de aquel techo, pues la oscuridad seguía reinando.

Esto no estaba bien. De pronto su mente le dijo aquello, en una extraña advertencia, que hizo que su respiración, que antes fue normal, se acelerara. Un desconocido sentimiento se apoderó de sus sentidos, los cuales se agudizaron, ante la amenaza de un posible peligro.

Algo no estaba bien, y sin embargo, no podía identificar qué era lo que estaba fuera de lugar.

Estaba solo. O al menos eso creía, pues solo su respiración agitada podía escucharse.

Fue entonces cuando intentó moverse. Y ese, fue quizás el error más doloroso que jamás hubiera cometido.

Una terrible sensación de ardor inundó todo su brazo izquierdo. El dolor fue tan fuerte, que un quejido escapó de su garganta. De forma automática, llevó su mano derecha a la zona de donde provenía aquel insoportable ardor. Siseó, mordiéndose el labio para prevenir que otro quejido escapara, cuando el dolor se multiplicó en intensidad.

Pero no fue eso, lo que hizo que su traicionera mente se llenara de terror. Fue el hecho de que su brazo se sentía viscoso, y que sus dedos se llenaron de una desconocida sustancia.

De inmediato salió de la cama. Su primera reacción al estar de pie, fue la encender la luz de la lámpara más cercana, para poder mirar su brazo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Su brazo estaba cubierto de sangre. Sangre fresca, que aún resbalaba por la piel, cayendo al suelo y manchándolo de rojo.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó. ¿Qué había sucedido? Una persona no podía simplemente empezar a sangrar de esa manera.

Se apresuró hacia el baño. Lo que debía hacer ahora, era ver qué tan profundo era el daño. Basándose en la cantidad de sangre y el dolor, imaginaba que la herida sería profunda.

Después de encender la luz del baño, se dirigió al lavabo. No era aquella la mejor manera de limpiar una herida, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en descubrir qué era lo que ocultaba la sangre.

Abrió la llave, y puso el brazo bajo el agua fría. Esta vez, no pudo evitar que una exclamación escapara, cuando el dolor volvió a intensificarse.

Con la mano que tenía libre, abrió las puertas del estante que se encontraba sobre el lavabo. Con los ojos, buscó desesperadamente un antiséptico, y, de manera esperanzada, un anestésico. El primero lo encontró fácilmente. Con el segundo, no tuvo suerte.

Su mano derecha, que temblaba de manera profusa debido al dolor y al sentimiento de terror que embargaba su pecho, intentó tomar el frasco que contenía aquel líquido oscuro.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó, cuando, al intentar tomarlo, su temblorosa mano golpeó el frasco, haciéndolo caer. Para su dicha, el envase se mantuvo en el estante, y no cayó al suelo donde seguramente se habría quebrado. Procurando tener el control de su mano, logró tomar el frasco.

Pero, antes de llevar a cabo cualquier otra acción, se detuvo a pensar en lo que debía hacer luego. Él después de todo, era un médico.

Sabía bien que si la herida era profunda, no debía aplicar un antiséptico a toda la herida, solamente a los bordes. Por ello, retiró el brazo del agua, para poder examinar el daño. Intentó mantener la calma, cuando vio que sus sospechas eran ciertas. La herida era profunda, un agujero lleno de sangre. De quizás unos quince centímetros de longitud, atravesaba todo el brazo, desde poco después de la muñeca, hasta algunos centímetros antes del codo. Pudo notar, con alivio e incredulidad, que ninguna vena de importancia había sido dañada. Podría casi jurar, que un corte de ese tipo, solo podía provenir de la mano de un médico. La precisión utilizada, era la prueba más consistente. Solo alguien que conociera bien de anatomía y cirugía, podría hacer un corte tan preciso.

Sin embargo, descartó el pensamiento. No era el momento de pensar en el culpable. Ahora, lo importante, era curar la herida. Lo malo, era que una herida de ese tipo, debía de ser suturada. Y ciertamente, no tenía a su disposición los implementos necesarios para coser la piel. Y eran las tres de la mañana. A esa hora, no había nadie que pudiera ayudar. Y de todas formas, se negaba a recibir ayuda. Lo último que quería era dar explicaciones de algo que ni siquiera él sabía.

En el mismo estante, buscó algodón. Al menos allí tenía lo básico, aunque no sería suficiente.

Siseó, cuando tuvo que mover el lastimado brazo para que su mano pudiera tomar el frasco de antiséptico. Con su otra mano, sostuvo el algodón, el cual empapó de aquel líquido oscuro.

Fue difícil limpiar solo los bordes de la herida, pues su mano aún temblaba, y el ardor que producía aquel líquido sobre la piel lastimada, provocó que en más de una ocasión estuviera cerca de tocar accidentalmente el centro profundo de la lesión.

Cuando finalmente terminó, dejó el frasco nuevamente sobre el estante. El algodón, lo tiró al basurero.

Ahora, faltaba lo más importante. Cerrar la herida. No podía esperar a que amaneciera. Una lesión de ese tipo debía cerrarse lo más rápido posible, para evitar infecciones y una eventual muerte del tejido.

Salió del baño. La única opción que le quedaba, era buscar los implementos necesarios para cerrar la herida.

Fue cuando entró a la habitación, que notó finalmente que había algo en la mesita de noche, al lado de la lámpara que había encendido minutos atrás.

Los escalofríos volvieron, y la sensación de terror se presentó de nuevo.

Allí, en aquella mesita, había en una bolsa pequeña, unas tijeras pequeñas, hilo de sutura y una aguja quirúrgica. Y al lado de esta, había una nota.

Se atrevió a acercarse, hasta estar a una mínima distancia de aquellos objetos. Con su mano derecha, tomó el papel blanco, que tenía varias palabras escritas con tinta negra, provenientes de una persona con una caligrafía envidiable. Y leyó lo que estaba ahí escrito.

"_Solo una pequeña muestra de mi aprecio. Aunque es una lástima que no haya logrado conseguir un anestésico. Como verás, el juego apenas comienza."_

Su mente se llenó de rabia; el enojo nubló cada uno de sus sentidos. Ahora sabía quién era el culpable, y no podía más que sentir asco, ante el repugnante juego que se estaba llevando a cabo.

¿Creía esa persona acaso, que no se atrevería a seguir, simplemente porque no tenía anestesia? ¿Que el dolor era algo a lo que le temía? ¿Era este algún tipo de prueba retorcida? ¿Con qué objetivo? ¿Qué probaría, si aceptaba aquel reto silencioso?

Y sin embargo, su carácter competitivo pudo más que la razón, la cual le dictaba que fuera a buscar un anestésico.

Era parte del juego ahora. Y no iba a rendirse.

Dejó el papel sobre la mesita, y tomó la bolsa plástica. Caminó hacia la cama, e ignorando la mancha de sangre que cubría parte de las sábanas al otro lado, se sentó en ella.

Procurando que sus manos no temblaran, abrió la bolsa, sacando de ella el hilo y la aguja. Sabía que dolería. Aquella herida necesitaría bastantes puntadas. Y cada vez que metiera la aguja en la piel, el dolor sería demasiado. Pero aun así, se negaba a rendirse. La furia era mucha. El enojo producido debido a la cobardía de esa persona, que en lugar de mostrar su rostro prefería jugarle bromas en los momentos en los que él no podía defenderse.

Recostó su espalda contra el respaldar de la cama, mientras que preparaba el hilo. Intentaba no mover su brazo lastimado más de lo necesario. El dolor aún estaba presente, y con cada movimiento se extendió por todos sus nervios.

Respiró profundamente, intentando calmar su de pronto acelerado corazón. Ya estaba listo, ahora solo debía soportar el dolor de hacerse una sutura sin ningún tipo de anestesia. Si la herida fuera pequeña, la situación no sería tan mala. Y sin embargo, podía ir a buscar aquello que necesitaba. Estaba en un hospital, por supuesto que tendrían anestesia. Sobre todo cuando en ese lugar, las heridas no eran cosa extraña, sino un asunto de todos los días.

Pero aún ahora se negaba a rendirse.

Comenzó a reír con gran sarcasmo. Este verdaderamente era un juego repugnante. Pero ahora probaría, que era él un rival difícil. A diferencia de los demás, él no renunciaría.

La aguja se posicionó en un extremo de la lesión. Su mano temblaba ligeramente, lo cual le dificultaría coser la herida de la mejor manera. Además, como si eso fuera poco, él era zurdo. Por eso le costaba controlar las acciones de su mano derecha.

Siguió respirando lenta y profundamente, con el objetivo de apaciguar los nervios.

Y, negándose a retirar la mirada de la grotesca herida, metió la aguja, atravesando con ella la sensible piel.

No pudo evitarlo. El grito escapó sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. El dolor fue demasiado, tanto que se preguntó a sí mismo si podría soportar más; y si, a cambio, debía de salir a buscar un anestésico.

Pero el pensamiento de tener que dar explicaciones, si llegara a encontrarse con alguien en el camino, lo hizo retractarse. Además de la herida, su camisa y parte de su pantalón estaban cubiertos por manchas de sangre. Sería más difícil salir, que quedarse allí y soportar el dolor.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza, para evitar gritar nuevamente, cuando la aguja volvió a penetrar en la piel. Su mano temblaba incontrolablemente, y el sudor comenzaba a caer desde su frente. Como si estuviera cosiendo un trozo de tela, unió ambos bordes de la herida, haciendo un nudo, para mantener unida la piel. Y, sacando de la bolsa las tijeras, cortó el hilo, terminando con el primer punto de sutura. Un par de gotas de sangre, escaparon cuando la piel fue unida nuevamente. Pero no podía detenerse a limpiar nuevamente la herida.

Y siguió con el segundo punto. El dolor volvió a presentarse como ráfagas de viento en un huracán. El tercero, cuarto y quinto, le siguieron. Intentaba hacerlo lo más rápido posible, para escapar al intenso dolor. El sabor a sangre inundaba su boca. Al reconocer aquel sabor, intentó no morderse más el labio, pues era obvio que involuntariamente había causado una herida allí.

Pero con el sexto punto, volvió morderse el labio para evitar gritar, lo que causó que una gota de sangre resbalara por su barbilla.

Y entonces, su temblorosa mano cometió el primer error. Esta vez, no pudo hacer más que exclamar con dolor. La aguja había atravesado la piel abierta de la herida, no el borde.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó, forzando a su mano a moverse. Temblando aún, tomó la aguja que había quedado incrustada en la profundidad de la herida. Y de un solo jalón, la sacó, siseando cuando las corrientes de ardor inundaron su brazo.

Se concentró lo más que pudo, para no volver a cometer un error. Y, soportando las punzadas de dolor, siguió cosiendo la herida.

El sudor seguía bajando de su frente, y la rabia no había desaparecido. Quien fuera que hubiera hecho esto, iba a pagar muy caro.

Cuando terminó con el veinteavo punto, se detuvo unos momentos. Sus oídos zumbaban y la cabeza le dolía. Pero ya estaba cerca. Solo un poco más y finalmente terminaría con aquella tortura. La herida estaba casi cerrada, con puntos imperfectos, pero que cumplirían con el trabajo de ayudar a la piel a cerrarse.

Veinticinco puntadas, veintiséis puntadas.

Y finalmente, veintisiete.

**000**

Magi: no, no están soñando… Magi ha actualizado con asombrosa rapidez! Hurra! Felicítenme! xD La verdad, es que se me ha acumulado demasiado trabajo para las siguientes dos semanas. No sé si podré actualizar en ese tiempo, así que me esforcé por escribir este capítulo ahora que tengo un poco más de tiempo. Además, como me han dicho que los capítulos han estado muy cortos, intenté hacer este más largo. Es prácticamente el doble que el capítulo anterior. Así que espero que estén complacidos con eso n.n

Sobre este capítulo, ¿cómo diablos pudo esa persona causarle tal herida a Seto sin que este se despertara? Wueno… esa es solo una de las muchas preguntas. Y según lo que tengo planeado, el siguiente capítulo será… eh, mejor no lo digo, no vaya a ser que hable de más y termine arruinándolo.

Por otra parte… sí, todavía falta bastante para el final. Sin embargo, ya sé cómo va a terminar este fic. Y ese final no lo voy a cambiar. No les diré si es un final feliz, triste, trágico, emocionante, etc, etc. Pero sí diré, que está abierta cualquier posibilidad.

Este fic no es humor, ni "te quiero yo y tú a mí somos una familia feliz!" (ugh, tengo pesadillas con esa canción, enserio). Nop, es misterio, horror, y drama psicológico con pinceladas de angustia y suspenso. Asi que claramente, los temas que se tratarán no son… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Cotidianos, "normales", los aceptados generalmente por nuestra sociedad? Por ejemplo, el incesto. A algunos no les gusta el tema del incesto (a mí, personalmente, tampoco me gusta), y otros sí les gusta la idea de incluir el tema en este fic. Por mi parte, intento tratar el tema con la mayor madurez posible; porque, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, el amor frustrado de Yami por Yugi es prácticamente la columna vertebral de toda la historia. Son temas incómodos, lo sé, pero también son reales. No es mi estilo encerrarme en una burbujita y crear mundos perfectos y cuentos de hadas.

Y, por favor, créanme, esto es SetoxYami! Afecto mutuo, recíproco, etc. Ya sé que por el momento no hay muchas señales de ello (aunque creo que este capítulo aclaró muchas cosas), pero ya llegará. A mí personalmente, no me gusta escribir historias donde el personaje ve al otro y… ¡milagro! ¡Se ha enamorado! Seamos realistas, enamorarse de una persona en dos días? No, eso no sucede. Además, Yami aún es dependiente de "esa" persona, como pudieron apreciar en este capítulo. Esperemos que el pobre supere su trauma, si? Y sea como sea, este fic no es del género romance, así que si bien el tema se tratará, no es la base del fic.

Agradecimientos a **VampiryFairy, HIKARI NO YAMI, Yami224, DiAnItA LiNdA, Chris Melian, Azula1991, DarkYamiMotou, DarkMagician. Yami94, Sunako-Raven, kalhisto azula, Chiyo Asakura, Natsuhi-san, Elsa Agabo, Kimiyu, Atami no Tsuki **por sus reviews! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Es curioso, de pronto me gusta más torturar a Seto que a Yami... hablando de personalidades volubles xD

Ja ne!


	18. Chapter 18

**Mente frágil**

**Capítulo 18**

El sonido de sus pasos resonaba por todo el lugar. Su semblante, bastaba para delatar que ese día no estaba de humor. Aún el guardia, quien lo acompañaba para abrirle la puerta de la habitación de Yami, se mantuvo en un silencio precavido.

Su brazo palpitaba, como secuela del dolor que apenas estaba desapareciendo. Las suturas, que rozaban con su camisa de botones celeste de manga larga, causaban una terrible sensación de cosquilleo. Pero no podía vendar la herida, pues eso se prestaría para una posible infección. Y ciertamente, ya había tenido suficiente.

Estaba enojado. Furioso realmente. Cuando recordaba exactamente cómo cerró aquella grotesca herida, sentía deseos de sacarle la verdad a la fuerza a Yami de una vez por todas.

Y, de hecho, eso era lo que planeaba hacer. Quizás era poco ético, pero ya estaba cansado de actuar como el profesional en psiquiatría. Este caso no necesitaba un psiquiatra; necesitaba un detective y un buen abogado. No pensaba jugar a los policías y ratones para siempre. No era esto lo que había estudiado. Esto no estaba en sus libros de psiquiatría.

El guardia abrió la puerta, sin dejar de mirar al médico que tenía al lado. Se había abstenido de emitir palabra, cuando miró el semblante casi asesino del ojiazul. No había duda de que el castaño podía ser realmente intimidante.

Un grito enloquecido, seguido por otros igual de tétricos, llamaron la atención tanto del ojiazul como del guardia. Ambos, miraron hacia el pasillo, de donde provenían aquellas terribles exclamaciones.

-Por dios, ¿otra vez?- preguntó con fastidio el guardia. El paciente de la 5C había dado muchos problemas esa semana, a toda hora. Según sabía, su compañero del turno de noche había sido herido en el rostro por aquel paciente. –Discúlpeme, tengo que ir a verificar que no esté intentando comerse a sí mismo otra vez. En verdad… ¿canibalismo auto infligido? Ya no saben qué inventar estas personas…- Continuó murmurando mientras se alejaba, ante la mirada del ojiazul, quien después de unos segundos, decidió enfocar su atención en la habitación de su paciente.

Cerró los puños, mientras entraba a aquel lugar. Estaba intentando guardar la calma. De seguro debía existir una manera de convencer a Yami.

Hablando de su paciente, el joven estaba sentado en el mismo rincón de siempre. Su cuerpo delgado estaba cubierto por la frazada que él le había traído el día anterior.

Y los ojos carmesí, se enfocaron en él tan pronto dio el primer paso.

La sorpresa y, extrañamente, el alivio, inundaron las facciones de Yami.

-Estás bien- murmuró, casi sonriendo.

El ojiazul no emitió comentario respecto a aquellas extrañas reacciones. No estaba de humor como para seguirle el juego a su paciente.

Por ello, se limitó a alzarse la manga del brazo izquierdo, revelando la herida suturada.

-Como puedes ver, podría estar mucho mejor- habló con sarcasmo.

Los ojos de Yami se abrieron en impresión. Él no había mentido. Tal y como había prometido, lastimó a su psiquiatra. Y ahora, que veía las suturas, un simple número acudió a su mente.

-Veintisiete- dijo, mirando incrédulo el brazo lastimado. La piel que había sido herida, con una precisión increíble. No había contado aún los puntos, pero estaba seguro de que eran veintisiete.

Y el semblante de completa incredulidad del ojiazul, bastó para confirmárselo.

-¿Cómo…?- intentó preguntar el castaño. Ciertamente, esto no lo había esperado.

Pero la respuesta de Yami, hizo que la furia que había intentado mantener controlada, volviera en forma de torbellino.

-Él me lo dijo-

Apretó nuevamente los puños, intentando controlarse a sí mismo. Odiaba que Yami lo mencionara. No solo por el hecho de que comprobaba que esa persona tenía libre acceso a esa área del hospital, sino porque, en este caso, dicha mención tenía que ver con aquella maldita herida que no le había permitido tener descanso desde la madrugada; y que, además, había sido causada para divertir a esa persona.

-Levántate- ordenó, su voz escuchándose firme, y tan fría, que Yami solo pudo mirarlo sorprendido. –Ya me escuchaste. ¡Levántate!- exclamó el castaño. Ya había sido suficiente de actuar como el buen psiquiatra. Ahora haría las cosas a su manera.

Cuando el ojirubí estuvo de pie, se acercó a él, mientras se bajaba nuevamente la manga para esconder la herida. Caminó hasta estar a solo centímetros del joven. El ser más alto, fue una ventaja en ese momento, pues lo hacía ver más intimidante.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó el ojiazul. Estaba cansado de esto. Iba a obligar a Yami a hablar, a como diera lugar.

-¿Quién es quién?- interrogó el más bajo, fingiendo ignorancia.

Esto, solo enojó aún más al castaño. Olvidándose de la ética, tomó a Yami por el cuello de la bata, atrayendo el rostro del joven hacia el suyo. Sus ojos azules, no dejaban de enfocarse en los carmesí de su paciente.

-Dime su nombre, Yami- pidió, su voz baja pero intimidante.

-¿Intentas intimidarme? No te queda el papel de policía malo, psiquiatra- profirió entre dientes el ojirubí. Su semblante de inmediato cambió, a uno más serio y calculador. Se negaba a dar ese nombre. No podía. Él no le había dado permiso de hacerlo, por lo tanto, no iba a decir absolutamente nada respecto a ese nombre.

Aunque realmente, la situación le parecía cómica.

Pero no pudo evitar quejarse, cuando el ojiazul lo golpeó contra la pared.

-¡Me dirás su nombre ahora! ¡Ya no estoy de humor para estos juegos!- exclamó el castaño. Sus ojos azules, brillaban de manera peligrosa, casi amenazante.

-¿O sino? ¿Me golpearás otra vez? Hazlo de nuevo, te reto. Hazlo de nuevo y no dudaré en defenderme- afirmó.

-¿Y qué podrías hacerme? Un niño enfermo enamorado de su propio hermano- Los ojos de Yami ardieron como dos llamaradas de fuego, cuando el significado de esas palabras cruzó por su mente.

-¡Maldito!- exclamó, intentando soltarse del agarre del ojiazul. -¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, forcejeando repetidamente. Como un último recurso, intentó patear la entrepierna del castaño, solo para descubrir que las piernas del médico aprisionaban las suyas.

-¡Dime su nombre!- exclamó el ojiazul.

Cerró sus ojos, forcejeando aún.

-¡Nunca, maldito bastardo!- fue su respuesta. Gimió de nuevo, cuando por segunda vez el castaño lo empujó contra la pared. Esta vez sintió enojo, y la necesidad de defenderse creció. Pero no podía mover sus brazos, pues eran sostenidos fuertemente por el ojiazul. Sus piernas tampoco podía moverlas. Se encontraba completamente inmóvil, a merced de su psiquiatra.

-Me dirás su nombre…- Cerró los puños. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? ¡Él no iba a hablar!

-Cállate- susurró, como una advertencia.

-No lo haré hasta que me des su nombre- afirmó el ojiazul.

Fue entonces cuando la furia disolvió cualquier pensamiento de la mente del ojirubí. El carácter que mostraba cuando necesitaba defenderse, terminó de aflorar.

E hizo lo único que podía hacer al estar atado de aquella forma.

Le escupió directamente en el rostro al castaño.

Y, el castaño, como respuesta, y en una acción involuntaria proveniente de la terrible furia que lo invadió, alzó su mano, listo para golpear a Yami directamente.

-¿Puedo saber qué estás haciendo, Seto?- Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, aquella pregunta paralizó sus acciones. La voz, terriblemente familiar, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Por unos segundos no se movió, solamente siguió mirando de manera acusadora a Yami, quien lo miraba a su vez con un extraño arrepentimiento.

Suspiró, antes de atreverse a mirar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Y, tal como había esperado, su padre adoptivo estaba allí, vistiendo con un traje formal color vino.

Sin decir una palabra, se alejó de Yami, quien, en lugar de aprovechar el momento para lastimar al ojiazul, se deslizó contra la pared, hacia abajo. Finalmente, cuando estuvo sentado en el suelo, se envolvió con la frazada, como si quisiera escapar de aquella situación.

-¿Y bien?- insistió el mayor de los presentes.

El castaño no pronunció palabra, mientras se limpiaba el rostro con un pañuelo que había sacado de su bolsillo.

-Lo que has visto es lo que has visto- dijo finalmente, con frialdad.

-¿Es así? Entonces, quiero verte en la oficina del doctor Fujita. Tenemos que hablar- Después de decir eso, Gozaburo se retiró.

El ojiazul se limitó a maldecir por lo bajo. En el peor momento de todos, ¿no podía su padre adoptivo escoger un mejor momento para venir a monitorear sus acciones?

-Lo lamento- Su mirada se dirigió hacia Yami. Las palabras de su paciente lo tomaron por sorpresa.

-¿Qué lamentas?- preguntó. Aún sentía enojo, pero después de aquella intervención de Gozaburo, no tenía intenciones de seguir insistiendo con Yami. Aparentemente, de por sí, era un caso perdido intentar hacer que el joven hablara.

-¿Estás en problemas, cierto?- El castaño guardó silencio por unos segundos. No sabía si esa era una respuesta en forma de pregunta.

-Quién sabe, quizás el viejo me quite la licencia profesional- susurró.

Y sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Por unos momentos, el ojirubí se mantuvo mirando al vacío. Su cuerpo comenzó a balancearse, como si aquella acción pudiera transmitirle alguna sensación de consuelo. De sus labios se escuchó un bajo tarareo, de una melodía que no tenía nombre. Simplemente, necesitaba escuchar algo que no fuera el silencio. Aquel que muchas veces antes había intentado asfixiarlo.

Sus ojos comenzando a brillar, pero la causa de este brillo no era sino las lágrimas cristalinas, que después de pocos segundos, se habían acumulado en demasía, y tuvieron que caer finalmente, rodando por las mejillas del joven.

¿Qué lado debía tomar en esta situación? ¿Tenía siquiera la opción de decidir?

¿No había decido ya, cuando se negó a decir ese nombre, pues la advertencia de aquella persona estaba presente?

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No había esperado este resultado. Durante todo ese tiempo, había esperado a esa persona. Y ahora, que finalmente estaba allí, sentía la necesidad de ayudar a su psiquiatra.

Se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos, y como si fuera un pequeño niño, comenzó a sollozar.

**000**

-¿Puedo sabes qué estabas haciendo?- La pregunta, le hizo sentir ganas de rodar los ojos. Pero se contuvo, pues si bien el enojo aún permanecía, no quería pelear con su padrastro.

Su mirada se dirigió por unos segundos al director del hospital, quien miraba la situación con un semblante que marcaba confusión. Al parecer, su padrastro no había tenido tiempo de explicarle al doctor Fujita la situación. Él, después de todo, había llegado ahí pocos segundos después que Gozaburo.

Dicho médico estaba de pie a una distancia razonable. El director, por su parte, se había levantado de su asiento frente al escritorio, cuando él entró azotando la puerta.

-No estoy tratando con un paciente discapacitado, Seto. Estoy seguro de que me has escuchado. Responde a la pregunta- exigió su padrastro, su mirada firme clavándose en la suya.

-Me escupió…-

-Esa no es una excusa. Agradece que no fue vómito- interrumpió el de mayor edad.

-Habrías hecho lo mismo- se atrevió a decir. Simplemente no podía callar, cuando su padrastro empezaba con sus necedades.

-Estamos hablando de tus acciones, Seto, no de las mías- De manera involuntario, y quizás como una manera para apaciguar su palpitante furia, el ojiazul llevó su mano hasta su brazo. Y ligeramente, comenzó a pasar sus dedos por sobre la herida suturada, cubierta por la manga de su camisa.

-Ya basta- susurró. Estaba cansado de sentirse como una rata de laboratorio cada vez que estaba en la presencia de aquella persona.

-¿Disculpa?- La pregunta, que fingía ignorancia, bastó para que el enojo escapara.

-¡Ya deja de utilizar psicología conmigo!- exclamó, alzando la mirada que no sabía que había bajado. -¡No soy tu paciente!- gritó. Por primera vez dijo aquello, pero era algo que ya tenía en su mente desde mucho tiempo atrás. Solamente por lo que sucedió con Noah. Esa fue la causa, de que de pronto su padrastro empezara a tratarlo como a un paciente más. -¡Yo soy…!-

-¿Quién eres?- la pregunta, que interrumpió la exclamación, hizo que su cuerpo entero se paralizara. ¿Qué iba a decir? Pensándolo bien, ¿quién era él? ¿Qué contestaría ante semejante pregunta?

-¿Quién eres? ¿Una persona… un psiquiatra?-

-Solo porque me lo has exigido… soy un psiquiatra- murmuró entre dientes el ojiazul.

-Si es así, empieza a actuar como uno- profirió Gozaburo, negándose aún a quitar su mirada del rostro del castaño.

Como todo psiquiatra, siempre mirando al paciente a los ojos.

Ese pensamiento, provocó que el ojiazul moviera sus dedos sobre la herida, con un poco más de rapidez. Si la camisa no cubriera su brazo, quizás ya se habría rasguñado la piel. Pero por más que quisiera, no podía dejar de intentar causarse dolor. Porque aparentemente, ese era el único objetivo que podría tener alguien, al maltratarse de esa forma la piel que ya había sido herida con anterioridad.

-O debo creer que lo sucedido con Noah…-

-Noah está muerto…- interrumpió el castaño.

-Físicamente lo está. Pero, ¿está muerto para ti?- La pregunta, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡Está muerto! ¿Por qué insistes con ese tema? Noah, Noah… ¡siempre es Noah!-

-Tú sabes exactamente…-

-¡No soy uno de tus pacientes!- exclamó el ojiazul. Después de eso, hubo silencio. El castaño se limitó a respirar de manera agitada. ¿Por qué su padrastro insistía en tratarlo de esa forma?

-Entonces… enséñame tu brazo- Paralizado; inmóvil. Esos sinónimos describían el estado del castaño, después de escuchar esas palabras. ¿Qué clase de petición era esa? Y sin embargo, no pudo más que sentir profunda furia e indignación.

-¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó.

-No creas que no lo noté, Seto. Soy un psiquiatra. Estuviste pasando tus dedos sobre una herida, en lo que yo calificaría como un intento de auto mutilación. Y si esa no es suficiente prueba… la sangre lo dice todo- Los ojos del castaño se abrieron en impresión. De inmediato miró su brazo, solo para constatar que, efectivamente, había sangre allí. No mucha como para pensar que se había soltado una de las suturas. Pero era claro que él mismo, involuntariamente, se había lastimado esta vez.

Pero, negándose a ceder, miró a su padrastro.

-Yo no…-

-Enséñame tu brazo- interrumpió el hombre. Su orden fue más firme que la de un juez al dictar sentencia.

Esta vez, el ojiazul sí rodó los ojos. Fastidiado con tanta insistencia, se subió finalmente la manga de la camisa, revelando así la herida suturada, que tenía rastros de sangre en uno de sus bordes.

Se negó a mirar a su padrastro, cuando sintió que éste observaba detenidamente aquella herida. Aunque estaba a quizás metro y medio de distancia, la herida podía ser vista claramente.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Gozaburo. Su voz guardaba calma, era tan monótona como la de cualquier psiquiatra al atender a una enloquecida persona.

-Un accidente- susurró el ojiazul. La respuesta no era cierta, mas no estaba dispuesto a hablar sobre aquella persona. Esto lo resolvería él mismo. Y, de todas formas, su padrastro se negaría a creerle.

-¿Qué clase de accidente podría dejar una herida tan precisa? Es fácil notar que la posición de ese corte burla cualquier vena vital- afirmó de pronto el director, mirando completamente incrédulo el lastimado brazo.

-¡Usted no se meta!- exclamó el castaño, escondiendo la herida cuando bajó el brazo y lo colocó contra su costado. Esto era lo único que le faltaba. Ahora su padre y el director se habían aliado para hacerle imposible la vida.

-Lo que el doctor Fujita acaba de decir es cierto, Seto. Y tú, como médico, también lo sabes- Su padrastro levantó la voz, pero no lo suficiente como para gritar.

El ojiazul negó con la cabeza un par de veces, mientras dada pasos hacia atrás.

-No lo hice yo… ¡no me hice esto!- exclamó. Su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar segundos atrás, y de pronto sentía demasiado calor. La sensación lo hacía sentir como si se estuviera sofocando. Esas dos personas estaban acusándolo. Solo ese pensamiento, era demasiado. Y, como consecuencia de aquel momento de completo estrés, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Tanto así, que tuvo que parpadear fuertemente varias veces, para poder enfocar su mirada, que de pronto estaba borrosa.

-¿Por qué debo creerte, Seto? Cuando esta no es la primera vez- Acusadores. Así se veían los ojos oscuros de ese hombre.

Involuntariamente, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, intentando luchar contra el dolor, y contra los recuerdos.

_El cuerpo demacrado, el arma blanca que brillaba con luz fantasmagórica. Los brazos que alzó para defenderse. La piel cortada y la sangre. Y después el dolor._

-Esa vez…- murmuró.

-Fue Noah, eso dijiste. Pero Noah ya había fallecido-

Cerró los ojos, en un esfuerzo más por olvidar aquellas imágenes.

-No estoy loco- susurró. El sonido de pasos, fue lo siguiente que se escuchó.

Y entonces, sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Por supuesto que no estás loco. Solo estás bajo mucho estrés. Y, como psiquiatra, sabes que las consecuencias del estrés son variadas…-

-¿Vas a obligarme a abandonar este caso?- interrumpió. No quería seguir escuchando, pues su padrastro nuevamente estaba hablando como un buen psiquiatra, que atendía a un paciente lunático.

-No abandonarás este caso, hasta que saques a Yami Motou del área de los casos especiales- afirmó, retirando su mano del hombro del ojiazul. Estaba claro que no intentaba transmitirle ningún tipo de consuelo ni empatía al joven psiquiatra. De hecho, la ironía se escuchaba en cada palabra. Y el profesionalismo teñía cada frase. –Voy a ignorar lo que he visto. Pero si vuelve a suceder no tendré más opción que darle seguimiento. Espero que todo aquel asunto… y sabes bien de qué hablo, haya quedado en el pasado. Por el momento, te recomiendo que tomes medicamentos para la ansiedad. Eres un médico ahora, así que no seré yo quien te los recete- profirió, manteniendo siempre aquel semblante carente de emociones. –Puedes retirarte- finalizó, diciendo aquello.

El ojiazul se abstuvo de emitir otra palabra. Tan pronto le fue dado el permiso de retirarse, caminó hacia la puerta. Y finalmente, salió del lugar; y como era costumbre, azotó la puerta al salir.

-No quiero poner en duda su juicio, doctor. Pero no me parece que el joven Kaiba esté listo para un caso como el de Yami Motou- afirmó el director, quien había permanecido en silencio durante los últimos minutos.

-Quizás sea como usted dice- concordó Gozaburo, volviéndose hacia el otro, para mirarlo directamente. –Y, aunque hemos sido colegas por mucho tiempo, creo que no he sido completamente honesto con usted- agregó.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó el director. Sus ojos negros, se enfocaban en el fundador de aquel hospital, quien mostraba un semblante neutral, casi indescriptible.

-Le diré la verdad. Pero deberá prometer que lo que estoy a punto de decirle no saldrá de esta oficina-

**000**

Limpiaba la sangre con un papel apenas tocado por el antiséptico, pues las suturas no debían de mojarse. Los recuerdos empeoraban el dolor de cabeza, pero procuraba enfocarse en la herida, y no en aquella horrible aparición que había visto aquel día.

_-Dolor… te haré sentir el dolor en lo más profundo de tu alma- _La voz de aquel que fue su hermanastro. Esa misma que se mezclaba con mil voces más. El cuerpo ensangrentado, deformado y grotesco. Cabello verde azulado mezclado con sangre y carne despedazada.

Solo recordaba haber alzado los brazos, para protegerse de aquella endemoniada aparición. Luego el dolor, y la sangre que caía de sus brazos. Los gritos, provenientes de su garganta. Y las risas que provenían de aquel demonio.

Cuando la realidad se presentó, encontró el cuchillo en su mano, y sus brazos cubiertos de heridas.

Eran solo fragmentos lo que recordaba. Y la voz de Gozaburo que demandaba una explicación, pues fue él quien lo encontró en aquel estado. Luego, las pastillas. Los neurolépticos, como si él tuviera esquizofrenia. Los antidepresivos y los medicamentos contra la ansiedad.

Más allá de eso, no recordaba más. Todo parecía borroso y oscurecido.

Por más que lo intentara, no podía recordar. Había piezas en su memoria que se habían perdido. Quizás la causa fueron los medicamentos, o su propia mente que se negaba a recordar.

Pero él no estaba loco. Él estaba bien. Perfectamente bien.

Cuando terminó de limpiar la herida, abrió la llave del lavabo, y procedió a lavarse el rostro, tomando el agua en sus manos para después echarla en su rostro, sintiendo en el proceso la sensación fría que intentaba apaciguar el calor que aún sentía.

Alzó la mirada cuando terminó de lavarse, para enfocarla en el espejo que estaba sobre el lavabo. Por unos segundos, miró su imagen en el espejo. Sus cabellos ligeramente mojados, su piel que se veía pálida, y sus ojos, aquellos que ya lo habían traicionado en muchas ocasiones.

_¿Quién eres?_

Su reflejo pareció burlarse de él, lanzándole aquella pregunta.

-Seto Kaiba- susurró en un siseo, mirando cómo la imagen frente a él repetía sus movimientos. Pero, al mismo tiempo, era como si estuviera viendo a otra persona. Como si esa persona reflejaba, no fuera él mismo. Sentía que no podía identificarla, que no la conocía. Y sin embargo, no era más que su reflejo en un espejo.

Esa era la razón, por la que, tiempo atrás había mostrado una terrible fobia contra los espejos. Y aunque ya la había superado, la sensación extraña que lo inundaba cada vez que se miraba a sí mismo reflejado, nunca se había ido.

_¿Quién eres?_

Nuevamente, esa pregunta.

_-_Seto Kaiba- volvió a decir, como si intentara convencerse.

_¿Quién eres?_

Pero su imagen en el espejo insistía.

-Seto Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, ¡Seto Kaiba!- repitió una y otra vez. Era increíble, que de pronto estuviera peleando contra su propio reflejo, aquel que solo copiaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Detuvo sus exclamaciones, y miró fijamente su imagen. La pregunta no volvió a escucharse en sus pensamientos, y su reflejo había dejado de burlarse. Solo podía ver su semblante endurecido y las gotas de agua que se apreciaban en su frente, y en todo su rostro. Los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo, los sentía a cada segundo.

Su reflejo era su sumiso gemelo.

Y sin embargo, obligado por una extraña voluntad que apareció de repente, se encontró a sí mismo pronunciando unas palabras, que lograron hacer que todo el mundo a su alrededor colapsara.

-¿Estás seguro, de que eres Seto Kaiba?- No supo si le preguntó eso a su reflejo, o si se lo preguntó a sí mismo.

Pero no pudo comprobarlo, porque se negó a mirar por más tiempo. En un impulso furioso, caminó fuera del baño, intentando alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquel espejo traicionero. Iba a arreglar esto. Iba a encontrar al culpable. Era esa persona la causa de que estos recuerdos e inseguridades quisieran aflorar nuevamente. Pero no iba a permitirlo. Esta vez no iba a permitirlo. No iba a volver atrás. No estaba loco. Esa etapa ya la había superado.

Por esa razón salió de su habitación, con un solo pensamiento y lugar en mente.

Esto ya no era gracioso. Iba a terminar con esto, de una forma u otra.

Antes de que su mente cayera víctima de ese juego.

**000**

Magi: no puedo creerlo, he actualizado esta semana! Aunque me costó subirlo, porque la página cambió todo el diseño y me perdí por unos momentos… pero ya me acostumbraré xD Sé que el capítulo no está muy largo. De hecho, pretendía hacerlo mucho más largo. Pero como les había dicho, esta semana que pasó estuve sumamente ocupada, y apenas el domingo logré sacar tiempo para escribir. Hoy terminé de escribir hasta aquí, y me debatí de si debía seguirlo y publicarlo en una o dos semanas, o si debía cortar el capítulo que había planeado originalmente, y actualizar rápido. Al final, y considerando lo que sigue, decidí que era mejor dejarlo hasta aquí.

Me parece que sobre este capítulo no tengo nada que decir. Torturando a Setito porque últimamente me gusta bastante hacerlo xD

Agradecimientos a **DarkMagician. Yami94, VampiryFairy, Elsa Agabo, Rita, Kimiyu, DiAnItA LiNdA, Yumi DarkHeart, KaibaGirlWhiteRose, Chiyo Asakura, Chris Melian Black, Shion H' Taketsuya, Allen-Kurosawa, takane65, Sunako-Raven, DarkYami Motou, Atami no Tsuki, y el último review que no tiene nombre. **Gracias a todos los que dejaron review por sus comentarios! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo n.n

Ja ne!


	19. Chapter 19

**Mente frágil**

**Capítulo 19**

La acción impulsiva que lo había traído hasta ahí, había hecho que se encontrara con un camino sin salida. Había sido fácil llegar ahí, pero cumplir con lo que tenía planeado requeriría de algo más que solo la rabia que sentía en ese momento. Su respiración agitada interrumpía sus pensamientos. Sus ojos azules, se enfocaban en la pared más cercana. Su mente analizaba todas las posibilidades que tenía.

Estaba cansado de ese juego. Había llegado al punto de entrometerse con su propia mente. Debía, a como diera lugar, poner un fin a aquella persecución al mejor estilo de policías y ratones. Él era un psiquiatra, no estaba dispuesto a seguir actuando como un maldito detective. Las locuras de su paciente, las acusaciones de su padrastro; ya había tenido suficiente.

Miró atrás hacia su derecha, mientras su cuerpo seguía recostado contra la pared color crema. Sus ojos se asomaban por el lado de la pared, para mirar el área donde desesperadamente necesitaba entrar. El área de registros, donde se guardaba todos los expedientes de los pacientes, los médicos y demás empleados del hospital. Ahora sabía que la persona que buscaba tenía libre acceso a prácticamente todas las áreas del hospital. Por lo tanto, estaba claro que su objetivo era un médico o algún empleado. El expediente de esa persona debía estar ahí. Y aunque le tomara toda una vida buscarlo, estaba dispuesto a darle fin a este caso.

Ahora, por supuesto, solo quedaba buscar la manera de llegar a los expedientes. No podía entrar sin ser notado, pues había una persona allí.

Detrás del escritorio, una mujer a mediados de sus treinta permanecía sentada, con el codo recostado sobre el escritorio y la mano apoyando su mentón. Cabello castaño, ojos negros, complexión media. Nada especial y ciertamente nada atractiva, especialmente con esa manera de mascar el chicle que tenía en la boca. Le recordaba a una vaca devorando un puñado de pasto.

La mujer parecía estar mirando una revista. Parecía distraída, pero aún así sabía que no podría pasar desapercibido si intentaba entrar sin ser notado.

Eso solo dejaba una última opción.

Encarar la situación, literalmente.

Se apartó de la pared, y caminó hacia el largo escritorio de madera de antigua apariencia.

Fue bastante obvio que la mujer notó su presencia, pero sus ojos apenas se retiraron de la revista que estaba mirando.

Sin pronunciar palabra, por el momento, se acercó hacia donde estaba la mujer. El olor a perfume barato fue fácil de percibir.

-¿Qué quiere?- La pregunta escapó de los labios de la mujer, quien aún en ese momento no dejaba de mirar la revista. Las palabras se escucharon, en medio del ruido poco agradable que producía la manera en la que mascaba el chicle. Obviamente a ella no le interesaban los modales.

Pero necesitaba, a como diera lugar, llegar a donde se encontraban los registros; detrás de la puerta de vidrio que estaba a espaldas de la castaña.

Por ello, con su mano derecha, cerró la revista, sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño cuando miró el título, que no era otro sino el de Nicola, la conocida revista para jóvenes adolescentes. Claro, eso explicaba la actitud inmadura y el mascado de chicle. Al parecer la mujer aún no había notado que era prácticamente veinte años más vieja como para estar leyendo ese tipo de revistas.

Pero procuró ignorar el tema. No estaba frente a la primera mujer en el mundo con ansias de quitarse algunos años.

-¡Pero quién se…!- La exclamación se evaporó en los labios de la castaña. Sus ojos oscuros fueron inundados por la sorpresa, cuando miraron a la persona que estaba frente a ellos. Una persona alta, de ojos azules, que traía puesta una gabacha de médico. Un hombre, a su parecer, increíblemente atractivo. Y eso era difícil de encontrar en un lugar donde la mayoría de los médicos eran de edad avanzada. –Quiero decir… ¿se le ofrece algo?- Corrigió sus palabras, mientras se sonrojaba.

El castaño se limitó a enfocar su mirada en los ojos de la mujer. El sexo femenino; realmente todas eran iguales. Esto, al parecer, sería sumamente sencillo.

Acercó su rostro al de la castaña, notando el sonrojo que se intensificaba, y el semblante completamente idiotizado de la fémina. Por unos segundos, bajó la mirada, enfocándola en los pechos de la mujer. Luego, mirando nuevamente los ojos oscuros, habló.

-Necesito su ayuda, con algo de suma importancia- susurró.

-Ya veo- afirmó la mujer, mientras sonreía con picardía. -¿Y qué será ese algo, _doctor_?- preguntó, susurrando con sensualidad la última palabra. Aunque el hecho de que aún estuviera mascando chicle no ayudaba en lo absoluto con aquella aparente sensualidad.

-Necesito ver los expedientes que guardan detrás de esa puerta- explicó el ojiazul, señalando con la mirada la puerta de vidrio. Las reacciones de la ojinegra ante sus acciones eran cómicas, pero intentaba no mostrar el humor en su semblante ni en sus palabras. Al menos estaba claro que había sido una buena decisión el ponerse la gabacha antes de ir allí. Realmente todas las mujeres eran iguales.

-Entiendo… y me _encantaría _ayudarle. Pero los expedientes son confidenciales- profirió la castaña.

El ojiazul, por su parte, intentó mostrarse desconcertado. Ciertamente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no exasperarse y por controlar las náuseas que lo amenazaban. Después de todo, no estaba disfrutando de la presente situación. Pero tenía que llegar a esos expedientes. Era lo único en lo que podía pensar, y quizás era la única manera de acercarse a la verdad de este caso.

-Entonces… ¿no hay forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión?- preguntó el ojiazul.

La mujer lo miró por algunos segundos. Se mordió el labio ligeramente, antes de hablar.

-Bueno, solo permito que personas…. _conocidas _tengan acceso a los expedientes- El castaño estuvo cerca de reír. Esto sería más fácil de lo que había esperado.

-¿Y cómo sugiere que podríamos llegar a _conocernos _mejor?- interrogó, mientras la mujer sonreía.

A como diera lugar, iba a tener acceso a esos expedientes.

**000**

_-Vacío… me hundo en tu sombra-_ El canto tenue que escapaba de la boca del joven. Sentado sobre el mismo rincón en aquella habitación de paredes blancas. Con los brazos abrazando sus piernas. La frazada contra su rostro, la cual recostaba sobre sus piernas. Su voz apenas se escuchaba a través de la tela cálida.

Muchos pensamientos presentes en su mente. Y sin embargo, no le daba importancia a ninguno. Su atención, estaba enfocada en el canto que escapaba de su garganta. Y en la letra, tan real para su mente.

-_Este amor será mi final…- _Las últimas palabras, y se mantuvo en silencio. Solo el eco de su canto retumbaba en sus oídos, y el significado de lo cantado.

Fue un fuerte sonido el que destruyó el eco, y lo obligó a levantar el rostro. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse. La puerta de su jaula. La luz del pasillo se filtró en la habitación.

Por unos momentos, parpadeó confundido.

Y fue entonces cuando miró a la persona que estaba en la puerta. Sus ojos oscuros lo observaban de manera casi acusadora. No pudo evitar que esa mirada lo afectara del tal forma, que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

La misma persona que había interrumpido las acciones de su psiquiatra horas atrás. El fundador de ese hospital, Gozaburo Kaiba.

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar. ¿No es así, Yami Motou?-

El joven se mantuvo en silencio, sus ojos carmesí fijamente enfocados en el hombre que había hablado.

**000**

Mientras se abrochaba la camisa, miró a la mujer, quien estaba desnuda, sentada sobre el suelo del baño y respirando agitadamente. Su ropa estaba esparcida por el lugar, abandonada debido a las acciones que habían acontecido allí tan solo minutos atrás.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó con subliminal humor, refiriéndose al área donde se guardaban los expedientes.

-Ahora tiene libre acceso, doctor- respondió casi sin aire la mujer. –Definitivamente… todo el acceso que quiera- agregó en un susurro.

El ojiazul no dijo nada más. Se limitó solamente a terminar de vestirse, colocándose al final la gabacha. Un ligero cosquilleo en su brazo le recordó de la herida suturada que aún se mantenía en proceso de sanación. Al menos aquella mujer no había hecho comentario al respecto.

Su atención, se dirigió luego al espejo que estaba cerca, sobre una de las paredes cubiertas de azulejo. Con la mano se arregló el cabello, el cual se encontraba ligeramente despeinado. Y con su otra mano, colocó su collar con la llave que guindaba de su cuello, dentro de su camisa, escondiéndolo de vista. Así era como lo utilizaba normalmente, pues por alguna razón no se sentía cómodo con la idea de que todos miraran dicho collar.

Después de eso, sin mirar de nuevo a la mujer, abrió la puerta de aquel baño. Y cuando estuvo afuera, la cerró tras de sí. No podía decir que lo había sucedido había sido el suceso más maravilloso de su vida. De hecho, se había forzado a sí mismo a hacerlo como consecuencia del afán que sentía por poder mirar aquellos documentos, que sin lugar a dudas ocultaban el nombre de la persona que buscaba. Había pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo relaciones. Aunque ciertamente no esperó que su período de abstinencia sexual finalizara por unos expedientes. Y estaba casi seguro de que el perfume barato de esa mujer se había impregnado en su ropa. Definitivamente se daría un baño tan pronto terminara con ese asunto.

Caminó hacia la puerta de vidrio. Finalmente estaba más cerca de acabar con aquel juego.

El lugar estaba lleno de estantes. En ellos, estaban las carpetas que contenían los expedientes. Al borde de cada carpeta, era posible ver el nombre del médico o el empleado. De hecho, de inmediato notó que cada estante tenía una asignación de acuerdo al tipo de expedientes que contenía. Así, había un estante con los expedientes de los pacientes, otro con los de los médicos y otro más con el de los demás empleados del hospital.

Por simple inercia, se acercó inmediatamente al estante donde se encontraban los expedientes de los médicos. Sus ojos repasaron cada uno de los numerosos nombres que aparecían en el borde de las carpetas, buscando alguno que se le hiciera familiar o que por lo menos levantara sus sospechas.

Ninguno. No había ninguno que llamara su atención. El único nombre que reconoció, fue el suyo.

Por simple curiosidad, sacó la carpeta del estante. Dentro de ella, había varios documentos. Nada realmente importante. Una página con sus datos personales y su fotografía y la copia de su título profesional con la distinción "_summa cum laude_" de la Universidad de Tokio, entre otros documentos sin importancia. Realmente su padrastro se había encargado de borrar información… anterior, de su vida. No había rastros de los intentos de suicidio, de la aparente automutilación, de las medicaciones… absolutamente nada. Una de las grandes ventajas de ser el hijo de un reconocido médico. No aparecerá jamás información que pueda dañar el _honor _familiar. No que él estuviera orgulloso de dicho honor.

Cerró la carpeta, y volvió a colocarla en su sitio.

Se dirigió luego hacia el estante de los empleados del hospital. Éste contenía más del doble de carpetas que la del estante de los expedientes de los médicos.

Miró detenidamente cada nombre. Realmente no pensaba encontrar nada de esa forma, pero antes de comenzar a tomar carpetas en desorden, prefería hacer un recorrido visual de los nombres, al menos para descartar que de alguna forma conociera a la persona que buscaba.

Al igual que las de los médicos, las carpetas estaban ordenadas alfabéticamente. Sus ojos se pasearon por cada uno de los nombres.

Y finalmente, uno llamó su atención.

Con completa incredulidad, sacó la carpeta, abriéndola rápidamente para revelar el expediente. El nombre que había visto, era el mismo que estaba dentro del expediente.

-Imposible- susurró el ojiazul, sin que la sorpresa le permitiera aún pensar con claridad.

Quizás… quizás era solo una extraña coincidencia.

Con un movimiento rápido de sus manos, comenzó a pasar las páginas de aquel expediente, buscando alguna información que verificara que todo era una increíble coincidencia. El sonido del papel al pasar con brusquedad resonaba por las paredes. Y el semblante del ojiazul, comenzó a tornarse desesperado. Los latidos de su corazón, además, se aceleraron considerablemente.

Y entonces…. una fotografía.

-No puede ser...- susurró incrédulo, reconociendo de inmediato la imagen de aquella persona. No era posible, y sin embargo, la situación era real, y no había forma de negarlo.

Sus ojos recorrieron el documento que contenía la información personal de la persona. La edad coincidía. Todo parecía respaldar el hecho de que aquella fotografía era de esa persona. Absolutamente todo parecía coincidir.

Buscó con la mirada el puesto que ocupaba esa persona dentro del hospital.

Asistente médico.

Luego, buscó cuándo había sido contratado.

El lunes. El mismo día en que él se había ausentado. El mismo día en que…

-Maldición- susurró. No podía creerlo. Era como un rompecabezas, donde todas las piezas de pronto comenzaban a unirse.

¿Había encontrado a la persona que buscaba? ¿Al responsable de toda esta locura?

_Yami._

De pronto pensó en su paciente. Cerró bruscamente la carpeta y la dejó donde la había encontrado en el estante.

Después de eso, salió del lugar con rapidez, abriendo de golpe la puerta y estando cerca de tropezar con la mujer con la que solo algunos minutos atrás había tenido sexo. Dicha mujer pareció decirle algo, pero él la ignoró por completo.

Su única preocupación, era llegar donde su paciente. Y pronto.

**000**

Sus pasos resonaban por el solitario pasillo. Cerca de ahí, detrás de una puerta de barrotes, estaba un guardia sentado en un escritorio.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerse notar fácilmente, habló.

-Disculpe- dijo, captando la atención del guardia, quien alzó la mirada.

-¿Sí?- fue la simple respuesta.

-Quisiera ver a Yami Motou- pidió, a través de los barrotes. Su mirada se mantenía fija en el guardia, quien se limitó a mirarlo de arriba a abajo.

-¿Es usted un médico?- preguntó, cuando notó que la persona vestía con una gabacha blanca.

-Puedo mostrarle mi carné si lo desea- afirmó el otro, comenzando a buscar en sus bolsillos, como si de verdad estuviera buscando dicho carné. Una excelente pantomima, que rindió frutos.

-No se moleste. Con la gabacha me basta- lo interrumpió el guardia, quien se levantó pesadamente de su silla, y buscó entre sus llaves aquella que abría la cerradura. Todo esto, lo hizo sin notar la sonrisa sarcástica de la persona.

_-"Como si fuera tan difícil conseguir una simple gabacha"- _pensó, mientras miraba las acciones del guardia.

-Aunque tendrá que esperar. El jefe está en este momento con el joven- explicó, colocando la llave en la cerradura y abriendo sin mayor esfuerzo la puerta.

-¿El jefe?- preguntó el otro.

-Sí… ya sabe… el fundador de este hospital, Gozaburo Kaiba. El Todopoderoso- bromeó.

-Oh, por la forma en que lo dice, afirmaría que no es una persona agradable- profirió, mientras entraba al lugar, mirando detenidamente hacia el pasillo, y más específicamente, hacia las puertas que conducían a las habitaciones de los pacientes. Y en una de las habitaciones, estaba Yami. Finalmente, lograría su objetivo. Después de tanto tiempo.

-En lo absoluto. Él y su hijo son iguales… diría que todos los Kaiba traen esa arrogancia de nacimiento. Pero no diré más… si llegaran a escucharme decir eso perdería mi trabajo en un pestañeo- afirmó, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de barrotes.

-¿Por qué está él aquí?- susurró la persona.

-Quizás supervisando… es su hospital después de todo. Y Yami Motou ha ganado fama en este hospital como uno de los pacientes más difíciles. Aunque esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el jefe pasa por aquí- explicó, sin notar el enojo que sus palabras causaron en la persona que estaba a su lado. Dicho enojo, fue notorio por la forma en que la persona apretó los puños, y por el semblante casi furioso que mostró.

_-"Yami es un ángel"- _pensó. Las ansias de ver al joven, solo crecieron más en ese momento.

Fue entonces cuando una de las puertas, que anteriormente había estado semi-abierta, se abrió por completo. De la habitación, salió Gozaburo Kaiba, mostrando el semblante firme de un juez que siempre lo había caracterizado, y vistiendo como siempre con traje y corbata.

La persona que estaba junto al guardia retiró de inmediato la mirada cuando el fundador del hospital se acercó, en un intento por pasar desapercibido.

-Buenas tardes, doctor- dijo el guardia, aunque fue totalmente ignorado por el mayor de los Kaiba. Ante esto, el guardia se limitó a susurrar por lo bajo, cuando Gozaburo estuvo fuera de vista.

-Ni siquiera un poco de cortesía- fue el susurro.

-¿Puedo ver a Yami ahora?- preguntó entonces la persona.

-Claro, sígame- pidió el guardia, olvidándose momentáneamente de la descortesía de su jefe.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta que buscaba, se encargó de abrirla.

-Es más seguro dejar la puerta cerrada cuando esté con el paciente, por cualquier riesgo de escape. Pero…-

-Déjela a medio abrir. Yami no escapará ni nada parecido- interrumpió.

-Entonces, es su responsabilidad- advirtió el guardia. La persona se limitó a asentir.

Cuando la puerta estuvo abierta, el guardia se alejó. Al estar solo, la persona dio varios pasos, hasta estar dentro de la habitación. Con la mirada buscó a Yami, y lo encontró en un rincón de la habitación, abrazándose a sí mismo como un niño asustado.

-¿Yami?- preguntó.

De inmediato, Yami alzó la mirada, y sus incrédulos ojos se enfocaron en la persona que estaba de pie a la entrada de la habitación.

**000**

Tan pronto llegó al lugar, tomó con fuerza los barrotes de la puerta que le impedía el paso.

-¡Abra la puerta!- exclamó, dirigiéndose al guardia que se acercaba caminando de manera desquiciadamente lenta.

Dicho hombre, miró al ojiazul, y suspiró con agobio.

-Genial… otro Kaiba- susurró.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- preguntó el castaño, al no haber escuchado el susurro.

-Nada, joven. Estaba haciendo matemáticas en voz alta- explicó el guardia. El ojiazul negó con la cabeza, antes de golpear con sus manos los barrotes.

-¡Solo abra la puerta!- exclamó.

-Está bien, ya voy- cedió el guardia, acercándose mientras buscaba nuevamente la llave.

-¡Apresúrese!- insistió el castaño.

-Hago lo que puedo, joven- respondió el otro, encontrando finalmente la llave y abriendo lo más rápido que pudo la cerradura.

El ojiazul entró tan pronto se abrió la puerta. Corrió hacia la habitación de su paciente. Realmente no sabía por qué de pronto tenía tanto apuro por ver a Yami, pero estaba claro que necesitaba hacerle varias preguntas.

Sin embargo, nada lo preparó para la escena que encontró, cuando entró a la habitación de su paciente.

**000**

Magi: ¡estoy viva! Como verán, soy un ratoncito duro de matar xD He hecho lo posible por adelantar un poco de los capítulos que tengo pendientes durante estos últimos… meses. Pero apenas si he tenido tiempo libre. La universidad (hoy en la noche tengo examen oral, deséenme suerte! Y.Y) me quita mucho tiempo. Y para cerrar con broche de oro, he tenido unos problemillas personales (les seré sincera, son un par de procesos legales judiciales de los que realmente no quiero hablar porque me deprimido y me desespero y me estreso T.T El punto es, que he tenido que pasar prácticamente encerrada en los juzgados y redactando escrito tras escrito). Pero bueno, aquí estoy. Sé que a veces me puedo atrasar MUCHO con las actualizaciones, pero estoy dispuesta a terminar este fic, solo necesito tiempo.

Sobre el capítulo… las pequeñas estrofas que cantó Yamito en este capítulo son de "End of me" de Apocalyptica. _Summa cum laude _es un honor de graduación que se le otorga a alguien que es simplemente brillante (osea, solo Seto Kaiba y mi hermano pueden obtener una distinción como esa… esos dos son más nerds que yo –por increíble que parezca O.o). También, antes de que se preste a confusión, el guardia no sabe que Seto fue adoptado, de ahí los comentarios del carácter de los Kaiba desde nacimiento. Y por último, según investigué, Nicola es una revista real japonesa, dirigida a jóvenes adolescentes.

Flor de loto! Lo sé, llevo siglos sin actualizar. Pero, como se darán cuenta, los capítulos de ese fic son sumamente largos. Ya empecé a escribir el capítulo pero por lo que tengo planeado creo que quedará bastante largo, por lo que me tomará más tiempo escribirlo.

Agradecimientos a **Rita, Yelm Kitsai, Hikari No Yami, DarkYami Motou, DarkMagician. Yami 94, Kimiyu, Chiyo Asakura, Yami224, Elsa Agabo, Shion H' Taketsuya, Sunako-Raven, Tsukimine12, angelsapphire133, Crimson99tears, k2008sempai, Gabrielle Parrish, Bi' d Kaiba-97 **por sus reviews! Y Bi' d Kaiba-97, me encantó la imagen!… la carita de Yami –drools-. Me parece que la imagen sí es fácil de asociar con mi fic, es realmente bella, gracias por compartirla!

Espero que este capítulo los haya dejado en suspenso xD

Ja ne!


	20. Chapter 20

**Mente frágil**

**Capítulo 20**

De todas las escenas que su mente había elegido como una probabilidad, esa estaba completamente descartada. Y sin embargo, estando de pie allí, podía mirar la imposible y quizás extraña imagen. Su paciente, ahogándose en sollozos, mientras se aferraba a una persona, que él reconoció de inmediato. La persona cuya fotografía había visto en el expediente. La misma persona que estaba presente en varias fotografías en la que fuera la casa de Yami. Esa misma que aparecía en los videos.

Y quizás era esta la persona que había estado buscando.

-Vaya, vaya. Admito que esto no me lo había esperado- Sus palabras causaron el efecto esperado. Su paciente se separó pocos centímetros de la persona, mostrándole de esa forma su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Y su acompañante, quien centró sus ojos violetas en él, de manera involuntaria ejerció fuerza en el abrazo que mantenía con el joven ojirubí.

Pero fue solo el semblante de Yami, que mostraba una emoción cercana al terror, el que confirmó empíricamente su sospecha.

-¿Quién es usted?- Y sin embargo, la persona de ojos violeta y rebelde cabello rubio cenizo, tuvo la osadía de preguntar.

Sabía que su mirada podía paralizar a cualquiera. Y estaba claro que en esta ocasión su semblante no mostraba amabilidad alguna. Pero le complació mirar que el hombre retrocedió un paso, cuando sus ojos azules se enfocaron en los de aquella persona. Su semblante se asemejaba quizás al que había mostrado cuando se encontró de frente con el 'demonio' del que tanto hablaba Yami.

Y sin embargo, al notar que su paciente volvía a abrazar al otro como si buscara la protección de éste, el enojo creció aún más.

-Soy el psiquiatra de Yami. Aunque imagino que las presentaciones están de más- profirió. –Esta zona está restringida. Solo los médicos pueden pasar… así que le pido que se retire inmediatamente, si desea conservar su trabajo- amenazó. –Y ni siquiera lo intente, una simple gabacha no puede engañarme- agregó, cuando miró cómo la persona planeaba hablar, para defenderse.

-No me iré- Y sin embargo, al verse acorralado, esas fueron sus palabras. –No me iré sin Yami- agregó con firmeza.

Pero ante esas palabras el ojiazul apretó fuertemente los puños. Sus sospechas crecían, al mismo tiempo que el enojo.

-Seto… no es él- Fueron los susurros suplicantes de su paciente, que lo obligaron a llevar su mirada hasta los ojos carmesí. El joven había seguía abrazando a la persona, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, como si su sola vida dependiera de ello. –No es él- repitió el joven. –Por favor, Seto… no es él- insistió, repetidamente, sin cansarse de defender a la persona a la que abrazaba.

-¿No lo es?- preguntó, aunque su voz denotaba sarcasmo. -¿Por qué debo creerte ahora?- interrogó segundos después. Entendía que la situación debía analizarla con cuidado, antes de proceder a hacer… lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer. Y sin embargo, su mente insistía, diciéndole que frente a él estaba la persona que había estado buscando. Era obvio realmente, todo apuntaba a él…

Su mirada ojiazul se dirigió hacia el rubio.

-¿Marik Ishtar, o me equivoco?- preguntó, sorprendiendo al hombre.

-¿Cómo…?-

-Ya lo dije, soy el psiquiatra de Yami… sé quien es usted- afirmó, sin retirar la mirada de aquella persona. –Aunque en este momento tengo mis dudas-

-Seto…- Fugazmente, miró a su paciente, quien aún intentaba convencerlo. Sin embargo, después de pocos segundos, su atención volvió a concentrarse en el rubio. Su mente palpitaba con fuerza, intentando encontrar la mejor manera de proceder ante la situación. Este era un juego, después de todo. Si la persona que tenía al frente era quien él pensaba… todo se reducía a un juego.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted. Creo que podría contestar algunas de mis preguntas- afirmó, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. No podía actuar impulsivamente, ni tampoco podía juzgar, al menos no aún.

-¿Y si me rehúso a contestarlas?- Aunque el actuar de esa persona levantaba cada vez más sus sospechas. Sin embargo, le complació ver que su sola mirada parecía intimidar al rubio. No estaba de humor, y ciertamente tampoco estaba dispuesto a negociar. Y esa rabia, seguramente se notaba en su semblante.

-Entonces me aseguraré de que no vuelva a poner un pie en este hospital- Fuera como fuera, en ese momento él tenía la ventaja. Fácilmente podría sacar a ese hombre del hospital. Podría apartarlo de Yami cuando lo deseara. Tenía el poder de quitar esas manos del cuerpo de su paciente. Manos que, curiosamente, comenzaban a causarle asco.

-Marik…- Solo cuando la voz, extrañamente tímida, del joven ojirubí se escuchó, retiró su mirada de esas manos bronceadas que abrazaban sobreprotectoramente el cuerpo delgado de su paciente. Solo hasta entonces, buscó la mirada de Yami, quien por unos segundos miró fugazmente al psiquiatra.

Miedo. Completo miedo y horror. Eso fue lo que vio en la mirada del joven.

-Por favor… vete- Las palabras del ojirubí no solo sorprendieron enormemente al rubio, sino también al ojiazul, quien ni siquiera intentó esconder su incredulidad. –Por tu propia seguridad… vete y no regreses más…-

-No me iré. Yami, sé que no fuiste tú… no pudiste haber sido…- Los susurros suplicantes se escucharon. El rubio había tomado al menor de los hombros, intentando hacerle entrar en razón. -¿Quién lo hizo? Yami, puedo sacarte de aquí… pero necesito saber quién lo hizo…- Curiosamente, esas palabras insistentes causaron una rabia intensa en el psiquiatra, quien cerró fuertemente los puños, de tal manera que sus uñas comenzaron a clavarse en la piel de las palmas. No pudo encontrar la causa de su repentino enojo. Quizás era producto de los pensamientos, que le decían que aquello que estaba viendo era solamente una actuación. Que esa persona se estaba burlando de él. Que todo era un juego.

El dolor de cabeza acudió de inmediato, tal como lo hacía cada vez que la furia llenaba su ser entero.

-¿Está aquí?- se encontró a sí mismo preguntando eso, que hizo que Yami lo mirara, completamente aterrado. -¿El culpable está aquí?- repitió la pregunta, mirando al joven, de forma casi amenazante. Su corazón había comenzado a latir con rapidez, y toda su sangre pareció helarse. No sabía por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma, ni tampoco le interesó averiguarlo en ese momento.

-Sí, está aquí. Porque yo soy el culpable- afirmó Yami.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- La rabia creció nuevamente, cuando el rubio exclamó aquello. -¿Por qué lo proteges, Yami? ¿Por qué no puedes decirme su nombre?- preguntó, desesperado.

Fue en ese momento cuando el dolor de cabeza se volvió insoportable. El ojiazul solamente bajó la mirada, y con su mano tocó su frente, como si con esa acción pudiera hacerlo desaparecer.

-…no puedo…-

-¡Solo dime su nombre!- Fue suficiente.

No supo cómo, ni cuándo. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, donde el dolor de cabeza le nubló la vista y el juicio, se encontró a sí mismo arrastrando a esa persona hacia la pared más cercana, sosteniéndolo del cuello de la camisa. Yami, a su lado, colocaba desesperadamente sus manos sobre sus brazos, intentando hacer que soltara al rubio.

-Seto, por favor, suéltalo- suplicaba el ojirubí, dejando escapar las primeras lágrimas.

-¡Qué diablos es tu problema!- exclamaba el rubio, intentando liberarse, pero encontrando que el ojiazul tenía una fuerza sorprendente.

-Quiero que salgas de aquí ahora mismo. Responderás a mis preguntas si deseas volver a ver a Yami. Pero ahora saldrás de aquí- amenazó el castaño, su voz tornándose extremadamente fría y cortante, no dejando espacio para insistencias. Su semblante, reflejaba perfectamente la amenaza de sus palabras, y sus ojos llenos de ira demostraban que sus palabras eran sinceras.

-Está bien, está bien… pero suélteme- Y el rubio pareció reconocer, al mirar ese rostro y escuchar esas palabras, que lo mejor era ceder esta vez, sino quería perder la única oportunidad que tenía de sacar a Yami de ese lugar.

-A la entrada del hospital, en una hora. Sino estás allí, no volverás a ver a Yami- pronunció el ojiazul, antes de soltar finalmente al otro. Ahora él tenía el control de la situación. Ahora las decisiones estaban en sus manos. Ahora él era quien establecía las reglas del juego.

-Volveré Yami. No me rendiré tan fácilmente- El hombre fue inteligente al salir de allí de inmediato, pues estuvo a punto de volver a tomarlo por el cuello después de escuchar esas palabras.

El silencio reinó entonces. Solamente su respiración agitada se escuchaba. El dolor de cabeza comenzaba a disminuir. Y los pensamientos se hacían cada vez más claros. Pero la rabia seguía presente dentro de su pecho, y quizás sería muy difícil deshacerse de ella ahora.

Dirigió la mirada hacia su paciente, notando que éste quitó la suya de inmediato, y se concentró en mirar al suelo. Allí, de pie en medio de esa habitación blanca, y con esa postura de un niño que esperaba un castigo. Era curioso que el joven pensara que había hecho algo malo. Como si ocultara algo, como si supiera una verdad que se negaba a compartir con nadie. Cada parte del cuerpo de Yami era un símbolo de inseguridad y temor. Su mirada baja, las manos juntas que jugueteaban entre ellas. Y el tarareo. El joven había comenzado a tararear, una melodía sin letra, pero triste, quizás demasiado triste. Y las lágrimas que volvieron a brotar de los ojos carmesí, solo ayudaron a desgarrar aún más esa imagen.

Lo supo de inmediato. Yami tenía miedo, y sentía culpa. Las emociones eran tan visibles como los mechones rubios que cubrían el entristecido semblante del joven. El ojirubí lloraba porque tenía horror, a lo que podría suceder después.

Y se acercó al joven, quien a pesar de que notó sus pasos cautelosos, no se movió de su lugar. Pero sí bajó la cabeza, alzando ligeramente los hombros, como un infante que esperaba un golpe.

Sin embargo, sus acciones fueron sorpresivas, aún para él mismo. Cuando estuvo frente al joven le alzó el rostro con su mano. Pero los ojos carmesí se mantuvieron mirando al suelo.

-Mírame- ordenó. Esperaba encontrar algo en esa mirada, por eso le pidió a su paciente que le mostrara sus ojos.

No esperó encontrar lo que vio en ese momento, dentro de aquellos ojos carmín cubiertos de lágrimas.

Había miedo. Quizás esa emoción era la que más fuerza tenía entre las demás. Pero a su lado, había otra emoción, que no pudo leer. En lo profundo de esa mirada rojiza, se ocultaba un extraño sentimiento.

En su mente resonaron mil alarmas. Fuertes, altas. Alarmas que lo prevenían, que le gritaban que detuviera lo que estaba haciendo. Sus pensamientos más lógicos le suplicaban atención, demandándole que se apercibiera de la realidad y de sus acciones.

Pero no lo hizo. Cometió el grave error de no escuchar a la lógica.

¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿En qué momento cayó tan bajo? Las preguntas inundaron su mente, pero ni aún con su gran intelecto pudo encontrar respuestas satisfactorias.

Y lo hizo, en contra de las advertencias de su mente. Y cuando lo hizo las alarmas aumentaron en volumen. Pero lo había hecho.

No era una fantasía ni un sueño. Los labios de Yami eran demasiado reales como para ser un mero producto de su imaginación.

_Reacciona. Lo estás besando. Estás besando a tu paciente. _Su mente suplicaba. Intentaba corregir sus reprochables acciones. Guiarlo hacia la ética. Un psiquiatra y paciente no podían caer en acciones como esas. No era correcto, ni mucho menos sabio ni prudente.

Y sin embargo, no se apartó. Un asesino, un lunático, un manipulador. No sabía cuál palabra describiría mejor a Yami. Pero en ese momento, solo era un joven.

Era curioso, que Yami tuviera una personalidad tan salvaje y cambiante, pero que sus labios fueran tan suaves y delicados.

En contra de toda prudencia y mandato de su mente, decidió continuar. Y de los labios de Yami se aventuró a la boca del mismo. Un beso quizás inocente al inicio, que de pronto se tornaba apasionado.

Yami no se movió en ningún momento. Quedamente, se mantuvo en el mismo lugar, permitiendo que el ojiazul continuara. La única prueba real de que sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, eran sus ojos, los cuales segundos atrás se habían cerrado.

Permitió que su psiquiatra lo besara, que acariciara con su lengua sus labios y su boca. Pero él permaneció inmóvil. Sabía lo que esto significaba. Y tenía miedo. A decir verdad, estaba horrorizado. Sobretodo, por el hecho de que lo estaba permitiendo. De que le gustaba en gran medida. De que deseaba más.

Y reaccionó finalmente, pero no como hubiera querido. Aferrándose al cuello del ojiazul, correspondió el beso, sumiéndose en una extraña desesperación y en un sentimiento de curioso apuro. Su propia mente comenzaba a traicionarlo, comparando ese momento apasionado con los muchos otros que había tenido al lado de aquella persona; ese hombre quien era su protector, pero también su peor pesadilla.

No había forma de hacer comparaciones. Esa persona lo besaba con una obsesión maldita. Su psiquiatra, lo hacía con delicadeza, y un sentimiento escondido que le transmitía un calor reconfortante.

Nunca había sido besado de esa forma. Y encontró que le gustaba.

Su corazón se aceleró, cuando supo que sus sentimientos ya lo habían traicionado desde muchos días atrás. Aunque su lealtad debía estar con la persona que tenía una soga atada a su cuello, su corazón parecía haber tomado otro rumbo.

Su mano se apartó unos centímetros, buscando algo en el cuello del ojiazul. El más alto ni siquiera se inmutó cuando sintió la mano de Yami meterse dentro de su camisa.

Y el joven la tomó en su mano. Aquella llave que colgaba del collar de bronce. Apretó su mano, sosteniendo con fuerza aquel objeto. Los escalofríos se presentaron, y los latidos de su corazón aceleraron su ritmo.

Con mucho temor e inseguridad, lo supo en ese momento.

Seto era el único que podía salvarlo.

Rescatarlo del lunático que lo perseguía.

De la persona que se había obsesionado con el amor que le profesaba.

Amor, que ahora sabía, jamás fue correspondido.

**000 **

-¿Crees que yo lo hice, verdad?- Eso fue lo primero que le dijo el rubio, cuando se encontró con él a la entrada del hospital. Al menos el moreno era inteligente, y había decidido cooperar. Porque realmente, creía que podría encontrar respuestas, si hacía las preguntas correctas.

-Tengo mis dudas- fue la respuesta. Se mantenía a una prudente distancia del otro, cerca de las escaleras de la entrada. Había procurado alejarse de las puertas del hospital, pues buscaba hablar con esa persona con privacidad. Aunque en ese momento, cuando el atardecer estaba cerca de acontecer, no había nadie en el lugar.

-Nunca lastimaría a Yami. Aunque mi vida dependiera de ello- afirmó el rubio, completamente serio. La sinceridad fue posible de escuchar en su voz, pero el ojiazul no se dejó guiar por ella. Sabía bien que no podía confiar en nadie. Y las acciones de esta persona le parecían sumamente sospechosas.

-Seré directo, pues no tengo deseos de perder más tiempo del necesario- comentó el castaño. Y, mirando fijamente al otro, habló. -¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- Esa era su mayor pregunta. Quería saber por qué estaba allí. Y aunque el rubio podía fácilmente mentir, confiaba en que lograría reconocer la verdad y la mentira.

-Quiero sacar a Yami de aquí…-

-Yami no tiene permiso de dejar este hospital. Aún es un riesgo para los demás y para sí mismo…-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- La exclamación calló sus palabras. Intentó entonces analizar cada palabra y movimiento de esa persona. Él era un psiquiatra, tenía esa ventaja respecto al rubio. Había estudiado durante años para poder analizar a las personas, para interpretar cada acción y cada palabra. –Yami no está loco- Suspiró con humor. Realmente el acto del rubio parecía sincero. El enojo y la indignación parecían reales. Y sin embargo, aún no estaba convencido.

-No has leído su expediente. Durante el tiempo que ha estado en este hospital, Yami se ha comportado como un animal salvaje…-

-¡No te atrevas a referirte a él de esa forma!- exclamó el rubio, dando varios pasos hacia él, pero deteniéndose, quizás al analizar que iniciar una pelea física no estaba entre sus mejores opciones.

Claro. Este fue el tipo de respuesta que había estado buscando. Furia. La verdad resonaba siempre cuando la furia se presentaba.

-Yami está enfermo…- mencionó calmadamente, buscando más reacciones como esas. La persona frente a él parecía ser impulsiva, quizás demasiado. De pronto, eso no encajaba con la personalidad de la persona a la que buscaba. Ese lunático era frío, calculador. Cada acción que cometía parecía haber sido planeada de antemano.

-¡Por supuesto, este lugar lo ha enfermado! ¡Permanecer encerrado de esa forma enloquecería a cualquiera!- Demasiado impulsivo. Se dejaba guiar por las emociones. Y ciertamente, no temía al pensamiento de protagonizar un escándalo en público. No, no encajaba con esa persona. No encajaba con el asesino, con el verdadero culpable. Él era discreto, actuaba sin que nadie lo notara. A menos de que el rubio estuviera actuando falsamente, no podía ser la persona que buscaba.

Suspiró, esto cada vez se complicaba más.

-Tú buscas sacar a Yami de aquí, yo busco encontrar la verdad. Nuestros objetivos son prácticamente los mismos. Y ciertamente, yo sé mucho más que tú. Así que me ayudaría escuchar todo lo que sabes- afirmó. Aunque fue posible mirar la desconfianza en el moreno. Perfecto, las sospechas eran mutuas. –Si cooperas, podrás ver a Yami cuando te plazca- La afirmación pareció ser lo único necesario para convencer al rubio. Sabía de antemano que con tan solo ofrecer eso, el otro cooperaría. Después de todo, para eso, supuestamente, estaba allí.

-No sé mucho…-

-Puedes empezar por decirme cómo sabes que Yami no es culpable- interrumpió el ojiazul. El rubio le había preguntado a Yami por el nombre de esa persona. De alguna manera, sabía al igual que él, que el culpable era otro, y que el juicio y el encierro de del ojirubí no era más que una farsa, para proteger al verdadero asesino. Yami, aunque hubiera perpetrado los asesinatos, estaba bajo la influencia de esa persona. El síndrome de Estocolmo era extremo en este caso. Cuando lo analizaba detenidamente, Yami no había tenido opción. El joven no había tenido control sobre sus acciones.

Yami era inocente. Su único pecado, al menos desde el análisis de la moral en la sociedad, fue haberse enamorado de su hermano. El incesto era lo único que se le podía reprochar al ojirubí.

Aún había una forma, al menos de sacar a Yami del encierro permanente. Necesitaba hacer que odiara a esa persona. Necesitaba que se diera cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de esa relación enferma. Que pudiera ver que no había forma de justificar los asesinatos. Que entendiera que esa persona no había actuado con amor, sino con la más pura maldad. Debía romper con esa admiración, y con ese enfermizo lazo de cariño y dependencia que se había formado producto de este síndrome.

Y de esa forma obtendría el nombre. De esa forma todo esto terminaría.

-Nunca lo haría. Lo conozco, Yami jamás habría hecho algo como eso…-

-Quizás no lo conoces lo suficiente- interrumpió el ojiazul.

-No, yo sé que Yami es inocente. Antes de los asesinatos… cambió. Ese no era Yami- afirmó el rubio. –Pero no era maldad. Era miedo. Sabía lo que iba a suceder y tenía miedo… es una lástima que yo lo haya comprendido hasta ahora. Quizás podría haberlo evitado. Pero en cambio, seguí su consejo y me alejé-

-¿Te pidió que te alejaras?-

-Dijo que era por mi propia seguridad. No lo entendí en ese momento. Ahora sé que quería evitar que terminara como ellos…- explicó, refiriéndose claramente a las víctimas de aquella masacre. –Y volvió a decírmelo hoy. Pero no me importa. Tengo que sacar a Yami de aquí, y tiene poca importancia si mi seguridad está juego-

-¿Qué clase de relación tenían?- preguntó el ojiazul. Al escuchar al rubio hablar de esa forma, comenzaba a formular un clara idea de lo que podría esconderse detrás de eso. –O mejor dicho, ¿qué tipo de relación deseas tener con él?- Fue bastante obvio, realmente, que detrás de todo eso había un interés romántico.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo, ¿no crees? Te llamó por tu nombre… no creo que eso sea común entre un paciente y su doctor- Ante las palabras del rubio, el beso que había compartido con Yami acudió de inmediato a su mente. Reprochables acciones, y más aún reprochables sentimientos. Sabía que debía sentirse completamente perturbado ante lo que había hecho. Y sin embargo, lo único que podía encontrar era satisfacción ante sus acciones. No estaba seguro de por qué lo había besado, y ciertamente, no se sentía seguro buscando la causa. No quería siquiera imaginar lo que encontraría.

-Soy su psiquiatra. Se supone que debo ganarme su total confianza. El que me llame por mi nombre es un gran avance- afirmó con total firmeza.

Acciones censurables, y aun así, si tuviera la oportunidad, sabía que sucumbiría de nuevo ante los labios de su paciente. Era peligroso lo que hacía, iba completamente en contra de todo ética. Y sin embargo, cuando lo meditaba bien, quizás no era tan malo. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Si lograba ganarse el afecto de Yami, podría hacer que odiara a esa persona. Y así obtendría el nombre.

-Solamente quiero lo mejor para Yami…-

-Y sin embargo tardaste seis años en tomar esa decisión- interrumpió el ojiazul.

-Por supuesto que no. Tuve que estudiar para ser asistente médico. Solo así podría ver a Yami. Lo intenté hace años, pero solo permiten que sean los familiares quienes visiten al paciente- explicó.

El castaño guardó silencio. La desconfianza aún estaba presente, pero por el momento la haría a un lado, y le daría el beneficio de la duda a esa persona. Aunque le decepcionaba ver que el rubio no sabía mucho más de lo que él sabía. Pero quizás su presencia lograría que Yami se abriera un poco más. Quizás el tener cerca a unos de sus amigos colaboraría en hacer que reconociera que los asesinatos no tenían justificación. Y si de verdad el rubio no era el culpable, y su seguridad estaba siendo comprometida, tal vez Yami confesaría para asegurarse de que ningún daño le sobreviniera.

Nada era seguro, al menos no por el momento.

Pero usaría cada detalle a su favor, para así resolver este caso.

**000**

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse. Las luces ya habían sido apagadas, por lo que apenas un tenue brillo se filtraba. Entre la oscuridad, pudo mirar claramente a la persona que había entrado, dejando la puerta ligeramente abierta. El sonido tétrico de esos pasos lo reconocería en cualquier parte, y el olor a cigarrillo bastó para confirmar sus sospechas.

Pero, bajando la mirada, se negó a seguir observándolo. En cambio, abrazó sus piernas, queriendo desaparecer.

Tenía miedo, sentía el más profundo horror. Sabía a lo que esa persona había venido, y no quería escucharlo. No podía afrontar esto, era demasiado. Había conocido la muerte, la había mirado a los ojos. No quería más.

Intentó contener el primer sollozo, fallando miserablemente. Sus manos comenzaron a temblarle, y estuvo cerca de sucumbir ante sus emociones. Pero intentó mantener la calma, a pesar del terror que comenzaba a experimentar. Había dejado de sentir miedo hacia esa persona, pero ahora, ese temor había vuelto, calando con fuerza dentro de su mente. Sabía de lo que esa persona era capaz, lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Por esa razón, tenía tanto miedo.

-Mi precioso Yami. ¿Por qué lloras?- Un corriente fría atravesó su cuerpo, cuando la voz, burlona y fría, se escuchó a tan solo centímetros de su oreja derecha. Casi pudo sentir el aire siendo cortado por esas palabras.

Pero no contestó. No había nada que contestar.

Cerró sus ojos, cuando la fría mano de la persona comenzó a recorrer su rostro. Primero acarició su mejilla, y siguió con su frente, su mentón, sus labios… cada parte fue acariciada por esa mano; la misma que había traído muerte a su vida.

Sus lágrimas fueron limpiadas por esa mano. Y a la mano le siguieron unos labios fríos, y una lengua que recorrió el mismo camino de las lágrimas.

Intentó no quejarse. Intentó no demostrar su miedo.

-Canta para mí, pequeño gorrión. Canta- Los labios solo se separaron de su rostro para decir esto. La respiración de la persona pareció un eco de sus palabras. –Permíteme escuchar tu melodiosa voz- Pero las palabras solo ayudaron a acrecentar el temor. Su única respuesta fue la de cerrar los puños, tomando entre ellos partes de su bata celeste, la misma que había utilizado por años, durante su encierro en ese hospital psiquiátrico.

Pero un gemido aterrado murió en su garganta, y las lágrimas volvieron a caer, cuando sintió cómo las manos de la persona se posaban sobre sus brazos, y comenzaban a ejercer fuerte presión.

-Canta- Esta vez no fue una petición, sino una orden. Y las uñas que se enterraban en la piel de sus brazos, bastaban para confirmarlo.

-¿Qué quieres… que cante?- intentó mantener la voz firme, pero fue totalmente imposible. La agudeza en su voz fue posible de escuchar, al lado del miedo.

-La melodía que desees. Déjame escuchar tu voz…- Cerró fuertemente los ojos, concentrándose en una canción. La tarea fue difícil, pues sus emociones querían traicionarlo. Ante la atenta, pero amenazante mirada de la persona, sentía que era imposible concentrarse. Imposible poder cantar. Pues el canto siempre había sido su refugio, su felicidad. No quería cantar, no en ese momento. No cuando sentía tanto miedo.

Pero no tenía opción. Y ciertamente no quería hacer enojar a esa persona.

-_Cuando tocó a mi puerta y entró a mi habitación, mis temores sucumbieron ante su firme abrazo- _Su voz se escuchaba temblorosa, su canto susurrante. Y sin embargo, la persona frente a él cerró sus ojos, y retiró sus manos de sus brazos.

Siempre era un éxtasis escuchar a su pequeño gorrión cantar. La suave, hermosa voz de Yami era lo más sublime que jamás había escuchado.

-_Él sería mi primer amor, y con su mano cuidadosa, secaría las lágrimas que caerían por mi rostro-_

Hermoso. Simplemente era hermoso el canto que escuchaba, mezclado con el precioso temor de su rosa carmesí.

Mientras se deleitaba con ese canto, bajó con su mano el cuello de la bata del ojirubí, descubriendo su hombro derecho.

Yami se vio obligado a hacer una pausa en su canto, cuando sintió los labios de esa persona sobre su hombro, besando y marcando su piel con dientes y succiones.

Intentando no temblar ante las insistentes caricias, continuó.

_-El segundo día el vino a mí con una rosa. Me dijo: ¿Me darías tu pérdida y tu dolor?_ _Asentí con la cabeza. Y él me preguntó: ¿Si te muestro las rosas me seguirías?-_

El aroma de la piel de Yami, junto al sonido de su voz, era simplemente lo más maravilloso. Su canto lo había hechizado desde el primer momento, como el canto de una sirena. Y su cuerpo, ese magnífico cuerpo, era todo en lo que podía pensar. Su rosa carmesí era perfecta. Limpia, sin mancha alguna. Fue él el primero en poseerla, y sería él el único. Yami era suyo. Nadie lo apartaría de su lado. Su pequeña sirena le cantaría todos los días, armonizando sus horas con su voz hechizante.

_-Al tercer día me llevó al río. Me mostró las rosas y nos besamos-_

Cómo amaba escucharlo. Podría hacerlo por toda la eternidad. Podría deleitarse con su salvaje belleza cada día.

Yami era único, precioso en cada sentido. Suyo, era solo suyo. Suyo, suyo, suyo… suyo y de nadie más. Lo aprisionaría para siempre, no permitiría que nadie se le acercara. Solo él escucharía su glorioso canto. Solo él se deleitaría con el placer que ese cuerpo podía ofrecer. Su pequeña inspiración, su musa, la razón de su existencia. Yami era todo, Yami era lo único. La necesidad y el deseo, la hermosura y el anhelo. 

_-Lo último que escuché fue un susurro, mientras él sonreía sobre mí con un cuchillo en su mano…- _

Y sonrió cuando su pequeño gorrión finalizó con su canto. Hermoso, sin comparación.

-Mi pequeña sirena- susurró, aceptando separarse unos momentos del joven ojirubí. Pero la pérdida de ese aroma, de ese natural perfume, fue simplemente imposible de sobrellevar.

Y pudo ver el miedo en esos cristales rojizos, cuando obligó al joven a acostarse sobre el suelo. Fue en ese momento, cuando la frialdad retornó a sus ojos oscurecidos.

-¿Cómo sugieres que borremos de tus labios el beso de esta tarde, hm? Dime, mi precioso Yami. ¿Cómo lo haremos?- preguntó, colocándose sobre sobre el joven, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo. -¿Cómo borraremos el beso que tan fácilmente correspondiste?- El semblante del ojirubí fue el delator perfecto. Su horror hizo que la persona riera por lo bajo, con gran crueldad y egoísmo. –Eres mío, Yami. Como verás, no me impresiona en lo absoluto que aceptes besos de alguien más- afirmó, endureciendo aún más el tono de sus palabras.

-Yo… yo…- El joven se enredó entre sus propias palabras. ¿Qué decir ahora? ¿Cómo calmar el enojo de un asesino; de un maniático? Ya había experimentado la rabia de esa persona, y había sido una terrible y brutal experiencia. No quería que se repitiera.

-Mi rosa carmesí, sino tienes nada que decir… tendré que proceder a castigarte por tus acciones- Ante la horrorizada mirada carmesí, una cuchilla apareció. Pequeña, pero filosa; lista para derramar sangre. –Desde hace mucho tiempo no he visto tu sangre. ¿Lo recuerdas, Yami? Tu preciosa sangre era el mejor afrodisiaco- Bajando la cabeza, susurró al oído del joven. –Su olor, su sabor exquisito. Oh, Yami… tu sangre es mejor que el vino más fino- El horror en los ojos carmesí no causaba efecto alguno, ni tampoco las lágrimas que se acumulaban en los mismos. La compasión nunca había sido una característica suya. De hecho, jamás la había sentido. Solo podía pensar en embriagarse con esa sustancia vital, perteneciente a su rosa carmesí. El solo pensarlo lo excitaba tremendamente.

-Por favor… no quise hacerlo…- El joven tuvo que suplicar, pues estaba cansado del dolor. Y la sangre le causaba la más grande repulsión. Le recordaba ese momento… ese terrible momento cuando los ojos de Yugi se cerraron para siempre. Ese momento cuando, en el río, se lavó por horas, buscando borrar todo rastro de sangre, aún si eso significaba desgarrar su piel con sus uñas.

Y sin embargo las súplicas no surtieron efecto. Las palabras de Yami solo incitaban más a la persona.

Y la desesperación acudió a la mente del ojirubí, cuando la cuchilla comenzó a bajar hacia su pecho, dispuesta a abrir su piel.

-¡Pensé que eras tú!- La exclamación detuvo por completo las acciones del hombre, quien miró completamente incrédulo al joven suplicante.

-¿Qué has dicho?- La pregunta se escuchó, al lado de una sorpresa gigantesca.

-Pensé que eras tú… cerré los ojos y me olvidé por completo. Pensé que eras tú quien me besaba- La única excusa que acudió a su mente. La última esperanza de librarse del dolor.

Pero la risa profunda y burlona que se escuchó a continuación, acrecentó su miedo.

-Eres tan creativo, mi pequeño gorrión. ¿Qué fue, exactamente, lo que comparaste entre él y yo, para llegar a semejante conclusión? ¿O acaso te gustó tanto el beso, que olvidaste la cordura misma?- Esa persona tenía toda la razón, y Yami lo sabía. No había forma de compararlos a ambos. La diferencia era demasiada. Y ciertamente aquel beso también lo fue. Nunca antes había recibido una caricia como esa. Sin esa obsesión detrás del beso, sin ese amor enfermo. –Dime, mi hermoso Yami. ¿Por qué me has confundido con ese psiquiatra?-

-Lo lamento. Por favor, no me lastimes- El joven se vio obligado a evadir la pregunta. Podía decirlo, podía inventar algo bastante razonable. Y sin embargo, no pudo hablar. Porque la diferencia era mucha, y no se atrevería a comparar a Seto, con esta persona demoníaca.

-Shh… tranquilo, precioso- pidió, acariciando con su mano el rostro del joven. Luego, se inclinó, para así comenzar a limpiar con su lengua las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer de los ojos carmesí. –Mi hermoso, hermoso Yami. No llores- susurraba entre sus acciones. Maravilloso, esa palabra describía lo que estaba viendo en ese momento. Estaba completamente obsesionado con ese joven. Lo deseaba, deseaba todo de él. Su sangre, su cuerpo, su voz… su alma. Todo lo deseaba. –Todo es por ti, mi rosa carmesí. Todo lo hago por ti- afirmó, esta vez dejando suaves besos por todo el rostro del joven. –Eres mío. Solo mío. Le has dado sentido a mi vida… eres tan hermoso… La muerte era todo lo que tenía, hasta que llegaste, mi pequeña sirena- Finalmente, besó al menor en los labios, probando la dulce miel de estos. Aunque al lado del exquisito sabor de esos labios, pudo percibir algo más. La esencia de otra persona.

La rabia, fuerte, ineludible. Alguien más había tocado a su rosa carmesí, manchando aquello que le pertenecía.

-Mmm… por favor… hazme el amor- El sentimiento, esa furia inconmensurable, estuvo cerca de desaparecer, cuando escuchó a su musa suplicar de esa forma, pidiendo su cercanía. Era la personificación de todos sus sueños. Y su cuerpo de inmediato respondió ante la hermosa voz.

Yami, sin embargo, lo había dicho para calmar el enojo, pues así lograría evadir el dolor. Aunque eso significara recibir en sus adentros a aquel a quien temía. No quería entregarse, no en ese momento y no con esa persona. Pero el miedo era mayor.

-Por supuesto. Te haré el amor, hermoso. Te poseeré una y otra vez- Su bata fue alzada, y su cuerpo quedó al descubierto. Pero toda calma abandonó al ojirubí, cuando sus ojos se juntaron con los del otro. Y pudo ver la rabia, que no había desaparecido. Y los celos, la posesividad y el odio. Todo eso pudo verlo.

Y horrorizado, escuchó las siguientes palabras, que fueron susurradas con fuerza a su oído.

-¡Y usaré tu sangre como lubricante!- No pudo gritar, pues una mano le cubrió firmemente la boca. Su garganta ardió ante la imposibilidad de dejar escapar los gritos. Y el dolor fue terrible.

La cuchilla resbalaba por su cuerpo dejando a su paso un extenso camino rojizo. La sangre brotaba, ante la complacida mirada del hombre.

Hermoso color rojo. Preciosa sangre proveniente del objeto de su obsesión más profunda. Un lienzo en blanco, que él estaba pintando, con trazos firmes, con el color rojo más maravilloso. Faustuosa obra de arte, la sangre resbalando por la piel de porcelana. Sublime vista, el semblante horrorizado de su rosa carmesí, y sus lágrimas constantes. Extraordinaria música, los gritos que morían en su garganta. La imagen era bella… y ver a Yami sumido en el dolor fue el más potente afrodisiaco, sumado a la sangre, que siempre había sido un factor incitador para su cuerpo. Por supuesto que le haría el amor. Viendo aquella imagen, no podía renunciar ahora. Su cuerpo necesitaba a Yami; la erección dentro de sus pantalones se volvía cada vez más dolorosa.

-No olvidarás a quién perteneces- Y la cuchilla se hundió más en el lienzo, que era la piel del joven.

Sin poder gritar, cerró fuertemente sus ojos. Y en su mente pidió ayuda, un escape al dolor terrible que quemaba su cuerpo.

_-¡Seto! ¡Ayúdame, Seto!- _Solo hasta que pidió ayuda a su psiquiatra, aunque fuera solo en su mente, reconoció el nombre de sus emociones.

Seto era su protector ahora. Su seguridad, su refugio. Ahora podía ver que la persona frente a él no era ya esa figura de confort. Solo hasta entonces pudo entender, que frente a él no tenía a alguien que lo amaba, sino a un psicótico asesino. Nunca fue amado por él, solo era una víctima más.

Y solo hasta ese momento pudo entenderlo. Los gritos, el dolor, las muertes… todo fue en vano. Lo que sucedió no fue en nombre del amor… todo fue a causa de una enfermedad mental.

Todo a causa de una mente frágil.

-Todos van a morir… lo sabes, ¿verdad? Mi hermoso Yami, mi pequeña sirena…- Y una nueva emoción comenzó a crecer dentro de su pecho. Una emoción tan fuerte, que hizo que todo su cuerpo fuera inmune al dolor. -Todo aquel que se atreva a intentar separarnos, morirá- Y el enojo comenzó a crecer. Y el miedo fue disminuyendo.

Y con un solo movimiento, liberó su boca. Y, mirando a los ojos a quien le había arruinado la vida, susurró unas palabras.

-Te odio- Y esas palabras paralizaron toda acción. La cuchilla se alejó de su piel y la mano de su rostro.

Y no retiró la mirada. Desafiante, miró a los ojos a esa persona, quien a cambio lo observaba con completa incredulidad, confusión e incipiente rabia.

Yami, su rosa carmesí, su obsesión. Yami, su salvación. No podía ser su preciosa flor quien pronunciara esas palabras. Y sin embargo, la mirada del joven, desafiante, firme, indicaba todo lo contrario.

La muerte. Quiso en ese momento aferrarse a ella. Con la cuchilla, deseó desgarrar el cuello del ojirubí, destrozar cada parte de ese cuerpo. En esos segundos, deseó con todas sus fuerzas asesinar a ese joven, como venganza ante su insolencia. Bañarse en su sangre, acabar con su vida.

Pero en cambio, se puso en pie. No se precipitaría. No lo haría. Tenía que pensar, que razonar la situación. Tenía que existir una explicación. Yami no podía estar hablando enserio.

Por ello, y para evitar la tentación de buscar la muerte, salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta. Sus pasos, completamente furiosos, resonaron por el pasillo. En solo segundos llegó a la puerta principal de esa zona. Ésta, para su dicha, estaba abierta. Y el guardia, que supuestamente debía estar vigilando, estaba profundamente dormido sobre su escritorio.

Por pocos segundos, sintió ganas de desquitar su furia con el hombre, de derramar su sangre para calmar sus emociones. Pero decidió pronto que una acción como esa pondría en riesgo todo. Y ciertamente, aún se negaba a perder a Yami.

¿Por qué? Eso se preguntó. ¿Cuál era la razón? Yami no podía odiarlo. No, su rosa carmesí había vivido para él durante muchos años. No podía cambiar ahora. Yugi ya estaba muerto. El único obstáculo para obtener el amor y la devoción de Yami ya no respiraba más.

A menos que…

Fue entonces, cuando se detuvo abruptamente. En medio del pasillo oscurecido, sus ojos iracundos brillaron con reconocimiento.

No era posible. Yugi ya no estaba… pero Yami, su hermoso niño, había caído nuevamente.

Su rosa carmesí, su inspiración, su razón de vivir… se había enamorado de su psiquiatra.

-Imposible- No quería creerlo. Después de tanto esfuerzo, Yami otra vez se alejaba. Después de tanto sacrificio, una nueva persona había aparecido para arruinarlo todo.

Sabía que Yami sentía aprecio por ese psiquiatra… pero, ¿amor?

Sin embargo, cuando lo analizaba detenidamente, estaba más que claro. Su precioso Yami lo defendía, aún si al hacerlo recibía dolor. Sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que pensaba en él. Y esa tarde… el beso que había compartido con ese psiquiatra…

-Nunca me besó así… nunca me correspondió de esa forma- Solo hasta entonces fue consciente de esa realidad. Y una terrible punzada atravesó su pecho.

Y entonces, la rabia y el odio. No, no iba a permitirlo. No dejaría que ese maldito le arrebatara a Yami.

-El juego se acabó. Es hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas-

**000**

Magi: ugh… no sé por qué pero cuando escribí esa última frase, casi pongo "es hora del duelo" xD Creo que debería dejar de ver los capítulos de Yugioh… ya estoy viendo duelos por todas partes O.o

Así que… ehh, buenas… ¿me extrañaron? Ejeje, antes de que me lancen los tomates, tengo una buena excusa para mi exageradísimo retraso… no, esperen… la verdad no la tengo T.T Solo lo típico, además de que quería finalizar con Flor de loto antes de dedicarme nuevamente a este fic. Me disculpo por la tardanza, no hay excusa que sirva para justificar un retraso tan largo Y.Y

Respecto al capítulo… ahí tienen su condenado yaoi! xD Como mencioné anteriormente, este fic no se basa en el yaoi, así que las referencias a este no serán muy amplias. Sé que no todos los que leen esta historia gustan de este género, por lo que intentaré no pasarme de la raya ("intentaré" siendo la palabra clave xD).

Por cierto, creo que mencióné hace… años, que había una canción que fue una gran fuente de inspiración para este fic. Bueno, es la que apareció en este capítulo, aunque modifiqué ciertas cosas para adaptarla al contexto. No recuerdo si ya antes la había mencionado, es "Where the Wild Roses Grow" de Nick Cave y Kylie Minogue.

Agradecimientos a **Rita, Kimiyu, Rage. Armstrong-Uzumaki94, TwistedMindDevi, k2008sempai, Chris Melian, DarkYami Motou, XxNenisCullenxX, angelsapphire133, Atami no Tsuki, Azula1991, Yuuly, Asakura-AmyMai, SneV, Chiyo Asakura, Littlecherryble, Crimson99tears, K, Sasha, Nebyura, Aya Fujimiya –SXY **por sus reviews. De todo corazón les agradezco por sus comentarios y su apoyo en este fic.

No sé si lo han notado, pero este es mi primer fic de horror, misterio y suspenso, así que me emociona recibir tantos comentarios positivos n.n Estos géneros siempre han sido mis favoritos (basta con decir que mi escritor favorito es Edgar Allan Poe), pero no me había atrevido antes a escribir sobre ellos, porque son realmente difíciles de tratar. El solo hecho de crear suspenso requiere de mucho esfuerzo. Así que me alegra ver que no apesto tanto en este género como originalmente pensé. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Es mi primera historia de este tipo y sin embargo es, hasta el momento, el más popular de todos mis fics! ¡Gracias a todos!

Y no se preocupen, estoy decidida a terminar este fic… aunque sea lo último que haga o.ó Recibiendo tanto apoyo no me atrevería a dejarlo inconcluso n.n Tengo tantas ideas para este fic… espero atemorizarlos bastante con los siguientes capítulos jojo Y salir avante de ello sin terminar yo en un psiquiátrico (créanme, con lo que tengo planeado, van a querer encerrarme en un psiquiátrico xD)

Espero que continúen apoyándome… a pesar de mis terribles tardanzas T.T

Nos vemos el próximo año! xD Mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes este nuevo año!

Ja ne


	21. Chapter 21

**Mente frágil**

**Capítulo 21**

Sabía que esto sucedería. Y sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo al sentir cómo aquellos ojos negros miraban detenidamente su cuerpo desnudo, completamente expuesto. Se limitó solamente a bajar la mirada, optando por quedarse tranquilo en lugar de recurrir a su habitual comportamiento violento. No necesitaba que lo inyectaran nuevamente. Y además, no quería pensar siquiera en dormir. El horror producido por sus acciones la noche anterior seguía presente. El miedo no se había ido.

Antes de entrar a la ducha, debía quitarse la bata ante la atenta vigilancia del guardia, el mismo quien ahora examinaba con sorpresa reflejada en su semblante, cada herida que yacía sobre su piel, en su abdomen y pecho. El dolor que había sentido no había sido injustificado. Cada herida tenía una relativa profundidad. Los caminos por donde había resbalado la cuchilla estaban cubiertos por sangre seca. Todo su torso lucía garabatos sin sentido, de heridas abiertas que aún ardían.

-¡Isoshi!- La exclamación lo sobresaltó, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. -¡Isoshi, ven acá!- Aun cuando escuchó los pasos apresurados de esa persona a la que el guardia llamaba, se negó a levantar la mirada. Todo en lo que podía pensar en ese momento, era en las últimas palabras que le había dicho a esa persona. Qué estúpido fue. Jamás debió de haberlo enfrentado de esa forma. Ahora, lo único que podía esperar de él, era la muerte. Pero no la suya propia, sino la de aquellos que lo rodeaban. Pues bien lo sabía, esa persona no se atrevería a matarlo. Pero no dudaría en asesinar a todo aquel que se le acercara. Ya lo había hecho en un pasado. La historia se repetiría. Y él, nuevamente, sería la causa… el único culpable.

-¿Qué diablos sucedió?- Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el arrepentimiento que carcomía sus adentros. Y al lado de éste, se encontraba una tristeza profunda. Durante todo ese tiempo había creído que esa persona lo amaba. Le había buscado justificación a cada acción que había cometido. Y ahora, que sabía la verdad… no sabía si podría soportarlo por más tiempo.

-Llama a su psiquiatra, Seto Kaiba- Su cuerpo tembló cuando escuchó ese nombre. ¿Qué haría su psiquiatra cuando lo supiera? Cuando le dijera que había hecho enojar a esa persona, y que por ende, había puesto su vida en peligro.

-¿Y te quedarás solo con este lunático?- No dolía ya, el que le dijeran loco. Porque quería estarlo. Ahora que sabía la verdad. Ahora que entendía que su Yugi había muerto en vano… era demasiado.

-Yo podré con él si se le ocurre hacer algo estúpido-

-Pero…-

-¡Solo hazlo!- Aunque sus emociones lo desean, no se permitió a sí mismo sollozar. La culpa era mucha, tanto así que su corazón parecía contraerse dolorosamente en su pecho. Era como si, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se estuviera liberando de un hechizo. Como si el velo que había cubierto sus ojos se estuviera cayendo, permitiéndole ver la verdad más allá de las palabras y las mentiras.

En otra ocasión, habría reaccionado violentamente, cuando el guardia lo empujó hacia la regadera del baño. Esta vez, en cambio, no tenía ánimos de luchar.

-Báñate, y apresúrate- La orden no causó la mínima emoción en su interior, ni tampoco el agua helada que cayó sobre su lastimado cuerpo.

En todo lo que podía pensar, era en acabar con esa tortura.

**000**

-¿Estás bien, Seto?- Suspiró cuando escuchó esa pregunta. Era la tercera vez que su hermano la hacía.

-Estoy bien, Mokuba. ¿Por qué insistes?- respondió, intentado no mostrar su fastidio ante la insistencia del chico.

Era la primera vez que hablaban desde el día cuando despertó en su apartamento, sin recordar nada de lo que había sucedido en días anteriores. Y aunque la amnesia realmente no era algo extraño para él, considerando que casi no recordaba nada de su infancia y adolescencia, nunca la situación había sido tan grave, como para que olvidara los sucesos de días enteros en años recientes.

Esa mañana, decidió llamar de su celular a su hermano. El chico se había escuchado mal la última vez, desesperado y sollozante. Y aunque aún podía escuchar la gran preocupación que sentía el menor, al menos ya parecía más calmado.

-¿Cómo crees que no estaría preocupado, después de lo que sucedió? Seto, enserio, creo que…-

-Mokuba, estoy bien- interrumpió el ojiazul, demostrando firmeza en su voz. Y aunque alzó el volumen de su voz, no fue suficiente para que sus palabras se escucharan como exclamaciones.

-Si tú lo dices… ¿Ya recuerdas lo que sucedió? ¿Lo que me dijiste sobre nuestros padres?- La última pregunta del chico lo sorprendió. ¿Sobre sus padres? ¿Qué le había dicho a Mokuba sobre ellos? Intentó recordar, por todos los medios posibles intentó traer ese recuerdo a su memoria… Pero sin importar el esfuerzo, no pudo ver nada. Todo estaba en blanco. Lo último que recordaba de ese día, era el brillo que emitía la pantalla de la portátil de su paciente. Después de eso, no había nada más.

-¿Qué fue lo que dije, Mokuba?- preguntó, con creciente sospecha. No quería pensar que le había dicho a Mokuba la verdad sobre sus padres. Durante mucho tiempo había intentado evadir el tema. No podía aceptar que su hermano hubiera escuchado la verdad, y que fuera él mismo quien la reveló. Mokuba no necesitaba saberlo. Eso ya estaba en el pasado.

Pero su hermano solamente suspiró.

-Olvídalo, Seto- susurró.

-Mokuba…-

-No quiero hablar más de eso, ¿por favor?- Sin embargo, la actitud de su hermano menor, confirmó sus sospechas.

Y la frustración se presentó en ese momento. ¿Por qué no recordaba? ¿Por qué se negaba su mente a obedecer su mandato? Además, ¿qué había hecho durante esos días? No recordaba nada. Pero de alguna forma llegó a su apartamento. Aún su vehículo estaba estacionado allí. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que no recordara haber manejado hasta Tokio?

-¿Seto, sigues ahí?- Fue la pregunta de Mokuba la que logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, Mokuba- contestó, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama. Un objeto llamó su atención en ese momento. Sobre la portátil de Yami, la cual estaba sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Fácilmente tomó el objeto con la mano que tenía libre. Y, fijamente, miró la imagen que se encontraba dentro de la fotografía. Su paciente y su hermano Yugi. Ya había visto miles de veces esa imagen. Pero esta vez, una interrogante se formó en su mente. Y aunque la lógica descifró de inmediato la falsedad de su nueva suposición, decidió preguntar. –Mokuba, ¿recuerdas que hace unas semanas me hablaste de uno de tus profesores, que tenía un collar que se negaba a soltar?- Las palabras escaparon de su boca, mientras sus ojos azules miraban fijamente el collar que apenas podía verse, rodeando el cuello de su paciente.

-Ah claro… ese…- susurró el chico, su voz tenue levantando una extraña sospecha en el ojiazul.

-¿Cómo es el dije de ese collar?- El pensamiento no parecía razonable, pero debía descartar cualquier sospecha.

-Hermano… no quiero hablar de él…- Y ciertamente, la respuesta de Mokuba comenzó a darle lógica al pensamiento.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó, intentando que su curiosidad no fuera obvia. Aunque el actuar de Mokuba le parecía ciertamente extraño. Sus pensamientos ya comenzaban a formar miles de conclusiones, adelantándose a los hechos y a la respuesta del chico, quien suspiró.

-Es solo que descubrí algo sobre ese collar… y… realmente no sé cómo sentirme al respecto- Y sin embargo, con cada palabra de su hermano, la sospecha crecía en forma desmedida. ¿Podía ser? Inicialmente aquello le había parecido ilógico, y solo preguntó para liberar cualquier ínfima sospecha. Pero ahora, ante las palabras de Mokuba, la posibilidad comenzaba a solidificarse. Era una en un millón, la opción menos posible y quizás la más disparatada. Y aun así, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron.

Y aunque quiso por unos segundos recurrir a las exigencias, se recordó a sí mismo que era Mokuba quien estaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Quizás te sientas mejor hablando al respecto…- ofreció. No quería exigirle nada a su hermano. Lo que menos necesitaba era quedar en malos términos con él, además de que si quería escuchar esa nueva información, entonces debía mantener la calma.

-¿Me darás una consulta psiquiátrica gratis?- preguntó con cierto sarcasmo el chico.

-Mokuba… soy tu hermano, ¿no es así?- replicó el ojiazul. –No soy tu psiquiatra, ni pretendo serlo- agregó. Le sorprendía que su hermano pensara de esa manera. Él sabía que la familia y el trabajo eran dos aspectos completamente distintos, que debían mantenerse separados.

-Ah… lo sé, Seto. No quise decir eso- afirmó el menor de los Kaiba entre un suspiro resignado. –Eso solo que… yo solía burlarme con mis compañeros de él… y ahora me siento mal al respecto- explicó.

-Mokuba, creí que sabías que burlarte de las personas…-

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero soy un adolescente…-

-Esa no es excusa…-

-¿Ya ves? Ahora te comportas como si fueras mi padre- El ojiazul suspiró. Si quería que su hermano hablara, debía procurar no empezar con reclamos y regaños. Sabía lo mucho que a Mokuba le disgustaba que lo corrigieran. Eran hermanos, después de todo, y ciertamente tenían muchos aspectos en común.

-Está bien, Mokuba. Creo que a tu edad ya sabrás reconocer tus propios errores. Ahora… ¿qué es lo que sucede con ese profesor?- insistió nuevamente. Solo con su hermano lograba demostrar paciencia. Aunque bajo esas circunstancias, el apuro estaba presente en su mente.

-Bueno… es que ese collar simboliza mucho para él. Era de su hija, y ella falleció en un accidente- Dejó escapar el aire que ni siquiera sabía que había contenido, cuando la explicación evaporó las sospechas. Era obvio realmente, pero por unos momentos no pudo evitar dejarse influenciar por la sospecha.

-¿Y cómo es el dije del collar?- Por simple curiosidad, decidió preguntar.

-Es un ángel de oro. Según sé él se lo había regalado a su hija para un cumpleaños… ¿ves por qué me siento mal al respecto, Seto? No lo sabía y me burlaba- No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. No de Mokuba, por supuesto, sino de que había regresado nuevamente al inicio. Sería bastante difícil conseguir ese nombre. Yami ciertamente no quería hablar, y de nuevo había llegado a un callejón sin salida. Marik había sido el principal sospechoso, pero después de hablar con él, había casi descartado esa posibilidad. Aunque ciertamente lo tendría en constante vigilancia, pues en esa etapa ya no podía darse el lujo de pasar nada por alto. Y la opción de que el actuar del rubio fuera falso aún debía de considerarse.

-Creo que ahora aprenderás la lección, Mokuba- le dijo a su hermano, aunque sus pensamientos aún seguían enfocados en esa persona, sin nombre ni rostro hasta el momento.

-Sí, definitivamente…- El sonido de las palabras de su hermano se perdió, cuando un toque incesante se escuchó en la puerta.

-Espera un momento, Mokuba- le indicó al chico, mientras se levantaba con prisa de la cama. Por alguna extraña razón, tenía un mal presentimiento. Y claramente, tenía que ver con su paciente.

Y cuando abrió la puerta y encontró a un guardia, sus sospechas se confirmaron.

-Joven Kaiba, disculpe que lo moleste a esta hora tan temprana… pero al parecer su paciente se ha autolesionado… sin piedad alguna- agregó las últimas palabras, intentando describir las grotescas heridas que había visto. –Ahora se está bañando, pero creemos que sería bueno que…-

-Voy para allá- interrumpió el ojiazul, volviendo su atención hacia el negro celular.

-Mokuba…-

-Ya lo escuché, Seto. Hablaremos después. De igual forma ya casi debo ir al colegio. Pero ten mucho cuidado, ¿está bien?- pidió el chico, con obvia inseguridad marcando su voz.

-Por supuesto, te llamaré luego- señaló el castaño con urgencia. Sabía que algo había sucedido con Yami. Aunque ahora que escuchaba la breve descripción del guardia respecto a las heridas de su paciente, no podía evitar preocuparse.

Terminó con la llamada y dejó el celular en la mesa más cercana, la cual estaba al lado del perchero, detrás de la puerta. Por tan solo unos segundos miró la blanca gabacha que colgaba ahí.

Y, decidiendo fugazmente lo que debía hacer, la tomó con rapidez.

**000**

-Así que… desde su perspectiva, ¿cómo va el caso de Yami Motou?- preguntó el hombre, sosteniendo el blanco teléfono contra su oreja. Frente a él se extendía un escritorio lujoso de madera oscura, de suave curvatura en las esquinas y formales diseños a los lados. Sobre la madera descansaba una gruesa carpeta que resguardaba cientos de hojas.

-Debo expresar mi disconformidad respecto al actuar del joven Kaiba. Además, es extraño que el paciente se haya descontrolado durante estas últimas semanas, exactamente cuando el joven Kaiba fue asignado como su psiquiatra…-

-En otras palabras, ¿aún no hay avances significativos?- interrumpió la persona.

-Al menos no que yo haya visto- aseveró el hombre al otro lado de la línea. –El joven Kaiba ha empleado métodos con los que no estoy de acuerdo- agregó segundos después.

-Eso no es un problema- replicó.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- La voz del hombre se escuchó levemente sorprendida.

-No quiero que usted interfiera con el actuar de Seto. Él podrá hacer lo que quiera respecto a este caso- ordenó la persona, causando la incredulidad en el otro, la cual fue fácil de notar en su voz, cuando habló momentos después.

-Pero eso no es ético… estaría…-

-¿Está usted cuestionando mis palabras, _señor director?- _La advertencia se escuchó en su voz.

-Po… por supuesto que no, doc… doctor. Es solo una humilde opinión…- tartamudeó el nervioso hombre.

-Pues le aconsejo que se reserve las opiniones. Usted tiene pleno conocimiento de lo que está sucediendo. Por lo tanto, no cuestione mis órdenes… solo cúmplalas-

-Es solo que no me agrada todo esto… pero haré lo que usted diga- El hombre se rindió fácilmente, sabiendo que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Me alegra que esté dispuesto a cooperar, doctor Fujita- afirmó. -Estaré en constante comunicación con usted… así que procure estar pendiente de cualquier avance en este caso- pidió segundos después.

Y antes de que el director pudiera contestar, terminó con la llamada, dejando el teléfono sobre el escritorio, al lado de una delgada caja de cuero café.

Dicha caja llamó su atención. Y de inmediato extendió el brazo, abriéndola con facilidad y sacando de ella un cigarro puro, de exclusiva marca.

Del bolsillo de su saco color negro sacó un encendedor, el cual usó para encender el puro.

Y mientras fumaba tranquilamente, sentado en aquella silla de cuero negro, la carpeta que yacía sobre el escritorio cobró importancia. Y cuando la abrió, y sus ojos miraron aquella primera página, no pudo evitar sonreír con cierto cinismo.

-Pronto…- dijo en voz alta esa palabra, la cual resonó por toda la oficina.

Allí, en la primera página, había una fotografía y un nombre. Los ojos carmesí de la persona miraban fijamente hacia el frente. Los mechones rubios caían alrededor de su rostro.

Ahí estaba una copia del expediente psiquiátrico de Yami Motou.

Y una ligera risa escapó en ese momento, junto con un último susurro.

-Muy pronto-

**000**

_-¡Yami, ya nos vamos!- Su respiración se aceleró cuando escuchó eso. Su corazón pareció latir más rápido de lo normal._

_-¡Ya voy!- exclamó, intentando que su voz no sonara temblorosa._

_Él no quería ir. No tenía ánimos, ni mucho menos voluntad. Pero Yugi había insistido. Y después de todo el daño que le había hecho a su precioso hermano, no podía más que querer compensar sus malas acciones._

_Sabía que Yugi se preocupaba mucho por él. Y cómo no, si era fácil notar su estado. Sabía que su aparente anorexia le causaba un inmenso daño emocional a Yugi. Y las peleas que había tenido con su abuelo sobre ese tema no ayudaban en lo absoluto._

_Pero tenía miedo. Estaba aterrado. Temía salir, porque sabía bien lo que podría pasarle, a Yugi, a sus amigos…_

_Quién diría que un sueño tan bello podía convertirse en una horrenda pesadilla._

_Sus pasos lo dirigieron hacia la cocina. Tan solo para caminar tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo. Sabía bien que su estado de salud era malo. Ya todos se lo habían dicho, inclusive sus amigos. A pesar de que ahora acostumbraba vestir con ropa holgada, todos parecían notar su extrema delgadez. Aunque la verdad era fácil notarla, después de todo, ya ni siquiera tenía mejillas._

_Pero no podía comer, no cuando guardaba en su interior un secreto tan horrible. _

_Abrió una gaveta, sus ojos centrándose en los cuchillos que habían ahí._

_Alzó un brazo tembloroso._

_Con su mano, tomó el cuchillo más grande que encontró. Mientras lo hacía, miró sus alrededores, cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera cerca._

_En un rápido movimiento, guardó el afilado cuchillo en la mochila que llevaba. Después de eso, sacó su cámara de video, la cual era un objeto que siempre llevaba consigo. Se sentía protegido filmando todo lo que sucedía. Tal vez así, cuando lo inevitable sucediera, todos podrían entender el por qué._

_Y luego de colocarse la mochila en la espalda, caminó hacia la salida, mientras que mantenía la cámara encendida, grabando todo el recorrido. Su mirada estaba más concentrada en lo que estaba filmando en aquel aparato, que en el camino._

_Pronto, la cámara mostró en la pantalla a varias personas. Fue hasta entonces que alzó la mirada._

_Cuando los presentes notaron su presencia, guardaron silencio. Eso sucedía a menudo, desde algunas semanas atrás. De hecho, sucedió por primera vez desde que su peso comenzó a bajar y desde que se negó a comer como una persona normal._

_Sabía bien que sus amigos también estaban preocupados por su salud. Ya había tenido más de una discusión con ellos por ese tema. Quizás por eso, ya no le tenían confianza._

_-¿Estás listo?- Miró a Yugi y asintió ante su pregunta._

_-¡Perfecto! Trajiste la cámara. Ahora podrá quedar grabado para siempre el momento en el que Joey Wheeler pesque el pez más grande de todo el río Shimanto- habló un joven rubio, mostrando una gran sonrisa y un semblante gracioso, algo típico de su personalidad. _

_-Y me imagino que no vas a compartirlo cuando lo hayas cocinado- habló una joven de ojos azules, mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

_-Tea, ya conoces a Joey. Podría comerse una ballena entera y seguiría con hambre- habló otro joven, de cabello castaño oscuro._

_-Muy gracioso, Tristan- murmuró el rubio. –Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando?- agregó, caminado hacia el automóvil._

_El ojirubí lo siguió con la mirada, notando luego a su abuelo, quien estaba sentado al volante._

_-¿Yami, estás bien?- Su atención se centró en la joven de ojos azules, quien lo miraba con lo que parecía ser preocupación y tristeza._

_Aún guardaba rencor hacia la joven, por arrebatarle aquello que más amaba. Sin embargo, en esas circunstancias, el miedo opacaba cualquier emoción._

_Respondió con un asentimiento. Y sin pronunciar palabra comenzó a caminar hacia el automóvil. El suspiro de resignación que dejó escapar Tea llegó fácilmente a sus oídos._

_Sabía bien lo mucho que su indiferencia estaba afectando a las personas cercanas a él. Pero era lo mejor. No podía ser el mismo de antes. Había cambiado, para mal. Guardaba un terrible secreto._

_Y tenía miedo. Estaba aterrorizado._

_Temía a lo que podría pasar._

_Temía… a lo que inevitablemente _iba _a suceder._

En silencio sollozaba. Ahora que el agua caía insistentemente sobre su cuerpo desnudo, las lágrimas se confundían, por lo que era libre de derramar cuantas quisiera. El hechizo se había roto, pero la realidad era insoportable. Todo había sido en vano, y eso era lo que más dolía. Yugi… su precioso hermano. Había acabado con su vida, guiado por el egoísmo y las palabras de esa persona. Sus amigos. Tea, Joey, Tristan. Muertos, todos habían muerto. Y era él la causa de sus asesinatos. Solo él era el culpable. Por haberlo permitido, por haber creído ciegamente.

-Yugi… mi Yugi…- susurros lastimeros, que se perdieron ante el sonido del agua al caer, resonando por todo aquel lugar abierto. El área de las duchas no poseía privacidad alguna. Y, siendo tan grande, permitía que varias personas se bañaran al mismo tiempo. Pero ya que él era de la zona de los casos especiales, todo debía hacerlo solo. Dormir, comer, bañarse… todo solo.

Pero lo merecía. Era lo mínimo que merecía, después de haber robado almas inocentes.

Desde el día de los asesinatos nunca sintió arrepentimiento. La culpa lo había acechado, pero jamás se había arrepentido de sus acciones. Porque esa persona estaba allí. Aunque se hubiera ausentado por tantos años, él sabía que regresaría y lo sacaría del encierro. Se lo había prometido. Le había prometido que estarían juntos para siempre.

Y ahora… eso ya no tenía sentido. No quería pasar el resto de sus días al lado de un psicópata. No quería más muertes. Pero ahora sabía que eso era todo lo que esa persona podía ofrecerle. La muerte de cualquier persona que se atreviera a interferir, la muerte de quien se acercara. Él era celoso, eso ya lo sabía. Posesivo como ninguno, y con una sed de sangre insaciable. Muerte y dolor era lo único que encontraría a su lado.

No había amor allí. Solamente una obsesión enferma.

Pero ya era tarde. Había entendido la verdad demasiado tarde.

Se abrazó a sí mismo, enterrando sus uñas en la piel de sus brazos. Quería gritar, correr y no mirar atrás.

Quería acabar con todo.

Cerró sus ojos, tragándose cualquier palabra o grito que quisiera escapar. Era lo más lógico en ese momento, el desear la muerte para sí mismo.

_-Te lo está pidiendo, mi hermoso Yami. ¿Escuchas como ruega?-_

_-Por favor, Yami… haz que se detenga… no puedo… duele mucho-_

_-¿Lo escuchas, mi amado? Concede su deseo-_

_-Yami, por favor… te lo ruego… mátame-_

Las palabras resonaron por cada rincón de su mente. Los recuerdos eran terribles, y se negaba a mirarlos. No podía volver allá... no quería repasar lo que había sucedido ese día.

_-Mi precioso ángel… mátalo. Termina con esto… y así seremos felices, tú y yo por siempre- _

Fue esa la decisión más terrible, la más dura de tomar. Pero recordaba, recordaba muy bien. El cuchillo en su mano, los susurros contra su oreja… y las súplicas de la persona a la que amó tanto…

Cómo alzó el cuchillo, y con fuerza asestó el golpe mortal, directo al corazón de su hermano. Al corazón que jamás pudo corresponder sus locos y desesperados sentimientos. Podía recordar esa sensación, en ese segundo cuando el cuchillo quebró por completo las cosquillas, dirigiéndose al órgano que bombeaba con desesperación, buscando la sangre que el joven ya había perdido producto de sus horrendas heridas. El olor fue terrible, metálico, fétido. El color rojo lo atormentaría por siempre. La sangre de su hermano brindándole un baño tétrico y oscuro. La consistencia acuosa de esa sustancia rojiza, carmesí como sus ojos. Los pedazos de carne que habían sido desprendidos del cuerpo, abriendo terribles heridas que amenazaban con desangrar a esa persona, lenta y dolorosamente. Y la sangre que cayó sobre su rostro, cuando el corazón explotó ante la puñalada, y emitió una lluvia de ese líquido vital.

Todo podía recordarlo, cada mínimo detalle. Ese color rojo jamás podría olvidarlo. Ese olor nauseabundo. Esa presencia siniestra de la muerte personificada en el cuchillo. Y esos susurros, suaves, seductores. El asesino que le enseñaba a matar; a convertirse en un Dios por tan solo unos segundos.

Y lo hizo, estuvo de acuerdo y los asesinó… porque todo estaría bien después. Porque sería feliz para siempre, al lado de esa única persona que lo amaba. Ya no más traiciones. El dolor no volvería. Eso fue lo que creyó.

Pero la sangre seguía ahí, y la traición aún dolía. Cuando abrió sus ojos, pudo presenciar ese color, al que tanto le temía.

La sangre corría por sus manos. Podía verla claramente. Esa sustancia caía sobre su cuerpo. El agua había desaparecido, y como tantas otras veces, la sangre la había remplazado.

-¿Por qué, Yami? ¿Por qué me mataste?- Quizás fue su mente jugándole una terrible broma. Quizás fue la locura que se escondía muy dentro de su ser. El trauma que había quedado luego de ese fatídico día.

Pero pudo escuchar su voz, fuerte y clara. Su hermosa voz, infantil pero con rastros propios de un futuro adulto. Al lado de una fuerte respiración.

Y su cuerpo se quedó completamente paralizado, intentando comprender lo que sucedía. Los escalofríos fueron horribles. Recorriendo su cuerpo en olas desesperadas.

Porque eran frías. Las manos que se movían por sus piernas eran extremadamente frías.

-¿Por qué, Yami? ¿Por qué, hermano?- Solo pudo mover los ojos, comprobando que una figura comenzaba a salir del suelo, bañada con esa misma sustancia roja. Y esas manos frías subieron por sus piernas, alcanzando las heridas en su abdomen. Las largas uñas de esas manos comenzaron a rasguñar su piel, abriendo las heridas, que comenzaron a sangrar.

No pudo encontrar su voz, y fue imposible gritar. No podía moverse. Solo podía mirar esa figura con horror, deseando que todo acabara de una vez por todas.

El mismo olor. La presencia terrible de la muerte.

-Yami, Yami… sigo aquí… hermano… hermano- Lentamente, el ser monstruoso se mostró ante sus ojos. Y un deforme rostro estuvo frente al suyo. Sangre por todas partes, grandes ojos que no pestañeaban, labios destruidos. –Me mataste… hermano… hermano- Quiso cerrar sus ojos, pero fue imposible. Su cuerpo no respondía.

Solamente pudo quejarse ligeramente, cuando las largas uñas se incrustaron en sus hombros, produciéndole un terrible dolor, y profundas heridas sangrantes.

-Mírame… estoy aquí, Yami. ¿No quieres verme?- Solo su respiración agitada delataba que estaba consciente de esa aparición infernal. Sus ojos carmesí no podían despegarse de esa imagen. Su corazón latía con extrema fuerza, y el miedo causaba la parálisis de cada pensamiento.

-Mira lo que me has hecho- Frente a su horrorizada mirada, los ojos amatista comenzaron a salirse de sus órbitas, subiendo lentamente hasta que los ojos quedaron en blanco. La boca sin labios se abrió inhumanamente.

Y de los ojos y la boca, comenzó a correr un río de sangre.

Finalmente pudo gritar. Y recuperó la movilidad de su cuerpo.

Tenía que escapar. No podía soportarlo más. Tenía que acabar con esa tortura.

El guardia intentó detenerlo, pero la adrenalina que corría por sus venas sumada al terrible miedo, hizo que de un solo empujón se quitara a ese hombre de encima. Y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, su visión nublándose ante las nauseas y los sollozos que sacudían su cuerpo. No le importó correr desnudo por los pasillos, que de por sí estaban desiertos. Lo único que buscaba, era una ventana. Sabía que había una cerca, había memorizado el camino hacia el baño, no podía equivocarse. Sabía que no estaba lejos.

Por esa razón, continuó corriendo desesperadamente, sollozando con fuerza y dejando escapar gritos y gemidos constantes, que delataban el horror y la tristeza que lo inundaban. Ahora que comprendía la realidad, el terror producido por sus acciones ese día era demasiado. Había asesinado… había asesinado sin mostrar misericordia. Era igual a esa persona, esa misma que le había arruinado la vida.

Y al final de aquel largo pasillo, con piso de cerámica y paredes del color blanco que tanto odiaba, se encontraba la ventana. La única salida, el final más simple.

Sus pasos desesperados se aceleraron, los llantos aumentaron en volumen y lágrimas. Jamás pensó que recurriría a esos pensamientos, a la idea de un suicidio. Pero quería olvidar, quería deshacerse de ese asqueroso dolor que carcomía cada parte de su cuerpo. Las heridas no eran nada, si se comparaban con las emociones cortantes.

Su único marco de atención, era esa gran ventana, y la luz que se filtraba por ella, a través del vidrio que la cubría.

Saltar, eso era todo. Quebrar el vidrio y saltar hacia el vacío. Terminar con la tortura y descansar para siempre.

Y sin embargo, cuando ese símbolo de libertad y salvación estaba a tan solo pocos metros de su alcance, una persona frente a él detuvo sus pasos, sosteniendo con fuerza su cuerpo.

Su primera reacción fue la de luchar. Y con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía comenzó a forcejear, moviéndose violentamente como un animal salvaje dentro de su jaula. Con los ojos cerrados, intentó golpear a quien lo sostenía, previniéndolo del final que tanto deseaba alcanzar. El fuerte deseo de alcanzar ese final, lo convenció de seguir luchando, intentando liberarse de ese fuerte agarre que no le permitía escapar.

-No solucionará nada- Cuando reconoció esa voz los sollozos aumentaron, e intentó con más violencia liberarse, sin saber siquiera si asestaba alguno de los golpes.

-¡Déjame acabar con todo! ¡Suéltame!- comenzó a gritar con fuerza, uniendo su voz a sus desesperados esfuerzos por soltarse. Golpeaba el pecho de la persona, quien intentaba tomarle los brazos.

-¡Están muertos, Yami! ¡El saltar de una ventana no los traerá de vuelta! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Tu muerte no solucionará nada- Dejó de forcejear, cuando la verdad de esas palabras golpeó con salvaje fuerza sus pensamientos.

Es cierto, habían muerto. Ya no había manera de traerlos de regreso. Los había matado… todo había sido su culpa. Sufrieron debido a su locura, a su egoísmo. Y el solo pensamiento era terrible e insoportable.

Sus brazos temblaban violentamente, pero se forzó a sí mismo a llevarlos alrededor del cuello de su psiquiatra. Esa voz la había reconocido, aún entre sus pensamientos nublados y su juicio distorsionado. Esa voz le transmitía un sentimiento de realidad, de calma. Y sin embargo, en su pecho aún existía una opresión enorme, que cortaba su respiración. No tenía caso seguir luchando, cuando sabía que su persistente doctor no se rendiría.

Pero necesitaba sacar esa furia, esa desesperación que llevaba dentro.

Y lo hizo, por medio de gritos desgarradores, mientras se aferraba al ojiazul, quien ante las acciones de su paciente se mantenía inmóvil.

-¡Yugi! ¡YUGI!- Cerró sus ojos, cuando los terribles gritos de su paciente retumbaron por todo el lugar. Jamás había escuchado tanta desesperación, horror, y arrepentimiento en una sola exclamación. Cada grito que escapaba de aquel cuerpo sacudía su mente, trayéndole fuertes escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo en olas tormentosas.

Pero como psiquiatra, entendía que Yami necesitaba desahogarse. Y si deseaba hacerlo gritando de esa escalofriante forma, él no iba a impedírselo.

-¡YUGI! ¡YUGI!- Cada grito era peor que el anterior, tardando más en terminar y subiendo de tono, tanto así que temía que el joven se causara un daño en sus cuerdas vocales.

Pero era necesario. Era necesario que Yami liberara toda esa furia que había contenido por tanto tiempo. Llamar a esa persona, a ese hermano que sabía que el ojirubí había amado, le pareció un ruego por perdón. Cuando entendió eso, no pudo más que sentirse sorprendido. Hasta el momento no había visto en Yami un sincero arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho. Estaba claro que la culpa en ocasiones atormentaba al joven, pero no pensaba que su paciente sintiera la necesidad de buscar perdón por sus acciones.

Este cambio, ciertamente, era de interés, y un gran avance.

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar más allá, el cuerpo en sus brazos se paralizó por completo.

-Seto… ayúdame… por favor- El susurro a su oído inmovilizó sus pensamientos. Pero como un simple reflejo, sostuvo el cuerpo del ojirubí cuando éste se desmayó, quizás producto de todo el choque de emociones que había sufrido.

Se arrodilló en el suelo, teniendo cuidado de no dejar caer a su joven paciente. Fue hasta entonces que notó la desnudez del ojirubí, y las terribles heridas que resaltaban sobre su piel, en su abdomen y pecho. Frunció el ceño, examinando con la mirada aquellas lesiones, e ignorando el extraño deseo de mirar el resto de aquel delgado cuerpo. Ciertamente eran desagradables a la vista, formando largos garabatos… de inmediato, deteniendo todo pensamiento, buscó algún patrón en las heridas del joven. A simple vista parecían garabatos. Pero sabía bien quién los había causado. Después de todo, estaba claro que las lesiones fueron causadas por un arma blanca, y ciertamente Yami no tenía acceso a ningún objeto corto-punzante.

Intentó mantener la furia al margen, cuando imaginó a ese lunático lastimando con tanta crueldad a su paciente, sin mostrar misericordia alguna. Como si el ojirubí fuera un simple juguete. Como si sus sentimientos y su dolor no valieran absolutamente nada.

-¿Necesita ayuda?- Interrumpió sus crecientes emociones, cuando escuchó aquello. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia la derecha, encontró a un guardia, quien lo miraba con neutralidad. Quizás el mismo que vigilaba al joven mientras se bañaba.

-Solo trae una toalla, y su bata- le respondió. Sin perder más tiempo, volvió a dirigir su atención hacia el joven en sus brazos. Estaba claro que su desmayo se debió a un simple choque emocional. No veía en su paciente síntoma alguno que ameritara atención médica inmediata. Pero todos sus pensamientos, se dirigían hacia esas heridas. Ciertamente eran profundas, aunque no lo suficiente como para necesitar suturas. Se preguntó en ese momento, si esa persona había calculado la fuerza que debía utilizar para causar dolor, sin necesidad de tener que recurrir posteriormente a coser las heridas. Sus sospechas de que la persona que buscaba conocía de medicina, crecieron ante este razonamiento.

Pero lo que intentó buscar, fue una imagen, o alguna palabra. No creía que aquello fueran solamente garabatos. Si bien no conocía mayores datos de ese lunático, sabía bien que todas sus acciones eran metódicas.

Las curvas que mostraban aquellas heridas, parecían ser un mensaje incompleto. ¿Se había arrepentido aquella persona del dolor que le causaba a Yami? No, no podía ser. La posibilidad era ilógica.

O acaso, ¿algo más había causado que ese maniático detuviera abruptamente sus acciones?

Dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de su paciente. La angustia aún era posible de ver en su semblante.

Yami le había pedido ayuda. Por primera vez.

¿Podía ser acaso… que el síndrome estuviera cediendo? ¿Podía ser que su paciente se estuviera apercibiendo finalmente de la realidad? En ese caso, las acciones del joven eran lógicas. La cura a la enfermedad era en ocasiones más dolorosa que la enfermedad misma. Y ciertamente, cuando Yami pudiera ver más allá del engaño del síndrome de Estocolmo, encontraría una terrible realidad, que sería un golpe emocional muy fuerte para él.

Quizás ya estaba sucediendo. Tal vez Yami ya comenzaba a responder positivamente.

Y si estaba en lo correcto, sabía que faltaba muy poco, para descubrir lo que realmente había sucedido ese fatídico día de los asesinatos.

En ese caso, muy pronto conocería el nombre del verdadero culpable.

E, inevitablemente, se enfrentaría a él. Cara a cara.

**000**

Magi: Demonios, iba a subir esto desde hace horas, pero la condenada página no me permitía acceder a mi cuenta. Típico. En fin… prosigamos… lo hice! xD Lo he terminado! Finalizadas mis vacaciones, pero lo he terminado! Ya que me tardé tanto en actualizar la última vez quise subir este capítulo lo más pronto posible, aprovechando que estaba en vacaciones. Me alegra leer en sus reviews las conclusiones a las que han llegado, y los sospechosos que cada uno tiene n.n Eso significa que mi fic ha creado un poco de misterio! Esa es la idea, que ustedes vayan sacando conclusiones conforme pasan los capítulos y busquen sospechosos (porque créanlo o no, sí he puesto algunas pistas… y lo seguiré haciendo en cada capítulo).

Por cierto, por si no lo recuerdan, el profesor del que hablaron Seto y Mokuba fue mencionado en el capítulo 3.

Sé que todavía hay preguntas sin responder, como qué fue lo que habló Gozaburo con Yami o qué hará Seto cuando se entere quién es el asesino, si abrirá el caso ante la policía, el pasado de Seto, el asunto con Noah, etc, etc… Pero todo se irá despejando a su debido tiempo. Hasta el momento tengo casi todo lo que falta de este fic bien planeado en mi mente, así que todas esas preguntas tendrán su respuesta.

Por cierto, planeaba usar los nombres japoneses de Joey y el resto para este fic, pero revisando los capítulos anteriores noté que ya había utilizado los americanos. Así que… serán los nombres americanos por este fic. También noté que al inicio del fic escribía Noa, en lugar de Noah. Tengo que corregirlo. Realmente eso no hace mucha diferencia, pero de igual forma lo cambiaré cuando pueda.

Y sobre el yaoi, o bueno creo que será más shonen ai, en el próximo capítulo podrán ver un poco más ;) A pesar de que la relación de Seto y Yami no es el tema central, si tendrá cierta importancia. Pero estoy dividida, hay algunos a los que no les gusta el yaoi, y hay otros que mueren por el yaoi (la autora incluida ejem). Así que tendré que ver cómo hago para complacerlos a ambos T.T

Agradecimientos a **AtemFan18, Allen-Kurosawa, Rita, Atami no Tsuki, TwistedMindDevi, DarkYami Motou, Akira, Gattu10, Nebyura, Natsuhi-san, Animekira13, k2008sempai, Kimiyu, Zeny, XxNenisCullenxX, angelegipcio, , SneV, Jazz Noire, Yami224 **por sus reviews! Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí. Sé que algunos piensan que quizás los reviews son innecesarios, pero en fanfiction, es la única retribución que puede recibir un autor, que le ha dedicado tiempo y esfuerzo a lo que escribe. Así que muchas gracias a todos ustedes que han sacado unos minutos de su tiempo para comentar n.n

Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo n.n

Ja ne!


	22. Chapter 22

**Mente frágil **

**Capítulo 22**

-No volveré a intentarlo, puedes dejar de intentar anticipar cada uno de mis movimientos- susurró el joven de ojos carmesí, antes de tomar un sorbo del jugo de naranja que yacía dentro de un vaso desechable de plástico blanco. Con ambas manos sostuvo el objeto, ejerciendo presión sobre este, e involuntariamente liberando el estrés y el dolor que aún estaba presente dentro de su mente.

Su psiquiatra estaba sentado a su lado, sobre la banca de piedra en medio de aquel jardín al que tanto le gustaba ir. Sus ojos azules estaban fijamente centrados en él, examinando cada expresión que se asomaba a su rostro y, aparentemente, esperando alguna acción violenta.

Pero no tenía intenciones de moverse, más allá de la acción que le permitía tomar el jugo. Había rechazado el desayuno que le habían ofrecido cuando despertó, después de caer desmayado en los brazos del castaño. Empero, ante la insistencia del ojiazul, se limitó a aceptar aquel vaso.

Después de eso, había pensado que su psiquiatra lo llevaría de vuelta a su habitación, pero en cambio, y para su alivio, el ojiazul lo había llevado hasta los jardines, quizás sabiendo que encerrarlo en el estado en el que se encontraba no sería la mejor opción. O tal vez, después de haber visto sus intenciones, el castaño solamente quería mantenerlo vigilado, en caso de que los pensamientos suicidas regresaran.

-Acabas de intentar quitarte la vida- Cerró los ojos, mientras alejaba el vaso de sus labios. Un suspiro exasperado escapó de su boca.

-No soy un suicida… fue algo momentáneo- intentó argumentar, aunque ya conocía la posición de los psiquiatras respecto al suicidio. No creía que Seto lo dejaría en paz hasta cerciorarse de que aquel brote suicida se hubiera extinguido. –Si de algo sirve… ponme una camisa de fuerza, o una inyección… realmente ya no me interesa- Después de haber encontrado finalmente la verdad, todo parecía haber perdido el sentido. Todo lo que ocurrió no tenía razón. Las vidas que se habían perdido no podía ser traídas de vuelta.

Sin saberlo, su expresión facial cambió completamente, revelando las emociones que sentía, y dejándolo completamente vulnerable ante la atenta mirada del ojiazul, quien inmediatamente pudo leer el arrepentimiento y el profundo dolor que calaba en la mirada de su joven paciente.

Por lo que podía ver, no se había equivocado. Yami comenzaba a apercibirse de la realidad. Y aunque intentaba esconderlo, era claro que estaba sufriendo tremendamente.

Mentalmente se dejó un recordatorio a sí mismo, de analizar la posibilidad de volver a recetarle al joven antidepresivos.

-Tengo un diagnóstico- anunció de pronto. Realmente no sentía plena seguridad de compartir sus conclusiones con su paciente. Pero mirando el estado del joven, parecía prudente intentar darle una explicación respecto a las reacciones que había presentado su mente ante la presencia de aquella persona, que finalmente lo habían llevado a cometer asesinato.

Yami miró al ojiazul, la esperanza mezclándose con el desconsuelo.

-¿Me dirás que estoy loco, así como me lo han dicho mis anteriores psiquiatras? ¿Que no tengo solución? ¿Que estaré encerrado hasta que muera?- preguntó el menor, con cierto sarcasmo asomándose a su voz. Estaba cansado de recibir nombres de enfermedades que lo calificaban como un animal salvaje; aunque bien sabía que lo merecía.

-No estás loco- Guardó silencio cuando escuchó a su psiquiatra decir aquello. Y sin embargo, la rabia comenzó a formarse en su interior. Había asesinado, a sus amigos, a su propio hermano. Quería recibir lo peor que existiera, el mayor castigo por sus acciones. Y sin embargo, su médico le decía aquel disparate.

-Ahora lo sabes, _psiquiatra- _La última palabra la pronunció con furia. Su intención no era reaccionar de esa forma, pero las emociones que guardaba en su interior comenzaban a surgir violentamente. –Yo fui quien los asesinó. Yo tomé el cuchillo y con él atravesé el corazón de Yugi… de mi hermano. ¿Qué clase de persona haría eso, sino un maldito psicópata?- El tono de su voz aumentó con cada palabra, y sin notarlo, el jugo resbalaba por sus manos, pues estas habían apretado completamente el vaso de plástico. Intentaba mantener la calma, mientras sus emociones le ordenaban recurrir a la violencia, aún si eso le valía un encierro… ya estaba más que acostumbrado a la soledad.

-No fue tu culpa- Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar ponerse en pie, esas palabras congelaron cada pensamiento, y cada parte de su cuerpo.

Un médico, especialista en el análisis de la mente humana. Un profesional en psiquiatría, al igual que aquella mujer que se presentó a su juicio, y frente al juez declaró que él estaba loco. Una persona que ejercía esa misma rama de la medicina, contradecía ahora cualquier diagnóstico que hubiera recibido, y se atrevía a justificar sus acciones, a defender una inocencia que ni siquiera él sabía que tenía.

-Tú mismo has estado confundido al respecto, ¿no es así? Por eso me has dado ambas versiones, culpándote, o al contrario, exculpándote de la responsabilidad de lo que sucedió ese día. Me has dicho que tú los asesinaste, pero también me has dicho lo contrario. Porque esa es la verdad, porque ni siquiera tú sabes quién es el verdadero culpable- El semblante del ojirubí fue el delator suficiente, que corroboró cada una de sus palabras. Ahora lo entendía. Ahora estaba claro el porqué del comportamiento de Yami. Todo tenía sentido. La discrepancia entre las afirmaciones de su paciente, su actitud divergente y cambiante.

Había encontrado la respuesta; la contestación a esa pregunta a la que Yami tanto le temía. El porqué, la razón y el motivo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dices que no soy culpable? ¿Por qué?- Y el mismo Yami pronunció la pregunta temida, soltando el vaso vacío y sosteniendo con sus puños la camisa del ojiazul, quien no se inmutó ante las acciones desesperadas del joven, a pesar de que la tela de su camisa se llenó del jugo que resbalaba por la manos del menor. –Dime por qué Yami no es culpable…- La referencia que hizo el joven hacia sí mismo, utilizando la tercera persona, llamó su atención, pero no le sorprendió. Después de tanta confusión, de intentar culparse por lo sucedido, no era extraño que el ojirubí se negara a responder al nombre del supuesto asesino. Utilizar la tercera persona era una manera de manejar la culpa y el dolor, separándose de la identidad de la persona que había cometido los crímenes. Esta vez, sin embargo, la referencia fue utilizada como una búsqueda de redención.

El síndrome cedía. Y ahora, comenzaba a ver la verdadera esencia de su paciente. Y lo que veía, confirmaba sus argumentos.

-Durante meses estuviste bajo amenazas, recibiendo profundas agresiones psicológicas. La anorexia que desarrollaste deja ver tu deseo de recuperar el control, por lo que tiene sentido relacionar lo que viviste con un secuestro, que aunque no fue propiamente físico, al menos no en su totalidad, sí lo fue mentalmente. Y se ha comprobado que las consecuencias de un abuso mental pueden ser tan considerables como las del abuso físico. Por lo que, al estar en esa situación, tu mente buscó un mecanismo de defensa. Tu deseo de salir ileso de todo aquello hizo que desarrollaras un sentimiento de entendimiento hacia esa persona, que finalmente te llevó a cooperar con él, y a hacer lo que él te pidiera, buscándole justificaciones a todo lo que él hiciera y te obligara a hacer. Por esa razón, terminaste pensando… que todo lo que él hacía era por amor hacia ti. Y creíste cada palabra que él pronunció- explicó, revelándole a su paciente sus conclusiones. Ahora sabía que Yami era lo suficientemente capaz de entender; no vivía en fantasías como inicialmente había pensado. Yami era consciente de la realidad, y podía afrontarla.

Y las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer de los ojos carmesí, fueron la prueba más fehaciente, de que su paciente podía entender cada una de sus palabras.

-Pero… yo pude haberme negado…- Un susurro mezclado con un sollozo que el joven intentó ocultar. Las palabras de su psiquiatra narraban a la perfección lo que había vivido años atrás. Pero su mente aún se negaba a liberarse de la culpa.

-No, no pudiste haberlo hecho- afirmó el ojiazul. Si había un reflejo firme e irrefutable en la naturaleza del ser humano, ese era el reflejo de defensa. Era increíble lo que una persona podía hacer con tal de permanecer con vida y fuera de peligro. Asesinar era tan solo un ejemplo de ello.

-Entonces… ¿no soy culpable? Pero en el juicio…-

-Yami, no soy abogado. Pero como psiquiatra puedo afirmar que tus acciones tuvieron justificación, y que la culpa no recae en ti, sino en quien te obligó a cometer los asesinatos- Con sus palabras intentaba hacerle ver la verdad al joven. Después de todo, si quería saber el nombre de esa forma, necesitaría de la cooperación de su paciente. –Creo que las heridas en tu pecho son la prueba suficiente, de que esa persona es la única culpable… ¿o no lo crees así?- interrogó segundos después, tomando un nuevo rumbo en la conversación.

Miró cómo Yami inmediatamente alejaba sus manos, para pasarlas ambas sobre su bata, exactamente sobre la zona donde había visto aquellas heridas. Las lágrimas aún se acumulaban en los ojos carmesí, pero eran pocas las que caían.

-Dije algo muy estúpido anoche… lo hice enojar…- Una explicación sencilla, o un extraño deseo de justificar las acciones de esa persona. No le sorprendía que Yami intentara defenderlo nuevamente. El síndrome comenzaba a ceder, pero la cura no se presentaría de la noche a la mañana.

-¿Y por eso te lastimó?- interrumpió el castaño, queriendo hacerle ver al joven que lo sucedido no podía tener una excusa.

-No… por eso dejó de lastimarme- profirió, ante de suspirar profundamente, intentando calmarse. Lo que había escuchado era demasiado para su mente. Después de haberse sentido culpable por tantos años, no podía simplemente aceptar que lo que había hecho tenía una justificación psiquiátrica. Por ese momento, no quiso seguir pensando en ello. Aún dolía en demasía, y no sabía si podría soportarlo por mucho más tiempo.

Fue por esa razón, por la que cambió totalmente el tema.

-Ayer… ¿por qué me besaste?- La pregunta sobresaltó al ojiazul, no solamente por el brusco cambio, sino también por su significado. Realmente no le había dado mucha importancia a ese asunto. Fue solo un impulso en el momento, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer. El significado de su acción era mínimo.

-No cambies el tema- Intentó evadir la conversación de esa manera, pues de pronto el terreno en el que se encontraba no le transmitía seguridad en lo absoluto. Analizar sus acciones del día anterior solo haría que la razón volviera a reprocharle. Él era un psiquiatra, y Yami era su paciente. Ir más allá de esa relación iba completamente en contra de toda lógica.

-Quiero saberlo- Pero el ojirubí insistió, mirando a los ojos al médico, quien intentó retirar su propia mirada. –No me evites- pidió el joven, casi de forma suplicante. Fue esa mínima acción del castaño el día anterior, la que había dejado esa semilla de duda en su interior, que finalmente germinó en aquellas palabras de odio que hicieron enojar a esa persona. Un simple beso, distinto a cualquiera que hubiera recibido antes, fue el que le hizo cuestionarse si esa persona realmente lo amaba como tantas veces lo había afirmado.

Si Seto decía que lo ocurrido no significaba nada… entonces quizás sus cuestionamientos respecto a esa persona estaban errados.

-¿Qué quieres que diga al respecto? Eres mi paciente… esto simplemente no…-

-Pero aun así me besaste- interrumpió el ojirubí. Finalmente, el ojiazul levantó la mirada, enfocándola en la del joven.

-¿Y qué pretendes, que vuelva a hacerlo?- preguntó. No estaba seguro adónde quería llegar Yami con esa insistencia.

-¿Lo harías de nuevo?- No había esperado una pregunta tan directa, por lo que en silencio se mantuvo mirando a su paciente, examinando la expresión de su rostro, la cual no lograba darle una pista de lo que fuera que tuviere planeado el joven. Ciertamente no sabía qué pretendía lograr el menor a través de esas palabras.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó entonces. Aunque su interrogante solamente logró que el joven a su lado se acercara aún más.

Sus ojos azules, aún conectados con los carmesí de su paciente, no lograron descifrar una sola emoción. Yami, por su parte, al notar los intentos del más alto, tan solo sonrió.

-Te lo he dicho antes, ¿no es así?- susurró. En ese momento, solamente quería volver a sentir esa cálida sensación, que curiosamente solo podía provenir del ojiazul. Aunque cuando lo pensaba detenidamente, eso era completamente explicable, y quizás hasta lógico. –Me gustas mucho, psiquiatra- Terminando con la distancia, y buscando nuevamente aquella cercanía que había experimentado el día anterior, selló sus labios con los del castaño. Esta vez, fue el castaño quien se mantuvo inmóvil, sorprendido ante la repentina acción del menor.

Yami, sin preocuparse por la falta de reacción del ojiazul, enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto, volviendo su cuerpo hacia él, y quedando por ende sentado sobre sus piernas. Apretando sus dedos contra la gabacha blanca, cerró los ojos, y se permitió disfrutar nuevamente de aquella sensación tranquilizadora y reconfortante, sonriendo en su mente cuando el castaño finalmente comenzó a corresponderle.

Sin poder razonar ni controlar sus acciones, las cuales se convirtieron en reflejos automáticos, el ojiazul pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del más joven, atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo. La lógica se había esfumado, y sucumbió fácilmente ante los avances de su paciente, permitiéndose a sí mismo juguetear con los labios del ojirubí, arrancándole de esa forma pequeños gemidos a éste. Curiosamente, un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad comenzaba a abrirse paso en su mente, brindándole completa naturalidad a una acción que en principio debía ser reprochable en toda su extensión. Pero la cercanía de aquel joven, no hizo más que calmar una sed que ni siquiera sabía que sentía. Probar los suaves labios del menor pareció ser el medio para satisfacer una necesidad que solo hasta ese momento se presentó.

Y, sin encontrarse con oposición alguna de parte del ojirubí, logró profundizar el beso, perdiéndose completamente en una repentina vorágine de sentimientos mientras exploraba la dulce boca del más bajo, quien temblaba ligeramente ante las apasionadas caricias.

Las manos del castaño comenzaron a acariciar la espalda del menor, a través de la delgada tela de la bata. Los movimientos eran automáticos, careciendo de control por parte del médico. Bajando hasta las piernas del joven, sus manos subieron por dentro de la bata, acariciando los cálidos muslos del joven, quien gimió levemente debido la sensación placentera que se generó ante la caricia en esa zona.

Separándose por unos segundos, Yami abrió sus ojos, juntándolos con los nublados del castaño. Sonriendo, y de manera involuntaria, acercó su boca a la oreja izquierda del ojiazul, y sin siquiera meditarlo, susurró unas palabras.

-Te he extrañado, Dragón- Sintió el sobresalto en el cuerpo del ojiazul ante sus palabras. Y, sonriendo esta vez de forma afligida, se alejó de la oreja del castaño, para así poder acercarse a su rostro y besarlo en los labios nuevamente, intentado borrar esas palabras que había pronunciado. No debió haberlas dicho, pero el sentimiento fue difícil de manejar.

El olvido dolía en demasía, pero no podía permitir que su Dragón recordara.

**000**

A través de una las ventanas del tercer piso, una persona miraba hacia los jardines del hospital. Era difícil mirar lo que se ocultaba detrás de las ramas de los árboles, y quizás quien no se detuviera a observar por unos momentos ni siquiera lo notaría.

Pero él podía verlo claramente. Con rabia, incredulidad, y furia miraba la escena que se desenvolvía metros abajo. El paciente abrazando al médico por el cuello, besándose ambos con toda libertad.

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza.

El director del hospital lo había llamado, tan solo pocos minutos después de que ambos hablaron, y le informó que Yami Motou había presentado un nuevo ataque psicótico, con aparente tendencia suicida. De inmediato, había viajado hasta allí, queriendo mantener vigilado a Seto.

Y ahora, se encontraba con esto.

Era imposible, intolerable y completamente incorrecto.

Con un gruñido colérico, se dio la vuelta, alejándose de la ventana mientras pronunciaba maldiciones.

Esto ya era demasiado. Tenía que ponerle un alto, a como diera lugar.

**000**

-_Dentro del río, lavándose la sangre…- _Del televisor se escuchaban las palabras, que narraban aquello que los testigos habían presenciado aquel fatídico día, en el cual ahora sabía, habían encontrado a su paciente, Yami, cubierto de sangre, con las manos temblorosas que insistían en lavar el cuerpo dentro del río. Los cuerpos mutilados a pocos metros, ninguno de ellos con rastro de vida.

El video del juicio corría por el VHS, proyectándose en la pantalla. A pesar de que su paciente parecía estar mejorando, aún se había negado a entregar la identidad de la persona que buscaba. Por alguna extraña razón, el joven aún insistía en protegerlo.

¿Por qué? Si ahora sabía quién era el culpable. El verdadero asesino de su hermano. ¿Por qué no confesaba de una vez? Esa pregunta era quizás la más difícil, pero también la más vital, entre todas las demás interrogantes que aún quedaban. ¿Era tan grande el vínculo que habían compartido, que ahora Yami sentía la necesidad de defenderlo? Quizás su mente aún no podía aceptar la realidad. Quizás era necesario dar más tiempo.

Lastimosamente, al ser él una persona impaciente, el tiempo siempre había sido su enemigo. Mientras Yami se decidía a confesar finalmente, intentaría él buscar ese nombre, o al menos alguna pista que le diera una idea clara de la identidad de esa persona.

Por esa razón, tan pronto hubo dejado a Yami nuevamente en su habitación, se apresuró hasta allí, pasando por su propia habitación para recoger los videos del juicio. No sabía qué pretendía encontrar allí, pero era lo único que tenía disponible en ese momento. El expediente del joven no había arrojado pistas, y ya había revisado exhaustivamente los archivos de la computadora de su paciente. Lo único que necesitaba era un nombre, y esa misma computadora podría entonces darle la respuesta. Aunque por momentos había pensado en simplemente hackear el disco duro de aquel aparato, la razón le decía que el riesgo era mayor, y que por su impaciencia podría acabar perdiendo la información que tanto había intentado encontrar.

Fue así, como el video terminó corriendo dentro del VHS. De esa forma, estuvo durante cinco horas mirando aquella pantalla, buscando cualquier pista. No había almorzado, y ciertamente tampoco sentía hambre. Su atención entera se concentraba en ese video, o al menos intentaba concentrarla allí.

Curiosamente, sus acciones reprochables seguían pasándole una costosa factura por sus pensamientos. La razón y la lógica recriminaban las acciones cometidas esa mañana. Acciones que destruirían la ética profesional de cualquier médico, y que por ende estaban destruyendo la suya propia.

Involucrarse emocionalmente con un paciente debía estar fuera de discusión, y más aún para un psiquiatra. Sin embargo, no solo había besado a Yami esta vez, sino que lo había hecho estando presente ese extraño sentimiento de familiaridad y naturalidad. Ni él mismo había encontrado una explicación para sus acciones. Por ello, intentaba ignorarlas.

Sin embargo, el video del juicio no presentaba ninguna información relevante para él. Lo único que había escuchado hasta el momento eran los argumentos falsos creados tanto por la defensa como por la fiscalía, quienes intentaban por todos lo medios convencer a un jurado impresionable y sensitivo. Cuando las fotografías de los asesinatos fueron presentadas, más de un miembro del jurado había quitado la mirada. Las emociones eran fáciles de percibir en ellos. Lo que veía parecía más una batalla de sentimientos que un juicio legal.

Yami no había sido llamada al estrado de nuevo, al menos hasta el momento, después del incidente que protagonizó. Aunque el joven sí se mantenía en la sala, esposado de manos y con dos guardias detrás, quienes lo vigilaban de forma permanente. Con la mirada baja, era fácil notar lo ausente que se encontraba, como si estuviera perdido en un mundo paralelo, mientras que ambas partes del proceso intentaban decidir su destino. La imagen del joven no era totalmente clara, por lo que le era imposible leer cualquier emoción que estuviera presentándose en sus ojos. La cámara, seguramente grabando desde una esquina, enfocaba en ese momento toda la sala. La imagen cambiaba cada ciertos minutos, pasando a lo grabado por una cámara distinta desde otro ángulo. Por lo que podía ver a cada persona que estuviera presente. Pero hasta el momento, nadie había llamado su atención.

El juicio, al ser público, y ciertamente publicitado por el nivel de crueldad empleado, estaba siendo observado por muchas personas, encontrándose la sala completamente atestada.

Hasta el momento, no había visto nada que pudiera interesarle.

Quizás por esa razón, su mente traicionera divagaba en recuerdos donde no debía entrometerse. Besar a su paciente solo había sido un impulso. Ciertamente nunca había analizado su propia orientación sexual, pero debía admitir que Yami era atractivo. A diferencia de cualquier otra persona que hubiera visto encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico, el joven no parecía cargar esos signos de demacración en su rostro, ni tampoco en su cuerpo. Desde la primera vez que lo vio lo había notado, si su paciente se vistiera con ropa cotidiana, lo confundiría con un joven completamente normal. Aún su cabello se mantenía en aceptables condiciones. Muchos pacientes que había visto anteriormente, se arrancaban el cabello durante los brotes psicóticos.

Era extraño realmente, que razonara solo hasta ese momento, en la extraña normalidad de Yami, para ser un paciente de una unidad de casos especiales. Comparado a las demás personas que estaban en el área de los casos más graves, Yami sobresalía como el más normal en apariencia.

Y ahora sabía por qué. Porque su paciente no estaba loco. Porque Yami era inocente. Una teoría que refutaba todas las anteriores. Y quizás la más sorprendente. Aunque durante muchos años fue catalogado como el caso más difícil y aún incurable, la respuesta era tan simple que era casi increíble.

Quizás por eso se había dejado llevar de tal forma, cayendo al escalón más bajo para su profesión y atreviéndose a besar al joven. Cuando su paciente se sentaba y la bata subía hasta sus muslos, podía ver unas piernas sin marca, de piel en apariencia suave. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo la vista del joven había sido tentadora desde un principio. Tal vez por eso había caído tan bajo.

-_Te he extrañado, Dragón-_ Esas palabras de pronto acudieron a su mente, nublándola por la confusión. Había escuchado a Yami susurrar esas palabras. Y aunque al momento no les prestó importancia, ahora que bien lo analizaba, el significado de ellas era extraño. ¿Por qué susurraría Yami algo como eso? ¿Lo había confundido con alguien más? Era completamente irracional… pero ese sobrenombre, Dragón, era extrañamente familiar. Creía haberlo escuchado antes, pero no podía recordar dónde, o cuándo.

Pero eso significaría…

Negó con la cabeza. Era imposible. Sin embargo, esa opción que su mente analizaba, podría explicar la naturalidad que sentía al besar al joven… A un joven quien había trabajado en la biblioteca de la universidad en la que él había estudiado.

La idea era delirante, y se negaba a creerla. No podía ser así, lo recordaría entonces. Empero, sus pensamientos insistían, dirigiéndose cada uno hacia esa irracional posibilidad.

En su mente nublaba, en los recuerdos perdidos… ¿podía ser que se ocultara la imagen de su paciente, antes de los asesinatos?

Una exclamación ruidosa de dolor agonizante escapó de su boca. Con la mano sostuvo su frente, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos. El dolor hizo que el sonido del juicio proveniente del televisor se esfumara completamente, ante el incesante zumbido que amenazó con romper sus tímpanos.

El dolor de cabeza esta vez era terrible. Quizás el más doloroso que hubiera sentido, después de tanto tiempo de luchar contra la migraña. Era tan intenso, que cuando abrió los ojos notó que la vista se le había nublado por completo. Su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar ante el dolor, como una reacción de alerta. Cada nervio de su cuerpo se sacudía con increíble fuerza.

Por primera vez el dolor había comenzado de forma completamente inesperada. Normalmente, ascendía en intensidad. Esta vez, sin embargo, el dolor fue increíblemente fuerte desde el inicio, casi agónico, haciendo que su cabeza palpitara violentamente, y que sus ojos se aguaran en contra de su voluntad. El zumbido en sus oídos no le permitía escuchar más allá de su propia respiración agitada, y los fuertes latidos de su corazón acelerado. Su mano temblaba, y el sudor comenzó a brotar de su frente.

Su mente pidió medicina en ese momento. Pastillas contra el dolor que intentaran detener aquella agonía. Sus pensamientos daban vueltas sin tener sentido alguno, y extrañas imágenes borrosas aparecían frente a sus ojos, los cuales aún no podían ver los alrededores.

Contra toda lógica, intentó ponerse en pie. Las pastillas las había dejado en su habitación. Si quería llegar a ellas, no podía quedarse allí. Y ciertamente, el pedir ayuda no estaba entre sus opciones. Orgulloso, como era característico; no iba a permitir que nadie lo viera en esas condiciones.

Sin embargo, tan pronto intentó apoyarse sobre sus pies, un horrible mareo lo sacudió por completo.

Y cayó al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento de manera instantánea.

**000**

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse retumbó por toda la habitación. El joven, quien permanecía sentado en una esquina del lugar, alzó la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia la puerta.

Por unos segundos, la esperanza inundó sus ojos, pensando que quizás Marik había regresado. O aún, que su psiquiatra había ido a verlo de nuevo.

Sin embargo, al posarse sus ojos sobre la figura de un hombre mayor, que vestía con traje formal, y portaba en su semblante una mueca de completo desprecio, su incipiente alegría se esfumó por completo, siendo remplazada por la inseguridad y el temor.

Gozaburo Kaiba era quien estaba mirándolo, en un silencio que anunciaba una pronta confrontación.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Se atrevió a mantener su mirada alta aún cuando escuchó el enojo que teñía aquella interrogante.

-No tengo por qué contestar esa pregunta- Su atrevimiento fue mayor, pero se rehusaba a dar explicación alguna, y menos a la persona que tenía al frente.

-Eso ya lo veremos- Solo hasta ese momento retiró la mirada y cerró los ojos, escuchando los pasos que se acercaban, y preparándose para lo que vendría luego.

**000**

-¿A Yami Motou, de nuevo?- Asintió cuando el guardia le preguntó aquello. Por supuesto que venía a ver a Yami. Solamente por él estaba en ese lugar. –Tendrá que esperar, el jefe está con él en este momento- Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó eso. ¿Qué no había estado Gozaburo allí la última vez? ¿Para qué volvería?

-¿Otra vez?- No pudo evitar hacer la pregunta. De pronto, comenzaba a sospechar. Quizás era el dueño del hospital, pero no era el psiquiatra de Yami.

-Es el jefe, puede hacer lo que quiera- respondió con calma el guardia, mientras abría la puerta de barrotes, permitiéndole la entrada al rubio. –Además, es el padre del psiquiatra del joven. Quizás solo está supervisando- La afirmación lo tomó por sorpresa. No había esperado que el médico ojiazul fuera el hijo del fundador del hospital. Eso explicaba aquella aura de arrogancia y altanería que emanaba de él, y la manera casi autoritaria en la que se manejaba. No sabía si eso lo perjudicaría o no, pero el castaño se había mostrado abierto, aunque con obvio recelo, a sus intenciones de sacar a Yami de ahí.

Fuera como fuera, no se rendiría. Yami ya había estado encerrado demasiados años, por un crimen que no cometió y siendo analizado por una enfermedad inexistente.

Alzó la mirada rápidamente, cuando escuchó fuertes pasos que resonaban por el largo pasillo.

Un hombre vestido con un oscuro traje formal caminaba hacia allí. Su figura mostraba una postura casi colérica e iracunda. Y su rostro, serio y neutral, revelaba rasgos de rabia y furia, que ciertamente trajeron inseguridad a su mente y preocupación inmediata por el bienestar de Yami. Pues estaba claro, que el hombre acababa de tener una fuerte confrontación con alguien, y ese alguien solo podía ser el ojirubí.

Se mantuvo de pie, inmóvil, deseando que aquella persona se alejara de una vez, para poder correr hacia la puerta de la habitación de Yami, y cerciorarse de que éste estuviera bien. Jamás se lo perdonaría si algo le sucedía, no después de haberse ausentado tanto tiempo, cuando Yami más necesitaba a alguien que lo acompañara. Aunque quizás jamás le correspondería como él lo deseaba, de igual forma sentía la necesidad de protegerlo. El joven había sido la víctima en todo eso, él lo sabía. Había conocido bien a Yami y sabía que éste jamás se atrevería a cometer tales crímenes. Era simplemente impensable.

Aún el guardia pareció notar el estado del hombre, pues prudentemente se mantuvo en silencio, mirándolo de manera disimulada hasta que salió del lugar, sin siquiera voltear a mirar a los presentes.

El rubio, sin esperar a que el guardia se moviera siquiera, comenzó a caminar rápidamente tan pronto vio que el hombre se había alejado. Sabía bien cuál era la habitación de Yami, y por alguna extraña razón deseaba llegar a ella lo más rápido posible. Tenía un mal presentimiento, al punto de que su corazón palpitaba con curiosa fuerza. Algo simplemente no parecía estar bien.

El camino, aunque de pocos metros, pareció eterno. Con cada paso que daba, la puerta que buscaba parecía alejarse más de su alcance.

Sin embargo, no fueron más que escasos segundos lo que tardó en llegar a la puerta y abrirla de golpe.

Con la mirada, buscó al joven de manera casi desesperada, encontrándolo sentado en una esquina, con la cabeza escondida sobre sus rodillas. La postura del ojirubí, temerosa y casi triste, hizo que una nueva ola de inseguridad lo inundara.

-¿Yami?- preguntó con cautela, no queriendo asustar al joven.

Al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado, el ojirubí se movió finalmente.

Pero lo que vio cuando Yami alzó el rostro, le congeló la sangre.

**000**

_Con el código del libro que buscaba anotado en un pequeño pedazo de papel, recorría los múltiples estantes atestados de libros de todo tamaño y color. El silencio reinaba en el lugar, ni siquiera el tenue sonido de sus pasos bastaba para romper el mutismo. Sus ojos azules, se enfocaban en los códigos que veía, cuyos números lo guiaban hacia aquel que buscaba. Dado que el código que tenía iniciaba con los mismos numerales, sabía que el libro que buscaba se encontraba en ese estante. _

_Avanzando, notó de reojo que alguien organizaba los libros de la hilera más alta, subido en una escalera._

_Sin darle mucha importancia a la presencia de quien fuera que estuviera allí, continuó buscando, percibiendo el olor propio de las páginas de los libros usados y viejos. Allí podían encontrarse obras escritas desde muchos años anteriores. Toda clase de información podía ser encontrada. En ese momento, él requería un libro de Psicopatología, pues lo necesitaba para su clase de Psiquiatría. Llevaba pocos semestres estudiando la carrera de Medicina y Cirugía. Sin embargo, los cursos de Psiquiatría eran quizás los más importantes, pues ya sabía que esa sería su especialidad. Su padre adoptivo, después de todo, había sido bastante claro al respecto._

_Frunciendo el ceño ante el frustrante pensamiento, continuó buscando con la mirada, acercándose cada vez más hacia la escalera, y por ende, hacia la persona que estaba sobre ella. La última hilera estaba bastante alta, al menos para la estatura promedio de una persona según los estándares japoneses, quizás a poco más de tres metros. Para alcanzarla, había en cada estante una escalera con ruedas, que podía ser deslizada fácilmente por toda la extensión del mueble._

_Mientras se acercaba más al lugar donde estaba la persona, el silencio iba siendo interrumpido de mayor forma, aunque manteniéndose siempre el nivel de ruido a un mínimo aceptable. Se escuchaban los libros al ser colocados y ordenados en el estante, y la repentina exclamación frustrada de la persona, quien al parecer no podía alcanzar uno de los libros que había caído detrás de los demás._

_Fue así como, finalmente, el código del libro que buscaba saltó a su mirada._

_Extendió el brazo para tomarlo, cuando un repentino fuerte sonido y una exclamación lo apercibieron de lo que sucedía._

_-¡Cuidado!- Sus acciones fueron simples reflejos, que transcurrieron en menos de un segundo. El sonido de los libros al caer se escuchó poco antes de que sus brazos sostuvieran con firmeza a la persona que había caído junto a ellos. Sosteniéndola por la espalda, logró que ésta no cayera al suelo._

_Cuando el sonido de los libros cesó, solo pudo escucharse la respiración agitada de la persona que estaba en sus brazos. Ahora que podía verlo, constató que se trataba de un joven, en edad colegial. Un adolescente, al cual no podía verle completamente el rostro pues varios mechones rubios lo cubrían._

_El joven finalmente se movió, saliendo aparentemente del estado de sorpresa. _

_-Gracias- susurró, manteniéndose en pie por su cuenta._

_En ese momento, finalmente subió la mirada, encontrando sus ojos con los azules del otro._

_Hermosos ojos de tonalidad carmesí. _

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Los rastros del agónico dolor de cabeza seguían presentes, pero eran más leves y ciertamente tolerables.

Pero ese hecho careció por completo de importancia.

Levantándose con dificultad, y con dolor en varias partes de su cuerpo debido al golpe que había sufrido al caer violentamente, logró sentarse sobre el suelo.

Creía recordar perfectamente sus días en la universidad. Pensaba que los parches oscuros en su memoria eran solamente de recuerdos de la infancia y adolescencia. Pero al parecer, muchas otras cosas habían quedado en el olvido.

Su mirada ojiazul, delataba completa incredulidad e impresión, que lo dejaron en un estado cercano al shock.

Era casi imposible de creer, pero sabía que era real. Lo que había visto no fue un sueño. Lo que había visto fue un recuerdo.

Yami y él se conocieron en el pasado, antes de ocurridos los asesinatos.

**000**

Magi: Mwahahahahaha!… ejem, ensayando mi risa tipo I'm-a-freaking-hot-thief-and-I-know-it de Bakura xD Ehm, sorpresa? Espero haberlos dejado con la boca abierta en este capítulo. Como anuncié en Namonaki, intenté terminar este capítulo esta semana y lo he logrado, aunque ahora se me acumuló una enorme cantidad de trabajo para la universidad T.T Pero bueno. Había señalado que en los capítulos anteriores había dejado pistas respecto a lo que vendría. Por el momento no revelaré cuáles eran, porque no quiero arriesgarme a decir algo que pueda arruinar el suspenso para los siguientes capítulos. Prefiero guardar silencio hasta el final, para que ustedes puedan ir sacando sus propias conclusiones. Ya después podré señalarse algunas de ellas con número de capítulo.

En este capítulo hubo un poco más de Seto/Yami. A quienes no les gusta el yaoi, pueden saltarse esas partes, aunque recomiendo que presten atención a cualquier detalle importante que pueda aparecer en esas escenas, como sucedió en este capítulo. Pero intentaré separar las escenas románticas de cualquier revelación de importancia, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

Por cierto, sí, es verdad que la mayoría de mis fics tienen a Seto y Yami como protagonistas, siendo que ambos son mis personajes favoritos de la serie. Pero eso no quiere decir que todos sean yaoi. Odisea del Amanecer, La melodía de la Muerte, Arbeit macht frei y Shoah son fics que no son yaoi pero que tienen a ambos como protagonistas. Normalmente si el fic es yaoi yo lo aclaro en el resumen con un SetoxYami.

De igual forma, me honra muchísimo que este fic haya llamado el interés de personas que no gustan del yaoi. Eso significa que han visto algo en la trama del fic que les ha llamado la atención y les ha gustado. Por supuesto, estoy igualmente agradecida con todos mis demás lectores, muchos de los cuales me han apoyado en mis demás historias, ya sean yaoi o no. Gracias a **Atami no Tsuki, Yami224, SneV, DarkYami Motou, Rita, Zeny, TwistedMindDevi, Gattu10, Yuuly, Jazz Noire, K2008sempai, AtemFan18, Emmeline D, Akira, Kalixto21, Kimiyu, XxNenisCullenxX, Nebyura, Kiryu. Kirara00, fancypantsmel, angelsapphire133, Alice2Nekoi, nyu-nono **por sus comentarios, los cuales verdaderamente me dan ánimo para continuar con este complejo fic, y me dan la expectativa de poder escribir más historias de este género de suspenso y misterio en un futuro.

Espero que este capítulo los haya dejado con un gran suspenso xDD

Por el momento, me despido.

Ja ne!


End file.
